Just the sexiest girl alive
by kat agron
Summary: Quinn está acostumbrada a que las mujeres hagan cola por estar con ella. Así que se queda sorprendida cuando Rachel la trata de esa manera tan fría y distante. Esa mujer no se parece a ninguna que haya conocido antes: le trae sin cuidado la fama, parece inmune a sus encantos y, por asombroso que parezca, le ha dicho que NO
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia adaptada de un libro **

**Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen**

CAPÍTULO 1

Rachel Berry podría ser nueva en Los Ángeles, pero ciertamente reconocía una serie de mentiras cuando la escuchaba.

Eran las 08:15 de la mañana de un lunes, francamente, un poco temprano, en la mente de Rachel de todos modos, para estar lidiando con esta tardía ronda de tonterías viniendo de su abogado opositor, Noah Puckerman de la Comisión de Igualdad de Oportunidades Laborales. Pero, hey, era una hermosa mañana soleada en el Sur de California y su café de Starbucks ya había comenzado a surgir efecto, así que estaba dispuesta a jugar limpio.

La llamada de Noah había llegado justo cuando Rachel había estacionado en el estacionamiento de su edificio de oficinas en el centro de L.A.

Después de responder, había dejado hablar a su abogado opositor por varios minutos (sin interrumpir, podría agregar) acerca de la honrada posición de su cliente y cuán afortunados deberían considerarse Rachel y su no tan honrado cliente por tener la oportunidad de hacer que toda la demanda desaparezca por unos míseros $30 millones. Pero en cierto punto, uno sólo puede aguantar cierta cantidad de tonterías en una llamada un lunes por la mañana. Con un café de Starbucks o sin él.

Así que, Rachel no tuvo otra opción que cortar a Noah en medio de su diatriba, rezando para no perder la señal de su celular mientras entraba en el ascensor del vestíbulo.

—Noah, Noah —dijo ella en un tono firme pero profesional—, no hay forma de que vayamos a arreglar con esos números. ¿Tú quieres todo el dinero, sólo porque tu cliente escuchó algunas palabras de cuatro letras en el lugar de trabajo?

Ella notó entonces que una pareja de ancianos se había metido en el elevador con ella. Les sonrió educadamente mientras continuaba con su conversación telefónica.

—Sabes, si la CIOL va a pedir treinta millones de dólares en un caso de acoso sexual —le dijo a Noah—, por lo menos dime si a alguien se la llamó "puta" o "zorra."

Por el rabillo del ojo, Rachel vio a la mujer (setenta y cinco años si estaba en lo correcto) mandarle a su marido una mirada desaprobadora. Pero entonces, Noah comenzó a parlotear sobre los supuestos méritos de la posición de los demandantes.

—Tengo que ser honesta, no estoy exactamente impresionada con tu caso—comentó ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Todo lo que tienes es una serie esporádica de algunos incidentes menores. No es como si alguien hubiera palmeado un culo o agarrado un pecho.

Rachel se dio cuenta que la pareja de ancianos estaba, sutil pero rápidamente, alejándose de ella, hacia el otro lado del ascensor.

—Por supuesto que no te estoy tomando en serio —dijo ella en respuesta a la pregunta de su abogado opositor. —¡Estamos hablando de treinta millones de dólares aquí! —En vez de gritar, su voz tenía un tono de risa, que la experiencia había probado ser mucho más exasperante para sus oponentes.

No viendo otra razón para perder otro minuto, resumió su posición con unos simples comentarios finales.

—Noah, este caso es un truco publicitario y un chantaje. Mis clientes no hicieron nada ilegal, y ambos sabemos que no voy a tener problema en probar eso a un jurado. Así que no hay razón para seguir discutiendo sobre tu ridícula oferta de acuerdo final. Llámame cuando alguien vea un pene.

Rachel cerró su celular de golpe para dar énfasis. Lo deslizó en su portafolio y sonrió disculpándose con la pareja de ancianos. Ellos tenían sus espaldas presionadas contras la pared del elevador y la estaban mirando, con las bocas abiertas.

—Perdón por todo el asunto del "pene" —dijo ella, tratando de hacer las paces—. Supongo que me he insensibilizado.

Ella se encogió de hombros inocentemente cuando el ascensor anunció su llegada al piso veintitrés con un agudo ding. Les echó un vistazo a sus ancianos copilotos una última vez.

—Es un gaje del oficio. —Rachel guiñó un ojo. Y con eso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella salió hacia el piso de ocupadas oficinas que la esperaba.

Rachel amaba EL sonido de una bulliciosa oficina de abogados. Los teléfonos sonando todo el tiempo, las furiosamente justas conversaciones que se derramaban por las puertas cerradas, las impresoras ocupadas disparando informes de cincuenta páginas, los carritos de correo pasando mientras dejaban caer órdenes judiciales, todo esto era música para sus oídos. Eran los sonidos de la gente que trabaja duro.

Y los no asociados (o así esperaba Rachel que los principales asociados estuvieran de acuerdo) trabajaban más duro que ella. Desde el momento, hace siete años ahora, que había puesto un pie en la oficina de Gray & Dallas de Chicago, había hecho lo mejor que pudo para asegurarse que todo el mundo sepa que ella era una asociada que se movía. Y ahora la firma la había enviado a Los Ángeles para litigar una muy publicitada demanda colectiva de acoso sexual que involucraba a uno de los departamentos de tiendas más exclusivos de la nación. Era plenamente consciente de que era una prueba para ver exactamente qué era capaz de hacer.

Y ella estaba más que lista.

Esa mañana, Rachel paseó por los pasillos de su oficina, deslizándose por el escritorio de su secretaria como había hecho todas las mañanas durante las últimas dos semanas desde su llegada a Los Ángeles.

—Buenos días, Tina. ¿Algún mensaje?

Tina puso su atención en el escritorio. Había algo sobre Rachel que aparentemente hacía que todos a su alrededor se sintieran como si necesitaran verse ocupados.

—Buenos días, Srta. Berry —contestó Tina, eficientemente—. Tiene un mensaje, al Sr. Evans le gustaría verla en su oficina tan pronto como esté disponible.

Rachel hizo una breve pausa. Eso era raro—ella no tenía previsto reunirse con Sam esa mañana.

—¿Dijo de qué se trata?  
—Lo siento, no, Srta. Berry.  
Rachel se dirigió a su oficina mientras le daba un mensaje a Tina. — Llama a la secretaria de Sam y déjale saber que estaré allí en cinco minutos.

Después sacó la cabeza por su puerta y le sonrió a su nueva asistente.

—Y Tina, recuerda, es Rachel.

Rachel no podía evitar hacer una pausa en la puerta para admirar la oficina de Sam antes de tocar para anunciarse. Era una preciosa oficina en la esquina con un masivo escritorio de madera de cerezo y bibliotecas a juego, alfombra de felpa color crema, y ventanas del suelo al techo que cubrían dos paredes.

Para ella, la oficina del socio ricamente decorada constituía mucho más que un mero símbolo de estatus diseñado para impresionar a los clientes y a otros abogados. Era una indicación de verdadero éxito. Y un día, en un futuro, esperemos, no muy lejano, tendrá una oficina así para ella la señal de que había logrado el objetivo principal de su vida adulta.

Hace años, los padres de Rachel habían hecho sacrificios para que ella llegara a donde estaba parada ese lunes por la mañana.

Creciendo en Chicago en un barrio obrero. Rachel, como se había asumido en primer lugar, iría a la escuela local para niñas. Pero después de ver los impresionantes resultados del examen de aptitud de su única hija, los padres de Rachel decidieron que ella merecía la mejor educación que el dinero pudiera pagar, incluso si eso significaba gastar dinero que no tenían. Así que, para poder hacer los pagos de matrícula de dieciocho mil dólares anuales para la Universidad de Chicago hipotecaron su casa y su padre vendió el Corvette Stingray convertible de 1965 que había estado restaurando en el garaje.

Profundamente agradecida por estos sacrificios, Rachel les prometió a sus padres que nunca se arrepentirían de la inversión que habían hecho en su educación. Esta fue una promesa que la guió durante toda la escuela secundaria y universidad, y eventualmente, en la Escuela de Derecho. Era una promesa que todavía la motivaba el día de hoy.

Después de su graduación en la escuela de derecho, Rachel había elegido trabajar en Gray & Dallas por la simple razón de que era el bufete de abogados mejor calificado en Chicago y uno de los mejores del mundo. Le daba una sensación de orgullo ser parte de tal máquina. Y ella haría lo que fuera necesario para tener éxito allí.

Afortunadamente para Rachel, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros en la escuela de derecho que se habían convertido a la práctica de la ley porque la escuela de medicina era demasiado difícil y tomaba demasiado tiempo hacer algo de dinero, o por presión de la familia, o porque simplemente no podían pensar en algo mejor que hacer, ella genuinamente amaba ser abogada. Desde el momento que había realizado su primer simulacro de interrogatorio en su clase de derecho procesal, todo se sintió como si hubiera caído en su lugar.

Y así, mientras estaba de pie en la puerta de la oficina de lujo de Sam, no pudo evitar sonreír, no sólo con admiración sino también con anticipación de lo que esperaba que estuviera por venir.

Algún día, Rachel juró en silencio para sí misma. Algún día.

Ella alisó su traje y golpeó la puerta de Sam. Él levantó la mirada de su computadora y sonrió cálidamente a modo de saludo.

—¡Rachel! Adelante.

Ella tomó asiento en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Sam. En el estilo de todos los abogados astutos, las sillas para invitados estaban posicionadas quince centímetros más abajo que la de Sam, dándole la ventaja de mirar hacia abajo a sus visitantes.

—¿Ya te instalaste? —inquirió Sam.

Rachel sonrió con aire de culpabilidad ante la pregunta, pensando en las cajas sin desempacar esparcidas a lo largo del pasillo fuera de la sala de estar del apartamento de dos habitaciones que la firma había rentado para ella. —Casi.  
—Mudarse es un dolor en el culo, ¿verdad?  
—Me mantiene ocupada cuando no estoy aquí.  
Sam la estudió. —Sí, ya te he visto trabajando hasta tarde. Deberías tomarte un tiempo para instalarte antes de que tu caso se ponga a toda marchar.

Rachel se encogió de hombros con determinación. Para ella, no había otra velocidad que no sea a toda marchar. Y Sam Evans (la cabeza del grupo de litigación en Los Ángeles) era un hombre que tenía muchas ganas de impresionar.

—Sólo quiero bien preparada, eso es todo.

Sam tenía rasgos faciales afilados como un zorro que se pronunciaban más cuando sonreía con aprobación al estilo "todo negocios" de Rachel.

—Entonces, dime cómo está yendo el caso. Rachel se relajó en la silla mientras le daba a Sam su resumen. —Está yendo muy bien. Tenemos el llamado para nuestras mociones in limine esta semana, creo que seremos capaces de descartar casi la mitad de la evidencia de la CIOL. Y uno de sus abogados me llamó esta mañana para discutir un acuerdo.

—¿Qué dijiste?  
Rachel ladeó la cabeza tímidamente. —Sólo digamos que entendieron que no estamos interesados.  
Sam se rió entre dientes. —Bien. Mantenme informado, y no dudes en pasar por aquí si necesitas algún tipo de orientación.

Rachel asintió amablemente, apreciando el acercamiento sin intervención de Sam en su caso. Hasta ahora, desde que había llegado a L.A., él había estado más que feliz en dejarla tomar la bola y correr con ella, un estilo de dirección que le que entusiasmaba.

Ella supuso que ése sería el final de su reunión. Pero en vez de despedirla, Sam se movió en su silla como si tuviera algo más que decir.

—¿Hay algo más en tu mente, Sam?

Su lenguaje corporal en ese momento parecía un poco... extraño. Ella no conocía tan bien a Sam todavía, así que no podía leerlo como podía hacerlo con los socios en casa, en Chicago. Esperó hasta que Sam se relajó en su silla y la miró con una dolorosa pausa, creando el dramatismo necesario para lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir. Como muchos abogados demandantes con los que Rachel se había cruzado, Sam parecía creer en actuar durante toda su vida como si estuviera adelante de un jurado.

—En realidad, hay otro asunto en el que tenía la esperanza de conseguir tu ayuda —comenzó cuidadosamente Sam—. Sé que sólo te tenemos como préstamo de Chicago para el caso de acoso, pero ésta no sería una tarea a tiempo completo.

Rachel estaba intrigada por esta introducción. Ella ya estaba trabajando durante la noche y en los fines de semana, así que suponía que esta misteriosa tarea tenía que ser una gran oportunidad si Sam pensaba que debía agregarla a su horario.

—¿Es un asunto de pro bono? —preguntó ella.

Sam se recostó en su silla mientras consideraba su pregunta cuidadosamente, como un testigo atrapado en una deposición. —Bueno... no exactamente. Yo lo llamaría más bien un favor.

El radar de mierdas de Rachel instantáneamente entró en estado de alerta máxima. Los así llamados "favores" para los socios generalmente significaban una pérdida de horas no facturables preparando un discurso para el colegio de abogados o una investigación de las leyes de DUI de Natchitoches, Louisiana, para ayudar a un sobrino descarriado pero de buen corazón.

—¿Qué tipo de favor? —Preguntó Rachel, aunque ya sabía exactamente cuál sería la respuesta de Sam "Es una situación muy interesante... " —comenzaría.

Todos los socios describen las actividades criminales de sus parientes buenos-para-nada como "situaciones interesantes."

Sam se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. —Es una situación muy interesante... —comenzó.

Bingo.

Rachel intentó aparentar entusiasmo mientras él continuaba.

—Es un favor para uno de los socios aquí, Blaine Anderson —dijo Sam—. Estoy seguro de que estás familiarizada con él, es la cabeza del grupo fiscal. Uno de sus clientes le pidió un favor.

Rachel apenas pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Genial relaciones cliente-criminal. La única cosa peor que la mimada descendencia adolescente de los socios ricos era la mimada descendencia adolescente de los Directores Ejecutivos increíblemente ricos. Ella se armó de valor para el resto del tono de Pero lo que dijo después la sorprendió.

—Como probablemente sabes, Blaine gestiona impuestos para la mayoría de los grandes nombres en Hollywood. Uno de sus clientes, una actriz, está a punto de empezar a filmar una película de suspenso legal. Ella pidió trabajar con uno de nuestros defensores para tener una idea de cómo actúan los abogados reales en la corte. Ya sabes, la conducta, dónde pararse, ese tipo de cosas.

Sam se detuvo otra vez para un efecto dramático. Esto le proporcionó a Rachel una oportunidad para digerir lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Hacer de niñera con una actriz cuando estaba a sólo tres semanas de un juicio? Absurdo.

Tenía que ser una broma. Ja, ja, tira la cadena del nuevo socio del Medio Oeste que piensa que todos en Los Ángeles están obsesionados con las celebridades.

Rachel sonrió y negó con el dedo a Sam para hacerle saber que ella estaba enterada del chiste.

—Supongo que estás bromeando.

Pero el rostro de Sam se volvió serio, y le dio esa mirada "¿cuál es el problema?" que los socios les daban a los empleados cuando le asignaban una revisión de documentos de tres meses.

Él no estaba bromeando.

Mierda.

—Seamos honestos, Rachel —dijo Sam, en su mejor tono de somos-todos-amigos-aquí—. No voy a poner a un socio en esto. Tengo mejores usos para aquellos que cobramos ochocientos dólares la hora. —Le guiñó un ojo. En público y alrededor de los clientes, a los socios les encantaba hacer un gran show al fingir vergüenza sobre sus ridículamente altas tarifas de facturación.

Pero tras puertas cerradas, eran una fuente de gran orgullo.

—Sin embargo, es una oportunidad de desarrollo de cliente excelente continuó—, así que necesito un asociado que cause una buena impresión. Tú. - Rachel cruzó las manos en su regazo y pensó rápidamente en la mejor forma de rechazar, amablemente, la oferta de Sam.

Ella sabía que para él la oportunidad era un cumplido, pero trabajar con una actriz caprichosa en sus excesivamente melodramáticas escenas en la corte del tipo "¡No puede manejar la verdad!" difícilmente era su idea de abogacía en serio.

Así que, le brindó a Sam su mejor sonrisa de suave rechazo.

—Sam, me siento alagada. ¿Pero no crees que uno de los asociados de esta oficina sería más apropiado para este tipo de proyecto? Odiaría llegar aquí como la chica nueva y robar su oportunidad de trabajar con una actriz de Hollywood.

Eso no sonaba nada mal, se dijo. Aparentemente, ella tenía un poco de talento para actuar.

Pero entonces Sam la superó con su carta del triunfo.

—Bueno, Rachel, Chicago me aseguró que eres la mejor asociada defensora que tiene esta firma. Si eso es verdad, ¿entonces no crees que deberías ser tú quien nos represente?

Un desafío directo a sus habilidades como abogada. La kryptonita de Rachel.

Ella suspiró, teniendo una sola respuesta a eso.

—¿Cuándo me necesitas?  
Sam sonrió victorioso, viéndose como un zorro una vez más. —El jueves.

Por un breve momento, Rachel vio una posible salida para esta situación.

—Oh... es una lástima —dijo—. Tengo que discutir esas mociones para obligar el jueves. —Chasqueó los dedos. Maldición.

Pero Sam no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

—Y por mucho que sé que te matará perderte una oportunidad de estar en la corte, estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir que alguien más te cubra. —Entonces dobló sus manos educadamente, indicando que la discusión había terminado.

Y así, Rachel se levantó para irse. Ella le dio a Sam su mejor sonrisa de jugadora, de no-podría-estar-más-encantada-por-meter-esta-mierd a-en-mi-horario.

—No hay problema, Sam, voy a trabajar en todo.

Se giró para irse y había hecho todo el camino hasta la puerta antes de darse cuenta de algo. Miró sobre su hombro.  
—Ni siquiera pensé en preguntar, ¿quién es la actriz?

Sam levantó la mirada distraídamente desde su computadora, habiendo devuelto su atención a su trabajo de $800-por-hora.

—Um... Quinn Fabray.

Y con esas palabras, la mano de Rachel se deslizó lo más mínimo del pomo de la puerta.

Se volvió a girar hacia Sam, tratando de parecer indiferente. —En serio. Ya veo.

Pero desafortunadamente, su reacción inicial no había pasado desapercibida. El rostro de Sam se puso serio mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y cruzaba el cuarto hacia ella.

—Sabes, Rachel, le dije a su manager que tu reputación en esta firma es que puedes ir cabeza-a-cabeza con cualquier hombre. Y ganar. —Sam hizo una pausa significativa y se quedó mirándola como un sargento del ejército—. No te pongas enamoradiza con esto —la sermoneó firmemente.

Los ojos de Rachel se estrecharon ante la mera insinuación. Después de Brody, sus días de ser enamoradiza, con ojos soñadores, o cualquier cosa parecida sobre otro hombre, mujer, celebridad o no, estaban terminados.

Sam tenía razón; era más que capaz de estar cabeza-a-cabeza con cualquier hombre. Ella había, en esencia, sido criada de esa manera. Al crecer, su padre, un sargento de la policía, trabajaba doble turnos y otro padre, un enfermero, a menudo trabajaba horas extras, así que Rachel, con frecuencia, se había encontrado siendo cuidada por sus primos mayores. Y en sus mentes, la única forma de manejar el estar atrapados después de la escuela y los fines de semana con una chica era pretendiendo que ella era, de hecho, un chico. (Aunque uno que tenía trenzas.)

Una de las películas favoritas de Rachel era Un Equipo Muy Especial, y en esa película, el personaje de Tom Hanks tenía una línea que siempre había resonado con ella: una de sus chicas peloteras estaba llorando después de que él la hubiera reprendido por haberse perdido un juego, y Tom Hanks le dijo, "No hay llantos en el béisbol." Ese podría haber sido el mantra para la juventud de Rachel, excepto que en su mundo, aparentemente, no sólo no había llantos en el béisbol, tampoco había llantos en el fútbol, en las escondidas (incluso cuando sus primos se olvidaban de ella y la dejaban en el cobertizo del vecino por dos horas), trepando árboles, cayéndose de ese mismo árbol y rompiéndose el brazo, e incluso pescando cuando sus primos usaban su colección de orugas mascotas como carnada.

Sí, Rachel aprendió a muy temprana edad que la única manera de hacer que los chicos se callen y jueguen limpiamente era demostrándoles que no soportabas mierdas de nadie. Fue una lección que le sirvió bien al trabajar en una gran firma de abogados, donde las mujeres representaban aproximadamente el 15 por ciento de los socios a pesar del hecho de que ellas generalmente constituían, año tras año, más de la mitad de cada clase de asociados de primer año. En algún lugar a lo largo del camino, esas mujeres se fueron perdiendo, ignoradas, eliminadas, o eligieron un camino diferente.

Rachel, por otro lado, estaba determinada a no ser víctima de lo que estas firmas de abogados aceptaban como una realidad inevitable. Incluso si eso significaba comer clavos en el desayuno. Así que, en respuesta a la directiva de Sam de que no se ponga "enamoradiza" en esta tarea en particular, ella cruzó sus brazos definitivamente sobre el pecho, teniendo una sola cosa para decir.

—No es una posibilidad.

Sam sonrió. Asintió, satisfecho.

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo. Cautelosamente le hizo una última pregunta a Sam.

—Pero tengo que preguntar, Sam, dada la... reputación... de esta clienta en particular, ¿el hecho de que soy mujer tiene algo que ver con elegirme a mí para este proyecto?

Siempre el litigador, Sam se paseó majestuosamente en frente de su escritorio, listo para mostrar las habilidades de interrogación que había perfeccionado durante los últimos veinte años.

—Rachel, en tu práctica con casos de acoso sexual, ¿a quién le dicen a sus clientes que deberían tener para encabezar el equipo de defensa, a un hombre o una mujer?  
—A una mujer —respondió sin dudar.  
—¿Y por qué es eso?  
—Porque hace que el cliente parezca más creíble si tienen a una abogada diciendo que tratan a las mujeres justamente.  
Sam hizo una pausa significativamente ante su jurado imaginario. —Entonces, en eso estás de acuerdo, ¿no? De que hay momentos en que, además de ser la mejor abogada demandante, tu género puede ser una ventaja para esta Rachel recibió el mensaje. Cállate y juega el juego.

Ella le sonrió a su jefe.

—El jueves será.

**Hola, lo prometido es deuda, estoy aquí con otra historia, espero que les guste**

**No voy a dejar de escribir el otro fic, pero actualizare con menos frecuencia; este sin embargo tratare de actualizarlo dos veces por semana**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**SEAN FELICES **


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Quinn Fabray. Ella estaría en su oficina el jueves. La actriz más grande de Hollywood.

Quinn Fabray. La estrella de cine. En todo el sentido del término los-paparazzi-le-siguen- cada-movimiento, locas-fans-apareciéndose-desnudas-en-su-habitación .

Más tarde, cuando la secretaria de Rachel hizo su "investigación," se tropezó con la entrevista de la portada de la revista Rolling Stone de junio, que resumiría a Quinn Fabray como: "Endiabladamente guapa, y una verdadera leyenda de su tiempo. Desprende encanto sin esfuerzo y confianza. Piensa que es más inteligente que la mayoría y francamente, es probable que lo sea. Una combinación letal que al parecer la ha dejado con respeto para muy pocos."

Endiabladamente guapa. Encanto sin esfuerzo y confianza. Quinn Fabray. Y Rachel iba a trabajar con ella.

Mientras Rachel dejaba la oficina de Sam, de repente se encontró a sí misma preguntándose en qué parte de su ciclo de depilado se encontraba.

Hmm... Tal vez debería...

Inmediatamente se sacudió ese pensamiento ridículo. Por favor. Ella era una profesional.

Y así, la Sra. Profesional, enderezó su traje y con calma cerró tras de sí la puerta de Sam. Hizo su camino a través de la oficina, con lo que ella supuso era un aire casualmente despectivo, como si ella actuara todo el tiempo como asesora legal de fabulosamente famosas diosas del sexo. Ella nunca, nunca, había dejado que nadie en el trabajo la viera trastornada, ni siquiera durante el peor momento de su ruptura con su ex-prometido hace unos meses. Estaría condenada si ahora dejara que algún actor la enervara frente a los demás.

—Tina, necesito despejar mi agenda para el jueves —dijo Rachel, mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su secretaria.

Ella estaba mirando su calendario, tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de mover su agenda para dar cabida a su nueva "asignación."

—Ha habido un cambio de planes, un nuevo asunto ha surgido.

Ella apenas había sacado las palabras cuando Tina salió volando de la silla. Que cayó de espaldas al suelo con un gran ruido, el cual, Tina, no pareció haber notado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Entonces, es verdad? ¿Realmente vas a trabajar con Quinn Fabray?

¿Cómo diablos se enteraron tan rápido? Rachel miró alrededor de la oficina y vio que otras secretarias habían hecho una pausa en lo que estaban haciendo. Ellas la miraban fijamente, con los ojos abiertos y conteniendo la respiración, como si sus vidas dependieran de su respuesta. Mirando por encima, vio que la mayoría de los abogados también, se quedaban en las puertas de sus oficinas. En ese momento, todos los negocios en Gray & Dallas se habían detenido absoluta y completamente.

Con cien pares de ojos esperanzados sobre ella, Rachel se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a la expectante oficina, como el pregonero que anuncia que el rey estaba en su camino.

—Sí, es verdad. Quinn, uh, Fabray, estará aquí. El jueves. —Rachel comenzó a abanicarse, sintiéndose repentinamente sonrojada. Era extraño lo caliente que se había vuelto la oficina en ese momento. Probablemente era un lugar de poca ventilación, se dijo a sí misma. Tendría que hablar con Tina para que llamara a la gente de mantenimiento.

A su alrededor, las secretarias y abogados habían hecho erupción en un furor de conversaciones frenéticas ante su excitante noticia.

—¿Qué me pongo?  
—¿Qué crees que va a llevar ella?  
—¿No te encantó en su película más reciente?  
—¿Crees —suspiro— que ella podría ser tan hermosa en persona?

Rachel estaba parada en medio de todo el caos. Como siempre, sintió la necesidad de mantener el control sobre la situación, así que ella hizo un gesto calmante hacia las secretarias que saltaban a su alrededor como liebres con exceso de cafeína.

—Todas ustedes necesitan calmarse —dijo con firmeza, gritando sobre el jaleo—. Tenemos que tratar esto como cualquier otro proyecto.

Ante ello, las secretarias se calmaron y dejaron de bailar. Tina la miró con incredulidad. —¿Cómo cualquier otro proyecto? Es Quinn Fabray.

Rachel se sintió sonrojar de nuevo. Maldita ventilación. Alguien realmente necesitaba revisarla pronto.

La expresión de Tina era una de absoluta incredulidad. —¿Estás tratando, seriamente, de decirnos que no estás entusiasmada en lo más mínimo con esto?  
Rachel suspiró con exasperación. —Oh Tina, vamos... —Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su oficina. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, miró nuevamente a su secretaria y le guiñó un ojo.

—Hey, yo no he dicho que no será un proyecto divertido.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, desapareció en su oficina.

Eran más de las once de la noche cuando finalmente Rachel estacionó frente a la entrada de su edificio de apartamentos. Por el resto del día, había tratado de poner todos los pensamientos del "Proyecto Fabray" (como había llegado a ser ampliamente conocido en toda la oficina) fuera de su mente. Pero el destino, por supuesto, había estado conspirando en su contra.

Poco después de su encuentro con Sam, había recibido una llamada telefónica de uno de los asistentes de la "Sra. Fabray," el cual le había informado en breves y enérgicos términos que "la Sra. Fabray" (el uso repetido del apellido por el asistente evocaba visiones en la mente de Rachel de un empaquetado funcionario británico del siglo XVIII) llegaría a su oficina el jueves por la mañana, a las nueve en punto. Se espera, dijo el sirviente-asistente, que la Srta. Berry no llegue tarde, ya que la Sra. Fabray mantiene una agenda muy apretada.

Todo el tono de la conversación le había resultado desagradable. Vamos a poner esto en claro, Rachel había estado tentada de decirle. Yo le estoy haciendo un favor a ella.

Ella no había estado en Los Ángeles el tiempo suficiente para adaptarse al hecho de servir a celebridades con los sentidos sobredimensionados sobre su propia importancia, era simplemente parte del marco de la ciudad, nunca se cuestionaba.

Ella podría haber estado viviendo temporalmente en la ciudad de los sueños, pero su vida se basaba totalmente en la realidad. Y esa vida, ya sea en Los Ángeles o Chicago, estaba en La Ley.

Por otra parte, dado que su agenda de trabajo generalmente sólo le permitía ver unas cuatro películas por año, ella simplemente no tenía demasiado interés en "la industria" como para que le importe una mierda el acariciar el ego de Quinn Fabray. Además, ella estaba segura que, dada su reputación infame, su ego ya había sido suficientemente acariciado para toda la vida. No obstante de las fuertes opiniones que tenía sobre el tema, Rachel pensaba que había sido muy diplomática en su respuesta a las instrucciones del sirviente-asistente.

—Ahora, ¿es habitual que haga una reverencia antes o después de ser presentada a Su Alteza? —había preguntado inocentemente.

El sirviente-asistente no se había divertido con su comentario.

Después de terminar la llamada con esa nota, Rachel se había puesto a buscar la forma de encajar milagrosamente tres días de trabajo en los dos días restantes antes de la llegada de Su Maravilla Real. Su primera prioridad fue reunirse con Jacob, el asociado de segundo año asignado para trabajar con ella en el caso de acoso sexual.

Pobre Jacob, siempre del tipo un poco nervioso, parecía dispuesto a romper en urticaria cuando Rachel le informó que iba a estar argumentando las mociones del jueves. Por un momento, pensó en susurrarle a escondidas un trato, siete mociones in limine por siete horas con tú-sabes-quién, pero sabía que Sam esperaba que ella manejara personalmente a la actriz.

Incluso con el probable detrimento de sus mociones. Y con el posible daño que luego caería sobre su cliente. Por no hablar de lo que ella deseaba personalmente. No es que tuviera ninguna opinión al respecto. Realmente.

Sin embargo, por el resto de la tarde, Rachel tuvo otras cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Y así, entre las transcripciones de las declaraciones de diecisiete miembros que necesitaba revisar, y las once argumentaciones telefónicas con el abogado opositor sobre las instrucciones al jurado, no fue sino hasta entrada la noche, mientras se dirigía exhausta a la puerta principal, que se acordó del sobre que Tina le había entregado antes de Investigación, su secretaria lo había llamado. Ella había sonreído con diversión, disfrutando el nuevo proyecto.

Teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa maliciosa de Tina, fue con temor que Rachel sacó el sobre de su maletín mientras caminaba por el sendero de ladrillo hacia su apartamento. Ella deslizó fuera el contenido del sobre, y se encontró mirando fijamente a la edición de esa semana de la revista People.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. Oh, por el amor de Dios, como si tuviera tiempo para leer esto.

Pero los tabloides tienen una manera disimulada de captar la atención incluso del más resuelto de los burlones, y Rachel no era inmune. Fue el artículo de portada el que llamó su atención.

"¡Las mujeres de Quinn Fabray!"

La imagen bajo el título consistía de tres fotografías lado a lado de la estrella de cine con diferentes estrellas/modelos pegadas a ella.

Rachel sacudió con desdén su cabeza al ver las imágenes. Típico. Había algo en los ojos de esta mujer en particular, la forma en que tan deliberadamente hacía alarde de su desfile de conquistas, ya que era abiertamente Lesbiana.

Abrió la revista, y múltiples páginas plegadas de Quinn Fabray y sus aventuras cayeron. Y se desparramaron por todo el suelo. Por un momento, Rachel sólo podía mirar las páginas y páginas y páginas de "¡Las mujeres de Quinn Fabray!"

Con un bufido de desprecio, se inclinó para recoger las páginas. La última foto de la serie atrapó su mirada: la actriz con una belleza clásica en sus veinticinco años, que Rachel reconoció de inmediato. Es posible que ella no hubiera estado especialmente interesada en "la industria," pero incluso las cuatro veces al año en que ella salía de debajo de su roca para ver una película era suficiente para saber quién era Marley Rose. Ella vio que escrito en letras grandes y gruesas por encima de la actriz menuda y delicada estaba la urgente pregunta, "¿La próxima conquista de Quinn?"

Decidiendo que de alguna manera sería capaz de sobrevivir sin obtener una respuesta a esa pregunta, Rachel escondió las páginas de Quinn más estrellas/modelos de nuevo en la revista y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su puerta. Fue entonces cuando tropezó con algo en la escalera de entrada.

Un gran ramo de flores.

Como todas las mujeres que reciben flores por primera vez, Rachel analizó silenciosamente la lista de potenciales remitentes. Obteniendo como resultado algunos sospechosos desagradables, miró las flores con recelo. Ella las levantó y tamizó a través del ramo hasta que encontró la tarjeta. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberse molestado en buscar.

Lo siento. Y te amo. Brody.

Brody Weston. El error más grande en la vida de Rachel. Ridículamente grande. Gigantesco.

Se habían conocido en la escuela de derecho, cuando ella era una estudiante de tercer año y Brody acababa de unirse a la facultad Nortwestern como su nuevo profesor de evidencia. Era un hombre joven para ser profesor, sólo veintinueve años, pero su título de Derecho de Harvard y sus cuatro años en la Oficina del Fiscal de Nueva York habían sido demasiado atractivos para que la escuela de leyes lo ignorara.

"Demasiado atractivo para ignorar" también fue el consenso general entre el cuerpo femenino de estudiantes de la escuela de derecho.

Con helados ojos azules y mechas doradas en su pelo castaño claro, seveía más como un modelo de Ralph Lauren que como un profesor de la escuela de leyes.

La primera vez que Brody había invitado a salir a Rachel, fue durante su graduación de la escuela de leyes. Ella, por supuesto, había dicho que no, ya que había oído rumores de un compañero que vivía en el rascacielos del centro de la ciudad, en enfrente de donde Brody había sido visto con frecuencia con mujeres, pero con mucha menos frecuencia con la misma mujer.

Pasaron seis meses hasta que él volvió a invitarla a salir. La segunda vez fue un sábado por la mañana, Rachel lo encontró esperándola en las escaleras de su apartamento de tres pisos cuando regresaba del gimnasio.

Llegó trayendo Starbucks, le dijo con una sonrisa fácil, y él había hecho su orden exactamente correcta: un café con leche descremada grande con dos Splendas. Al parecer, él había llamado a su secretaria a principios de semana para solicitarle la información.

Le tomó una espera de cinco sábados por la mañana, y cinco cafés con leche descremada grande con dos Splendas, hasta que finalmente Rachelaccedió salir con Brody por un café en un lugar diferente a los escalones de su entrada. El café llevó a las bebidas, lo que llevó a cenar y luego salir, lo que llevó a Brody a decir todas las cosas correctas acerca de Rachel siendo "la indicada." Ella finalmente accedió a mudarse con él y un año después de eso, estaban comprometidos.

Sin lugar a dudas, había sido un romance torbellino. Ella había sido cautelosa y cuidadosa en su relación durante los primeros dos años, con el tiempo, el encanto de Brody y su afecto constante habían bajado su guardia.

Ella creía que había cambiado sus costumbres de mujeriego. Pero ahora estaba en Los Ángeles, viviendo sola. Y sin el anillo de dos quilates y medio de Tiffany que solía asentarse en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda.

Rachel entró en su apartamento. Con aquella mano izquierda, ahora sin anillo, tiró las llaves sobre la mesa de la consola frente a la puerta principal y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ella había tenido suerte en cuanto al apartamento que la empresa le había encontrado. Ya que su caso fácilmente duraría, al menos, cuatro meses (después de que se tuvieran en cuenta las inevitables mociones post-juicio), colocarla en un hotel por ese periodo no había sido la primera opción tanto para ella como para la empresa. Así que uno de las asistentes legales para el grupo litigante de Chicago había sido asignado para la tarea de búsqueda de apartamentos que Rachel pudiera alquilar.

La asistente legal sólo había buscado pocos días cuando uno de sus colegas en la oficina de Los Ángeles la contactó con una sugerencia: la hija de uno de los socios estaría estudiando en el extranjero, en Roma, para el semestre de otoño. Quería mochilear por Europa y Asia durante el verano antes de que empezaran las clases, y estaba buscando a alguien para subalquilar su apartamento amueblado en Santa Mónica.

El acuerdo se llevó a cabo tan pronto como Rachel vio las fotografías que la oficina de Los Ángeles envió por correo electrónico. A pocos minutos de la playa, con un jardín pequeño y pintoresco fuera de la sala de estar y una decoración acogedora Pottery Barn en crema y café, el apartamento era mucho mejor que cualquier otro que la asistente legal le había mostrado y fácilmente valía los dieciséis kilómetros extra que se agregaban a su trayecto diario al centro de la ciudad.

Desafortunadamente esa noche, el encanto de su apartamento se perdió para Rachel cuando entró en la cocina y colocó la copia de la revista People sobre la encimera de granito salpicada de negro. Tiró el ramo de flores junto a la revista, sin darse cuenta de que la tarjeta de Brody se metió entre sus páginas.

Se apoyó al otro lado del mostrador y miró fijamente a las dos docenas de rosas rojas con el mismo entusiasmo como si mirara a una mofeta muerta.

Qué irónico que en los cinco años que habían estado juntos, Brody nunca se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera le gustaban las flores. No eran prácticas, había tratado de hacerle entender en varias ocasiones. Bueno, al menos ahora ya no tenía que seguirle la corriente.

Abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina, en busca de un par de tijeras, cuando vio a su contestador automático parpadear. Descansaba sobre un enfriador de vino, uno de los "artículos top de la línea de electrodomésticos de cocina" que el asistente legal había incluido con entusiasmo en su descripción del apartamento. Lo que el asistente legal no se había dado cuenta era que, en la mente de Rachel, el punto de venta más fuerte era el restaurante chino calle abajo que hacía entregas hasta las 2 am.

Rachel llegó a través del mostrador y pulsó el botón de reproducción del contestador automático. Tras el pitido, escuchó aliviada la voz de Kate saludándola alegremente.

—Hey, ¡chica! Soy yo, simplemente llamaba para ver cómo te está tratando Los Ángeles. Val y yo ya estamos planeando una visita. Te extraño.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, Val y Kate habían estado planeando su visita más o menos desde el momento en que había anunciado que se mudaría por el verano a Los Ángeles. Hace un par de semanas, Val había intensificado sus intenciones al enviarle un correo electrónico con "los lugares sugeridos para visitar," una lista que Rachel sospechaba estaba compuesta principalmente, si no enteramente, por los restaurantes y bares que se mencionaban en las columnas de la revista semanal Page Six o en la sección "Vip Scene" de US Weekly.

Rachel bajó la mirada cuando su contestador automático sonó de nuevo, lo que indicaba un segundo mensaje. Contuvo la respiración, tensándose en anticipación.

Una ronca voz familiar cortó a través de la quietud de su cocina.

—Rachel, soy Brody. Espero que te hayan llegado mis flores... Realmente me gustaría hablar. Por favor, llámame.

Alargó la mano y eliminó instantáneamente el mensaje. Cómo diablos había conseguido Brody su número telefónico y su dirección en Los Ángeles, no tenía ni idea. Cinco años juntos significaban demasiados amigos en común, supuso. Se inclinó contra la encimera y reprodujo sus palabras en su cabeza.

Realmente me gustaría hablar.

¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Ella no podía pensar en ninguna cosa que podrían decirse el uno al otro.

Con esto en mente, Rachel se acercó al lavabo y comenzó a correr el agua. Sacó un florero del armario de debajo del fregadero, sintiéndose obligada, al menos, de poner las flores en alguna parte, y probó la temperatura del agua.

Mientras quitaba la envoltura de papel del ramo, su mente regresó a la tarjeta.

Lo siento. Y te amo.

Qué dulce. Brody siempre había sido todo un encanto. Eso fue, hasta el día en que entró a su oficina para discutir sobre la lista de invitados a la boda y lo encontró jodiendo a su asistente de cátedra de veintidós años, sobre su escritorio. Estilo perrito, por cierto. De espaldas a ella, sin darse cuenta, por lo que siguieron adelante.

Evidentemente, no habían estado esperado que nadie se presentara en lo que se suponía era "la hora de oficina" de Brody. Incluso ahora, cada vez que Rachel se permitía pensar en su ex-novio, la visión que siempre le venía a la mente era la de él, de pie frente a su escritorio con los pantalones en los tobillos, sus manos aferrándose febrilmente a las caderas de la muchacha, en éxtasis. Un culo desnudo empujando hacia atrás y hacia adelante en todo su esplendor.

Encantador.

—Así es cómo cada chica sueña con ver a su prometido —había dicho en sarcástica amargura a Val y Kate, mientras se sentaban en el sofá del salón más tarde esa noche, consolándola. Tenían una botella de vodka Grey Goose sobre hielo. Pero con Rachel, no había habido el esperado desmoronamiento ni histerias, ni siquiera un sólo grito de "¿por qué yo?" Y ciertamente no había habido lágrimas.

Porque no hay llanto en el béisbol. Rachel se prometió que por lo menos iba a mantener esa última pizca de dignidad. Ella se sobrepondría a Brody y seguiría adelante con su vida. Y se prometió nunca, nunca más ir en contra de sus instintos cuando se tratara de un hombre o en todo caso de una mujer.

Esa noche, de pie allí en su cocina temporal de Santa Mónica, después de haber terminado de desenvolver las flores, se dio cuenta con una buena dosis de satisfacción que apenas había pensado en Brody durante el par de semanas desde que se había mudado a Los Ángeles. Eso fue en gran parte la razón por la cual sus flores y la tarjeta le habían sorprendido.

Lo siento. Y te amo.

Ese era un sentimiento agradable. A Brody, al parecer, no le estaba resultando tan fácil dejar de pensar en ella. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Rachel se estiró y accionó un interruptor justo por encima del fregadero de la cocina. El eliminador de basura cobró vida con un movimiento ilegible.

Ella acababa de encontrar el lugar perfecto para sus flores.

La tarde siguiente en el trabajo, al salir de su oficina para tomar un muy necesitado café, Rachel descubrió una gran multitud de lo que tenían que ser, virtualmente, cada una de las secretarias de la empresa apiñadas en torno al escritorio de Tina.

Sin desviar la mirada, las secretarias se separaron para que Rachel pudiera echar un vistazo a lo que fuera que las había cautivado.

Una televisión.

Rachel apenas podía ocultar su desprecio. Oh, vamos—él no valía ese alboroto. Ya sea por el tono condescendiente de su asistente durante su conversación del día anterior, o la bravuconada del artículo "¡Las Mujeres de Quinn Fabray!" ella recientemente se había dado cuenta que había desarrollo varias ideas preconcebidas sobre la actriz con la que pronto tendría que trabajar. Y ninguna de ellas podría considerarse exactamente positiva.

Echó un vistazo a la televisión, justo a tiempo para captar un rápido montaje de imágenes de Quinn Fabray apareciendo en la pantalla.

—¿Dónde obtuvieron esto, chicas? —le susurró a Tina, sin querer desviar la atención del gran grupo de asuntos, obviamente, tan importantes.  
Tina respondió a Rachel sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla del televisor. —Se transmitió una entrevista con ella anoche por E!, así que lo grabé.

Al ver la mirada un poco aturdida en el rostro de su secretaria, Rachel tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reírse. No pudo evitarlo una visión vino a su cabeza: Quinn Fabray, caminando la mañana siguiente por el pasillo de la oficina, mientras el personal administrativo se desmayaba a su paso, una por una.

Con esa imagen en mente, Rachel volvió su atención a la televisión, donde Quinn estaba siendo entrevistada en una habitación de un hotel de lujo.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta, mientras ella se apoyaba sobre el sofá, lo natural y relajada que aparentaba sin duda, debido a las muchas, muchas veces que había sido entrevistada antes.

Por supuesto, tampoco pudo dejar de notar lo bien que se veía ante la cámara. Había aventurado que su cara era una de las más reconocidas en el mundo: el libertino pelo oscuro, el constante destello de confianza en sus brillantes ojos azules y esa notable sonrisa diabólica.

Rachel recordó que pocos años antes durante una fiesta, como juego, Kate había realizado a cada participante femenino y heterosexual la misma pregunta: "¿A quién elegirían si, por alguna razón a punta de pistola, para salvar al mundo, etc. tuvieran que tener sexo con otra mujer? Sin excepción, todas las mujeres en la fiesta habían elegido a Quinn Fabray.

—¿Hay realmente alguna otra respuesta? —Dijo Kate en ese momento, se había reído. Quinn Fabray sería el único camino a seguir.

Rachel volvió su atención a la pantalla donde Quinn estiraba sus largas piernas delante de ella.

Había algo diferente en verla en la televisión esa mañana. Era un poco extraño, pero hasta ese momento de alguna manera ella nunca había visto a "Quinn Fabray" como una persona real. La rubia era tan grande en la vida que parecía más como una creación de Hollywood que una persona de carne y hueso. En muchos sentidos, se sentía como si estuviera viendo a la mujer por primera vez.

Rachel miró a su reloj. Supuso que podía dedicar unos minutos a la entrevista antes de volver a sus expedientes. Para fines de investigación, por supuesto.

El periodista que estaba sentado frente a Quinn era un hombre en la mitad de los treinta, que Rachel reconoció vagamente del show previo de la alfombra roja de los Premios de la Academia del año anterior. Lanzó con entusiasmo su primera pregunta.

—Veamos, Quinn, has recibido tres nominaciones a los Globos de Oro, una de las cuales has ganado y dos nominaciones a los Premios de la Academia, también una de las cuales has ganado con tu actuación dramática como oficial encubierto de narcóticos de la policía en Overload. Dime: ¿Hay algún lugar al cual puedas ir desde aquí?  
Quinn hizo brillar esa famosa sonrisa a la pregunta del reportero. —Por supuesto. Siempre estoy buscando algo que me rete.  
El periodista se movió en su asiento, preparado para entrar en territorio más difícil. —Hay rumores de que estabas interesada en el papel principal en la película Outback Nights, pero que tu salario, el cual actualmente es top en la industria, era demasiado alto para el presupuesto de la película. ¿Quieres hacer algún comentario al respecto?  
—Sólo que deseo a todos los involucrados en ese proyecto la mejor de las suertes.

La mirada relajada de Quinn no entregó ningún indicio animosidad.

Rachel se preguntó si estaba actuando. En realidad, se preguntó si alguna vez no estaba actuando.

El periodista presionó. —¿Tus mejores deseos se extienden a Kitty Wilde, quien obtuvo el papel en vez de ti?

Quinn continuó sonriendo con indiferencia mientras ajustaba su reloj, girándolo alrededor de su muñeca. Parecía muy indiferente a todo el asunto. —Es una gran ciudad, y hay un montón de papeles para todos nosotros. Además, estoy muy entusiasmada con mi próximo proyecto, un thriller legal con Paramount.

Las secretarias que rodeaban la televisión empezaron a gritar y señalar a Rachel. Ella desechó la atención con un gesto y un poco de vergüenza.

En la pantalla, el periodista pareció resignado al hecho de que no estaba recibiendo ningún chisme del actor, al menos no en ese tema.

—Con todos los roles disponibles para ti, ¿cómo sabes cuál elegir? - Quinn cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y estiró un brazo casualmente a lo largo del respaldo del sofá. El cuello en V de su jersey, realzaba sus anchos su delgado físico que Rachel sabía estaba debajo. A pesar de lo poco que iba al cine, incluso ella había visto Overload, y recordó con una buena cantidad de detalles la escena en la ducha donde el personaje de Quinn se recostaba contra la pared, dejando que el agua lavara de su cuerpo desnudo la sangre de su esposo asesinado. Desde Psycho, ninguna escena en la ducha había afectado tanto al público femenino.

—Sabes, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por tus instintos —explicó Quinn en respuesta a la pregunta del reportero—. Algo hace clic, algo cobra vida dentro de ti, sentimientos que tal vez ni siquiera sabías que tenías, y de repente, sabes que has encontrado el ajuste correcto.

El periodista se impacientó en su silla ante la apertura que Quinn acababa de darle. —Hablando de encontrar el ajuste correcto... me has llevado a mi siguiente tema. Mujeres.

Quinn se rió y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Ustedes son todos iguales. Siempre me preguntan sobre lo mismo.

—¿Puedes culparnos? —preguntó el reportero con una sonrisa inocente—. Has salido con supermodelos, una estrella del pop, y muchas de las actrices más bellas de Hollywood.

Quinn asintió con la lista, obviamente muy orgullosa de sus logros. —Y creo que lo único que recibe más cobertura mediática que los nombres de las mujeres con las que sales, es la velocidad con la cual pasas por ellas. Vamos a ver, tienes... —El periodista parecía confundido mientras revisaba sus notas—. Oh, ya veo que por "edad," tu publicista sólo nos dice que estás en los "treinta."

El periodista miró inquisitivamente a Quinn. Que claramente no tenía nada más que añadir sobre este tema en particular.

Después de un momento algo incomodo, el periodista siguió adelante. — Creo que mi pregunta es la siguiente: cuando se trata de mujeres, ¿qué estás buscando? - La cámara enfocó a Quinn. Y Rachel observó mientras respondía.

—Mi filosofía es que las relaciones deben ser tratadas de la misma manera que un nuevo guión. Si no sostiene mi interés después de una hora, no voy a perder más tiempo en él.

La boca de Rachel se abrió ante la arrogancia pura y sin adulterar de sus palabras.

Tina, que estaba de pie junto a ella, se inclinó y murmuró en voz baja. —¡Wow! actriz, supermodelo, quién sea, siento pena por cualquier mujer que tenga que sobreponerse a Quinn Fabray.

Rachel se volvió hacia Tina, burlándose con vehemencia sobre ello. —Por favor, después de escuchar lo que acaba de decir, cualquier mujer lo suficientemente estúpida como para salir con ella, no puedo quejarse cuando inevitablemente termine lastimada.  
—Eso es un poco duro, ¿no crees?  
—Tal vez. Pero te diré algo, las mujeres inteligentes no salen con Quinn Fabray. Tina asintió al tiempo que se giraba nuevamente a la televisión. — Supongo que eso es verdad. - Entonces ella miró por encima a Rachel con una sonrisa socarrona. — Excepto... vamos a ver cuánto se sostiene esa resistencia una vez que estés a solas con ella. —Escuchando ello, todas las otras secretarias se echaron a reír en un acuerdo implícito.

De manera desafiante, Rachel se echó el pelo largo sobre sus hombros. Quinn Fabray la había impresionado muy poco hasta ese momento.

—Por favor, estoy segura que en la vida real esa mujer apenas puede mantener una conversación inteligente.  
Tina considero esto. —Bueno, entonces, supongo que es mejor que encuentres una manera de evitar que hable demasiado. —Le dio a Rachel una sonrisa malvada—. ¿Qué tan grande es tu ducha? - Las secretarias estallaron en pequeñas risas. Rachel se sintió extrañamente nerviosa por las palabras de Tina. Tenía que ser la temperatura de la oficina, pensó con disgusto, la cual se había vuelto de repente ridículamente caliente otra vez. Todo ese dinero, y la empresa no podían permitirse un maldito aire acondicionado decente.

Al darse cuenta de que se estaba abanicándose a sí misma, y que todo el mundo la estaba mirando, Rachel se detuvo y fingió estar despidiendo al grupo de risitas con gestos.

—¿No tienen trabajo que hacer, ustedes? - Las secretarias intercambiaron miradas divertidas por su tono. Con un movimiento despectivo de su mano, pensando que esa mañana ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en cosas sin sentido, Rachel se volvió bruscamente hacia su oficina.

Y tropezó sin gracia alguna sobre una caja de expedientes que descansaba sobre el pasillo.

Después de un desgarbado acto de equilibrio, Rachel logró enderezarse. Miró hacia abajo con fastidio. Estúpida caja apestosa. Ella la pateó con su tacón. Detrás de ella, las secretarias se rieron aún más fuerte. Rachel se arregló el traje y se compuso a sí misma, entonces se apuró hacia la santidad de su oficina. En su camino, hizo un gesto hacia el objeto de la fascinación de todas.

—¿Y por qué tenemos una televisión aquí, de todos modos? —exigió en un intento de conseguir decir, por lo menos, la última palabra—. ¡Este es un bufete de abogados!

Tina se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Esto es Los Ángeles.

**Muchas gracias por todos sus favoritos y sus comentarios**

**Aquí en nuevo capitulo… aun no se la frecuencia con la que actualizare esta historia**

**Cualquier duda, comentario o queja háganme saber**

**SEAN FELICES **


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es una historia adaptada de un libro con el mismo nombre**

**Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen**

CAPÍTULO 3

Rachel comprobó EL reloj sobre su escritorio por lo que tenía que ser la décima vez esa mañana. 11:07.

Ella tamborileaba su lapicera con impaciencia.

La actriz estaba retrasada.

Ella debería estar en la corte en ese mismo momento, argumentando para imponer sus mociones. Al final resultó que Jacob no tenía nada de qué preocuparse—si perdían un solo tema, ella haría a Quinn Fabray la única responsable.

Levantó la vista esperanzada cuando Tina se detuvo ante su puerta.

—¿Alguna noticia? - Tina sacudió su cabeza apenada. Una profunda depresión había comenzado a deslizarse por la oficina por el hecho de que el actor no había aparecido hasta el momento.  
—Ninguna.

Hicieron la misma rutina el resto de la mañana, y luego por la tarde, también. Asumiendo que Quinn Fabray aparecería en algún momento, y habiendo despejado su agenda por todo el día, a Rachel le era difícil concentrarse en cualquier tarea significativa. Por eso cuando llegaron las seis, comenzó la fútil tarea de llenar su hoja diaria con un montón de nada.

Genial, pensó—dile hola a otro sábado en la oficina.

Pero entonces se vio interrumpida por una llamada desesperada a la puerta de su oficina. Levantó la vista para ver a Tina, sonrojada por la emoción y sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido a la oficina de Rachel en el momento en que había recibido las noticias que estaba a punto de transmitir.

—Su asistente acaba de llamar. Ella dijo que hubo una confusión, pero que la señorita Fabray estará aquí mañana a primera hora.  
—¿Mañana? —repitió Rachel. Luego frunció el ceño—. Perfecto —murmuró con fastidio. Dile hola al domingo en la oficina, también.  
—¿Su asistente pidió disculpas al menos? —preguntó.

Tina llevó un dedo a su barbilla e hizo una pausa, como tratando de recordar. —Hmmm... eso sería un "no."

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. Eso es una maldita sorpresa.

Pero al día siguiente, Rachel definitivamente podía decir que ya había superado el tema de la tardanza de Quinn Fabray. Porque llegar tarde ya no era el problema.

La idiota se había olvidado de ella completamente. Ninguna llamada, ninguna disculpa y ninguna explicación.

Así que por la tarde del viernes, después de un segundo día murmurando obscenidades, caminando por los pasillos, y resoplando en general, Rachel decidió que no iba a desperdiciar un minuto más de su vida en Quinn Fabray.

Empujó un montón de archivos dentro de su maletín, cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y se dirigió resueltamente hacia el pasillo, pasando el escritorio de Tina.

—Me voy a casa. Y no estaré disponible por el resto de la tarde si, por algún milagro, cierta persona aparece. —La forma arrogante en que dijo esto no dejó ninguna duda acerca de quién "cierta persona" podía ser—. Para cualquier otra persona, por supuesto podré ser ubicada en mi teléfono celular o en casa.

Tina entró en pánico. Se inclinó sobre su escritorio y le gritó frenéticamente a Rachel, que ya estaba a mitad del pasillo en ese momento. — Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo decir si Quinn Fabray aparece?

Diez respuestas inadecuadas para el lugar de trabajo vinieron a la mente de Rachel.

Sin molestarse en detenerse, le dio un simple mensaje a Tina para transmitir.

—Dile que espero que su película explote.

Sábado y domingo pasaron afortunadamente sin ningún retraso. Rachel utilizó las horas del fin de semana para volver a la pista en cuanto a su agenda pre-juicio. Jacob le había informado que el juez continuaría una de sus mociones, la más crítica para su caso era el lunes por la mañana. Aunque no lo mencionó, ambos se sintieron silenciosamente aliviados de que ella sería capaz de cubrir la moción después de todo. Jacob, un poco tímido, siempre se había sentido un poco incómodo con el asunto.

Llegó el domingo por la tarde, después de haber facturado casi quince horas durante el fin de semana, Rachel decidió recompensarse con algunas compras mientras dejaba el centro comercial apenas una hora después de llegar allí, trató de averiguar por qué se sentía tan bien después de dejar casi $500 en un par de pantalones vaqueros y una pequeña cartera de terciopelo negro. La repuesta la golpeó: acababa de tener su primera experiencia "LA."

Mientras Rachel atravesaba el estacionamiento, buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular. Ella sabía que Valerie se sentiría orgullosa de este momento.

—Adivina dónde estoy ahora —dijo tan pronto como Val respondió en el otro extremo de la línea. No se molestó con una introducción, dado que Val había elegido cuidadosamente un tono de timbre diferente para cada uno de sus amigos. Para Rachel, había elegido el tema de Darth Vader.

Val rápidamente desechó algunas conjeturas. —Descansando en la playa. Senderismo en las montañas. En el dormitorio de Matt Damon. - Rachel hacía malabares con su teléfono mientras tomaba sus gafas de sol Chanel de su bolso y se las ponía. Había estado cálido y soleado cada día desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles. Tenía que reconocer el hecho de que la ciudad ciertamente tenía la ventaja del clima sobre Chicago, que podría estar a unos miserables 10 grados centígrados, y lluvioso incluso en junio.

—Si estuviera en la habitación de Matt Damon, difícilmente estaría tomando un descanso para usar el teléfono —bromeó Rachel.  
—Creí que habías dicho que te gustaba por su intelecto.  
—Pesqué unos cuantos minutos en cable de The Bourne Ultimatum la otra noche. Mis sentimientos por Matt ahora se extienden mucho más allá de su educación en Harvard a cómo se ve en una camiseta ajustada.  
—Bien. Porque yo solía pensar que tu atracción era muy superficial.

Ambas se rieron. Su conversación pronto se volvió a la visita de Val y Kate, que estaba a sólo unas pocas semanas. Mientras escuchaba traquetear a Val sobre descansar en la piscina del hotel Chateau Marmont y cenar en Les Deux, ella guardaba silencio sobre toda la debacle de Quinn Fabray. Había decidido, al menos por ahora, no mencionárselo a nadie en casa. En este punto, supuso, era el imposible de una historia. ¿Qué podía decir en realidad? ¿Se suponía que debía trabajar con Quinn Fabray, pero que ella nunca apareció?

Wow, eso fue emocionante. Además, ella no se sentía particularmente en la necesidad de compartir con todos el hecho de que había sido olvidada por ella.

Podía ser Quinn Fabray, pero ella todavía tenía su orgullo.

El lunes por la mañana, Rachel corría alrededor de su departamento preparándose para el trabajo. Tenía la televisión prendida en el salón de su casa, esperanzada en captar el informe del tráfico. Aunque por lo que había observado en el último par de semanas, se trataba de un ejercicio sin sentido.

Como el clima, el tráfico en Los Ángeles era siempre el mismo. Cualquier lugar tomaba veinte minutos.

Después de haber viajado extensamente a través de todo el país para declaraciones y juicios, había tenido la oportunidad de observar que los shows de las mañanas locales se mantenían en ciertos esquemas. La versión de L.A. llamada apropiadamente L.A. Mornings—no era la excepción. Las noticias nacionales seguidas de las noticias locales, intercambiado con el clima y el tráfico en los "seises." Y precisamente a las 7:20, Sarah Stevens, la exuberante corresponsal de entretenimientos del programa, trasladaba a los espectadores de Los Ángeles al "Minuto Hollywood" del día.

Y así fue, en ese particular lunes por la mañana, mientras el reloj daba las 7:20, que Rachel justo estaba en la cocina sirviéndose café en su taza portátil cuando escuchó la introducción de la presentadora desde la televisión.

—Y ahora, Los Ángeles, es hora de Sarah Stevens y el "Minuto Hollywood" del día.

Rachel tenía una vista de la televisión desde la cocina, por lo que la miraba por encima con un leve interés. Generalmente ella veía "Minuto Hollywood" si estaba en un corto rango de alcance cuando el segmento salía al aire, pero difícilmente era algo por lo cual se apresuraba a salir del baño con la boca llena de pasta dental.

Ella vio como la televisión hacía un corte para que Sarah Stevens saludara a su público con entusiasmo.

—¡Buenos días a todos! Hoy tengo un regalo para todos los espectadores. La periodista bajó el volumen de su voz de manera conspiratoria. —Este fin de semana, Minuto Hollywood se encontró con alguien especial mientras ésta disfrutaba de una juerga de apuestas de cuatro días en Las Vegas, ¡nada más y nada menos que nuestra protagonista favorita, Quinn Fabray!

La taza de café cayó de la mano de Rachel con fuerza al fregadero. Se quedó allí y vio con incredulidad como la televisión hacía un plano de Sarah Stevens sosteniendo un micrófono fuera del hotel Bellagio. En ese momento, Quinn Fabray salía por la puerta giratoria, con un aspecto desaliñado, pareciendo totalmente desinteresado de la multitud de fans y paparazzi que inmediatamente la rodearon.

La reportera se abrió paso entre la multitud y gritó con entusiasmo. —¡Quinn! ¡Hola! Sarah Stevens con L.A Mornings. —Disparó hacia la rubia, remolcando al camarógrafo—. ¿Tienes un minuto para saludar a los espectadores? —Introduciendo inmediatamente el micrófono ante su cara. - Por un rápido segundo, Quinn pareció molesta. Pero luego deslumbró a Sarah Stevens con uno de sus perfectas sonrisas dentales.  
—Por supuesto. Siempre tengo tiempo para los fans.  
—¿Has estado disfrutando de Las Vegas? —Preguntó la reportera sin aliento.  
—Siempre disfruto de Las Vegas. - Rachel se dio cuenta de cómo la reportera brillaba, disfrutando positivamente de la presencia de Quinn. O tal vez sólo era la cegadora luz blanca de sus dientes.  
—Sabes que tengo que preguntar —prosiguió Sarah tímidamente—. ¿Con quién estás aquí?

Quinn hizo un gesto a un hombre desaliñado, el cual estaba parado algo incómodo en los confines de la multitud.

—Lo siento, no hay chismes para informar en este momento. Decidimos venir aquí el jueves, una especie de viaje de último minuto. Ya sabes cómo es, a veces, las mesas sólo te llaman.

La boca de Rachel se abrió mientras miraba con incredulidad al idiota de veintisiete pulgadas en su sala de estar.

¿Un viaje de último minuto? ¿Esa era la razón por la que ella había tenido que trabajar todo el fin de semana?

Pero eso no era suficiente. Oh no, lejos de ello.

—He oído que estás a punto de comenzar la producción de una nueva película, un thriller legal —dijo Sarah Stevens—. Eso debe mantenerte muy ocupada.

Quinn se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada y asestó elgolpe final.

—Obviamente no estaba ocupada con algo lo suficientemente importante como para tentarme de perder un fin de semana en Las Vegas. —la actriz y Sarah Stevens compartieron una carcajada sobre esto.

Pero en su cocina, Rachel Berry no se reía. Quinn Fabray acababa de insultarla frente a todo el mundo. Bueno, está bien tal vez sólo ante las personas que estaban viendo "Minuto Hollywood" en esa mañana en particular.

Y, en realidad, sólo ante aquellas personas que sabían que tenía previsto reunirse con ella la semana pasada.

Quinn Fabray acababa de insultarla delante de al menos catorce personas.

Y de repente, los sentimientos de Rachel hacia el actor ya no eran muy cordiales.

Cogió el control remoto y con un satisfactorio apretón al botón, hizo desaparecer a Quinn Fabray.

—¡Idiota!

Era la única palabra que ella podía manejar.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO **

**SIGAN COMENTANDO, ME GUSTA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA**

**TRATARE DE SUBIR CAPITULOS LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS… NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**SEAN FELICES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es una historia adaptada de un libro con el mismo nombre**

**Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen**

CAPÍTULO 4

Dado su mal humor, cuando Rachel ingresó esa mañana a la corte del Juez Fowler para argumentar su moción in limine, estaba dispuesta a patear seriamente el culo de alguien.

Jacob y ella tomaron sus asientos en la mesa del demandado. Su abogado contrario, Noah, ya estaba esperando en la mesa opuesta. Al ver que todas las partes estaban presentes, el secretario del tribunal llamó a la orden mientras el juez entraba.

—¡Todos de pie! Este tribunal entra en sesión, preside el Honorable Arlander Fowler. —El secretario, el juez, y el transcriptor de la corte se sentaron. Rachel y Noah se acercaron al podio mientras el juez revisaba sus papeles.

—Noah Puckerman, en representación de la CIOL, Su Señoría.  
—Buenos días, Su Señoría. Rachel Berry por el acusado.

Y entonces la cosa más extraordinaria ocurrió en la sala del tribunal esa mañana, en el mismo momento en que Rachel dijo su nombre para el registro.

Quinn Fabray ingresó a la sala.

Al escuchar a Rachel presentarse, Quinn la miró con curiosidad. Sin ser reconocida, se sentó en la última fila vacía de la galería mientras que el juez, Rachel y Noah continuaban sus asuntos.

El juez sacó la moción de Rachel fuera de la pila de papeles que tenía delante de él. —Muy bien, estamos hoy aquí continuando con la moción in limine final. —Él miró hacia abajo desde su asiento hacia Rachel—. Abogada, ¿por qué no me dice de qué se trata todo esto?

Rachel se dirigió al juez desde el podio, consciente de que esta moción era crucial para tener éxito en su caso.

—Su Señoría, la CIOL tiene la intención de que varios testigos den testimonios del lenguaje vulgar no-basado-en-géneros que alegan haber escuchado en el lugar de trabajo. Nosotros estamos solicitando prohibir este tipo de testimonios.  
Noah saltó. —Su señoría, este es un caso de acoso sexual—  
Rachel lo interrumpió inmediatamente. —Eso es correcto. Este es un caso de acoso sexual, y nos estamos moviendo para prohibir el testimonio sobre el lenguaje que, aunque blasfemo, ciertamente no está basado en el sexo. Me disculpo por mi lenguaje, Su Señoría, pero yo no veo que la palabra "mierda" tenga algo que ver con acoso sexual.

En la galería, Quinn sonrió ante esto.

En el podio, Noah intentó recuperar el control sobre el argumento. —Sin embargo, estas demandantes son mujeres, Su Señoría, y la CIOL puede establecer que a menudo oyeron esa palabra en particular y otras parecidas en el lugar de trabajo, y que encontraron dicho lenguaje acosador.  
Rachel respondió rápidamente. —El problema de la CIOL es que todos en el lugar de trabajo oyeron este tipo de palabrotas, tanto hombres como mujeres.  
—Su Señoría, nuestra posición es que el acusado debería haber sido consciente de que las mujeres en su conjunto, como un género, serían más... sensibles a este tipo de palabras —dijo Noah en su tono más santurrón.

Ante esto, Rachel levantó la mano con desdén. —Lo siento, Juez. Pero ese tipo de visión paternalista es más ofensivo que cualquier cosa de la que se acusa a mi cliente. El propósito de la Ley de Derechos Civiles no es convertir a nuestros lugares de trabajo en escuelas dominicales, es la intención de evitar la discriminación. Puede que a la CIOL no le guste la palabra "mierda," pero lo siento, no es discriminatoria. - Considerando su argumento finalizado, Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esperó el fallo.

Arriba en su banco, el juez miró hacia las partes mientras debatía los méritos de cada posición. Después de un momento, habló. —Estoy de acuerdo con la Srta. Berry en este caso. Hay muchas cosas que todos tenemos que aguantar en el trabajo, cosas que no nos gustan particularmente, pero eso no significa que esas cosas sean discriminatorias. La moción in limine del acusado es concedida.

El juez golpeó su mazo mientras el secretario del tribunal sellaba la moción. —Creo que eso fue todo por hoy, abogados. Envíenme su orden previa al juicio para el viernes. Este tribunal entra en receso.

A medida que el juez se paraba para marcharse, todos en la corte se levantaron. Satisfecha con el fallo, Rachel se volvió complacida hacia Noah.

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos conversar mañana para planificar la orden previa al juicio? —Discutir era como un deporte para Rachel y como todos los profesionales, dejaba el juego en el campo.

Noah, sin embargo, no parecía tener una naturaleza similar de pensamiento. Haciendo caso omiso de ella, cogió su maletín y salió sin decir una palabra.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. Oh, bueno. Probablemente estaba enojado porque no llegó a maldecir en la corte, también.

Ella regresó a la mesa de la defensa y empezó a empacar los archivos en su maletín. De repente, sintió que Jacob empujaba su cadera. —¿No es esa Quinn Fabray? —preguntó en un bajo susurro emocionado.

Rachel levantó la vista y vio a una mujer atravesar la galería, andando por el pasillo hacia ella.

Era en efecto, Quinn Fabray.

La estrella de veinticinco-millones-de-dólares-por-película se detuvo por un breve momento cuando ella lo miró por primera vez. Entonces le dirigió su ya famosa sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser Rachel.

Rachel mantuvo su mirada. Bueno, bueno, bueno. Su Excelsa Alta-e-Imponente finalmente había decidido aparecer después de todo.

Mientras Quinn Fabray se acercaba, dos pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Rachel.

Uno—ella vestía informal en la corte.

Dos—ella era increíblemente hermosa en persona.

Rápidamente borró este segundo pensamiento totalmente irrelevante de su mente. Se las arregló para mantener en su cara una máscara de indiferencia constante mientras la actriz se acercaba a ella.

—Tu oficina dijo que estarías aquí —dijo con facilidad, explicando su presencia—. Parece que llegué justo a tiempo para los fuegos artificiales. —Le guiñó un ojo como si se tratara de una broma entre ambos.

Rachel la miró. Tan mortal era su mirada, que una persona más débil habría salido por la puerta del juzgado en dos segundos.

Pero Quinn no se arredró. Sino que sonrió amablemente. —Tienes razón, ¿dónde están mis modales? No he me he presentado adecuadamente. —Extendió su mano en la introducción—. Soy Quinn—

Rachel cortó toda su rutina de encanto lo antes posible. Ella había visto sonrisas como ésa antes y era ahora decididamente inmune a ellas.

—Obviamente, sé quién es usted, señorita Fabray. También sé que se supone que usted debería haber ido a mi oficina en dos días diferentes la semana pasada.

Quinn retiró su mano, como si le sorprendiera su tono cortante.

A un lado, Jacob había sido totalmente olvidado en la refriega. El asociado de menor rango se adelantó y se aclaró la garganta para recordarles a Rachel y a Quinn su presencia.

—Um, Rachel, voy a regresar. ¿Debo pasar por tu oficina mañana para hablar de sobre la orden previa al juicio? —Miró hacia los dos.  
Rachel miraba a Quinn fríamente mientras contestaba. —Puedes venir más tarde el día de hoy, Jacob. No me tardaré mucho con esto.

Con una última mirada entre los dos, Jacob reunió los expedientes del caso y se apresuró a salir de la sala.

Dejando a Rachel y a Quinn solas.

La morocha cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Qué puedo hacer exactamente por usted, señorita Fabray? - Ella se dio cuenta que las esquinas de su boca se torcían en casi una mueca, como si encontrara el uso formal de su apellido muy divertido. Esto sólo molestó aún más a Rachel.  
—Veo que estás un poco molesta por las citas que me perdí la semana pasada —dijo en un tono de broma. Un tono, notó Rachel, que era muy similar al que ella misma utilizaba cuando deliberadamente quería enfurecer a sus oponentes.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Por desgracia, me salió un compromiso de último minuto —continuó Quinn, sin ningún intento de ocultar su aire de condescendencia—. Seguramente entiende... soy una mujer muy ocupada, señorita Berry. —Enfatizó las dos últimas palabras, haciéndole saber que las dos podían jugar el juego del apellido. Después, la rubia descartó sus diferencias con un gesto. —Pero estoy aquí ahora, así que vamos a los negocios. Palmeó sus manos como si eso resolviera el asunto.

—Pero verá, ahora yo estoy ocupada, señorita Fabray. - Quinn sonrió pacientemente a su respuesta, como un maestro a un niño descarriado. Dio un paso más cerca, y Rachel se dio cuenta de que era má alta que ella.

Debido a que Rachel se negó a ceder una pulgada, ahora estaban muy cerca. Quinn bajó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

—Señorita Berry —dijo en un tono que daba por sentado un hecho—. Nadie está demasiado ocupado para mí. - Hizo una pausa para que sus palabras se fijaran. Los ojos de Rachel se estrecharon, pero no dijo nada. Quinn aparentemente tomó esto como una señal de reconocimiento.

—Bueno, ahora que eso está arreglado... —La actriz dio un paso hacia atrás y con un gesto grandilocuente a la sala de la corte, como si emitiera un comando—. ¿Por qué no me enseñas algo... legalista? - Miró a su alrededor como si tratara de familiarizarse con el entorno. —El guión tiene varias escenas donde tengo que interrogar a los testigos. Para empezar, muéstrame un ejemplo de ello. Pero no la mierda que se ve en la TV, quiero verme real.

Rachel se mordió los labios y miró hacia el suelo para no reírse en voz alta. Quinn era tan ridículamente arrogante, que era casi divertida. Incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa, volvió a mirarla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.  
Quinn se dio la vuelta. —¿Por qué no?  
—Para empezar, no tengo un testigo.  
Quinn se señaló a sí misma. —¿Y yo qué?

Y en ese momento, Rachel fue golpeada con una repentina inspiración retorcida. Ladeó la cabeza en contemplación, y luego asintió amablemente por primera vez desde que Quinn se había presentado.

—Está bien, seguro. —Ella gesticuló al otro lado de la corte—. ¿Por qué no toma asiento en el estrado de los testigos?

Quinn le lanzó una mirada aprobatoria, aparentemente contenta de ver que ella estaba de regreso con el programa e hizo lo que le pidió. Rachel esperó a que se pusiera cómoda, y luego se colocó directamente en frente del estrado de los testigos.

Rachel se lanzó a la primera pregunta de su "falso" interrogatorio cruzado.

—Señorita Fabray, ¿es consciente, no es así, de que su asistente hizo los arreglos para que usted esté en mi oficina el jueves pasado?  
Quinn sonrió como si encontrara su reto divertido y se relajó en el banquillo de los testigos, poniéndose cómoda. —Sí, soy consciente de ello, señorita Berry.  
—No se presentó a esa cita, ¿verdad?  
—Eso es correcto.  
—Y usted está al corriente que después de no presentarse a esa primera cita, su asistente hizo los arreglos subsecuentes para que usted pudiera estar en mi oficina el viernes por la mañana, ¿es eso correcto? - Quinn extendió y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, aparentemente despreocupada, por una línea tan trivial de preguntas.  
—Eso también es correcto. Como indiqué anteriormente, me surgió un compromiso inesperado respecto a otro asunto. Una emergencia con una película. —Al decir esto, giro casualmente el reloj en su muñeca. Rachel levantó una ceja con incredulidad. —¿Una emergencia con una película?  
—Eso es correcto. - Dejó que esta respuesta se asentara por un momento, y luego se acercó a la mesa de abogados y sacó su teléfono celular fuera de su maletín.  
—Le voy a enseñar lo que se ha marcado como Prueba A. —Ella cruzó de nuevo hacia Quinn y levantó su teléfono celular. —¿Reconoce la Prueba A, señorita Fabray? - Quinn se inclinó hacia delante y miró el teléfono con una incertidumbre burlona.  
—Bueno, ahora, no puedo estar segura... pero parece ser un teléfono celular.  
—¿Es usted propietaria de un teléfono celular, señorita Fabray?  
—Tres de ellos, en realidad.  
—¿Y usted sabe cómo hacer funcionar sus tres teléfonos celulares?  
Quinn se mofó con una sonrisa. —Por supuesto.

Ante esto, Rachel se relajó, sentándose en el borde de la mesa de abogados.

Ya era hora, decidió, para llevar las cosas a un nivel superior.

Quinn observó como Rachel cruzaba casualmente una pierna con tacón alto sobre la otra. Incapaz de resistirse, sus ojos se movieron hacia sus piernas por sólo un breve segundo. Luego, miró rápidamente hacia arriba.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Rachel, la rubia detectó el más pequeño rastro de una satisfecha sonrisa en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Rachel estaba jugando con ella.

Rachel estaba jugando con ella.

Rachel hizo una pausa hasta que se mostró satisfecha de que los ojos de Quinn se centraran de nuevo en ella, y luego continuó con sus preguntas.

—Por casualidad, ¿tenía con usted alguno de sus tres teléfonos celulares cuando estaba el fin de semana pasado en Las Vegas, señorita Fabray?  
—Por supuesto.  
—¿Así que usted podría haber llamado a mi oficina para decir que no podía cumplir con nuestras citas?  
Quinn se rió como si fuera la cosa más divertida que jamás había oído. — Como si hiciera alguna de esas llamadas yo misma.

Rachel abandonó la mesa y caminó casualmente hacia el estrado de los testigos.

—Pues bien, ¿no podría haberle pedido a uno de sus numerosos asistentes que me llamara? ¿O las cosas en el hotel Bellagio, oh, lo siento, en su "emergencia con una película" —ella hizo burla con sus dedos— estaban tan locas que no pudo lograrlo?

Aguardó expectante la respuesta de Quinn.

La actriz esquivó la pregunta con facilidad. Sin duda esperaba que ella tuviera algo mejor que eso.

—Así que me atrapó, señorita Berry. Yo estaba en Las Vegas. Eso sí que es impresionantemente legalista, teniendo en cuenta que solamente fui atrapada por la televisión.  
—¿Y la razón por la cual no tuvo a nadie llamando a mi oficina?  
—No me pareció que era para tanto —respondió alegremente—. No pensé que necesitara una excusa.  
—Bueno, si eso es cierto —preguntó Rachel deliberadamente—, entonces, ¿por qué en primer lugar intentó inventarse la historia de una emergencia con una película?

Quinn hizo una pausa ante esto.

Oops.

La rubia se movió incómoda en su asiento, de pronto un poco enredado en su "testimonio."

Rachel se acercó al estrado de los testigos, con los ojos brillantes de triunfo. — Cuál es exactamente su plan aquí, señorita Fabray? ¿Simplemente entrar y desplegar su pequeña sonrisa, sin preguntas?

En realidad, ese casi había sido su plan.

Quinn cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y simplemente encogió los hombros con desdén ante su pregunta.

Rachel se apoderó de su gesto, su voz goteando sarcasmo. —Oh, lo siento, señorita Fabray, pero sus respuestas tienen que ser audibles para el transcriptor de la corte. ¿Eso fue un "sí"?

Quinn la miró de manera inescrutable, molesto por su tono de voz. Ella le devolvió la mirada. —Sí, señorita Berry —finalmente respondió—. Eso puede haber sido mi plan. Desplegar mi pequeña sonrisa, sin preguntas.  
Rachel se apoyó en el estrado de los testigos. —¿Cómo está funcionando ese plan para usted, señorita Fabray? - Sus ojos fijos en los de ella.  
—No muy bien.

Rachel sonrió con confianza, como dando a entender que su trabajo allí había terminado.

—Bueno. No tengo más preguntas.

Y con eso, se pavoneó a la mesa de abogados y lanzó su maletín sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera dio una segunda mirada, salió de la sala con la cabeza bien alta. La puerta se abrió, y luego se cerró firmemente detrás de ella.

Dejando a Quinn sola. Sentada estúpidamente en el estrado de los testigos.

Miró a su alrededor, esperando a que las cámaras y la gente saliera, dejándola saber de la broma. A Clooney le encantaba tirar trucos como este.

Así que Quinn esperó. Y esperó un poco más.

Pero... nada.

Y entonces comenzó a ocurrírsele a Quinn que esto no se trataba de una broma, que realmente Rachel Berry había querido insultarla. Lo cual levantó una pregunta muy seria.

¿Qué clase de mierda fue eso?

Quinn rápidamente revivió todos los detalles de su encuentro con ella.

Todas y cada una de sus palabras descaradas y sarcásticas. No le habían hablado así en años

Quinn miró a la puerta por la que acababa salir Rachel como una tormenta. Y poco a poco, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

Interesante.

Muy interesante.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO **

**SIGAN COMENTANDO, ME GUSTA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA**

**TRATARE DE SEGUIR SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS CON ESTA FRECUENCIA**

**NUEVO GRACIAS… NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**SEAN FELICES**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una historia adaptada de un libro con el mismo nombre**

**Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen**

CAPÍTULO 5

—¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión con el abogado? - Quinn echó un vistazo al asiento de al lado, sorprendida de que Santana lo recordara. Le había mencionado la reunión el viernes pasado en las Vegas a su amiga, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana mientras se devoraban algunos burritos de algún lugar oculto a siete cuadras del Strip. (Santana había utilizado el antiguo truco del "al menos nadie nos reconocerá aquí.")

Por supuesto, Quinn no mencionó en ese momento que la reunión con el abogado se suponía que tendría que ser más temprano ese día, justo en el momento en el que ella y Santana se habían acercado a la mesa de los dados en la sala VIP de Bellagio. Si Santana hubiera sabido ese detalle particular, sin duda le habría hecho algún comentario sarcástico que Quinn en la noche de ese viernes había perdido $100,000 en dicha mesa de dados y no estaba de humor para escuchar.

No era sobre el dinero, le decía repetitivamente Quinn a Santana (que le había mencionado sin compasión que ella hacía cerca de diez veces esa suma en un día de filmación) era el principio del problema.

Simplemente detestaba perder.

Quinn volvió su vista a la autopista mientras consideraba cómo responder la pregunta de su amiga. Conduciendo como Mario Andretti luego de haber consumido cocaína, había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que esa era la única manera de evitar ser seguido por los paparazzi, aceleró su Aston Martin Vanquish por la rampa de salida que los llevaría a Staples Center. Ella y Santana tenían entradas para el juego de esta noche de los Lakers contra los Knicks. Asientos cerca de la cancha, por supuesto. Era una de las pocas ventajas de la fama de Quinn que Santana disfrutaba.

Quinn trató de pensar en la mejor forma de describir su reunión con la ilustre señorita Rachel Berry.

—La reunión con el abogado fue... iluminadora —dijo, finalmente.  
Santana dejó de aferrarse a los lados del asiento de cuero negro del copiloto, relajándose ahora que Quinn salía de la autopista. —¿Era bueno, por lo menos?  
—Puedo asegurarte que ella me interrogó como un demonio —dijo Quinn, sonriendo para sí misma.  
Santana la estudió con cuidado. —¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

De alguna manera, Santana siempre sabía cuando le estaba escondiendo algo.

Las dos habían venido a Los Ángeles hacía casi 16 años, con una gran bolsa de sueños sobre la industria de las películas. Cuando la carrera de actuación de Quinn despegó como un cohete, prácticamente todos los aspectos de su vida habían cambiado. Su amistad fue una de las cosas que no cambió. Santana era la única como puente a la normalidad en el mundo de Quinn algo que Santana nunca perdía la oportunidad de recordarle.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no te lo estoy diciendo todo? —preguntó Quinn inocentemente.  
—La última vez que hiciste esa cara fue hace dos meses en el bar del Four Seasons, después de tu entrevista con la reportera de Vanity Fair. Cuando me pediste que fuera en una hora a gritar "¡Fuego!" afuera de tu habitación.  
Quinn se rió. Fueron buenos tiempos. —Hey, eso funcionó. En el escándalo de la evacuación del edificio, ni siquiera tuve que prometerle que la llamaría.  
—Estoy segura de que las otras cuarenta personas que bajaron corriendo las veinte escaleras de emergencias a la una de la mañana estarían felices de saber que te salvaron de otro incómodo momento post sexo.  
—Por favor, fue el susto de sus vidas. Todos ellos deben pensar que fui magnifica al ofrecerme a sostener la puerta de emergencia para que todos pudieran salir.  
—Claro, eras la única que sabía que no había ningún incendio.  
Quinn movió su mano, como restándole importancia. —Detalles, detalles.  
Santana rodó los ojos. —Sólo cuéntame sobre la abogada.

Había tantas posibles respuestas, Quinn musitó para sí misma. Le podía decir a Santana cómo le molestó que la "Señorita Berry" gastara un día de su tiempo, en especial cuando tenía cosas que preparar para su siguiente filmación; cómo la irritó el que fuera tan testaruda que no pudiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva (así que, se habría perdido algunas reuniones, eso difícilmente era un crimen); o, lo peor de todo, contarle cuánto le había molestado que Rachel la manejara para obtener lo mejor de ella en un pequeño ejercicio de interrogatorio. O quizás podría decir que se había detenido en seco, literalmente, cuando ella se dio la vuelta por primera vez y la miró.

Porque Rachel Berry era sorprendente.

Y ciertamente no había esperado eso.

Largo cabello oscuro, un profundo color castaño que se extendía a través de uno de sus ojos y caía más allá de sus hombros en capas ondeadas.

Piel morena que se sonrojaba cuando estaba molesta (algo que definitivamente había visto de primera mano) y unos profundos y expresivos ojos chocolate.

Fueron sus ojos los que lo hicieron detenerse. Tenían un brillo de vida … un pequeño destello que decían que estaba cinco pasos por adelante tuyo todo el tiempo y que lo sabía.

Por supuesto, también podrían ser sus piernas, pensó Quinn. Ella, con aire de suficiencia, la había atrapado mirándoselas y eso le había molestado. Pero no se podía resistir: con su falda pegada que le llegaba a la rodilla y tacos a lo Mary Jane, lucía clásica y sexy al mismo tiempo, como las mujeres de las películas en blanco y negro que ellos solían ver en sus clases de películas.

Pero no importaba como luciera Rachel Berry, concluyó Quinn, el pensamiento de ella insultándolo y reclamándole era totalmente ridículo.

O altamente gracioso. Aún no se podía decidir.

Quinn se giró y vio que Santana seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Estaba molesta conmigo —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, pensando en que esa era la mejor manera de describir su experiencia.  
—¿Molesta contigo? —Santana se detuvo, reflexionando—. Y ni siquiera te has acostado con ella todavía. —Luego lo consultó—. ¿O sí?  
Quinn le dio una mirada. —No estaba molesta como "¿Pero esas tres noches en Londres no significaron nada para ti?" —Imitó a una llorosa voz.  
—¿Más problemas con la supermodelo?  
—Marty se está ocupando de eso. - Quinn inclinó la cabeza mientras pensaba. Fue diferente con esta abogada. Ella fue... —Dejó de hablar, buscando la palabra correcta, que fue sorpresa para Quinn cuando la pronunció. —Condescendiente.

Miró a Santana por apoyo. Justo a tiempo para atrapar la sonrisa de su amiga. —¿Condescendiente? —repitió Santana, como si estuviera horrorizada—. ¿Con Quinn Fabray? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Quinn se encogió de hombros mientras estacionaba su Aston Martin en el frente de la entrada VIP de Staples Center. —Puede que la haya dejado plantada en una o dos reuniones la semana pasada.

Apagó el auto y le dio una inocente mirada a Santana. —No pensé que fuera a importar cuando me presenté esta mañana.  
Santana agarró su corazón, en estado de shock simulado. —¿Quieres decir que no se arrodilló inmediatamente y te agradeció por haber entrado por su puerta?

Quinn sonrió mientras salía del auto.

—Es justo decir que esa no fue su reacción.

—Y asegúrate de que ella reciba el mensaje inmediatamente.

Quinn y Santana estaban sentadas mirando el juego de los Lakers. Se acababan de sentar en sus asientos cuando Quinn sacó su celular dos minutos antes de que empezara el partido. Había tomado una decisión mientras viajaban.

Esta mañana no sería la única vez que vería a Rachel Berry. Al llegar a esa conclusión, Quinn había llamado a su manager y le había pedido personalmente que le diera un mensaje a ella, palabra por palabra: "La señorita Fabray disfrutó mucho la lección que aprendió de la señorita Berry y, respetuosamente, le pide la oportunidad de otra reunión."

Sabía que ella se sorprendería con el mensaje oculto. Sonrió mientras pensaba en su reacción: sonreiría tímidamente, quizás jugaría con su largo cabello oscuro mientras contemplaba una apropiada respuesta coqueta.

Después de colgarle a su manager, Quinn volvió a concentrarse en el juego, su mente vagó sólo un par de veces en Rachel Berry y en lo que usaría en su próxima reunión. Le gustaba el look de inteligente y sexy abogada que había tenido esa mañana. Ahora, si ella abriera uno o dos botones de su blusa, podría llamarla una abogada traviesa. Quizás podría usar unos lentes de bibliotecaria seria para completar el look. Podría sujetar su cabello en una cola de caballo del tipo de soy-toda-negocios, que por supuesto acabaría desarmada de una manera muy poco profesional justo cuando ellas…

El celular de Quinn sonó, interrumpiendo su debate interno sobre cuál sería la posición más confortable para tener sexo en la tribuna del jurado. Le gustaban las posibilidades que ese medio muro presentaba.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que la llamada era de su publicista, Marty. Había esperado que la llamada fuera de su manager, con la respuesta fingidamente reacia (pero en secreto encantada) de la señorita Berry aceptando su propuesta. Y frunció el ceño plenamente consciente de la creencia compartida entre su agente, manager, y abogado, de que sólo Marty sabía cómo "manejarlo" cuando había que darle malas noticias.

Quinn atendió el celular al segundo ring.

—Sí, Marty. ¿Qué sucede?

Sentada junto a Quinn, Santana echó un vistazo y observó cómo el publicista de su amiga le daba lo que aparentaba ser alguna noticia inesperada.

Santana pudo haberse reído fuertemente cuando escuchó la réplica de Quinn.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ella "rechazó con pesar" mi invitación? —dijo, aturdida—. Bueno, ¿dijo algo más?

Aunque Santana tenía poco interés en las aventuras de Quinn, escuchó con atención esta conversación. Había escuchado el mensaje que Quinn había enviado para Rachel Berry, y había notado con bastante de sorpresa que sonaba como una disculpa. Y tanto como Santana sabía, Quinn Fabray no se había disculpado ante nadie que no fuera su madre en quince años.

Santana observó como la expresión de Quinn cambiaba a una de diversión mientras Marty le terminaba de dar el resto del mensaje de Rachel Berry.

—¿Eso es lo que dijo? —Quinn se reclinó en su asiento y se rió entre dientes—. Bueno, dile que vi su culo cuando salía del tribunal, y podría estar tentada de hacer justo eso. - Quinn escuchó a su publicista hablar de nuevo, luego señaló con énfasis al teléfono. —Escúchame, Marty, no quiero trabajar con nadie más. La quiero a ella. A la que piensa se puede alejar de mí. Asegúrate de que su firma entienda eso. Y luego necesito que te concentres en la cosa de Londres. - Movió su mano impacientemente ante las siguientes palabras de su publicista. —Te lo dije, todo eso fue un malentendido. Sólo le pregunté si quería ir a Londres. Nunca dije que regresaría conmigo. Dile a su manager que no quiero ver mi nombre junto al de ella en ningún otro chisme. El viaje de publicidad se acabó.

Con eso, firmemente colgó el teléfono.

Santana la miró. —¿La supermodelo de nuevo?  
Quinn frunció el ceño. —Créeme, si hubieras escuchado su estúpido parloteo por tres días, la hubieras dejado en Londres también. No me importa cómo luzca en traje de baño, o sin él.

Escuchando el tono lacónico de Quinn, Santana no dijo nada y decidió que era mejor dejar que el partido los distrajera por un tiempo. Sabía muy bien lo mucho que le molestaba a Quinn cuando las mujeres con las que se metía iban en busca de la atención de los medios. Actrices, cantantes, modelos; nunca fallaba: una llamada de Quinn Fabray y tendrían miles de fotos.

Santana observó como los dos chicos en sus veinte años tomaban los asientos vacíos en la fila detrás de ellas. Vagamente reconoció a uno de ellos como Rob Algo, un actor en uno de esos shows de CW, que Santana había conocido en una fiesta del director relacionado con su último guión. Si recordaba correctamente, Rob había estado rondando como parte del entorno de Kitty Wilde.

Mientras Santana asentía a modo de saludo a Rob Como-se-llame, notó a una de las chicas de los Laker que estaba a un lado, saltando y moviendo su mano frenéticamente en dirección a ellas.

—Creo que alguien trata de llamar tu atención. —Santana señaló a la porrista para que Quinn la mirara. Ella se agitó vertiginosamente cuando Quinn se fijó en ella. La rubia le dio una media sonrisa antes de voltearse desinteresada. Puso los ojos en blanco hacia Santana.  
—Estuve allí, hice eso. —Luego sonrió con picardía, incapaz de resistirse, y orgullosamente señaló a varias chicas de los Lakers. —Y eso. Oh, y eso y eso también. —Hizo un gesto malicioso—. Juntas.  
—Y sorprendentemente, combinadas completan un cerebro. —Agregó Santana secamente.

Quinn negó con pesar ante eso.

—Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera.

Más tarde ese jueves por la tarde, cuando Rachel ya estaba en su segundo latte con leche descremada grande del día, finalmente se las arregló tener un par de momentos libres para sentarse en su oficina y revisar el tercer borrador de Jacob sobre las instrucciones de su jurado propuesto.

El tiempo, se dio cuenta, no había estado de su lado en los tres días desde su encuentro con Quinn Fabray.

Ya que Noah de la CIOL había ido en pie de guerra y empezado a atacar bruscamente a su cliente, en los medios de comunicación, es decir. Ella inmediatamente reconoció la táctica por lo que era: un descarado intento para perjudicar al acusado en los ojos de los potenciales miembros del jurado. Así que, a cambio, ella personalmente la había servido a Noah una moción de emergencia para las sanciones. Y después de su argumento oral apasionado, el juez emitió una orden de silencio en el caso y severas amonestaciones si cualquiera de los abogados era visto o escuchado hablando en los medios, "mejor traigan su cepillo de dientes a la corte" (una forma coloquial de amenazar a los abogados con ser encarcelados por desacato).

Había sido la segunda vez esa semana que Noah había salido enfurecido de la corte rehusándose a hablar con ella.

Ahora, después de haber estado fuera de la acción durante los últimos tres días con la moción de emergencia, Rachel se sentía detrás de la pelota en las preparaciones de su juicio. Apenas se había sentado en su escritorio y comenzado a revisar el borrador de Jacob cuando su teléfono sonó.

Tan pronto como vio el familiar código de área 312 en el identificador de llamadas, Rachel levantó el auricular y se disculpó de inmediato.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una amiga horrible.

Del otro lado de la línea, Kate se rió. Ella también trabajaba en una de las mejores firmas de abogados de Chicago y sabía muy bien cuán locas se podían poner las cosas.

—Tienes un pase libre ya que te estás preparando para un juicio. ¿Ya te hicieron socia?

Rachel suspiró alegremente ante el pensamiento de su meta, lo único que quería más que nada en la vida.

—En dos años, un mes y tres semanas. Más o menos.  
—Encuentro verdaderamente aterrador que sepas eso. Supongo que ni siquiera debería molestarme en preguntar si te estás divirtiendo por ahí.  
—Antes de que empieces a sermonearme, tienes que saber que algunas de estas ocupaciones no fueron culpa mía. Estuve temporalmente distraída - Rachel se detuvo, dándose cuenta que diciéndole a Kate que había conocido a Quinn Fabray se traduciría a horas de conversación, volviendo a contar cada momento con absoluto detalle. Sin mencionar, por ser justos, que entonces tendría que llamar a Valerie, también. Y esa era una discusión que podía durar varios días.

—Olvídalo —dijo Rachel en cambio, encubriendo—. Te lo contaré en otro momento, con un trago. —O tal vez dos, o tres, pensó. Le llevaría todo eso olvidarse de lo brillantemente verdes que eran los ojos de Quinn cuando se fijaron en ella.

Whoa.

De dónde diablos había venido ese particular pensamiento, estallando sin invitación en su cabeza de esa forma, simplemente no lo sabía.

No que ella negara el hecho de que Quinn Fabray era guapa. Alta, delgada, con los anteriormente mencionado ojos de color verde-almendra y cinceladas facciones, Rachel sabía muy bien que estas eran las cosas con las que las mujeres soñaban. Pero vamos.

Era una completa idiota.

Rachel forzó su atención devuelta hacia Kate, que le estaba preguntando si posiblemente tendría noches libres en un futuro cercano.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué, qué pasa? —respondió distraídamente.  
Kate vaciló. —Hay alguien en L.A. que quiero que conozcas.  
—No. - Su tono no podía ser más definitivo.  
—No tiene que ser una cita, sólo alguien con quien pasar el rato de vez en cuando —presionó Kate—. No todos son imbéciles como Brody, sabes. — Ella de repente se quedó en silencio, probablemente no tenía la intención de que se le escapara esa última parte.

Rachel se volvió tranquila, su expresión suavizándose ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Lo sé, Kate, pero... —Su voz se interrumpió mientras su mente regresaba momentáneamente a Chicago.

Pero entonces, se calmó. Eso simplemente no era algo que iba pensar en el trabajo.

—Aprecio la oferta —le dijo a Kate, buscando un tono ligero—. Pero estoy abrumada en este momento, ¿sabes? No es un buen momento. Y hablando de eso, desafortunadamente, tengo que correr, estamos presentando algo mañana y me estoy quedando muy por detrás. —Murmuró un rápido adiós y colgó.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Rachel se recostó en su silla, sintiéndose muy cansada de repente. Pero en ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Tina dudando en el umbral de la puerta.

Como parecía que sintió que había atrapado a Rachel en un mal momento, Tina sonrió incómodamente. —Lo siento. Pero el señor Evans quiere verte. Inmediatamente.

Un pequeño pozo se formó en el estómago de Rachel. "Inmediatamente" nunca era un buen presagio para un asociado en un gran bufete de abogados.

Generalmente significaba que realmente habías jodido algo o que te iban a asignar una OPR de emergencia.

Con eso en mente, Rachel asintió. Puso su cara de juego de nuevo y calló a las mariposas en su estómago. Ella se paró y elegantemente alisó su falda.

Entonces se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la oficina de jefe de socios.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**SIGAN COMENTANDO, ME GUSTA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA**

**EN LO QUE TERMINO DE PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR EL OTRO FIC, YA QUE ESTE TUVO UNA MEJOR RESPUERTA Y ASI PUEDO ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO … UNA DISCULPA PARA LAS QUE LEEN EL OTRO)**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**SEAN FELICES**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es una historia adaptada de un libro **

**Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen**

CAPÍTULO 6

No podía hacerlo.

Era tarde por la noche, y Rachel se sentó en su coche, el Chrysler PT Cruiser plateado que había alquilado para su estadía en Los Ángeles, fuera de un bar llamado La Taberna de Reilly. Trató de averiguar si había alguna posibilidad de que pudiera salir de su situación actual sutilmente. Pensando en la mirada severa que Sam le había dado, lo dudaba seriamente.

Desde el momento en que había entrado en la oficina de Sam esa tarde, ella se dio cuenta que no estaban allí para discutir una OPR de emergencia. Los socios las repartían tan alegremente como los elfos de Santa Claus con bastones de dulce, mientras que Sam por su parte, parecía lejos de estar feliz cuando Rachel se sentó frente a su escritorio.

—Recibí una llamada hoy —comenzó en un tono serio—. ¿Te importaría decirme cuál es el problema con el proyecto Fabray? —Sam la miró desde su posición en la silla de su escritorio.

Oh, por amor de Dios, Rachel quería gritar. Es sólo una actriz.

Pero al ver la cara de Sam, en vez de eso trató de suavizar las cosas. — Sam, yo simplemente no creo ser la adecuada para este tipo de proyectos. Estoy segura de que el próximo que le asignes estará mucho…  
Sam la cortó abruptamente. —Quinn Fabray no quiere a nadie más. Su gente me dijo que ella específicamente dijo que quiere trabajar contigo.

Rachel se encontró cada vez más molesta por esto. ¿Su "gente"? Oh, ahora sabía lo lejos que una poderosa estrella de cine en realidad estaba de coger ella misma un teléfono. Perezosa, pensó para sí misma. Arrogante. Egocéntrica, condescendiente.

Se dio cuenta de que Sam la miraba fijamente, y de repente se preguntó si había estado hablando en voz alta.

Rachel se reagrupó. Seguramente podría hacer entender a Sam los méritos de su posición. —Mira, es simplemente una cosa estúpida de su orgullo. Confía en mí, Quinn Fabray lo superará. Además, estoy en el medio de la preparación para un juicio. Yo sé que no es necesario que te recuerde qué está en juego en este caso en contra de la CIOL. Ahora simplemente no es un buen momento para mí  
Sam la cortó otra vez. —Rachel, te respeto completamente. Creo que eres la abogada con más talento que esta empresa ha visto, así que por favor no te lo tomes de la manera equivocada cuando digo que francamente me importa una mierda cuál es tu problema. - Él levantó la mano cuando vio a Rachel a punto de hablar. —Quinn Fabray es una clienta muy importante de esta firma. Hacemos sus impuestos, y hemos estado tratando de obtener sus litigios comerciales durante años. Esa mujer demanda a cualquiera que imprima una mentira sobre ella.

Rachel miró hacia el techo, tratando de permanecer en silencio. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, dudaba mucho que fuera mentira.

Entonces Sam se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. Miró hacia ella con una expresión firme y dijo palabras que enviaron escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal.

—Regresa con Quinn Fabray. Y arregla esto.

Así que, aquí estaba cinco horas más tarde, sentada en su coche aparcado en una calle al azar en el oeste de Hollywood. Rachel miró a través de su parabrisas para obtener una mejor visión del bar, y se preguntó qué clase de nombre era La Taberna de Reilly para un lugar de reunión de celebridades ardientes. Volvió a comprobar la dirección en la nota que Tina le había entregado para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Rachel golpeó sus dedos nerviosamente en el volante. La idea de volver arrastrándose a Quinn Fabray era tan humillante. Le enfureció que, debido a su "status" (el cual dudaba fuera producto de un poco más que pura apariencia y estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto), la gente automáticamente le daba tal respeto, que con un chasquido de sus dedos, se suponía que ella tenía que sonreír educadamente y disculparse con la rubia.

Esperaba que Quinn Fabray conociera la técnica Heimlich, pensó Rachel para sí misma. Porque sin duda se iba a ahogar con sus palabras.

Al darse cuenta de que no podía sentarse delante del bar toda la noche, salió de su coche y se dirigió rápidamente en sus tacones a la puerta de La Taberna de Reilly. Un vistazo rápido en la ventana le dijo que había estado muy equivocada, el bar de ninguna manera era algún tipo de lugar de reunión de celebridades ardientes.

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta y entró, sintió como si hubiera sido transportada de regreso al lado sur de Chicago, de vuelta a uno de los lugares de reunión de su padre cuando los policías estaban fuera de servicio. Adornada con madera de caoba envejecida, La Taberna de Reilly era parte bar deportivo, parte pub irlandés con dianas, mesas de billar, y dos televisores pequeños (ambos mostrando el mismo juego de baloncesto) montados sobre la barra. La multitud de después del trabajo consistía casi en su totalidad de hombres de mediana edad, muchos aún en su ropa de servicio o con uniformes del gobierno. Definitivamente el tipo de gente que no se daría cuenta de una celebridad en su bar, Rachel pensó, y probablemente no le importaría incluso si lo hicieran. Tal vez ése era el punto.

Se quedó indecisa en el umbral, explorando los rostros de los hombres sentados en el bar, que a su vez, se la quedaron mirando de regreso. Claramente las mujeres de familia no solían frecuentar este establecimiento en particular.

Y justo cuando Rachel pensó que no podría haberse sentido más consciente de sí misma, oyó un fingido suspiro alto y una voz llamándola por su nombre con deleite.

—¡Señorita Berry!

Ella se volvió y vio a Quinn Fabray cerca de una mesa de Billar en el fondo. Se acercó a ella, pretendiendo estar sorprendida.

—¡Oh, imagínese viéndola aquí!

A la vista de su mirada de presumida y victoriosa, Rachel se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pasos y cayó contra la puerta. Oh Dios, ella no podía hacerlo.

Sintiéndose un poco mareada con la idea de continuar, ella cerró los ojos y en silencio, dijo unos cuantos OMMMMS de su clase de yoga para serenarse.

Con los brazos cruzados expectantemente sobre su pecho, Quinn en realidad sabía lo que vendría, la sonrisa de Quinn se hizo más pronunciada al ver la reacción de Rachel a su saludo. Esta chica en serio la partía. Por el aspecto nauseabundo en su cara, la actriz esperaba que diera media vuelta y caminara directo a la puerta sin una palabra más.

Pero en cambio, respiró hondo y se acercó de forma eficiente.

—No sea modesta, señorita Fabray —dijo en ese tono de todo-negocios de ella—. Sé que su asistente le dijo que iba a venir.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos inocentemente. Por la forma en que había caminado rápidamente sobre los tacones, no pudo resistirse el exagerar.

—¿Me estaba buscándome a mí? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Berry?

Rachel se quedó allí, mirando maliciosamente a Quinn como si no quisiera nada más en ese momento que agarrarla por su jersey de cachemir con cremallera y cerrarla hasta las cejas.

Pero luego volvió a respirar hondo.

—Parece que pude haber estado un poco... apresurada cuando salí de la corte el otro día —le dijo—. A mi firma le gustaría mucho trabajar con usted en su... pequeño proyecto.

Quinn ignoró su no tan sutil indirecta a su película. —¿Y usted?  
Ella respondió con total naturalidad a esto. —Estoy dispuesta a poner mis preferencias personales sobre el asunto a un lado. —Quinn la miró. Ella realmente no estaba afectada por la actriz para nada.

Quinn encontró esto fascinante.

—¿Estoy en lo correcto al entender que le desagrado, señorita Berry? —le preguntó con timidez, dando vueltas a su alrededor divertida.  
Rachel la siguió con sus ojos, su voz estable. —No voy a dejar que mis sentimientos por usted comprometan mi carrera, señorita Fabray. Usted me metió en un montón de problemas en el trabajo, sabe.  
Quinn se detuvo, sorprendida de encontrarse incómodo ante la idea. —Te voy a decir una cosa —dijo magnánimamente—. Déjame invitarte a una copa. Podemos empezar de nuevo, llegar a conocernos apropiadamente. —Quinn le mostró su sonrisa que hacía aletear los corazones en todo el mundo. Cinco Billones y medio de dólares de ventas en taquilla desde el estreno de sus "pequeños proyectos." Toma eso.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza, pareciendo considerar su oferta. Luego, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ella dio unos pasos hacia la rubia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que prácticamente estaban tocándose, la miró, sus ojos perforando profundamente los de la otra. Quinn podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y se preguntó si ella sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Al parecer, lo hacía.

—Vamos a dejar algo en claro, señorita Fabray —dijo firmemente—. Esto es un negocio. Nada más. - Antes de que Quinn pudiera conseguir una sola palabra de refilón en la materia, Rachel se apartó y se giró para irse. —Y espero que esté en mi oficina mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Trate de no llegar tarde.

Luego movió el cabello por sus hombros y, en lo que fue sin duda una no-tan-mala imitación, lanzó las palabras que Quinn le había dicho anteriormente directo a la rubia.

—Seguramente entiende, señorita Fabray... —arrastró las palabras burlonamente—, soy una mujer muy ocupada.

Y con eso, giró sobre sus tacones y salió del bar.

Quinn se quedó allí, mirándola una vez más. Cómo diablos esta mujer seguía teniendo la última palabra, simplemente no lo sabía.

Mientras veía a Rachel pasar por las ventanas afuera, Santana se detuvo junto a ella. Por un momento, incluso parecía insegura de qué decir.

—Bueno —Santana finalmente lo logró—, parece muy agradable. —Santana parecía haber disfrutado del pequeño intercambio entre Quinn y Rachel—. Muy enérgica.  
—Tienes razón en eso. —Quinn le dio a Santana una mirada diabólica—. Ahora sólo tengo que canalizar esa energía en una salida más... agradable.  
Santana negó con la cabeza dubitativamente. —No sé. Creo que has conocido a tu pareja.  
Quinn se burló de la idea. —No hay tal cosa.  
—Bueno, por lo que he visto y oído hasta ahora, la abogada va ganando por dos puntos.

Quinn consideró esto. Quizá no le haya gustado perder, pero le encantó la emoción del juego.

—Vamos a ver cuánto dura... —reflexionó en voz alta. Luego, siguió a Santana de regreso a la mesa de Billar y confirmó que el próximo tiro era suyo.

Estudió la mesa de Billar, de repente sintiéndose más ligera, más viva de lo que se había estado en mucho tiempo. De hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que algo había despertado su interés tanto como lo había hecho la abogada.

Quinn se inclinó sobre la mesa de Billar y apuntó. Disparó y golpeó como una experta la bola blanca en la esquina de su propia bola nueve rayada, la cual giró y se puso cuidadosamente en el agujero del lado izquierdo. Se enderezó y sonrió con confianza a Santana.

Empieza el juego.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel pudo sentir el zumbido en el momento en que salió del ascensor. Tal vez era el hecho de que todo el mundo se detenía y observaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo de camino a su la oficina. O tal vez era la manada de secretarias que se acurrucaron alrededor de la mesa de Tina, pasando un espejo entre ellas mientras volvían a aplicarse el lápiz labial y a ahuecar el cabello. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Quinn Fabray estaba en su oficina.

Rachel se dirigió al escritorio de Tina. Cuando llegó, su secretaria señaló hacia su oficina, y luego levantó un dedo a sus labios para indicar que debían estar calladas.

—¡Quinn Fabray está aquí! —dijo en un susurro excitado.

—Eso supuse, sí.

Tina se veía a punto de estallar en mil pedazos felices mientras balbuceaba. —Le hice seguir directamente a tu oficina, no puedo recordar nada de lo que dijo después de "Hola," oh, Dios mío, es aún más sexy en persona, y luego cerré la puerta porque la gente estaba mirando. —Entonces se apresuró a añadir para beneficio de Rachel—, No es que yo hiciera algo por el estilo.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no había pensado que en realidad se presentara. En todo caso, había esperado una llamada telefónica de Sam enojado esa mañana preguntándole qué clase de disculpa involucraba imitar a Quinn Fabray en su cara.

Se volvió hacia la puerta cerrada de su oficina. Hora de enfrentar al enemigo. Ella miró a Tina, tratando de comprar uno o dos minutos. —Uh, Tina, ¿podrías reservar una de las salas de juicio simulado? Tal vez  
—Ya nos encargamos de eso. Estás en la Sala de Conferencias A.  
—Oh. Bueno. Encantador.

Rachel todavía se encontraba estancada. A estas alturas toda la oficina estaba observando.

Tina hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. —Bueno, adelante. Es toda suya —dijo con un guiño. Las demás secretarias rieron.

No queriendo llamar más la atención hacia la situación, Rachel tomó la manija de la puerta y se dirigió resueltamente a su oficina.

—Señorita Fab— Sus palabras se apagaron debido a que Quinn, que había estado de pie delante de la ventana de su oficina comprobando la vista, se dio vuelta cuando ella entró. Como la escena de una película, el sol de la mañana brillaba alrededor de ella como una diosa, su pelo rubio brillaba cálidamente por la luz, y sus ojos brillaban más.

La mente Rachel quedó en blanco. Y de repente, no podía recordar por qué demonios había estado enojada con Quinn Fabray.

Pero entonces Quinn habló.

—¿Se quedó dormida, señorita Berry? —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Momento terminado.

—Qué encantador verla de nuevo, señorita Fabray —dijo Rachel con sarcasmo.

Desde detrás de su espalda, Quinn sacó una caja de tamaño mediano con una cinta azul alrededor de el. —Le he traído una ofrenda de paz. – la rubia sostuvo la caja hacia ella.

Rachel la miró, sorprendida por esto. Después de dudar un momento, tomó la caja y se sentó en su escritorio. Quinn se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

—Supuse que no es del tipo de flores —dijo. Rachel la miró fijamente, preguntándose cómo sabía eso a partir de sus cortas interacciones. —Esto parece ser más conveniente para usted. Pensé que podría usarlo la próxima vez que esté en la corte.

Ella levantó una ceja sospechosamente ante esto. ¿En serio? Pero el rostro de Quinn no le dio nada.

La curiosidad pudo más que ella, así que Rachel abrió la caja. Revolvió el papel de seda hasta que encontró una camiseta. Cuando la sacó, vio dos palabras impresas en una camiseta en perfecta referencia a su infame argumento para la corte: MIERDAS PASAN.

Rachel se rió en voz alta.

Ella miró a Quinn, divertida de mala gana por la broma, y sonrió.

—Muy bien, señorita Fabray —le concedió ella—. Vamos a empezar.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, NO ME HABIA OLVIDADO DE LA HISTORIA, PERO LA LAPTOP YA TENIA MUCHOS VIRUS, ASI QUE LA LLEVE A ANALIZAR… PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO**

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

**SIGAN COMENTANDO, ME GUSTA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA Y TRATARE DE REVISAR MEJOR LOS CAPITULOS**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**SEAN FELICES**


	7. Chapter 7

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 7

—No me importa lo que diga el guión. Así no es cómo funciona. - Rachel se paró enfrente del escritorio de abogados, dándole una mirada obstinada a Quinn.

Estaban en su décima hora de trabajo. Se había sorprendido cuando revisó su reloj hace unos minutos y vio lo tarde que se había hecho. Supuso que las cosas habrían ido más rápido si la actriz no insistiera en pelear con ella sobre cada cambio que sugería en el guión. Como por ejemplo, su debate actual.

—Y yo no veo qué diferencia hace —replicó Quinn a la defensiva. Con el guión en la mano, lo pasó frente a su cara.  
—Hace una gran diferencia —respondió ella—. Mientras que crees que luces "pensativa" y "no impresionada" —hizo comillas con los dedos en las palabras que la rubia había usado hacía unos minutos—, al quedarte sentada durante el argumento del abogado oponente, así no es como funciona en una corte real.

-Tienes que estar parada cada momento mientras argumentas frente al juez.- Después, ella gesticuló hacia el guión y dijo por enésima vez ese día. — ¿Alguien habló con un verdadero abogado antes de escribir esto?

Vaya, vaya, observó Quinn. Aparentemente la actriz no era la única un poco engreída.

Quinn miró como Rachel se posicionaba en el estrado del jurado en la esquina más lejana al estrado de los testigos.

Más temprano, la morocha había arruinado su precioso momento de "Mierdas Pasan" poniéndose toda seria en el momento en que entraron en la sala de ensayo de su firma. Pero Quinn suponía que tenía que llegar un momento donde la armadura de Rachel se rompería de nuevo, incluso si fuera por un momento muy breve. No que a Quinn le importara particularmente verla tan estricta al rededor de la corte por diez horas.

—Ahora, estábamos hablando sobre las diferencias entre el interrogatorio directo y el cruzado —dijo Rachel desde el rincón en el estrado del jurado, de regreso en su tono de profesora—. A diferencia del cruzado, cuando haces un interrogatorio directo quieres pararte junto al jurado, así obligas al testigo a mirar a los jurados cuando haces las preguntas. De esa manera, llamas su atención, casi como si el testigo les estuviera hablando directamente a ellos.

Quinn frunció el ceño, mirando una de las páginas del guión. —Pero si estoy del otro lado de la corte, ¿cómo se supone que voy a aventarle un libro al testigo?

Rachel se volteó horrorizada ante tremenda burla hacia la práctica de la ley.

—¿El guión dice que tienes que tirarle un libro al testigo? —Como un rayo, pasó a través de la habitación y le quitó el guión de las manos. Estaba furiosa, cambiando las páginas de atrás hacia adelante mientras buscaba la línea ofensiva.

Después de unos segundos, ella miró a Quinn, confundida. — Eso no es lo que dice.

La rubia sonrió. Te atrapé.

Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Muy gracioso.  
—Fue demasiado sencillo. —Se rio. Después se preparó para la esperada réplica mordaz.

Pero en lugar de eso, Rachel estaba en silencio, ya tenía la atención en el guión otra vez. Se saltó varias páginas.

—Este dialogo... —No terminó de hablar, como si hubiera problemas. Se sentó en la mesa a un lado de Quinn.

La rubia miró y vio la sección en particular donde ella se habían enfocado: el punto medio del guión, donde su personaje destruía un testigo clave para la contraparte con un interrogatorio cruzado brutal. Esa escena era una de sus favoritas, así que la actriz estaba sorprendida de que ella pareciera molesta por eso.

—¿Qué sucede con el dialogo? — Preguntó Quinn, observando sobre el hombro de Rachel—. No creo que sea malo.  
—No es que sea malo —replicó. Ella la miró y se ruborizó un poco, dudando—. Olvídalo, estoy siendo demasiado abogada aquí.

Quinn la miró firmemente. La actriz nunca se comprometía con la actuación, sin importar cuán pequeños fueran los detalles. Y por alguna razón, se dio cuenta de que le importaba bastante la opinión de Rachel Berry.

—No, en serio. Quiero saber lo que piensas.

Rachel miró su expresión seria. Sinceramente estaba sorprendida por su actitud en sus diez horas juntas. Cancelar sus reuniones por un fin de semana en Las Vegas sin duda, en su mente, había sido una indicación de su ética laboral. Pero, al contrario, ella tenía que admitir que Quinn parecía realmente interesada en las distintas técnicas para un juicio que ella le había mostrado y le había hecho preguntas a lo largo del día. Algunas de ellas fueron incluso bastante buenas.

Así que Rachel dejó el guión problemático a la vista de ambas para que pudieran leerlo las dos.

—Bueno, para empezar, esta escena se supone que es un interrogatorio cruzado, ¿cierto? —señaló el guión problemático.  
Quinn frunció el ceño. —Sí. ¿Por qué? —Se movió un poco más cerca de la morena para darle una mejor mirada al guión.  
—Mira, el problema es que ninguna de estas preguntas son capciosas. — La vio sacudir la cabeza en confusión, así que siguió explicando—. Todas estas preguntas son preguntas abiertas. Nunca debes hacerlas en un cruzado, porque el interrogatorio cruzado es sobre controlar al testigo. Obligas al testigo a decir las cosas que tú quieres, y sólo esas cosas. Y sin lugar a dudas, no le das al testigo la oportunidad de explicarse. - Rachel le enseñó el guión para demostrarle —Como aquí, tu personaje pregunta: "¿Entonces cuál, exactamente, era su intención esa noche, Sr. Robbins?" y unas líneas después dices, "Díganos exactamente qué estaba pensando cuando se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba muerta." El problema es, que estas preguntas le dan a tu testigo todo tipo de poder de conmover a las personas en la habitación. Deberías decir algo como esto— Enfrentó a Quinn para demostrarle y empezó a reinventar sus líneas. —¿Y su intención esa tarde era decirle a su esposa sobre la aventura que estaba teniendo, cierto? —Ella se metió en su papel—. ¿No estaba usted, de hecho, aliviado cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa flotando en la piscina, Sr. Robbins?

Y ella siguió demostrándole, desde dentro de su cabeza, nada menos, un interrogatorio cruzado modificado, no había duda alguna en la mente de Quinn que ella había hecho la escena cinco veces más fuerte. La rubia la miró impresionada y lo golpeó lo mucho que le gustaba verla mientras trabajaba.

De hecho, se dio cuenta, de que simplemente le gustaba verla.

En ese momento, Rachel pareció notar que la estaba observando. Se detuvo y sonrió avergonzada.

—Lo siento. ¿Estoy aburriéndote por completo con esto, no es cierto? - Esa sonrisa hizo la cosa más loca en la actriz. Quinn trató de deshacerse de la sensación, aclarando su garganta.  
—No, para nada —le dijo—. Por favor, continúa.  
Ella ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. — ¿Eres horriblemente seria sobre esto, no es cierto? Quiero decir, interpretar un abogado no puede ser tu papel más desafiante.  
Quinn estudió a Rachel por un largo momento, considerando su pregunta. Entonces se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca como para que su brazo tocara suavemente el de ella.

—¿Hace cuanto que has estado practicando la ley? —preguntó, aparentemente de la nada.  
Rachel parpadeó, un poco sorprendida. —Seis años. ¿Por qué?  
—¿Cuántos casos has ganado?  
Ella sonrió orgullosa. —Todos.  
—¿Te preparas menos para ellos ahora, sólo porque estás más familiarizada con lo que estás haciendo?  
—No, claro que no.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Porque siempre quiero hacer el mejor trabajo posible.  
Quinn la miró con intención. —Igual yo  
Rachel ladeó la cabeza en concesión. —Bastante justo.

Quinn sonrió con ella, y por un momento eran sólo dos personas siendo ellas mismas, sin que nada más importara.

Hasta que el timbre de su teléfono celular interrumpió la atmosfera.

Con gran renuencia, Quinn alejó su atención de Rachel y sacó el celular de su saco. Checó la pantalla para ver quién llamaba, después la miró para explicarle. —Lo siento, es mi publicista, Marty. Le dan ataques si no me localiza. —Puso los ojos en blanco, exagerando.

Rachel sonrió. Como los socios, pensó.

—¡Marty! ¿Cómo estás? —Quinn contestó su celular con afecto, sabiendo muy bien que volvía loco al hombre. Como a Santana le gustaba bromear, el publicista de Quinn, era la persona más ocupada en el negocio.

Rachel la miró mientras la rubia escuchaba cualquiera que fuera la noticia que le transmitía. Vio su expresión ponerse demasiado seria.

—Comprendo —dijo Quinn, sonando muy decepcionada. Rachel se preguntó si acababa de perder algún papel—. Supongo que era de esperarse. — Con un suave "adiós" colgó el teléfono.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que Quinn se quedó mirando su teléfono unos momentos más. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los suyos, ella puedo jurar que se veía enojada.

—Bueno, Srta. Berry. Parece que tenemos un problema.

Rachel miraba por la ventana del lobby del edificio de su oficina, a la enorme multitud de paparazzi que estaban reunidos afuera. Como buitres con sus cámaras, esperaron con anticipación que su foto de 500 mil dólares emergiera. Vio que algunos fotógrafos habían ido demasiado lejos, subiéndose a los arboles, para ver por los jardines del edificio.

—Es una casa de locos allí afuera —murmuró sorprendida—. No creo haber visto nunca tantas cámaras juntas.

Quinn se paró a su lado, ni un poco asombrada.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo se enteraron que estoy aquí?

Hipnotizada por el circo de los medios, Rachel no se dio cuenta del tono áspero en su voz.

—Probablemente alguna de las secretarias, si tengo que adivinar.

Miró las escalares, lejos de las ventanas y se dio cuenta de que el edificio estaba desierto. Ella había trabajado hasta tarde demasiadas noches desde que había venido a Los Ángeles, así que estaba familiarizada con la rutina.

—Cierran las otras puertas después de las siete —dijo Rachel—. Ésta es la única salida.  
—Que conveniente. - Quinn no se molestó en esconder su amargura. Por alguna razón, se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado en el intestino desde el momento en que Marty había llamado para avisarle que alguien había avisado a los medio de su ubicación. Claro, debió haber imaginado que Rachel Berry usaría su nombre a su favor. Que típico. No podía descubrir por qué esta vez le molestaba tanto.

De repente, Rachel dejó la ventana para enfrentarla. Esta es la parte, pensó Quinn, donde Berry finge molestia, después pregunta como luce mientras se dirige a las cámaras. Preparada para mi acercamiento, Sr. DeMille.

Y entonces, Rachel se encogió de hombros, como aceptando el destino de su situación. —Bueno, supongo que aquí es donde haces tú magia —dijo señalando hacia la puerta que era su única salida—. Diviértete. —Y con eso, Rachel hizo lo impensable.

Se fue.

Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando volteó a ver a Quinn, aparentemente con un último pensamiento. —Ha sido... interesante, señorita Fabray —dijo. Después se apuró hacia el elevador.

Quinn se quedó ahí, sin habla. Qué divertido como la rubia parecía estar así siempre que estaba alrededor de la pequeña morocha.

La observó por un momento, a través de su confusión, mientras la abogada se alejaba. Finalmente encontró su voz.

—¡Espera! - La morocha se detuvo de repente cuando Quinn gritó y se volteó. La rubia señaló hacia la puerta. —¿No vienes?  
Rachel la miró sorprendida. —¿Estás loca? Debe haber cientos de cámaras ahí. Me iré más tarde, cuando todos se hayan ido.  
La mandíbula de Quinn casi golpea el piso. —Déjame ver si entendí bien —dijo despacio—. ¿Tú no quieres ser vista conmigo? - Miró a Rachel con cara de incredulidad, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

Quinn era bastante linda cuando estaba completamente confundida.

—Tengo un juicio en una semana —le dijo—. No me puedo arriesgar a ser acusada de tratar de cambiar la opinión del jurado al ser vista en los medios con una celebridad. El juez me puede sacar del caso por eso. Después la abogada la miró con intención. —Además, mi cliente está tratando de vencer cargos por acoso sexual. Necesitan verse tan moralmente íntegros como sea posible. Sería un error de mi parte conectarlos contigo.

Quinn parpadeó y casi rió. Ninguna ofensa tomada.

Y fue en ese momento, con su refrescante desinterés por la publicidad que rodeaba su vida, que Quinn sintió la sensación más extraña; un sentimiento de pánico y de que no podía respirar, como estar en una montaña rusa. Era un sentimiento extraño para ella algo que no podía identificar, pero sabía una cosa.

No quería que Rachel se fuera.

—¿Qué hay sobre la película? —exclamó, tratando de pensar en algo, lo que sea, que la detuviera de irse—. Tú misma lo dijiste, hay problemas con el guión. —La miró mientras sus palabras salían de prisa—. ¿Y qué hay de mí? No cubrimos todas mis escenas en la corte, necesito estar segura de que me veo como alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo.

Rachel se volteó por completo para enfrentarla. La miró por un momento y luego sonrió.

—Serás una gran abogada. Quinn.

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre.

Luego, de repente, se dio la vuelta hacia el elevador. Y antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo más, se había ido.

Se quedó sola en el lobby, mirando por donde ella se había ido. Ajena al hecho de que los paparazzi estaban en movimiento, que la habían visto y venían hacia ella con sus cámaras. Se asomaron por las ventanas, rodeándola.

Pero Quinn no se dio cuenta del brillo de las caramas que explotaron alrededor de ella, porque sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente.

No había manera de que esto hubiera terminado.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AHORA NO ME TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR COMENTANDO… Y ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES VA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	8. Chapter 8

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 8

Santana tenía toda la razón al llamar al publicista de Quinn el hombre más ocupado en el mundo del espectáculo. Marty Shepherd, co-fundador de la Compañía Shepherd/Grillstein (la mejor firma de publicidad en Los Ángeles) no podía recordar la última vez que había dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas.

Ser los ojos, oídos, y la voz de la mayoría de los mejores talentos de la industria del cine actual no era fácil. No que tuviera algún problema al representar a directores o escritores, pero a nadie le importaba lo que ellos hacían. Ron Howard o M. Night Shyamalan podían inhalar cocaína del culo de la chica del guión en medio de una orgía en el set, y eso seguiría siendo menos chisme que si Jennifer López usaba su anillo de bodas para almorzar en el Polo Lounge.

Por un pequeño 5 por ciento de todos los ingresos, las responsabilidades de Marty podrían reducirse a un conciso mantra que de todo asociado en su firma se espera que coma, duerma, y muera por: asegurarse que tu cliente sea alguien cuyas cagadas sean de interés periodístico, y joder a todo el que invente noticias sobre tu cliente.

Era la segunda mitad del mantra de Marty lo que lo mantenía en la oficina hasta tan tarde en este particular viernes por la noche. Rebecca, una asociada cuya única tarea era asistir a Marty en las diversas cuestiones que surgían con un cliente particularmente difícil, acababa de pasar por su oficina.

—Hemos recibido llamadas de Us Weekly, In Touch, y Star. Quieren saber qué es lo que Quinn Fabray estaba haciendo en un edificio de oficinas en el centro —reportó Rebecca—. Afirman que estaba con una mujer, aunque aparentemente salió antes de que pudieran tomar su fotografía.

Por un breve momento, Marty se preguntó cómo la mujer (quien asumía era esta Rachel Berry con quien Quinn insistía en trabajar) se las arregló para dejar el edificio sin ser fotografiada. No era una tarea fácil cuando se viajaba con Quinn Fabray.

—Diles que estaba consiguiendo dinero de un cajero automático —Marty casi se rió de la idea—, y que la mujer era una empleada del edificio que lo detuvo para un autógrafo. —Con esas instrucciones, Rebecca asintió y se fue.

Y después, por la siguiente media hora, Marty se sentó solo en su oficina y contempló cuántos problemas causaría Rachel Berry.

No hacía falta decir que Quinn Fabray era su mejor cliente. De hecho, Quinn Fabray era la mejor, punto. El nombre más grande en Hollywood, un estatus que había mantenido por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y era precisamente lo que preocupaba a Marty, a quien le pagaban por preocuparse cuando nadie más lo hacía. Dios sabe que no es fácil llegar a la cima. Pero mantenerse allí es incluso más difícil. Quinn tenía este raro tipo de calidad de estrella que viene sólo una vez por generación: las mujeres y los hombres la aman.

Marty nunca había sido capaz de descubrir exactamente qué era ese "algo," aunque él secretamente sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Quinn era de Missouri.

Desafortunadamente, Hollywood como muchos de sus habitantes tenía un ojo errante. No había nada que le gustara más a la ciudad que la "nueva cara," o descubrir a la siguiente persona que todo el mundo aclama como "joven-y-prometedor."

Y después de dieciséis años en el negocio, sin revelar su edad exacta, Quinn Fabray no era ninguna de esas cosas. Por suerte, el final no estaba a la vista. La próxima película de Quinn, Inferno, se estrenaría en unas semanas y estaba prevista a ser el éxito de taquilla del verano. Seguiría esa gran película con el thriller legal que estaba a punto de comenzar a filmar para Paramount, una película por la que Marty tenía grandes esperanzas de una tercera nominación al Oscar.

En la mente de Marty, por lo tanto, lo único que Quinn necesitaba hacer era seguir haciendo todo exactamente como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos dieciséis años. Lo que desde el punto de la publicidad significaba agasajar sólo a las más famosas actrices, supermodelos, estrellas del pop, y la heredera multimillonaria ocasional.

Rachel Berry, sin embargo, no era ninguna de esas cosas. Hasta donde Marty estaba enterado, en términos de exposición mediática, lo único peor que no salir con nadie era salía con una don nadie.

Con Inferno a punto de estrenarse, el público estaba listo para otro romance hecho y derecho de Quinn Fabray. Y Marty Shepherd publicista de las estrellas y la octava persona más poderosa de Hollywood (excluyendo a los talentos y los jefes de estudios) estaba determinado a darles uno.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Marty levantó la copia de la revista People que Rebecca le había alcanzado más temprano esa semana. Ojeó el artículo "¡Las Mujeres de Quinn Fabray!" hasta llegar a la última foto de Quinn y la actriz que había sido elegida para el protagónico femenino en el thriller legal Marley Rose.

Marty sonrió, pensando en lo bien que Marley se veía de pie al lado de Quinn. Ella era una ingenua querida por los medios de comunicación. Incluso mejor, era británica, lo que significaba exposición doble, la del Reino Unido y la europea.

Sí, se dijo a sí mismo, Marley Rose era justo la respuesta que había estado buscando.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una casa recién comprada de cinco habitaciones ubicada en el corazón de Hollywood Hills, alguien más estaba mirando la misma foto de Quinn Fabray y Marley Rose.

Pero a diferencia de Marty, Kitty Wilde no estaba sonriendo. De hecho, ella estaba malditamente enojada.

Su publicista le había prometido que ella estaría en la portada de esa misma edición de People, no Quinn Fabray. De nuevo.

La historia o eso era lo que había dicho su publicista, debía enfocarse en Kitty mudándose desde Sydney, Australia, a Los Ángeles. En cómo había tomado esa decisión, dado al éxito de su reciente película, de vivir a tiempo completo en los Estados Unidos.

Kitty dudaba que hubiera algunas personas en América que no conocieran ya su historia (no que a ella le molestara que la repitieran una y otra vez en GQ, Vanity Fair, Esquire, y en Movieline). Todas las entrevistas se enfocaban en los mismo hechos básicos: Kitty se había disparado a la fama hacía poco más de trece meses después de co-protagonizar la fantasía-aventura épica, A Viking's Quest.

La gente había enloquecido absolutamente por el personaje que había interpretado en el filme. De hecho, durante los cinco meses que la película había recorrido los cines de todo el mundo, su nombre había sido Googleado más que cualquier otro término de búsqueda.

No era nada que Kitty, o cualquiera de las personas que trabajaron con ella durante la producción de A Viking's Quest, había previsto. En realidad, Kitty había tenido que pelear sólo para audicionar por el papel. Su apariencia era demasiado "chica linda" para interpretar un papel con un vikingo, había dicho originalmente el director. Pero su agente halagó, suplicó, tiró de algunos hilos, y le consiguió la audición a Kitty, que eventualmente la llevó a una prueba de pantalla. Después de mucha deliberación, el director y los productores decidieron que el rostro de ensueño de Kitty era un contraste interesante con la apariencia tosca y desaliñada del actor principal. Y para emparejar su magra apariencia, le dieron al personaje de Kitty un arco y flecha patea-traseros para luchar.

Funcionó. Vaya que funcionó. En pantalla, ella era una fiera salvaje pero, de alguna manera, con gracia, al mismo tiempo. Y cuando la cámara hacía un acercamiento y la mantenía largamente en sus conmovedores ojos de color verde, su cabello rubio revolviéndose en el viento.

Había nacido una estrella.

Después del estreno de la película, Kitty había sido inmediatamente etiquetada como "La Chica" de Hollywood y le habían ofrecido una gran cantidad de los mejores papeles en la ciudad. Aprovechando el día, fue tras el rol que había soñado interpretar desde su clase de Literatura Contemporánea en la escuela secundaria: el protagónico en la adaptación cinematográfica de la novela Outback Nights.

Aunque era uno de los papeles más cotizados en Hollywood, Kitty se creía como una probable favorita. A pesar del hecho de que se había lanzado entre las más populares de la industria virtualmente de la noche a la mañana, ella tenía la ventaja de ser realmente australiana. Así que, fue a almorzar con los productores e incluso sacrificó todo un sábado por la noche de clubes con sus amigos para cenar con el director de la película en su rancho en Santa Bárbara.

Dos días después, su agente llamó con la gran noticia. Le habían ofrecido el maldito rol de apoyo.

El papel de la compañera, la amiga que muere violentamente en la página ochenta y ocho del guión, cuya muerte incita a la protagonista a enfrentar sus adversarios y demonios, a salvar la ciudad, y a conseguir al chico en el climático tercer acto.

Un papel principal que había sido ofrecido a Quinn Fabray.

El estudio aparentemente le había dado una copia del guión a último minuto, y Quinn estaba interesada. Era una hazaña increíble, dijeron los productores, seguros de que Kitty entendería. Ellos simplemente no podían perderse de una oportunidad de trabajar con Quinn Fabray. Nadie lo hacía. En medio de una serie de insultos con sabor australiano, Kitty le dijo a su agente que sin lugar a dudas había dejado de interpretar papeles secundarios (menos los indie, del tipo que atraían un Oscar, por supuesto). Y ella ciertamente no era compañera de Quinn Fabray. Entonces Kitty se había ido airadamente a Cabo San Lucas a echar humo en un bungaló de mil-quinientos-dólares-la-noche.

Fue en el segundo día de su viaje, mientras iba por la mitad de su cuarta cerveza de la tarde y estaba recibiendo un oral junto a la piscina de Chandra, una "actriz" de reality show que resultaba estar en el mismo hotel, cuando su agente lo llamó de nuevo.

Las negociaciones del estudio con Quinn Fabray habían llegado a su fin por una discusión de salario. Ellos querían a Kitty para el rol principal.

Kitty aceptó, pero no hasta que los productores, el director, su agente, y el estudio había pacificado su ego. Ella resentía ser la segunda opción para un papel que debería haber sido suyo desde el comienzo. Así que resolvió que les iba a probar algo a los productores, al director, a su agente, al estudio, y a todo el que había dudado de ella.

Quinn Fabray no era nada especial.

Había llegado el momento de poner fin al reinado de la reina.

Era una promesa que Kitty repetía esa misma noche de viernes, mientras hojeaba entre las páginas de la revista People. Se sentó al lado de la piscina otra vez, pero esta vez junto a su propia piscina en la casa nueva que había comprado con el dinero que había ganado con A Viking's Quest.

Después de terminar con las 500 vueltas que su entrenador personal le había ordenado, Kitty se había girado hacia las revistas semanales de chismes que su asistente le dejaba cada viernes por la mañana.

Sintiendo una brisa fresca cortar a través de las colinas de Hollywood, Kitty se puso la camiseta que había dejado en la tumbona. Su piscina tenía una impresionante vista del centro de Los Ángeles que debería haber capturado su atención. Pero la foto de Quinn Fabray en una silla a su lado empañaba la vista de esa noche en particular.

Kitty arrancó la imagen de Quinn de la revista y la arrugó en una pelota. Después la lanzó en el bote de basura que estaba en el borde de la terraza.

Este artículo de portada sería la última cosa que perdería ante Quinn Fabray, juró Kitty. La próxima vez, sería Quinn la que quisiera algo. Algo importante.

Y ella estaría allí para asegurarse de que Quinn no lo consiguiera.

**HOLA AQUÍ SUBIENDO CAPITULO CORTO, PERO SIRVE UN POCO PARA CONOCER UN POCO EL PERSONAJE DE KITTY**

**EMPEZARE A SUBIR UNA HISTORIA QUICK ESPERO NO RETRASAR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DE ESTE FIC**

**NOS ANDAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	9. Chapter 9

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTECEN **

CAPÍTULO 9

—¿Cómo lo harán los supuestos acosadores en la corte? - Confidencialmente, Rachel encontró la mirada de Sam a través de la mesa de conferencias de mármol gris. Estaban ahora a sólo dos días del inicio del juicio, y él la había llamado esa misma mañana queriendo reunirse para una "charla estratégica" de último minuto. Ésta era jerga de socios para asegurarse de que Rachel supiera qué demonios estaba haciendo.  
—Están preparados y listos —respondió ella sin dudarlo—. Lo harán grandioso.

Jacob se sentó a la derecha de Rachel, tomando notas en su ordenador portátil mientras Sam continuaba con sus preguntas. Él las había estado disparando hacia Rachel durante toda la mañana.

—¿Y tu interrogatorio a los demandantes nombrados?  
—He terminado por el momento, el jurado querrá demandarlos a ellos por perder su tiempo en esta ridícula demanda.

Sam, Rachel, y Jacob todos sacaron una buena diversión de aquello. Un poco de humor de abogado.

Rachel miró sutilmente a su reloj y vio que era casi mediodía. Esperaba que se acercaran al final de su reunión, ya que ella y Jacob tenían más de veinte exposiciones para compilar y todavía tenía un discurso de apertura que escribir.

Ya era hora de mover las cosas hacia la forma más segura de convertirse en socia: una breve charla sobre el tema de la gestión de las expectativas del cliente, seguido de un cierre con comentarios variados para animarlos.

Como si hubiera leído la mente de Rachel, Sam dejó su interrogatorio y se relajó en su silla.

—Bueno, parece como si Jacob y tú tuvieran todas las bases cubiertas —le dijo—. Una última cosa que debemos discutir brevemente, es asegurarnos de que nuestro cliente entienda completamente los riesgos— Justo en ese momento, Sam fue cortado cuando la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió de golpe, haciendo vibrar las paredes como si un tornado acabara de golpear el edificio.

Y una muy enojada Quinn Fabray irrumpió en la habitación.

Tina la seguía de cerca en sus tacones altos, viéndose muy a tono de disculpas.

—Lo siento tanto, Rachel. Traté de detenerla —dijo, sin aliento.

Totalmente ajena (o simplemente sin interés) para cualquier otra persona en la habitación, Quinn se detuvo ante Rachel y la señaló con furia.

—¿Por qué no has regresado mis llamadas? - El susto por su entrada y su exigente tono la dejaron temporalmente sin habla. —Te he llamado tres veces hoy —Quinn continuó su diatriba—. Yo misma —agregó enfáticamente.  
Rachel rápidamente se recuperó y asintió tranquilizadoramente a su secretaria. —Está bien, Tina. Puedo manejar las cosas desde aquí. - Luego se volvió para enfrentar a Quinn. — Señorita Fabray... —dijo, en un tono de frialdad profesional—.¿No es esta una agradable sorpresa, usted pasando de esta forma tan inesperada por aquí? —Rachel la heló con la mirada. Cómo se atreve a interrumpirla en medio de una reunión de negocios importante con lo que parece ser una especie de ridícula rabieta de celebridad. Durante unos diez minutos, cuando habían estado trabajando juntas el viernes pasado, en realidad había empezado a creer que tal vez había algo parecido a alguien normal escondida debajo de la egocéntrica y arrogante fachada de estrella de cine.

Al parecer, se había equivocado.

—No estaba enterada de que usted haya llamado hoy —le dijo—. He estado lejos de mi oficina, en esta sala de conferencias durante toda la mañana.

Quinn parecía tener una réplica lista en sus labios, pero luego se detuvo al oír su explicación. Al parecer no había sido la respuesta que esperaba. —Oh.

Pero sus siguientes palabras fueron mucho más elocuentes.

—Ya veo.

Quinn miró a su alrededor, reparó en Sam y Jacob (que estaban sentados en la mesa congelados, con los ojos como platos), luego se volvió a Rachel con su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Así que, ¿cómo está esta mañana, Srta. Berry?

Veinte minutos atrás, cuando Quinn había saltado en el Aston Martin y acelerado hacia la oficina de Rachel, sus acciones habían parecido perfectamente racionales. No había una persona en Hollywood que no dejara cualquier cosa inmediatamente para coger su llamada. Así que, cuando Rachel no había devuelto los tres, sí, los contó, tres mensajes que había dejado con su secretaria, había asumido que la estaba evitando. Y ella había estado furiosa pensando en eso sobre todo después de los avances que pensaba que habían hecho el viernes pasado.

Desafortunadamente, ahora, al parecer habían vuelto a toda la rutina de "Señorita Fabray." Pero antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo para aclarar lo que obviamente era una sencilla falta de comunicación por parte de alguien que no era ella, el hombre de pelo rubio a la cabeza de la mesa de conferencias se puso de pie.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Rachel? Me dijiste que la señorita Fabray y tú habían terminado su proyecto.

Rápido en hacer las paces, el hombre de cabello rubio se dirigió a Quinn con la mano extendida. —Señorita Fabray... soy Sam Evans, director del grupo de litigio aquí en Gray y Dallas. He hablado por teléfono con su manager un par de veces.  
Quinn le estrechó la mano. —Por supuesto.  
—Yo tenía la impresión de que usted y la Srta. Berry habían terminado de trabajar juntas —dijo Sam rápidamente—. Quiero pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas por cualquier problema o inconveniente que ella le haya causado.

Quinn podía ver a Rachel por encima de la cabeza de Sam, y sus ojos encontraron los de ella con las untuosas palabras de su socio. Si las miradas mataran, en ese momento, Quinn no tenía ninguna duda, de que ya hubiera estado tumbada en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos con una expresión de shock en su cara y con un hacha de doce pulgadas depositada profundamente en su frente.

Rachel llegó a la mesa para defenderse. —No estoy segura de cuál es el problema tampoco, Sam. Yo tenía entendido que la señorita Fabray estaba muy satisfecha con la ayuda que le brindé el viernes pasado.  
—Claramente, ese no es el caso —le replicó Sam—. De lo contrario, ¿por qué iba a estar aquí?

Quinn vio lo sorprendida que estaba Rachel por el enojado tono del hombre que presuntamente era su jefe.

—Yo... no sé por qué está aquí —balbuceó, volviendo confusa a Quinn. Y en ese breve instante, de repente parecía total y completamente perdida.

La golpeó. Cuando Quinn vio así a Rachel, sintió algo extraño... algo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo... una emoción desconocida que le llevó unos segundos ubicar.

Culpa.

Quinn vio que necesitaba remediar la situación. Por ninguna otra razón que para evitar futuras miradas de hachazos mortales en la frente por parte de Rachel.

Así que se volvió hacia su jefe. Por supuesto que podría solucionar esto ella había ganado un Oscar, por dios santo.

—Creo que he creado cierta confusión aquí —dijo Quinn—. Rachel y yo, efectivamente, terminamos el trabajo el viernes pasado. El día de hoy, la estaba llamando por un tema diferente, un nuevo asunto en el que esperaba que ella pudiera compartir su inmensamente aprendida experiencia legal. - Le guiñó a Rachel, orgullosa de este último detalle. Ahora bien, este personaje, Sam, podía pensar que ella había traído nuevas oportunidades de negocio para la firma.

Quinn era una heroína.

Sin embargo, el personaje de Sam, aparentemente, no se lo creía.

—¿Un nuevo asunto en el que usted necesita el consejo de un abogado de acoso sexual? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Quinn hizo una pausa para pensar en esto malditos abogados con sus preguntas molestas; cuando Rachel intervino.

—Así es —dijo, cogiendo la pista de Quinn—. La señorita Fabray me mencionó esto durante nuestra última reunión. Es dueña de una compañía de producción, y buscaba consejo sobre algunos problemas de empleados que han surgido recientemente en su oficina.  
Quinn asintió, siguiéndole la corriente, hey, eso funcionaba para ella —Sí, sí, eso es, problemas con empleados que han surgido en las oficinas de mi productora. Por supuesto.  
Sam les miró con suspicacia. —¿Qué tipo de problemas?  
Rachel no se inmutó. —Bueno... parece que la señorita Fabray tiene algunos problemas para determinar lo que es o no un comportamiento apropiado en el lugar de trabajo.  
Quinn, que seguía asintiendo, se detuvo y la miró bruscamente. — ¿Disculpa?- Haciendo caso omiso de la rubia, Rachel negó con la cabeza en señal de grave desaprobación. Fue una gran actuación.  
—Por desgracia, parece que la señorita Fabray tiene una afición por contar chistes sucios en la oficina. —Ella se inclinó hacia en Sam, susurrando—. Y ni siquiera de los buenos, cosas juveniles. Humor de quinto grado, la verdad. - Al ver los ojos de Sam clavarse en ella, Quinn se movió incómoda.

Normalmente, Quinn estaba a favor de la improvisación, pero esto iba un tanto demasiado lejos del guión.

—Umm... señorita Berry, tal vez deberíamos discutir esto en…  
—Y otra cosa —ella la interrumpió de inmediato—, al parecer, exige que las mujeres de su oficina se dirijan a ella sólo como "Señorita Sexy". Y cuando se habla de ella en tercera persona, quiere que se refieran a ella sólo como "La Buenota."

El tipo Jacob, quien seguía sentado en la mesa de conferencia, resopló con fuerza ante eso.

Quinn le lanzó a Rachel una mirada de advertencia. —Yo realmente no creo que…  
—Y, por supuesto, está el incidente de la semana pasada —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo una vez más.  
—¿El incidente? —preguntó Sam, viéndose un poco incómodo.

Con una mirada tímida, claramente tirada en beneficio de Quinn, Rachel se volvió hacia Sam para explicarle.

—La semana pasada, la señorita Fabray pensó que sería divertido hacer sonar la alarma de incendios y gritar por el intercomunicador que era, y cito, "Tiempo de que todas las chicas lindas corran por ahí desnudas."

Quinn soltó una fuerte tos para ajustarse en este punto, estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa para hacerla callar.

Sintió a Rachel dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Allí, allí, ahora, señorita Fabray, ya está bien —dijo para tranquilizarla—. Usted no tiene que decir ni una palabra. Como sus abogados, nosotros hablaremos de todo. —Se volvió hacia su jefe, con un guiño—. ¿No es verdad, Sam?  
Sam se tomó un momento y luego asintió. —Sí, por supuesto —dijo amablemente—. Nuestra firma estará más que feliz de ayudar a la señorita Fabray con estos... uh... problemas. Puedes continuar con eso, Rachel.

De pie al lado de Quinn, Rachel sonrió con orgullo.

—Gracias, Sam. Y no te preocupes, estoy bastante segura de que la señorita Fabray está aprendiendo rápidamente que simplemente hay cosas que no debes hacer en el lugar de trabajo de otros. - Ella miró a Quinn con una sonrisa que era tan dulce como un pastel. — ¿No es cierto, señorita Fabray?

Quinn la miró fijamente.

No hacía falta ser un genio para captar el verdadero significado.

El instante en que Quinn y Rachel salieron al pasillo, Quinn ya no pudo controlarse a sí misma.

—¿Estás loca?

Rachel la hizo callar furiosamente, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella la empujó hacia un rincón en la esquina. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solas, y luego se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, irrumpiendo en mi oficina de esa manera? — Ella señaló con enojo a su rostro—. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de problemas en los que casi me has metido?  
—Espera, ¿estás enojada conmigo? —Quinn miró a Rachel con incredulidad—. ¿Te das cuenta del lío que has hecho? —Al darse cuenta de que el tiempo era esencial, sacó su teléfono celular y empujó la marcación rápida. —Marty, tenemos un problema —gritó en el teléfono tan pronto como su publicista respondió—. Escucha, en unos quince minutos, va haber una real tormenta de mierda— Fue cortado de pronto mientras Rachel se acercó y cogió el teléfono de su mano. Lo cerró de golpe. Quinn se le quedo viendo con incredulidad. —¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? - Furiosa ahora, acechó a Rachel, acorralándola contra la pared. En otras circunstancias, su mente habría vagado sobre su proximidad física, pero para entonces Quinn estaba tan enojada, aún más allá del punto de fantasías de Abogadas Traviesas.

—Sabes, yo toleré tu pequeña charada de allí porque me sentí mal por haberte metido en problemas —le siseó Quinn—. Pero si no me entregas el teléfono en este mismo segundo, te juro que voy a—  
—Cálmate —interrumpió Rachel suavemente—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. —Nada de qué —Quinn logró abstenerse de gritar el resto. Miró hacia el techo y contó hasta diez para evitar estrangularla.  
—Acabas de decirle a esa gente que soy una desviada sexual —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Y al parecer, una con la inteligencia de un niño de diez años. Esas historias estarán en Internet para la tarde.  
—Esos hombres no van a hablar.- Quinn miró a Rachel y agarró su teléfono celular de sus manos. — Obviamente, necesitas una lección sobre cómo funciona la vida, señorita. — Pulsó el botón de re-llamada—. Todo el mundo habla.  
—Ellos piensan que estaba diciendo la verdad allí dentro.  
—No jodas.  
—Así que, si piensan que las cosas que dije allí eran ciertas, entonces también piensan que esa información está protegida por el privilegio de abogado-cliente. Esos hombres están legalmente obligados a no repetir lo que dije.- Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, Quinn se detuvo mientras esta información se hundía en ella. Después de un momento, colgó el teléfono.

Rachel le guiñó un ojo. Te tengo.

—No soy completamente despiadada, señorita Fabray —dijo con una sonrisa. Ella se volvió y se dirigió por el pasillo.

Quinn la vio alejarse. Había algo en la confianza que siempre tenía. Eso le gustó mucho.

Se apresuró y alcanzó a Rachel a mitad del atestado pasillo. —Espera, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo. Ni siquiera has preguntado la verdadera razón por la que estaba llamándote.

La gente se detuvo a mirar a lo largo del corredor de la oficina mientras Rachel y Quinn pasaban campantes delante de ellos. —Estoy muy ocupada el día de hoy, señorita Fabray —dijo de manera eficiente—. ¿Tal vez usted podría hacer una cita con mi secretaria para que podamos hablar en otro momento?  
Quinn se rió a carcajadas ante eso, seguramente debe estar bromeando.

Pero cuando Rachel no dijo nada más, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente ignorarla.

—En fin, resulta —explicó—, que el guionista no consultó a un abogado cuando escribió su guión. Ahora el director y yo nos hemos dado cuenta que hay varios problemas con la película.  
—Lamento escuchar eso —dijo Rachel distraídamente. Se detuvo frente al escritorio de su secretaria para recoger sus mensajes—. ¿Puedes llamar a Tom Jacobs y ver si tiene unos minutos para discutir sobre su testimonio en el juicio?

Después de que su secretaria asintió, entró en su oficina.

Quinn se quedó torpemente en el pasillo, desacostumbrada a ser desatendida.

Después de unos momentos, cuando Rachel no regresó, la siguió a su oficina.

Dentro, ella ya estaba sentada en su escritorio, hojeando rápidamente algunos archivos. Quinn decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

—Quiero que trabajes conmigo en el guión.

Ahora, eso captó su atención. Rachel hizo una pausa en su trabajo y miró hacia arriba. La miró directamente a los ojos.

—No.  
—¿Por qué no?  
Ella hizo un gesto hacia las pilas de archivos frente a ella. —Porque tengo un juicio que comenzará en dos días.

Quinn agitó su mano con desdén a sus archivos. La rubia no estaba preocupada por tales cosas.

—Trabajaremos por las noches.

Rachel miró a la pared, murmurando "por qué yo" en voz baja.

—Porque eres buena —dijo Quinn como si fuera un hecho.

Rachel hizo una pausa, y Quinn notó que ella no trató de discutir contra eso.

—Te voy a decir una cosa —dijo Rachel, al parecer un poco suavizada—, sé de algunos abogados de esta firma que serían perfectos para este tipo de cosas. Voy a hacer unas llamadas  
—No. Tienes que ser tú.

Rachel miró a través de su oficina hacia la actriz, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero me temo que no estoy disponible.  
—Las dos sabemos que puedo hacer que esto suceda con una llamada telefónica —dijo Quinn como si fuera un hecho.

Sus ojos brillaban con amenaza. Se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la rubia. Quinn hizo un chequeo rápido de todos los objetos punzantes escondidos en sus manos.

Pero en cambio, ella lo sorprendió hablando en voz baja.

—¿Por qué yo? En realidad, Quinn. ¿Por qué yo?

Hmm... su primer nombre otra vez. Este era, en efecto, un progreso. Siguiendo adelante, Quinn la miró con una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Qué puedo decir, señorita Berry?... Usted me intriga.

Eso hizo el truco.

Quinn observó cómo Rachel cedía con la más leve de las sonrisas. Quinn sabía que no podría evitarlo.

La abogada se acercó más a la actriz. —¿Yo te intrigo?  
—Sabes que lo haces —respondió con valentía, sus ojos ardían en los de Rachel.

Wow las cosas de repente se estaban calentando, rápido. Se preguntó si tendrían sexo allí mismo, sobre su escritorio. Será mejor que alguien mueva de ahí esa engrapadora.

Con una tímida mirada, Rachel se puso en puntillas para susurrar en el oído de Quinn.

—Entonces creo que vas a encontrar esta siguiente parte realmente interesante —dijo sin aliento.

La rubia la miró le gustaba como sonaba eso y levantó una ceja expectante mientras Rachel sonreía con malicia y…

Le cerró la puerta de la oficina justo en su cara.

Por un momento, Quinn sólo pudo estar allí de pie en el pasillo con la nariz pegada a la madera fría de su puerta. Después de unos segundos, llamó cortésmente.

Rachel abrió la puerta, para nada divertida.

Quinn sonrió. —Sólo tengo que preguntar: ¿De dónde sacaste la cosa de "todas las chicas lindas corran por ahí desnudas"?  
—Defiendo casos de acoso sexual, señorita Fabray —contestó ella con frialdad—. He visto y oído cosas en las que ni siquiera usted ha pensado.  
—¿Te importaría poner a prueba esa teoría?

Ella cerró la puerta en su cara otra vez.

En esta ocasión, Quinn se giró y vio a la oficina de abogados entera mirándola fijamente. Hizo un gesto con indiferencia hacia la puerta.

—Hay una corriente de aire por aquí. —Con un guiño, se enderezó y se dirigió por el pasillo con un resorte sobre su paso. Así que... la abogada quería jugar a hacerse la difícil, ¿eh? Eso estaba muy bien, ese era su juego favorito.

Quinn sonrió mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo, más que lista para igualar los movimientos de Rachel Berry.

—Marty, soy yo. Llama a Sam Evans. Sí, otra vez.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ACTUALIZO HOY PORQUE EL CAPITULO DE AYER ERA BASTANTE CORTO ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA OTRO UN POCO MAS LARGO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	10. Chapter 10

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 10

—No puedo hacerlo. De ninguna manera. - Rachel se detuvo y se quedó parada resueltamente ante Sam. —No puedo trabajar con esa mujer.

Sam se sentó en silencio en su escritorio, mirando como Rachel restablecía su ritmo. Esto había estado sucediendo durante los últimos seis minutos y medio. Estaban progresando, por lo menos ella estaba hablando ahora. En sus primeros tres intentos, ella había dado sólo dos pasos dentro de su oficina antes de girarse de vuelta sin decir una palabra.

Rachel enlistaba sus quejas a intervalos marcados por la furia con que se giraba sobre sus tacones altos en la alfombra frente al escritorio de Sam.

—Ella es imposible.  
—Es ridícula.  
—Egoísta. Engreída.  
—Arrogante en demasía.  
—Condescendiente, demasiado, debiste ver la forma en que miró la montaña de trabajo en mi escritorio con su pequeño "Oh, bah, bah, pero yo soy una estrella de cine."

Sam trató de no sonreír con su imitación.

—Como si yo tuviera algún interés en trabajar en su pequeño y tonto guión. —Rachel argumentaba al aire ante ella mientras se paseaba—. Como si yo no tuviera suficientes cosas reales que hacer con mi vida. - Echó un vistazo a Sam. —Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has visto a alguien tan lleno de su propia importancia?

Sam levantó una ceja. Tal vez lo había hecho.

Rachel finalmente se sentó en su escritorio.

—Está bien, vamos a ponernos serios, Sam. Mi juicio empieza dentro de dos días. No puedo tratar de exprimir esta mierda ahora mismo. Me doy cuenta de que esto es Los Ángeles, pero vamos… que es más importante: ¿una demanda de treinta millones de dólares, o hacer de niñera de la cabrona número uno de Hollywood?

Rachel hizo una pausa mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Sam se inclinó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

La puerta de la Taberna de Reilly se abrió con un ruido cuando Rachel irrumpió dentro. Quinn se quedó allí, expectante con su taco en la mano.

—¡Señorita Berry! De vuelta tan pron… —Fue silenciada por una mano mientras Rachel pasó de ella y se dirigió directamente a la barra. Ella tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes y le asintió con la cabeza al barman. —Grey Goose, en las rocas —gruñó ella, como esos fuertes y duros detectives en algunas películas de 1940.

Quinn se deslizó en el taburete a su lado. Al abrir su boca para hablar, Rachel alzó la mano en advertencia. Todavía no.

El barman puso la bebida delante de ella, y ella lo despachó de dos tragos. Luego asentó el vaso con cuidado y, finalmente, se volvió y miró a Quinn.

La rubia sonrió.

—Me dijeron que debería esperar una disculpa.

Rachel sostuvo su copa en alto hacia el barman.

—Voy a necesitar otro.

Quinn se rió, no podía evitarlo. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan completa y encantadoramente terca. Estaba a punto de hacerle un cumplido sobre su elección en vodka cuando ambos oyeron que alguien gritaba su nombre.

—¡Rachel! - Levantaron la mirada y vieron a Santana dirigirse hacia ellas, con sus brazos extendidos como si saludara a una amiga perdida hace mucho tiempo.

Rachel miró a Quinn confundida.

—¿La conozco?  
—Oh, es sólo Santana —explicó—. No te preocupes por ella, es guionista.

Piensa que es la dueña del lugar, porque le permiten trabajar aquí durante el día.

Se inspira mientras juega al billar.

—Eso es un poco extraño.  
Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Ha sido así desde la universidad.  
—¿La universidad?  
—Columbia. Fuimos compañeras de habitación.  
Quinn reparó en su expresión de sorpresa. —Oh, no habrás pensado que los abogados eran los únicos con títulos en esta ciudad, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Rachel pudiera responder a su broma, Santana se acercó y se detuvo formalmente.

—Abogada. Por fin, nos conocemos. —Extendió su mano—. Santana López.  
Ella sonrió ante la introducción. —Llámame Rachel. - Quinn rodó los ojos. Oh, seguro. Santana consigue llamarla Rachel.  
—He oído que has tenido el placer de trabajar con Quinn —dijo Santana—. ¿Cómo se ve en la corte?  
—Sea honesta, señorita Berry —intervino Quinn confidencialmente.  
En respuesta, Rachel le miró de arriba abajo. —Supongo que esa es la única área en la que no me puedo quejar —dijo con malicia—. Puede que en realidad algún día logre hacer algo de sí misma con toda esta cosa de la actuación.  
—¿Aún con el sarcasmo?  
—Ahora tengo una audiencia, estoy recargada —dijo ella con dulzura, haciéndole un gesto a Santana.  
Santana fingió shock. —¿Seguramente no estás dando a entender que hay áreas en las que uno puede encontrar alguna falta en ella? —Señaló—. Te das cuenta que es Quinn Fabray de quien estamos hablando, ¿no?  
—Y ustedes se dan cuenta de que estoy parada justo aquí, ¿no?

Ellas la ignoraron.

—Bueno, en ese caso —le dijo Rachel a Santana—, entonces mejor no decir nada más. Ya que estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray.  
Santana pensó en esto, y luego levantó la mano. —No, espera, he cambiado de opinión. Creo que debería escucharlo todo. —Lanzó su brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel—. Vamos a terminarlo en mi oficina —dijo, señalando a una mesa en la parte de atrás que estaba cubierta de botellas de cerveza vacías—. Tengo que escuchar esta historia en cada detalle, para evaluar sus posibles daños. Y debes ir muy lentamente a través de todas las partes donde Quinn luce como una total imbécil.

Dejado sola, Quinn se quedó atrás en el bar, mirándolas irse. Fue bueno hablarte. Pero después de dar su orden al barman, se volvió y miró a Santana riendo con Rachel.

Sonrió para sí, extrañamente aliviada por la aprobación de su amiga.

Al otro lado del bar, Rachel y Santana observaban como Quinn se distraía por algo que el barman le preguntó. Santana se inclinó sobre la mesa tan pronto como los ojos de Quinn ya no estaban sobre ellas.

—Rápido, esta es la parte en la que debo ponerme astuta y tratar de exprimir toda la información que pueda de ti. - Rachel se echó a reír. A ella le gustaba Santana, a pesar de su aparente elección de amigos.  
—Te voy a ahorrar el trabajo. Sólo soy una abogada de Chicago, no tengo ninguna información que cualquiera aquí encuentre interesante.  
—Conoces a Quinn Fabray —le dijo Santana—. Eso significa que la gente tendrá muchas preguntas para ti, si tienen la oportunidad.  
Rachel consideró esto. —Muy bien —dijo animosamente  
— Muéstrame tu astucia. Te voy a dar una pregunta.

Santana pensó por un momento. —Soy una gran creyente de las primeras impresiones —dijo finalmente—. Dime cuál fue tu primer pensamiento cuando Quinn entró a la corte.  
Rachel tomó un sorbo de su bebida y sonrió. Esto fue fácil. —Me prometí odiarla para siempre.  
Los ojos marrones Santana brillaron ante eso. —Eso es exactamente lo que dije hace diecinueve años, cinco minutos después de que entrara por primera vez a nuestro dormitorio.

Las palabras de Santana quedaron en el aire mientras Quinn llegaba a la mesa con su vaso. Mientras se sentó, Rachel la estudió, intrigada.

Quinn atrapó su mirada. —¿Me he perdido algo?

Rachel masticó mentalmente la información que acababa de adquirir de parte de Santana. La morocha la miró por encima con malicia.

—Eres un poco mayor de lo que pensaba, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn miró rápidamente a Santana, quien levantó las manos inocentemente.

—Te lo juro, me obligó a decirlo.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Quinn acompañaba a Rachel hacia su coche, la abogada tenía lo que sólo podría describirse como una momentánea realización un momento en el que se le ocurrió quién era Quinn en realidad. Había ocurrido cuando la rubia miró con cautela de un lado a otro mientras salían por la puerta de la taberna, probablemente comprobando por paparazzi o aficionados.

Curiosamente, durante toda la noche, se había olvidado de alguna manera de que era famosa.

Francamente, esos otros momentos cuando golpeaba a Rachel que Quinn era más o menos la estrella de cine viva más famosa, la hacían sentirse incómoda. Porque esos eran los momentos que le hacían sentirse como si de alguna manera no fueran iguales. Ella prefería pensar en Quinn simplemente como una imbécil al azar que la molestaba hasta sacar la peor basura de ella.

Pero la verdad sea dicha, no había una segunda razón. Odiaba estas realizaciones momentáneas: que inevitablemente parecía estar vinculadas con la "realización" de que Quinn era, de hecho, divinamente hermosa. Y esa era una peligrosa línea de pensamientos, sobre todo para alguien que no había tenido sexo desde el pasado trimestre financiero. A principios, del pasado trimestre financiero.

—Así que, ¿nos vemos el viernes por la noche, entonces? - La pregunta de Quinn rompió la ensoñación de Rachel.  
Se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, bien. La noche del viernes. Debería estar fuera de los tribunales a las cinco.  
—Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar en alguna parte. —Quinn vio su mirada suspicaz—. Pero si tienes una aversión a los restaurantes, siempre podemos encontrarnos en mi casa. —Le guiñó un ojo.  
—Un restaurante va a estar bien —dijo rápidamente. Llegaron a su coche.  
—Bien. Yo lo arreglaré —dijo Quinn—. ¿Dónde no has estado todavía?  
Rachel se rió de esto. —Sería mucho mejor que me preguntaras dónde he estado.  
—Bueno, ¿dónde has estado?  
—La cafetería de mi oficina.

Cuando Quinn se quedó en silencio, Rachel la miró y vio su expresión aturdida. Se enderezó a la defensiva.

—He estado ocupada con el trabajo, ya sabes. Y no es que conozca exactamente a mucha gente—  
Quinn la cortó con un gesto. Era otra cosa lo que le había sorprendido. —¿Es este tu auto? —Señaló con incredulidad al PT Cruiser.  
Rachel sacudió la mano ante eso. —Oh no, esta noche se me ocurrió que simplemente debería tomar el vehículo más cercano.

Quinn ignoró su sarcasmo, incapaz de apartar su mirada horrorizada.

—Es sólo un auto, Quinn —dijo ella, molesta.  
En ese momento, la actriz la miró y sonrió. —Definitivamente no eres de Los Ángeles, Rachel Berry.

Durante todo el regreso a casa, trató de averiguar si se suponía que aquello era un cumplido o un insulto.

**BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, POR FAVOR SIGAN COMENTANDO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	11. Chapter 11

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 11

Los siguientes dos días volaron rápidamente con el juicio y antes de que Rachel lo supiese, estaba de pie delante de su armario el viernes por la tarde. La noche no comenzó muy bien ya que el juicio había durado más tiempo de lo que había esperado, por lo que estaba retrasada para la cena. Y ahora tenía una preocupación más urgente con la que tratar:

Qué ponerse.

Sus trajes tenían mucho estilo para ser trajes. Pero esto era Mr. Chow en Beverly Hills, y su primera cena oficial en Los Ángeles. Ella no quería parecer una imbécil de fuera de la ciudad.

Por otra parte, tampoco quería verse como que si pensara que estaba en una cita. Y más importante, no quería que Quinn pensase que ella se veía como si pensara que estaba en una cita.

Rachel finalmente se decidió por jeans, tacones, y una camisa blanca con botones. Pero incluso eso tenía sus problemas: Desabotonar dos botones, ¿o tres? ¿Dos o tres? Ella fue de acá para allá en el espejo del cuarto de baño al menos diez veces.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rachel se estacionó en el frente del restaurante y entregó las llaves del PT Cruiser. El valet le dio la misma mirada horrorizada que Quinn dos noches atrás.

Rachel le sonrió de un modo encantador. —Vas a aparcar a este bebé al frente, ¿verdad?

Mientras el valet tartamudeaba alguna horrorizada respuesta, Rachel ingresó al restaurante, donde fue saludada por la anfitriona con una sonrisa distante.

—Sí, ¿la puedo ayudar, señorita?  
—Me encontraré con alguien aquí —respondió Rachel. Ella hizo una pausa, repentinamente atrapada en una de sus "realizaciones." Todo el asunto era tan ridículo—. Yo... um... me reuniré con la señorita Fabray aquí —continuó, intentando un tono casual. Luego se preguntó si Quinn usaba un nombre falso al hacer reservaciones. Ella una vez había oído que Brad Pitt se registraba en los hoteles usando un seudónimo, "Bryce Pilaf." Lindo.

Pero por la mirada en la cara de la anfitriona, no necesitó de ninguna contraseña secreta o nombre en clave. La mujer se enderezó inmediatamente, y su conducta cambió completamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo la anfitriona, impresionada—. Usted debe ser la señorita Berry. Sería un placer conducirla a su mesa. —Ella condujo a Rachel por el restaurante, a una escalera privada en la parte trasera. Escaleras arriba, sólo había unas pocas mesas. Quinn estaba sentada en una de ellas, esperando.

—Lo siento, me retrasé —le dijo Rachel cuando llegó a la mesa—. El juicio duró mucho más del tiempo esperado.  
—Está bien —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa fácil—. Me alegra que hayas llegado.

Rachel observó cómo sus ojos examinaron rápidamente su camisa con una mirada apreciativa.

Maldición. Sabía que no debió haber desabotonado tres botones.

Rachel escrudiñó el guión abierto en la mesa delante de ella. Ahora sumergida en el proyecto (si bien de muy mala gana) tomó el trabajo tan seriamente como cualquier otro.

—Entonces sólo necesitamos sacar esta línea de aquí, dónde le gritas al abogado contrario en la corte... —Ella le dio a Quinn una mirada, dejándole saber que eso era algo inadmisible. El mesero rellenó sus copas mientras ella continuaba su lectura. — Recuerda, tienes que triangular tus conversaciones en la corte. Le hablas al juez, ellos le hablan al juez, pero nunca se hablan entre ustedes.

La abogada volvió nuevamente hacia el guión y terminó de repasar la escena en la que ellas estaban trabajando. Luego de un momento, apartó el documento, satisfecha. —Síp... creo que la escena está acabada.  
—¿Crees que es buena? —preguntó Quinn.  
Rachel consideró su respuesta, sintiendo que quería algo más que una estampilla de aprobación sin sentido. —Creo que algunos aspectos legales todavía tienen que ser refinados, pero tiene una buena historia que debería conectar con la audiencia.  
Quinn sonrió. —Acabas de sonar tan de Hollywood.  
Rachel sonrió culpable. —Lo hice, ¿verdad? Ya ves... una tarde contigo y ya estoy corrompida. —Ella gesticuló casualmente hacia su vaso medio vacío— O tal vez el vino me está afectando.  
—¿Entonces apruebas mi selección?  
—Dudo que alguien no lo hiciera —dijo Rachel sarcásticamente. Ella estaba apenas a punto de darle la satisfacción de saber que la actriz, de alguna manera, había logrado escoger la única etiqueta que ella había estado queriendo probar desde que compró el primer número de Wine Spectator.  
—Pero tu aprobación es más difícil de ganar y por consiguiente vale más que las demás —replicó Quinn.  
Rachel no puedo evitar reírse ante eso. —Sí, lo apruebo —respondió—. A setecientos dólares la botella, debo hacerlo. —Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero decidió morderse la lengua.  
—Continúa. —Rió Quinn—. Puedo notar que hay algo más.  
Rachel le sonrió. Quinn pensaba que la conocía tan bien. —Estaba pensando que en realidad llevas una vida de ensueño.  
—Ahhh... bien, por fin sale a colación. Mi fama y mi fortuna. —Quinn se le acercó—. Mira, te evitaré el discurso de mierda sobre cómo no me gusta, sobre la falta de privacidad, y todo eso. Pero hay algunas compensaciones. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que simplemente he aceptado esas cosas como parte del paquete.  
—¿Compensaciones a cambio de privacidad?  
Quinn hizo un gesto con la mano. —Eso no me molesta tanto como solía hacerlo.  
—Entonces, ¿qué?

La rubia pensó acerca de esto. Cuando finalmente contestó, Rachel pensó que había oído algo en su voz. Algo... genuino.

—La gente piensa que me conocen porque las revistas me retratan de cierta forma, o porque uno ha actuado en cierta forma en una película. Y la mayoría de las personas que se supone son cercanas a ti, no les importa quién eres en realidad de todos modos, porque para ellas eres simplemente un producto, un artículo para vender. Así que no es real. Nada de eso es real.

La actriz echó un vistazo a Rachel cautelosamente, como si esperase que ella se riera. No hizo.

—Santana parece real —dijo ella en una voz más gentil de la usual.  
Esto hizo sonreír a Quinn. —Santana y yo hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo. Ella es tan real como ellos lo requieran. También es arrogante, condescendiente, y sarcástica...  
—¿Cómo consiguen llevarse bien ustedes dos?

Quinn sonrió ante su comentario sarcástico. La rubia se reclinó, formando remolinos con su copa. —Puedes lanzar todos los dardos que desees, Rachel Berry. No me molesta en absoluto. Porque secretamente creo que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo. —Quinn le guiñó un ojo—. Está bien, lo puedes admitir. Yo ya lo sé.  
Rachel puso sus ojos en blanco desdeñosamente. —Eres demasiado confiada.  
—¿Sabes que la típica mujer americana entre los dieciocho y los treinta y cinco ha visto cada una de mis películas seis veces?  
Rachel se mofó de esto. —¿Quién le dijo esa sandez estadística?  
—Está bien, entonces, ¿cuántas veces has tirado diez dólares para verme en el cine?  
—No seis.  
—¿Cuántas veces?

Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, intentando actuar como abogada para escapar de la pregunta.

Los ojos de Quinn se ampliaron en su gesto. —Oh, lo siento, señorita Berry, pero sus respuestas tienen que ser audibles para el transcriptor de la corte  
Rachel la miró airadamente. —¿Tienes un buen punto en alguna parte para esto?  
—El punto es, —dijo Quinn—, que me dices que yo soy demasiado confiada. Pero yo digo que las probabilidades están completamente a mi favor de que te sientes atraída hacia mí.

Allí estaba, todas las cartas puestas sobre la mesa.

—Pero tú misma lo has dicho —le dijo Rachel—, "ese" es sólo el papel que actúas. Tu imagen. Pero, ¿qué pasa con las mujeres que ven detrás del telón a tu verdadero yo? ¿Están igual de locamente atraídas?

Algo en su pregunta pareció golpear un nervio, y Quinn quedó extrañamente silenciosa. Al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, los ojos de Rachel sondearon más allá del resplandor, más allá de la luz del candelabro sobre la mesa.

—Tal vez ellas nunca tienen la posibilidad de ver detrás del telón — añadió la abogada—. Tal vez siempre te has ido demasiado rápido para eso.

Los ojos de Quinn se encontraron con los suyos, y por un momento ninguno de las dos dijo nada. Sin toda la bravuconada ridícula, pensó Rachel, la actriz en realidad parecía un poco humana.

Entonces Quinn lanzó su servilleta encima de la mesa.

—Eso es todo. Tú pagas la cena esta noche —declaró la rubia. Quinn gesticuló hacia el mesero que revoloteaba atentamente a su lado. — Tráiganos otra botella del Screaming Eagle. —Bajó la voz hasta un susurro y señaló a Rachel—. La señorita paga.  
—Por supuesto, señorita Fabray —contestó el mesero. Como un rayo, se fue rumbo a la bodega privada del restaurante.

Quinn, satisfecha, se giró hacia Rachel, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —Setecientos dólares la botella, abogada. Veamos qué tan atrevida eres cuando te encuentras en la cocina, lavando platos. —Hizo una pausa, dándole una segunda mirada—. No es como si tu culo feminista supiera qué hacer allí.

Ante eso, Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír. Había algo en su sentido del humor sarcástico. Algunas veces, a ella le gustaba muchísimo.

Más tarde esa noche, Quinn miró a Rachel mientras dejaban el restaurante, ansiosa de oír su veredicto.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas de tu primera experiencia gastronómica en Los Ángeles?  
Rachel le sonrió al oírla mencionarlo. —Esto sin duda se lleva el premio por el mejor lugar al que he ido en una cena de negocios.  
Quinn se detuvo bruscamente. —¿Un momento... me mandarás la factura por el tiempo que pasaste en esta cena?  
Rachel se detuvo también, aparentemente sorprendida de que Quinn estuviera sorprendida por esto. —Bueno, sí. Por lo menos la parte que pasamos hablando del guión.

Su respuesta molestó a Quinn. Bastante, en verdad. Rachel se movió incomoda.

—Lo siento... ¿hay algún problema con eso?  
¿Qué podía decir en respuesta? Quinn intentó mantener sus palabras en un tono conciso. —No, por supuesto que no, ésta fue una cena de trabajo para ti. Lo siento si te acaparé demasiado tiempo.

Quinn mantuvo la puerta abierta para Rachel, esperando salir del restaurante y de este asunto lo más rápidamente posible.

La morocha la miró, confundida. —Quinn, espero que tú no— Ella repentinamente fue interrumpida por el destello enceguecedor de cien cámaras. Se sobresaltó sorprendida, cuando Quinn se dio vuelta y vio que una enorme multitud de paparazzi las esperaba reunidos en la acera fuera del restaurante. Al ver a la actriz, los fotógrafos gritaron su nombre y clamaron para que se acercara más.

Instintivamente, Quinn empujó a Rachel de nuevo dentro del restaurante y cerró de un golpe la puerta detrás de ellas. Le echó una ojeada a través de la ventana al circo que se había reunido afuera. Para la rubia, era una vista bastante típica.

Rachel, por otra parte, pareció seriamente descontrolada. Mientras la abogada caminaba, se quedó tan lejos de las ventanas como le era posible, como si se trataran de francotiradores en lugar de cámaras.

—Esto es... no es bueno —dijo inquietamente—. De verdad, para nada bueno. —Ella le dio a Quinn una mirada esperanzada—. Estuvimos afuera por sólo un segundo. ¿Tal vez no consiguieron fotografiarnos?

Recorriendo la mirada por la multitud de cámaras perfectamente dirigidas, sostenidas por hombres con reflejos altamente sensibles, Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—En este punto, pienso que lo mejor que puedes esperar es que no consiguieran una como esto... —Quinn hizo una cara de horror del tipo, oh-dios-mío-quién-mierda-es-toda-esta-gente, intentando hacerla reírse.

No funcionó.

Rachel se hundió miserablemente en una silla cercana. —Voy a ser expulsada de mi caso. —Desanimada descansó su barbilla en sus manos—. Tengo una orden judicial —le explicó—. No puedo salir en los medios.

A medida que la rubia se le acercaba, Quinn no pudo dejar de notar lo mucho que ella no quería ser vista con la actriz. —Estoy segura de que el juez no se refería a este tipo de publicidad.  
Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No, él fue muy claro sobre el asunto... ninguna atención de la prensa. Punto. —Ella miraba el suelo.

Viendo su trastorno, Quinn sintió aquel sentimiento extraño tirando de ella otra vez. Se arrodilló ante la morocha y comenzó a extender la mano para coger las suyas. Pero entonces, algo instintivamente le impidió tocarla. Apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas en lugar de eso.

—Yo puedo arreglar esto —le dijo gentilmente.  
Rachel lo miró detenidamente con esperanza. —¿En serio?  
—Pero quiero algo a cambio.

Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — ¿Qué puede ser eso?  
La mirada de Quinn fue inquebrantable. —Una noche.

Los ojos de Rachel se ensancharon.

Quinn sonrió y habló rápidamente, antes de que la abogada le abofeteara. —Quise decir una noche que no esté relacionada con el trabajo. Que me dejes llevarte a algún lugar divertido.  
Rachel negó con la cabeza definitivamente. —No.  
Quinn se puso de pie a regañadientes. —Bien... haz lo que quieras. — La actriz señaló el frente del restaurante—. Allí está la puerta. No dejes que los paparazzi te golpeen el culo cuando salgas.

Rachel echó una ojeada a la multitud afuera. Aparentemente encontrando esta opción poco atractiva, ella se giró a Quinn. —Si accedo a esto, tendrían que haber ciertos parámetros.  
Quinn negó con la cabeza. —Esto no es una negociación, señorita Berry. Tienes mi oferta... tómala o déjala.

Rachel echó un vistazo fuera por última vez, entonces suspiró dramáticamente. Quinn refrenó una sonrisa. Todas las mujeres deberían tener tales problemas.

—¿Alguien alguna vez te dice "no"? —le preguntó la pequeña morocha con resignación.  
—No. Pero si te hace sentirte mejor, lo intentas mucho más duro que cualquier otra. ¿Así que tenemos un trato?  
—Bien. Lo que sea. Simplemente arregla esto.

Con eso, Quinn sacó su celular. Apretando el botón de discado rápido, usado en situación de crisis.

—¡Marty! —exclamó cariñosamente en el teléfono. No importa que casi fuera la medianoche de un viernes—. Escucha... necesito que hagas algo por mí. Estoy en Mr. Chow con un montón de paparazzi afuera. Consiguieron tomar algunas fotos que no apreciaría que ellos publiquen. No me importan las mías, pero diles a esos chicos que si imprimen el nombre de la mujer con quien estoy, o una foto de su rostro, no volverán a conseguir una palabra mía nunca - Quinn alejó las protestas de su publicista. —Es tu trabajo cerciorarte que ellos entienden —le dijo firmemente. —Dile a los editores, los redactores, quienquiera con quien necesites hablar, que esto viene directamente de mí.

Quinn hizo una pausa en la siguiente pregunta de Marty.

—¿Tengo al menos un comentario sobre la mujer misteriosa? —Los ojos de Quinn se lanzaron hacia Rachel cuando la resumió brevemente.

—Sí. Difícil.

**HOLA ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SIGAN COMENTANDO **

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	12. Chapter 12

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE**

CAPÍTULO 12

Estaba en primera plana el siguiente lunes.

"¡La Mujer Misteriosa de Quinn!"

Por supuesto, Rachel que aparentemente era la única persona en Los Ángeles que no contaba con una suscripción de Us Weekly, no tuvo ningún conocimiento de esto hasta que llegó al trabajo y se encontró a Tina y a la legión secretarial acampando fuera de su oficina. Por la conexión de Rachel con la señorita Quinn Fabray, su secretaria se había convertido en la abeja reina del cuerpo administrativo.

Tina estaba expectante. En toda su vida, esa palabra nunca había llegado a la mente de Rachel, pero realmente esto era el único modo de describir a su secretaria esa mañana en particular.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó tan pronto como Rachel entró.  
Rachel pensó que quizá el juez le había concedido de oficio la sentencia sumaria en su caso. —¿Visto qué? —le preguntó ella excitada.

Tina sostuvo en alto una copia del Us Weekly. Rachel la miró, confundida. Extrañamente, reconoció la camisa blanca y los jeans antes de darse cuenta de que la mujer en la foto era ella.

Pero allí estaba.

Debajo del llamativo encabezado "¡La Mujer Misteriosa de Quinn!" era una fotografía de las dos dando un paso fuera de la puerta principal de Mr. Chow.

Según las instrucciones de Quinn, la foto mostraba a Rachel sólo desde atrás, escondiendo su identidad.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Tina sin aliento.

Era ella ciertamente. Allí mismo en la cubierta de una revista de chismes de cobertura nacional con la estrella más grande en Hollywood. Para Rachel, el momento fue más allá de lo surreal.

Miró detenidamente la revista y vio a Tina y a otros diez pares de ojos contemplándola.

—No es lo que crees —dijo rápidamente.  
—Cenaste con Quinn Fabray —contestó Tina con admiración.  
Rachel le sacudió un dedo. —No, no. Tuve una reunión con Quinn Fabray que pasó a tener lugar durante la cena. Hay una gran diferencia. — Ella se preparó para soportar más interrogación.

Pero en cambio, Tina la sorprendió.

—Okay —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si eso es lo que dices, entonces eso es todo lo que fue.

Rachel se limitó a observar como Tina ahuyentaba a las otras secretarias de regreso a sus puestos. Que fue mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado.

—Oh. Bueno, estupendo. —Rachel no podía menos que estar un poco sorprendida por la indiferencia repentina de Tina—. Me alegra que quede todo resuelto, entonces. —Ella esperó un momento más. Cuando nadie dijo nada más, se dio vuelta y encaminó a su oficina. Una vez dentro, Rachel tomó asiento en su escritorio.

Wow. Esos fueron los quince minutos de fama más rápidos que había visto.

No que ella se preocupara por cosas así, por supuesto.

Unos días más tarde, Rachel regresó temprano a la oficina. La corte inesperadamente había terminado de improviso cuando uno de los testigos de los demandantes no se había presentado a declarar.

Tina la llamó desde su escritorio cuando Rachel pasaba por allí. — ¿Cómo estuvo el tribunal?

Rachel le sonrió con orgullo. El juicio iba mucho mejor de lo esperado. Si ella no fuera una persona tan modesta, tendría que decir que estaba destruyendo completamente a los testigos de la parte demandante en el interrogatorio. Dudaba que fuera coincidencia que uno de ellos no se hubiese presentado hoy.

Rachel era completamente consciente que tenía defectos, muchos, de hecho. Pero lo único que sabía más allá de cualquier duda era que ella era una condenadamente buena abogada.

—Los demandantes están luchando —le explicó a Tina, pensando que esa era una descripción más que generosa de la posición de su adversario—. Pero aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, nunca se sabe lo que el jurado va a hacer.

Tina asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo. —Es cierto, es cierto. Oh, a propósito —añadió ella casualmente—, la señorita Fabray llamó. Dijo que te dijera que te recogerá mañana después del trabajo. Dijo que mantiene como sorpresa a dónde te llevará, pero que debe advertirte que ella será la única que te enseñe a ti algo para variar.

Después de retransmitir el mensaje, Tina esperó impacientemente cualquier instrucción. Rachel se movió incomoda.

Alguien tenía algunas explicaciones que dar.

—Tina, esto no es...  
Su secretaria sostuvo en alto su mano. —No necesitas decirme nada. Lo entiendo, esto es puramente de negocios. Justo como dijiste, manejaremos el Proyecto Fabray con el grado más alto de profesionalismo. Tina siguió adelante con sus otros asuntos. —También, una señorita Foster llamó. Ella dijo que la podrías llamar a su número de trabajo. —Ella volvió a su mecanografía.

La oficina estaba tranquila, indiferente, ya que cada uno se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Esto le dio a Rachel la oportunidad de considerar cuidadosamente el mensaje secreto de Quinn. Se dio la vuelta hacia su oficina, preguntándose lo que quiso decir con…

Ella jadeó sorprendida ante la vista.

Una sólida pared de imágenes de Quinn le sonreía.

La puerta de su oficina había sido completamente empapelada con la última portada de la revista People. La edición de "La Mujer Viva Más Sexy" y aparentemente, consiguió los votos necesarios.

La sonriente Quinn la miraba fijamente, burlándose de ella con su pomposa sonrisita de las-probabilidades-están-completamente-a-mi-favor- de-que-te-sientes-atraída-a-mí.

—Esto hará maravillas para su ego —masculló Rachel secamente bajo su aliento.

La imagen de la portada la había capturado perfectamente. Se veía divertida, y tan endiablada.

Tenía su mirada habitual, la mirada que anunciaba que ella sabía algo que tú no y no estaba realmente lista para contarlo.

Y esos condenados ojos verde almendra... a pesar de que era solamente una fotografía, parecieron perforarla directamente.

Mientras contemplaba la foto, oyó risas tontas detrás de ella.

—Muy graciosas, chicas —dijo por encima de su hombro, a las secretarias que sabía la observaban—. Muy lindo el detalle.  
Tina apareció al lado de Rachel. —Quieres decir "sexy," ¿no? — preguntó inocentemente, señalando a las imágenes. Entonces no pudo resistirse por más tiempo y se echó a reír.

Como las otras secretarias se integraron al grupo, Rachel estaba allí, intentando contener su risa. Finalmente, se rindió y rió junto con ellas.

Okay, está bien. Probablemente se lo merecía.

Debido a su inesperada tarde libre por el juicio, Rachel tuvo algunos minutos libres para devolverle la llamada a Valerie. Ella contestó el teléfono mientras Rachel tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

—Oye, soy yo —anunció Rachel—. Recibí tu mensaje... qué demonios... - Aparentemente, Tina y la legión habían pegado una copia adicional de la revista People en su silla, por si acaso de algún modo se hubiera perdido a las cincuenta pegadas en su puerta.  
—¿Sucede algo malo? —le preguntó Valerie, divertida por esta introducción.  
Rachel arrancó la revista de debajo de ella. —Nada, acabo de notar que estaba sentada sobre la cara de Quinn Fabray.  
—Yum. Llámame en una hora y déjame saber si es igual de fantástico como me lo imaginaba.  
Rachel se echó a reír. —Mi secretaria dejó la revista People en mi silla —explicó.  
—Acabo de comprar una copia esta mañana de camino al trabajo — exclamó Val sin aliento—. ¿Sabes que ésta es la tercera vez que la han nombrado la Mujer Viva Más Sexy? Eso es más que cualquier otra.  
—Tú eres una profesora de música en una universidad de la Liga Ivy. ¿Cómo haces para tener tiempo de estar al tanto de todo esto?  
—¿Estás bromeando? Hablamos de Quinn Fabray. He visto todas sus películas. Como seis veces.

La sonrisa de Rachel rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Esa estúpida estadística.

Ella miró airadamente a la imagen de Quinn por tener razón. Fue entonces que una segunda imagen en la esquina inferior derecha en la portada de la revista le llamó la atención.

—Oye, me gusta la fotografía de Kitty Wilde —dijo apreciativamente.

Bajo el subtitulo "Otras Competidoras" había una foto de la actriz.

—Es tan hermosa, ¿verdad? —Valerie suspiró tristemente—. Digo, sé que tú usualmente no dices eso para describir a alguien, pero Kitty Wilde realmente es justo la definición misma de la palabra.  
—¿Piensas que es casi demasiado atractiva? —Rachel examinó la imagen. Suspiró, adoptando una apariencia melodramática. —Supongo que podría lidiar con eso si tuviera que hacerlo —añadió. Se rió de la idea.

Sí, claro.

—Hablando de lidiar con cosas... —Valerie comenzó suavemente al principio, luego continuó sin rodeos con eso—. Kate me dice que has estado desperdiciando tus días, escondiéndote en esa oficina tuya.  
El comentario instantáneamente puso a Rachel a la defensiva. —¿Nadie entiende que estoy en juicio?  
—No sé a quién te estás refiriendo, pero Kate y yo somos tus amigas. No estaríamos haciendo nuestro trabajo durante este período post traumático si no te alentásemos a continuar con tu vida.  
Rachel se burló de esto. —No estoy pasando por ningún "momento post traumático." Te lo prometo, he seguido adelante con mi vida. —Y como ella dijo las palabras, se dio cuenta qué tan ciertas eran. No había pensado ni una vez en Brody desde que el día que recibió sus flores. Había estado preocupada con otras cosas...

—Y si te hace sentirte mejor —continuó—, incluso voy a salir mañana por la noche. Pero no te entusiasmes demasiado —añadió ella rápidamente—. Es sólo un evento relacionado con… —buscó la palabra correcta—, con negocios.  
Val sonó algo aliviada por esto. —¿Hay por lo menos un interés romántico involucrado?

Rachel consideró cómo responder a esta pregunta. Ella estaba tentada a contarle a Val todo acerca de Quinn. Pero había decidido que valía más hacerlo en persona, cuando ella y Kate llegaran de visita. Necesitaba ejercer algún tipo de control, sobre todo cuando Valerie estaba preocupada. Rachel amaba a la chica a muerte, pero ocultar información no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

—Una mujer patrocina este evento. —Rachel se figuró que por lo menos esa respuesta era cierta.  
—¿Y existe alguna posibilidad que esta sea una mujer atractiva? — preguntó Valerie con optimismo.

Rachel echó un vistazo a la imagen de Quinn en la portada de People. Oh, no realmente, pensó. "Sólo la mujer viva más sexy".

—Supongo que algunas "personas" podrían decir que es atractiva. — Se rió tontamente de su propia broma.

Entonces, inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Oh, Dios.

Valerie hizo eco de este sentimiento exacto. —Mierda santa. —Ella hizo una pausa—. ¿Te acabas de reír tontamente?  
Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No —masculló inocentemente tras la palma de su mano—. Definitivamente no.  
—Porque tú nunca te ríes tontamente —continuó Val—. Eso no es propio de Rachel Berry.  
Rachel asintió con la cabeza resueltamente. —Así es. No lo hago. Fue sólo, um... tos. Era una excusa poco convincente.  
Valerie estaba sumamente sospechando. —Llegaré al fondo de lo que está pasando tan pronto como me escape para allá, lo sabes.  
Rachel sonrió. —Dos semanas, Val. Lo prometo, te lo contaré todo.

Kitty Wilde recorrió otra vez con la mirada la copia de People que su ahora ex publicista, Leslie, acababa de dejar.

"Otras Competidoras."

Decir que no estaba satisfecha con esa distinción sería una subestimación.

Era la segunda vez en menos de dos semanas que le habían prometido la portada, sólo para verla convertirse en humo por culpa de la maldita Quinn Fabray. Esto era suficiente para que una estrella de cine quisiera despedir a su publicista.

Lo cual es precisamente lo que había hecho, tres minutos después de llegar al Chateau Marmont y ver la revista que Leslie había traído a su reunión de almuerzo. ¿Qué más se supone que debería hacer?

Ella ciertamente no tenía tiempo para molestarse con sus gastadas excusas en las que ella sólo prometía que Kitty estaría "en la portada" no que "sería la portada." Lo que sea. La había despachado a ella y a sus gastadas excusas con un movimiento de su mano.

Kitty sabía que su tiempo era ahora era la más ardiente por su éxito en A Viking's Quest y consiguiendo el codiciado papel en Outback Nights.

Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera dar la mejor publicidad por el 5 por ciento de todos los ingresos brutos que podría comprar.

Así que, ahora, sentada en una de las mesas al lado de la piscina del hotel, Kitty necesitaba pensar una estrategia. Miró a Rob, que se había unido para almorzar una vez que la silla de Leslie estuvo desocupada.

—Necesito a Marty Shepherd —declaró Kitty resueltamente.

Rob asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa con queso. —Deberías hacer que Adam se ocupe —insinuó mientras masticaba, refiriéndose al manager de Kitty—. Que le diga a Shepherd que el próximo año, tú no te conformarás con nada menos que la mujer viva más sexy y la persona más Bella del Año.

Kitty lo fulminó con la mirada. —Esto no es sobre eso.  
Rob lo miró escépticamente, hablando entre dientes con la boca llena de comida. —¿No? ¿De qué se trata, entonces?  
—De asegurarme que no acabo como una actriz gorda en algún show de la CW cuyo papel más importante es el de la Tipa Cuyo Culo Fue Comido en "Anaconda 4".  
Rob pareció herido. —Hey, estoy temporalmente desempleado. Por lo que he ganado algunas libras... las perderé para el otoño. —Él señaló con su hamburguesa a Kitty—. Y no descargues tu angustia por Quinn Fabray en mí.  
—No tengo ninguna angustia —replicó Kitty. Levantó la otra revista que Leslie había traído, el número más reciente de Us Weekly. La supuesta Mujer Misteriosa de Quinn.

—Estoy simplemente harta de escuchar sobre esta tipa todo el tiempo. Y estoy segura que todos los demás lo están también.  
—Angustia —susurró Rob bajo su aliento.  
Kitty rodó los ojos. —Olvídalo.

Viendo la frustración de Kitty, Rob adoptó un aire más comprensivo.

Kitty estaba en lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia de las celebridades, eso quería decir que ocasionalmente era necesario besar su trasero, tranquilizarla, y levantarle el ego.

—Mira, vas a llamar a Marty Shepherd. El tipo es el maestro de la publicidad. —Rob sonrió abiertamente—. Aún los actores de carácter ligeramente obesos pero adorables en los shows de la CW cuya mayor actuación fue en una pequeña parte pero esencial en la secuela de Ocean's saben esto. —Orgullosamente agarró una papa frita de su plato y la comió con deleite.  
Kitty estaba sorprendida. —¿Obtuviste el papel?  
—Estaré filmando en las Vegas este viernes.  
—¿Un día? Ese es un papel pequeño.  
Rob eligió ignorar esto. —En fin, con Marty Shepherd, en unas pocas semanas, esa —señaló la portada de Us Weekly—. Serás tú. Kitty colocó la revista en la mesa delante de ellos.  
—Así que, ¿piensas que este asunto de la Mujer Misteriosa es simplemente un truco publicitario?

Rob se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, observando a las dos bonitas jóvenes en bikini que pasaron por su mesa. Era la cuarta vez en su intento no tan sutil de obtener la atención de Kitty. Ella les dio una mirada más antes de que finalmente se rindieran y dijeran algo.

—¿No lo es todo estos días? —contestó Rob, mirando el culo de la chica más alta, que supuso empujaba una talla 6. Si algo pasaba con estas dos, ése sería el culo que él obtendría—. Quinn Fabray tiene una película que saldrá pronto, ¿no?  
Kitty asintió con la cabeza. —Inferno. El próximo mes.  
—Esto seguramente es una forma conveniente de tener a todos en un frenesí sobre ella antes de estreno de la película.

Kitty vio la verdad en esto. Estudió la foto de Quinn saliendo de Mr. Chow con la supuesta Mujer Misteriosa. La mujer, una morena, tenía su cara hacia un lado, ocultándola de las cámaras.

—¿Quién crees que es ella? —preguntó.

Rob apartó su mirada de las bonitas jóvenes, y se inclinó para ver mejor.

—No sé... ella tiene la apariencia de Leighton Meester. No, espera. Eva Green. —Silbó apreciativamente—. Definitivamente la mejor chica Bond hasta ahora.

Sin Kitty concordó con las suposiciones de Rob. El cabello largo, oscuro y su cuerpo, por lo que podía ver, se parecía definitivamente a los rasgos de cualquier actriz. —Tal vez sea una de ellas... no lo puedo decir —reflexionó—. Aunque ella se ve bastante ardiente.  
—Ella no estaría con Quinn Fabray si no lo fuera.

Cuando Kitty levantó la vista bruscamente, Rob se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Pero es verdad.  
—¿Quién dijo que ella está "con" Quinn Fabray? —Kitty señaló la foto—. Todo lo que veo es a dos personas saliendo de un restaurante.  
Rob le siguió la corriente con la mirada. —No creo que Quinn Fabray haga mucho entretenimiento platónico.

Antes de que Kitty pudiese responder, las dos bonitas jovencitas se detuvieron delante de su mesa.

—Oh, Dios mío —la talla 2 exclamó efusivamente hacia Kitty—. Yo tenía razón, le dije que eras tú. —Ella le hizo gestos a de talla 6, quien también la contempló con ojos soñadores—. Somos tus más grandes admiradoras.

Kitty revisó a las mujeres, recorriéndolas de arriba abajo. Sintiéndose un poco generosa esa tarde, les sonrió y dio un vistazo a Rob y a su hamburguesa de queso casi terminada.

—Bueno, mi amigo, ¿guardaste algo de espacio para el postre?

**HOLA… LAMENTO EL RETRASO PERO ESTA SEMANA SE ME HABIA COMPLICADO MUCHO, SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO Y NO TENGO EL PERDON DE USTEDES… PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PRONTO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y PROMETO QUE REVISARE CON MAS CUIDADO PARA QUE NO TENGAN TANTOS ERRORES (GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME HACEN NOTAR LOS ERRORES)**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO… SIGAN COMENTANDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	13. Chapter 13

**NI LA HISTORIA NI GLEE ME PERTENECE **

CAPÍTULO 13

Cuando el auto se detuvo, después de haber llegado a su destino, Rachel asumió que se había cometido algún tipo de error. Pero luego el conductor se bajó y abrió la puerta, anulando todas sus esperanzas de una confusión.

—La señorita Fabray está esperando en el interior —dijo el conductor con un gesto eficiente. Mientras Rachel salía del coche y tenía a la vista su saludó frio, todas sus estrategias de una temprana salida planificada de antemano se hicieron pedazos.

Inminente ante ella tenía un jet.

Un jet privado, por el aspecto de las cosas, no es que Rachel se hubiera montado nunca en uno antes.

Después de haber visto al coche estacionarse, Quinn salió a la pista y le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

—Hola, señorita Berry. ¿Lista para esto?

No del todo segura de que fuera ella, Rachel observó el jet con cautela mientras cruzaba la pista y subía las escaleras de metal que conducen a la bodega de pasajeros. Cuando llegó a la cima, se detuvo ante Quinn, yendo por una mirada impresionada.

—Qué original. ¿No había visto esto en Pretty Woman?  
Quinn sonrió amablemente. —Esperemos que la noche termine tan bien para mí como lo hizo para Richard Gere. — La actriz guiñó un ojo.

Eso la calló rápidamente.

Rachel fríamente pasó a su lado y entró en el avión. La abogada tomó la rica silla de cuero color crema del capitán, los sofás dobles a juego que flanqueaban las dos paredes, y el bar rojizo y marmolado cerca de la parte de atrás. No era una mala combinación.

—¿Alquilaste esto?  
Quinn le dirigió una mirada. A duras penas. —Lo compré hace tres años. Los viajes comerciales llegaron a ser una gran molestia.  
Los ojos de Rachel se lanzaron con nerviosismo a la cabina del piloto. — Por favor, dime que no lo estás piloteándolo.  
Quinn se rió de la expresión de horror en su rostro. —Estás a salvo. Estaré aquí atrás contigo.

Rachel miró alrededor de la pequeña zona de descanso. Grande.

Acogedora.

Ella se sentó cerca de la parte de atrás, en la silla más cercana a la barra, pensando que un Grey Goose en las rocas podría estar en orden pronto. Quinn se sentó en la silla a su lado.

—¿Ahora me puedes decir a dónde vamos? —preguntó Rachel, mientras tocaba a tientas su cinturón de seguridad.  
Quinn negó con la cabeza. —Todavía no. Aunque te voy a dar una pista: por lo que he visto hasta ahora, es un lugar que se adapta a ti.

Rachel consideró esta sugerencia. Y entonces una mirada emocionada cruzó su rostro.

—¿Napa Valley?  
Quinn negó con la cabeza. —No es Napa. Y ya no adivines más.  
—Espero estar vestida apropiadamente, al menos —dijo, señalando a su atuendo—. Algún lugar "dónde me enseñarás algo" no me dio mucho para guiarme.

Quinn tomó deliberadamente la camisa a medida negra con cuello en V y la falda gris que llevaba. Rachel conscientemente se cruzó de piernas por su mirada, sin querer llamar su atención sobre el corte en la falda que se separaba a la mitad del muslo.

—Creo que está muy bien, señorita Berry —dijo.

Rachel estaba pensando que quizás este era un buen momento para reafirmar su discurso de "_esto es sólo negocios_," cuando los motores del avión de repente cobraron vida. Al sonido, se volvió en su silla y se asomó a la ventana. Sin pensarlo, su pierna comenzó a saltar nerviosamente.

Después de unos segundos de revisar la pista, miró atrás y vio a Quinn mirando con curiosidad el rebote de su pierna. Nunca mostrando ninguna debilidad, Rachel se estabilizó y fingió una sonrisa casual.

—Así que... supongo que nos vamos ahora mismo. Bien. Genial.

El jet rodó a la pista, completó su giro y luego salió disparado hacia adelante con un disparo atronador de los motores. Rachel tímidamente comenzó a golpear sus dedos en los brazos de su asiento.

Bueno, está bien. Sí, era cierto.

Ella odiaba volar.

Sintiendo los ojos de Quinn en ella, hizo un intento de cubrir su nerviosismo con una conversación informal.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de mantenimiento hacen en un avión como éste? ¿Supongo que lo revisan regularmente?  
Quinn se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —No tengo idea. Les pago a otras personas para que se preocupen de esas cosas.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron ante eso. Dios mío, estaban muertas. Se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

El avión ascendió, y subieron sin problemas por unos momentos. Pero luego se toparon con una zona de turbulencia y las manos de Rachel se agarraron con fuerza de los apoyabrazos de su asiento. Cerró los ojos, tratando de empujar todos los pensamientos de los gritos de muerte desplomándose fuera de su mente. Sin duda, el destino estaba de su lado en este vuelo, pensó.

Quinn era su póliza de seguro, después de todo. El mundo probablemente dejaría de girar sobre su eje si algo le llegara a suceder a su Mujer Viva Más Sexy.

—Así que, he estado leyendo acerca de tu juicio en los periódicos — escuchó decir a Quinn.  
Ella abrió los ojos. —¿En serio?

El avión descendió con la turbulencia, y el corazón de Rachel casi saltó de su pecho. Miró por la ventana, estudiando con inquietud la tierra debajo cuando el avión comenzó a girar.

Mientras tanto, Quinn, sin estar preocupada, se reclinó en su silla. —Y tengo una pregunta para ti.  
—Hmmm. —Rachel miró hacia arriba—. Espera. —Definitivamente había escuchado un sonido que nunca había oído en un avión. Rápidamente miró a Quinn.  
—¿El motor suena normal para ti? Creo que estamos perdiendo altura.  
La rubia hizo caso omiso de esto. —De todos modos, he estado pensando acerca de tu juicio  
—En serio, ¿el piloto está certificado? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando para ti? ¿Y qué tipo de entrenamiento se necesita para volar aviones privados, de todos modos?  
—Y aquí está la pregunta que he tenido la intención de hacer, Rachel: como una mujer que defiende a las empresas demandadas de acoso sexual, ¿no te sientes como una traidora a tu género?

Whoa.

De repente, reorientada, Rachel se alejó de la ventana y miró a Quinn.

Su mirada era la muerte.

—¿Una traidora para mi género? —susurró ella con incredulidad. Su mano se alzó.  
—Déjame decirte algo, señorita...

Se habían nivelado a 40.000 pies antes de que ella hiciera una pausa para tomar su primer aliento.

—... Y mientras yo no estoy en desacuerdo en que hay instancias legítimas de acoso sexual por ahí... Casos frívolos hacen más para socavar la causa feminista por la obstrucción a la justicia y la creación de malos precedentes... Los clientes que represento hacen todo lo posible para evitar este comportamiento, y en los raros casos en que encuentro un problema, yo soy la primera persona... Difícilmente merece millones de dólares sólo porque a un cretino de bajo nivel con la insignia de un gerente no le basta echar un polvo y mirar pornografía en la computadora de la oficina...

Quinn se sentó allí, escuchando toda la diatriba. Cuando Rachel finalmente había terminado, ella se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Y? ¿Eso satisface tus inquietudes acerca de mí siendo una traidora a mi género?

Ella esperó con expectación su réplica. Pero en cambio, Quinn le sorprendió asintiendo con la cabeza, de acuerdo.

—Todos los puntos son muy buenos. Yo no había pensado las cosas de esa manera. —Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al bar—. ¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó educadamente.

Rachel parpadeó. Espera, ¿eso era todo? Quinn sólo iba a... ¿estar de acuerdo con ella?

Quinn levantó una ceja interrogativamente, aún de pie en el bar. Rachel trató de pensar a través de su sorpresa. —Um, vino tinto, supongo. Si tienes.

Vio como Quinn abrió una botella, le sirvió una copa, y se sirvió a sí misma un martini de vodka. Cuando le entregó la copa a Rachel la miró con complicidad.

—Estabas tratando de distraerme con la toda la cosa de traidora-a-mi-género, ¿no?  
Quinn sonrió con aire de culpabilidad. —Tuve la sensación de que podría hacer el truco. ¿Siempre has sido una viajera nerviosa?

Rachel debatió si contestar a eso. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que la sacudida se fue, se recostó en su asiento y se acomodó por primera vez en el vuelo.

—Desde que era una asociada de verano en mi empresa —admitió—. Le pidieron a un grupo de nosotros que fuéramos miembros del jurado para esta gran acción de clase en que estaban trabajando, un caso de accidente de avión. Como parte de la prueba, hicieron que nosotros escucháramos las grabaciones de la caja negra para que los abogados pudieran tener una idea de cómo podría manejar un jurado ese tipo de pruebas. —Hizo una pausa—. No hace falta decir, que ése fue el verano en que desarrollé un miedo a volar.  
—Así de mal, ¿eh?  
Rachel ladeó la cabeza, considerando esto. —Me hizo darme cuenta que las cosas podrían estar completamente fuera de mi control, si algo llegara a suceder en un avión.  
Quinn la estudió. —Siento que esto del control es un gran asunto contigo.  
—Lo dice la mujer que irrumpió en mi oficina cuando yo no le devolví las llamadas telefónicas dentro de la hora.  
Quinn sonrió. —Bastante justo. —Entonces la rubia la miró con interés—. Siento que debo saber más sobre ti.  
—¿Por ejemplo?  
—¿Sales mucho?  
—No seas una idiota.  
Quinn se rió, y luego levantó las manos inocentemente. —¿Qué? ¿Hay algo en mi pregunta que la haga sentir incómoda, señorita Berry?

Por su mirada provocadora, Rachel sintió que negarse a responder sólo lo invitaría a sondear más en la materia.

—Estoy segura de que según las normas de la Mujer Viva Más Sexy, no. Yo no salgo con mucho.  
Quinn estaba encantada. —Lo viste.  
Rachel pensó en las cincuenta portadas de revistas pegadas a su puerta. —Mi secretaria trajo algunos ejemplares para la oficina —dijo vagamente.  
—¿Y qué piensas?  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—¿Dirías que estás de acuerdo con la caracterización de la revista?  
Rachel descartó eso con un gesto. —Ya tienes bastante gente que te felicite.  
—Eso no es una negación —señaló Quinn.  
Rachel vio sus ojos brillantes de diversión. —¿Realmente es necesario que te diga lo que pienso?  
—Por supuesto. Su buena opinión es siempre bienvenida, señorita Berry.

Miró a Quinn otra vez. La verdad sea dicha, mientras estaba sentada con las mangas de su camisa con botones enrollada casualmente alrededor de sus antebrazos y sus largas piernas estiradas frente a la rubia, no estaba segura de que hubiera mucho espacio para debatir el reclamo de la revista.

—Supongo que eres atractiva —le dijo—. Físicamente hablando.  
—Detente, me haces sonrojar.  
—Tu personalidad, por otra parte, parece tener varios defectos.  
—Ya veo. ¿Por ejemplo?  
—¿Cuánto tiempo dices que nos queda en este vuelo?

Quinn se rió. Y Rachel no pudo evitarlo, ella también sonrió. En ese momento, la voz del piloto se apoderó del intercomunicador, con el anuncio de que esperaba que tuvieran un buen paseo por el resto del vuelo. Rachel exhaló de alivio.

Tomando ventaja de la interrupción, dirigió la conversación a temas más seguros. El tiempo pasó volando mientras ella y Quinn conversaban amigablemente sobre nada, y ella se sorprendió cuando la voz del piloto les interrumpió de nuevo, indicando que pronto sería el aterrizaje.

Rachel inmediatamente se dedicó a tratar de encontrar el cinturón de seguridad, cuando atrapó un vistazo de la ventana. Ella se inclinó en su silla para ver mejor el espectáculo deslumbrante en el exterior. Ante ella, se trazaba el brillante resplandor de millones de luces brillantes. La vista era inconfundible, sólo un lugar en la tierra podría iluminar el cielo nocturno de esa manera.

Rachel se volvió a Quinn sorprendida.

La actriz sonrió. —¿Ha estado alguna vez en Las Vegas, señorita Berry?

**HOLA DE NUEVO AQUÍ ACTUALIZANDO HOY COMO DISCULPA DE MI TARDANZA**

**SIGAN DEJANDO COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN MI DIA… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	14. Chapter 14

NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN

CAPÍTULO 14

Las cosas transcurrieron tan rápidamente desde el momento en que ella y Quinn aterrizaron, que Rachel apenas tuvo la oportunidad de tomar aire.

Un coche se reunió con ellas en el avión, donde un conductor y dos guardias de seguridad las llevaron a toda velocidad fuera de la pista de aterrizaje. Quinn seguía negándose a darle cualquier pista sobre sus planes para la noche.

Se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser la entrada trasera de un hotel… Un gran hotel, pero eso fue todo lo que Rachel pudo deducir. Los dos guardias las escoltaron a través de un elaborado laberinto de pasillos y corredores, hasta que, de algún modo, aparecieron en el casino y fueron rápidamente conducidos a la sala VIP.

Cuando Quinn y Rachel estuvieron instaladas, a salvo, tras las cuerdas de terciopelo rojo de la zona VIP, la actriz les hizo un gesto de despedida a los guardias de seguridad. Mientras Rachel permanecía de pie, tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido, el director del casino se acercó a estrechar la mano de Quinn.

Fue entonces cuando la abogada, finalmente, se enteró de en dónde estaban.

—Bienvenido al Bellagio, señorita Fabray —el director les dio la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa. Mientras las conducía a ambas a una mesa, Rachel jaló a Quinn más cerca.  
—¿Me estás llevando a apostar? —preguntó en un susurro bajo. Ella nunca había jugado antes. Francamente, no veía a dónde estaba todo el alboroto.  
—No son sólo apuestas —dijo Quinn, con una emoción oculta en la voz.

Llegaron a una enérgica mesa de grandes apostadores y la rubia hizo un gesto grandilocuente.

—Dados —dijo con reverencia.

Rachel examinó el juego. Por lo que podía decir, algo sucedía cuando alguien agitaba los dados y todo el mundo empezaba a gritar. El sujeto con el palo en el centro de la mesa, gritó "¡Yo!" y las fichas empezaron a volar por todas partes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Oh, dados, claro.

Después de mirar por otro rato, ella se inclinó hacia Quinn.

—Um... ¿dónde están las cartas?

Con una sonrisa, Quinn le agarró de la mano y la empujó hacia la mesa.

—Okay, vamos a revisar lo que has aprendido.

Claramente disfrutando en demasía de su posición de autoridad, Quinn repasó sus lecciones. Las cosas habían ido mejorando desde su primer debacle, cuando le tocó el turno de hacer rodar los dados y la abogada, sin saberlo, los había cambiado de mano antes de tirarlo. Por la forma en que todo el mundo gritaba, la morocha pensó que alguien había recibido un disparo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta que le estaban gritando a ella, se había puesto tan nerviosa que dejó caer los dados al piso. Y allí fue cuando, realmente, todo el mundo empezó a protestar.

Pero ahora, bajo la presunta tutela de Quinn, Rachel sabía una cosa o dos acerca de este juego llamado dados. Con muchas ganas de jugar, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo con impaciencia, mientras la rubia continuaba con su lección.

—Primero, tienes que establecer el tiro de salida, siempre procura completar tu apuesta poco a poco —dijo Quinn—. Entonces, si quieres avanzar, haces una apuesta y tomas las probabilidades también. Después de eso, tienes que hacer el tiro, seis y ocho serán los mejores pagos para ti. Y, si te sientes muy afortunada, siempre puedes intentar el yo, la difícil, o cualquier otro dado.

Rachel tomó un trago de su vodka tónic. La camarera continuó trayéndoles bebida, y ahora, ella y Quinn tenían un par encima.

—Y allí está el campo —dijo Rachel, apuntando a la sección media de la mesa, con el gran "2, 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, 12" escrito en el tapete verde.  
—Te lo dije, no quieres apostar al campo —le instruyó Quinn—. Eso es una apuesta de novato.  
Rachel agitó una mano ante esto. —Pero me gusta el campo. Tienes siete oportunidades de ganar.  
—¿Quieres que parezca que sabes lo que estás haciendo o quieres parecer una niñita?  
Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. —No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.  
—Prácticamente se me escapó antes que pudiera pensarlo.

Rachel sonrió. Tal vez, el cálido resplandor del vodka estaba empezando a establecerse. —No eres tan suave cuando no estás interpretando un papel, ¿no? —bromeó ella.  
Quinn ladeó la cabeza. —Oh, no lo sé, me parece que lo hago bien.

Rachel súbitamente se dio cuenta cuán cerca estaba parada la actriz. No quería sonar tan... coqueta. Simplemente había salido así. Estúpido vodka. Iba a cortar el rollo de las bebidas libres aquí y ahora.

—Disculpe, ¿señorita? —oyó que decía una voz.

Apartando su mirada de Quinn, levantó los ojos y vio al sujeto del palo, colocando los dados sobre la mesa, frente a ella.

—¿Está dentro? —preguntó él—. Porque es su turno.

Rachel aún podía sentir los ojos de Quinn sobre ella. Con una inclinación de cabeza, tomó un largo trago de su bebida, ya que necesitaba un momento para despejarse la cabeza. Luego, cogió los dados.

—Muy bien, muchachos... —dijo con confianza—. Déjenme mostrarles cómo se juega.

En ese momento, Quinn señaló el pequeño banco de fichas frente a ella.

—Tranquila, campeona... no te vuelvas loca con esas fichas de cinco dólares. —La actriz le hizo un gesto apreciativo con la cabeza al jefe de piso, para que le entregue su mínimo usual de cinco mil dólares—. Gracias de nuevo por esto.  
—Ningún problema, señorita Fabray —dijo el supervisor del casino.

Rachel se volvió hacia Quinn, molesta.

—¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de señalárselo a todo el mundo?

En la mesa de al lado, Rob no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Quinn Fabray y la Mujer Misteriosa a sólo unos metros de distancia, justo frente a sus mismísimos ojos.

Kitty había estado en lo correcto en una cosa, la chica era sexy.

A principios de la noche, él había terminado de filmar su pequeña escena en Ocean y (gracias a una llamada de Soderberg), se encaminó al salón VIP del casino. Más que nada, Rob había ido sólo a hacer acto de presencia. Alguien en el set había mencionado que había toneladas de paparazzi fuera, y era una gran oportunidad para que lo vieran. Por supuesto, que si las mesas se enfriaban, tendría que hacer una salida rápida.

No los había visto cuando entró por primera vez, pero ahora, Rob analizaba a fondo cada interacción de Quinn y la Mujer Misteriosa, como un espía que se ha colado detrás de las líneas enemigas. Por lo que podía decir hasta ahora, Kitty había tenido razón en otra cosa: aunque rayaba en lo ridículo pensar que la mayor estrella de cine del siglo XXI no se estaba follando a una chica que se veía tan increíble, Rob tuvo la clara impresión que, de hecho, no estaban juntos. No aún, al menos.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, más allá de cualquier duda, y era que a Quinn Fabray le gustaba esta Mujer Misteriosa. Un montón. Ya fuera por el modo con que la miraba con toda su atención, o la forma con que ella la hacía reír, o cómo la rubia claramente intentaba hacerla reír a ella, Rob no podía decirlo.

Pero, para alguien de su gordita y tierna estatura, que recordaba a sus días como el payaso de la clase de preparatoria, él podía decir cuando un tipo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para darle una buena impresión a una chica. Incluso si era Quinn Fabray.

La mujer, por otro lado, fue más difícil de leer. Un "misterio," de hecho.

Ella no estaba colgada encima de Quinn, como la mayoría de las chicas; de hecho, parecía evitar acercarse demasiado a la actriz. Rob deseaba poder oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero era imposible desde el otro lado del salón. Aún así, lo que estaba viendo, fue suficiente como para sacar su teléfono celular para hacer una llamada a escondidas. Bajó la voz cuando su amigo contestó, confiándose en el estridente ruido del casino para ahogar sus palabras.

—Kitty... amiga, no vas a creer a quién estoy viendo en este preciso momento.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Quinn observara cómo Rachel cobraba orgullosamente su pequeña pila de fichas de trescientos dólares; la llevó afuera, a una terraza privada en el segundo piso. Desde allí, tenían una vista del espectacular lago y las fuentes del hotel.

Mientras se acercaban a la barandilla del balcón, Quinn notó que el aire nocturno se había vuelto frío. Viendo que Rachel cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, le ofreció la chaqueta de pana que llevaba. La abogada la sorprendió al realmente aceptarla.

Quinn tenía un plan para el resto de la noche y ese plan tenía un solo elemento clave: ella no besaría a Rachel, en absoluto. Sospechaba que Rachel sospechaba que intentaría precisamente eso, y quería mantener su conjetura.

Además, tendrían un montón de tiempo para cosas como ésas más adelante. De eso, estaba bastante confiada.

Observó que Rachel estaba de pie, contra la barandilla, admirando el espectáculo de las fuentes. Clair de Lune sonaba a través de los altavoces de la terraza y las aguas danzaban al compás. La brisa del desierto corría entre su cabello, y ella nunca le había parecido tan hermosa a Quinn como en ese momento. La rubia se dio cuenta del por qué.

—Estás sonriendo —dijo, no acostumbrado a verla tan relajada y contenta.  
Rachel se volvió hacia ella. —Sólo estaba pensando en lo que diría mi familia, si pudieran verme en este momento. No me dejarían sobrevivir a esta noche si lo supieran.

Quinn se dio cuenta que la más pequeña nunca le había contado a su familia sobre ella.

Dudaba que hubiera mucha gente en el mundo que hubiera mantenido tal conexión en secreto.

—¿Qué pensarían de mí?  
Al principio, Rachel pareció sorprendida que ella preguntara tal cosa. — Pensarían que eres un poquito... lujosa —dijo.  
—Gracias —dijo secamente, ofendida.

Rachel hizo una pausa y la miró detenidamente. Entonces, le dio una respuesta más sustancial.

—Pensarían que eres todo lo que esperan, y sin embargo, no todo lo que esperan, todo al mismo tiempo.  
A Quinn le pareció que eso sonaba mucho mejor. Se acercó a Rachel. —Creo que eso es lo tú piensas.  
Ella apartó la mirada y cambió de tema. —¿Entonces cómo está yendo la película?  
—Empezamos a filmar la semana pasada.  
Quinn observó su cara de sorpresa. —Filmamos fuera de orden — explicó—, así trabajaremos alrededor de las escenas que tú y yo todavía tenemos que arreglar. Mirándola, añadió en forma casual. —Deberías visitar el set en algún momento.

Las palabras se escaparon antes que pudiera siquiera pensarlas. Nunca antes había invitado a una mujer a observarla durante una filmación.

Pero Rachel sacudió la cabeza. —Desafortunadamente, mis días están completamente cubiertos en el futuro inmediato por este juicio.

Quinn la miró con asombro. No conocía a nadie que rechazara tal oferta.

—Eres el modelo perfecto, ¿lo sabías? —dijo.  
—¿Disculpa?  
Viendo su confusión, la actriz se explicó. —El personaje que estoy interpretando en la película es esta impulsiva abogada, adicta al trabajo, que nunca perdió un caso. Cuando lo actúo... —Hizo una pausa y su voz se suavizó. De algún modo, ahora estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia—. Pienso en ti. Quiero decir, necesitas un modelo para tu personaje.  
- Es por eso que tú... —Se calló, como si no estuviera segura de cómo terminar la frase.  
—Es por eso que yo... ¿qué?

Quinn se dio cuenta, entonces, que a pesar del hecho de que Rachel estaba atrapada entre ella y la barandilla, no parecía hacer ningún intento de alejarse.

Los ojos de Rachel buscaron los suyos. —Por qué continúas... molestándome —dijo en voz baja.  
—¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo? —murmuró Quinn, acercándose un paso. Apartándose, los ojos de Rachel bajaron seductoramente, mientras ella alzaba el rostro hacia el de Quinn.  
—Sí —susurró—, eres, definitivamente, una peste.

Y, de repente, Quinn no pudo evitarlo.

A pesar de sus planes bien elaborados, ella estaba perdida... su mano se deslizó hacia su nuca y, suavemente, tiró de la morocha... ella no intentó detenerla, de hecho, su mano se deslizó hacia la cintura de la rubia y abrió los labios tentadoramente, mientras la acercaba más, sus labios bajaban a los de ella y…

—¡Oh, Dios mío, es Quinn Fabray! - El grito llegó desde la terraza inferior.

Quinn observó como sucedía, la niebla de ensueño disolviéndose de los ojos de Rachel, como una actriz de método sumergido profundamente en su personaje cuando el director grita "¡Corte!" repentinamente. La realidad se impuso.

La abogada se apartó inmediatamente de Quinn, como si quemara. La rubia bajó la mirada y vio que se había formado una multitud en la terraza debajo de ellas.

Varias mujeres gritaban frenéticamente, señalando, aullando su nombre. Los paparazzi aparecieron de la nada. Las cámaras comenzaron a parpadear, mientras todo el mundo se apresuraba a obtener fotografías. De repente, era un caos puro.

Quinn dio un paso atrás desde la barandilla y buscó a Rachel. Pero ella ya se había ido. Al interior.

Con una mirada de decepción, Quinn saludó a la multitud, se volvió y se dirigió a las puertas de la terraza.

Los gritos de sus fans estuvieron sobre su espalda todo el camino.

Cuando Quinn dejó a Rachel en el camino de ladrillos que conducía a su departamento, la abogada se sintió silenciosamente aliviada de que la noche estuviera llegando a su fin. Había estado reprochándose internamente lo sucedido, el Fiasco de la Terraza (como había empezado a pensar en ello) y externamente haciendo lo mejor posible para hacerle saber a Quinn que lo que sea que la rubia pensara que había estado a punto de suceder en Las Vegas, de hecho, no era lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Por supuesto, Rachel sabía muy bien lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Sólo Dios sabía qué había estado pensado, pero la abogada, de hecho, estuvo a punto de besar a Quinn. Tal movimiento habría sido poco profesional y poco ético, por no mencionar abrumadoramente estúpido. Culpó al vodka y al calor por habérsele subido. No importaba el hecho que sólo hiciera dieciocho grados en la terraza y que se había sentido instantáneamente sobria al minuto en que la multitud empezó a gritar.

—¿Pasaste un buen rato esta noche? —Era la cuarta vez que Quinn se lo preguntaba desde que habían aterrizado.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Sí.

Por una vez, la conversación parecía eludirlos. Afortunadamente, llegaron a su puerta. Rachel tuvo cuidado en mantener una buena distancia entre ella y Quinn mientras se despedían.

—Entonces, gracias de nuevo, por la lección de juego y, ya sabes, por todo lo demás —dijo, sin convicción.  
Quinn también parecía estar luchando por encontrar algo que decir. —Así que... okay, entonces. —La actriz cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra con inquietud.

Cuando otro momento incómodo pasó, Rachel asintió en forma eficiente.

—Adiós, Quinn. —Se volvió, abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de dar un paso al interior de su departamento, cuando…

—Voy a dar una fiesta el próximo sábado.

Rachel miró por encima de su hombro. Quinn estaba allí, en el umbral de su puerta con la misma expresión de perdida-pero-adorable que había tenido aquella primera noche, cuando ella la dejó sola con los paparazzi fuera de su edificio de oficinas.

—Deberías venir —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa infantil—. Eso es, si no tienes otros planes.  
—¿El próximo sábado? —Rápidamente, Rachel intentó pensar en una excusa.  
Quinn asintió. —Veintiuno de junio. Anótalo en ese pequeño BlackBerry que llevas contigo a todas partes.

Las palabras golpearon a Rachel con un shock, como un baldazo de agua fría arrojado sobre su cabeza.

—¿El veintiuno de junio? —repitió.

El día de su boda.

O, mejor dicho, el ex día de su boda, antes de cancelarla por haber encontrado a Brody infraganti "estilo perrito" con su asistente. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, la fecha se había apartado completamente de su mente.

Quinn vio la expresión en su rostro. —¿Tienes otros planes para ese día?  
Rachel sacudió lentamente la cabeza. —No. Um, ya no.  
Quinn sonrió, el problema había sido resuelto en su mente. —Genial. Entonces, te veré allí.

Había inventado todo el asunto de la fiesta, por supuesto.

Quinn había estado luchando, tratando de pensar en algo que decir para conseguir una segunda cita de no trabajo/reunión/lo que sea con Rachel, y sólo articuló esas palabras. No había ofrecido una fiesta en años (odiaba tener gente en su casa) pero fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente que no le transmitiera a Rachel en una forma tan obvia lo que intentaba hacer.

—¿Una fiesta? —Marty estaba sorprendido la mañana siguiente, cuando Quinn se detuvo en su oficina de camino al set.  
Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Voy a dejarte manejar la lista. —Se relajó en el sofá que daba a la pared de ventanas de la oficina de Marty.  
—¿Hay alguien especial que se supone que tenga que poner en esa lista? —preguntó Marty.  
—Quien sea. La gente de siempre. —El tono de Quinn era casual—. Y Rachel Berry.  
Marty hizo una pausa ante esto. Luego asintió. —Seguro, seguro, la señorita Berry... por supuesto. Pero pienso que también deberíamos invitar a algunos de los otros actores de "In the Dark" —dijo, refiriéndose al thriller legal en el que Quinn estaba actuando—. Como Marley Rose.

Quinn le lanzó a Marty una mirada de complicidad. Su publicista le había empujado hacia Marley Rose desde el día que se presentaron. Eso crearía un gran rumor para la película, había insistido Marty repetidamente. Una de las estrategias favoritas de cualquier publicista de Hollywood, era deslizar en una red de chismes, sugerencias, insinuaciones y susurros de que dos co-estrellas se entendían en el set. Todo lo cual, por supuesto, sería vehementemente negado por dicho publicista cuando se le preguntase.

—He estado hablando con la publicista de Marley, y acordamos que sería genial para las dos que sean vistas juntas —continuó Marty—. Su publicista, probablemente, está teniendo la misma conversación con ella, en este preciso momento.

Quinn suspiró. Normalmente, no le importaba esta parte del negocio. De hecho, típicamente su publicista no tenía que pedirle ser "vista" con sus co-estrellas porque, de todos modos, ya estaba durmiendo con ellas.

Pero algo no iba bien esta vez. No le gustaba la idea de que Rachel pudiera leer sobre ella y otra mujer en la prensa. Ya debía manejar las cosas con extrema delicadeza con Rachel. No veía razón para agregar más obstáculos a la mezcla.

—Siéntete libre de poner a Marley o a cualquier otra persona en la lista — le dijo Quinn a Marty—. Pero, por ahora, esta fiesta es en lo único que debes enfocarte.

A decir verdad, Marty había quedado un poco perturbado por la terca negativa de Quinn de discutir más el tema de Marley. Eran co-estrellas, ambas eran solteras... por supuesto que tenían que esparcirse rumores acerca de ellas.

Ésa era la manera en que se hacían las cosas en Hollywood. Él no entendía por qué Quinn estaba tan malditamente obstinada sobre todo ese asunto.

Afortunadamente, dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas, la molestia de Marty con su cliente número uno, fue disipada en palabras repartidas por toda la ciudad, sobre que Quinn Fabray daba una fiesta ese fin de semana.

Todo Los Ángeles parecía estar hablando sobre ello. Curiosamente, incluso Kitty Wilde se lo mencionó a Marty cuando ambos se reunieron a almorzar unos días más tarde para discutir la posibilidad de que Marty se convirtiera en su nuevo publicista. Sobre su ensalada de carne, Kitty mencionó casualmente que siempre había sentido curiosidad por ver la famosa mansión de Quinn Fabray.

Por supuesto, ya que Kitty era ahora un cliente potencial, Marty estuvo más que feliz de poner su nombre en la lista de invitados.

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ESTA VEZ MI ÚNICA DISTRACCIÓN FUE SIMS… YA QUE ESA APLICACIÓN ME HA VUELTO ADICTA, PERO SEGÚN SUS COMENTARIOS SUBIRÉ CAPITULO NUEVO SABADO O EL DOMINGO… ASÍ QUE COMENTEN MUCHO… GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	15. Chapter 15

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 15

Al caer la tarde del sábado, mientras muchos de los más grandes nombres y más bellos rostros de Hollywood estaban presumiblemente siendo maquillados y vestidos, y sus frenéticos publicistas indudablemente corriendo a coordinar todos esos importantes detalles de último minuto, como quién arribaría exactamente cuándo y con quiénes, Rachel se sentó en silencio, sola, en su departamento.

No iba a ir.

Había tomado el Fiasco de la Terraza como una señal de advertencia de que Quinn Fabray más alcohol (ella aún culpaba al vodka) no eran una buena combinación, y que las cosas entre ellas debían permanecer en un nivel puramente profesional de aquí en adelante.

Sí, cierto, no ir significaba pasar otro sábado en la noche consigo misma mientras la única persona que conocía en Los Ángeles daba, lo que parecía ser, la fiesta más grande del año. Y sí, no ir significaba sentarse patéticamente sola en casa en lo que previamente se suponía iba a ser su boda, mientras se veía obligada a escuchar los largos y penosos mensajes que Brody continuaba dejándole en su contestador (ya había llamado tres veces ese día).

Y no ir también significaba no ver a Quinn.

Eso era algo bueno, se recordó Rachel. Después de su noche en Las Vegas, tenía una buena idea de lo que Quinn buscaba y a juzgar por su reacción completamente irracional hacia ella en la terraza, se preocupaba de no poderla mantener a raya por siempre. O más bien, no querer hacerlo.

Y le preocupaba que eso pareciera preocuparle cada vez menos.

Rachel había reproducido ese momento en el balcón del Bellagio mil veces en su cabeza. En realidad, no sólo en su cabeza, las fotos que los paparazzi habían conseguido de ella y Quinn, justo antes que casi se besaran, estaban en las portadas de todas las revistas sensacionalistas. "Quinn y la Mujer Misteriosa: ¡Está aquí!"; "Calientes Noches de Desierto: ¡Quinn con la Mujer Misteriosa en Vegas!"; "¡Romance en el Bellagio!"

Cada mañana, Tina dejaba un tabloide diferente sobre la silla de Rachel. Y cada mañana, ella lo arrojaba rápidamente en su bote de basura.

Posiblemente después de echarle una mirada o dos.

Había hecho una pausa la primera vez que vio una de las fotografías de ellas dos en la terraza. Ella estaba de espaldas a la cámara, pero el rostro de Quinn se veía claro como el día. Algo en su expresión la golpeó, algo en la forma en que la había estado mirando en ese momento. Como si no existiera nada excepto ellas dos, en ese instante.

Pero eso era un pensamiento ridículo. Un ridículo y peligroso pensamiento, y uno que la podría meter en un montón de problemas.

Y por eso, ella no iba a ir a la fiesta.

Ella no iba a venir.

Quinn estaba en el balcón fuera de la sala de su casa de Beverly Hill. La fiesta estaba atestada y salvaje, con gente por todas partes, alrededor de la piscina, en su casa de huéspedes, incluso rondando la cancha de basquetbol. Al menos, el personal de seguridad había hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo a todo el mundo al aire libre. Hasta el momento.

Ella había dejado de interesarse en sus invitados desde hacía más de una hora, desde el momento en que el grado de retraso de Rachel había ido más allá de estar a la moda. Miró hacia la puerta principal, la entrada a la fiesta, una vez más.

—No creo que ella vaya a venir.

Quinn miró a Santana, quien se apoyó junto a ella en el balcón. Creer eso era una cosa, pero el que Santana vocalice realmente el sentimiento era pura traición.

—Va a venir —le aseguró Quinn, sonando mucho más convencida de lo que se sentía.  
—No lo sé... se está haciendo tarde —dijo Santana, sacudiendo la cabeza con escepticismo.

Quinn comprobó su reloj. Cuatro minutos desde la última vez que había mirado, y aún no había señales de Rachel.

—Luces realmente ansiosa. —Santana sonaba sorprendida y divertida por esto.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, no estaba de humor para jugar esa noche; cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar algo en la puerta principal. O mejor dicho, a alguien.

Viendo la expresión en el rostro de Quinn, Santana se volvió y siguió su mirada.

Ambas observaron cuando Rachel entraba a la fiesta.

Por un momento, Quinn se quedó sin habla.

La morocha llevaba un vestido que no tendría lugar dentro de la corte, un vestido strapless negro, con un escote hasta allí que moldeaba perfectamente cada una de sus curvas. Su cabello era largo, salvaje y ondulado, y sus ojos estaban ahumados. Nunca había visto ese lado de Rachel antes, tan abiertamente... sexy.

Escuchó vagamente la voz de Santana en la distancia, diciéndole que recogiera su mandíbula del suelo antes que alguien tropezara con ésta.

Quinn tragó saliva y se giró a su amiga. —Te dije que iba a venir —dijo con confianza. Luego, bajó rápidamente la escalera desde el balcón, y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Mientras se acercaba a Rachel, sus ojos encontraron los de la rubia y no se apartaron. Redujo la velocidad al aproximarse, y se detuvo ante ella.

—Estás aquí.  
—Lo estoy.

Quinn audazmente evaluó el modo en que ella lucía.

—Supongo que no sueles usar ese vestido en la corte.  
—Probablemente no sea una buena idea.  
Quinn sonrió. —Sí, puedo imaginar que sería un poco incómodo estar frente a un juez que tiene una enorme erección.  
—¿Ése es el efecto que tiene este vestido?  
Los ojos de Rachel brillaron, divertidos. —Te estás sonrojando, Quinn. Eso es tierno.  
La rubia sonrió ante su descaro, y luego la tomó de la mano. —Vamos. Te mostraré los alrededores.

Condujo a Rachel a través de la multitud, pasando entre la gente que las miraba, y los das se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa.

Mientras Quinn le daba el gran tour, Rachel no podía dejar de sentirse impresionada por su apasionado y amplio conocimiento de la arquitectura, que parecía ser en su mayoría autodidacta. Mientras señalaba un detalle después de otro, la abogada se enteró que había supervisado personalmente el diseño de la mansión de poco más de mil metros cuadrados estilo Franco Normando cuando la construyó cinco años atrás.

Quinn la condujo a través de las seis habitaciones para huéspedes, el dormitorio principal con dos salas de estar separadas, el vestíbulo con bóveda de cristal, la sala de proyecciones, una bodega privada, spa, baño de vapor y una biblioteca/estudio/sala de lectura de dos piso. En varios puntos a lo largo del camino, Rachel no pudo dejar de pensar que nunca había visto antes una riqueza como ésta. Ella no era alguien que se impresionara demasiado por el dinero (su firma le pagaba más de un cuarto de millón de dólares al año, y eso constituía un ingreso mucho mayor que el de cualquier otro Berry de Chicago) pero estar en esa casa con Quinn estaba tan fuera de su liga que era francamente vertiginoso.

Después del tour, Quinn la llevó afuera, a uno de los bares que se habían establecido en la terraza del primer piso. Mientras le alcanzaba el martini francés que ella había pedido (para entrar en el espíritu del estilo de la casa), la rubia le dirigió una mirada tímida.

—Así que... ¿hay alguna razón para que esperaras hasta medianoche para finalmente aparecer?  
—Lo siento. Tuve que detenerme en una fiesta de Jack Nicholson en el camino.  
—En realidad, Jack está sentado a unos tres metros detrás de ti, fumando un cigarro, en aquel sillón.  
Cuando Rachel se giró a mirar, Quinn siguió presionando. —En serio, sé que te debatías acerca de venir esta noche. ¿Qué te hizo decidirte?  
Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Sonaba divertido.  
—Pero sé lo ocupada que estás. Así que estoy conmovida por el gesto.- Descartando eso con un gesto, Rachel se alejó de la barra. Quinn la siguió.

Lentamente, zigzaguearon entre la multitud que iba y venía.

—Estás leyendo demasiadas cosas en esto. Sólo pensé que necesitaba salir por algunas horas.  
—Y has decidido pasar esas pocas horas conmigo.  
—Decidí ir a una fiesta. Sólo sucede que tú eres la anfitriona.  
—Decidiste usar ese vestido.  
—Seguramente no estás sugiriendo que el atuendo de una mujer es una indicación de sus intenciones.  
—No, pero cuando esa mujer pasa su poco tiempo libre conmigo, empiezo a sentir curiosidad.

Rachel se detuvo en un hueco que estaba apartado del resto de la fiesta.

Se apoyó contra la pared, sosteniendo su martini con una mano.

—Ir a Las Vegas contigo fue parte del acuerdo que hicimos —dijo la morocha con tono casual.  
Quinn se acercó y apoyó una mano en la pared junto a ella. La miró a los ojos —Pero el venir aquí esta noche no lo era... Lo hiciste por tu cuenta. ¿Por qué?

Rachel evadió la pregunta. La verdad era que no estaba muy segura de qué estaba haciendo allí. En un impulso, había saltado al PT Cruiser y conducido; una decisión completamente impulso-momentáneo-de-último-minuto.

Después de dedicarle veinte minutos a su maquillaje.

Y treinta a hacerse el peinado.

Y cuatro cambios de vestuario.

Un completo impulso-de-último-momento.

Evitando la mirada de Quinn, Rachel hizo un gesto hacia la fiesta. — Probablemente deberías regresar allí. Estás ignorando a tus otros invitados.  
—Que les den.  
—Estoy segura de que a varios, ya se lo has hecho. - Ella se arrepintió de sus palabras en el momento que salieron.  
Quinn inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa conocedora. —Hmmm... ahora eso sonó como si estuvieras un poquito celosa. Qué intrigante.

Rachel podría haberse golpeado por hacer ese comentario, por haberle dado municiones contra ella. La actriz estaba demasiado cerca, se dio cuenta que ése era el problema. La... distraía. Tenía que escaparse rápidamente de la situación.

La miró a los ojos, desafiante. —Lo que sea que estés intentando hacerme admitir, Quinn, no va a suceder.

Y, habiendo obtenido la última palabra, Rachel se deslizó por debajo del brazo de Quinn y se alejó.

Santana no se había movido de su posición en el balcón. Era el único lugar en la concurrida fiesta donde podía beber su cerveza a salvo, sin ser empujada por algún idiota borracho veinteañero empeñado en lanzar a su poco vestida cita a la piscina, o ser acosada por alguna esperanzada estrellita que creyera que coquetear con ella la acercaría más a Quinn.

Francamente, a Santana le disgustaba toda la puesta en escena de Hollywood, pero la toleraba, no sólo como una parte a-veces-necesaria de su vida como guionista pero también una parte siempre-necesaria de la vida de Quinn.

Era una de esas cosas que cualquier persona cercana a Quinn debía aceptar inevitablemente, para bien o para mal, como la constante presencia de los paparazzi.

No estaba particularmente sorprendida cuando Quinn se reunió con ella en el balcón esa noche, sola y con una rabieta. Personalmente pensaba que Quinn se estaba aproximando a Rachel de un modo completamente equivocado. Pero una vez que a su amiga se le ponía algo en la cabeza, era casi imposible dirigirlo en una dirección diferente.

—¿Hubo suerte? —preguntó Santana cuando Quinn se apoyó junto a ella en el borde del balcón, donde tenían una buena vista de la fiesta debajo.  
—Tal vez... —reflexionó Quinn. Le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, al ver que Santana estaba fumando demasiado cerca de la casa. Pero no dijo nada, ya que fumar era una parte necesaria de la vida de Santana y algo que cualquier persona cercana a ella inevitablemente tenía que aceptar.

—Tal vez, ¿cómo? —Santana exhaló el humo por la comisura de la boca.  
Quinn lo consideró. —Creo que estoy empezando a llegarle.  
—Apuesto a que eso es lo que le está diciendo a Hayden Stone, en este momento.

Santana asintió hacia la fiesta, donde Rachel estaba involucrada en lo que parecía ser una amigable conversación con el apuesto director.

Con una mirada de incredulidad, Quinn se apartó de la barandilla.

—No lo entiendo —dijo con frustración—. Ella debería venir aquí arriba en este momento, a decirme que cambió de opinión. O esperarme en mi habitación, desnuda, para darme una sorpresa. O dándote un mensaje secreto donde diga que yo debería encontrarme con ella en el mirador, donde estaría esperándome, desnuda. O en el jacuzzi, con burbujas, champagne y…  
—Desnuda. Entiendo el punto.  
—El punto, S, es que así no es cómo se suponía que saldrían las cosas esta noche.

Santana levantó una mano y la puso solemnemente sobre el hombro de la Mujer Viva Más Sexy. —Lo siento, Quinn. Pero tal vez simplemente no le gustas tanto.  
Era una broma, pero el rostro de Quinn se llenó súbitamente de preocupación. — De verdad crees que podría ser eso?

A pesar del hecho de que generalmente disfrutaba de toda diversión que pudiera obtener a costa de Quinn, Santana se sintió un poquito mal viendo la mirada de inquietud en el rostro de su amiga.

—No, realmente no creo que sea eso —dijo—. Pero tampoco creo que ella vaya a admitir lo que siente.  
Las palabras parecieron dar un nuevo impulso a Quinn. —Bueno, peor para ella. —Ignoró la mirada que Santana le dio—. Hey...no me malinterpretes. He disfrutado de este juego de hacerse la difícil que está jugando. Han sido como tres semanas de juego previo.

Santana rodó los ojos. Era un comentario al que ni siquiera valía la pena responder.

—Pero es hora de que las cosas empiecen a moverse hacia el lugar donde, tanto ella como yo, sabemos que se dirigen —continuó Quinn.  
—Y yo supongo, Genia Diabólica, que has elaborado un plan para lograr eso. —Santana hizo una pausa cuando vio la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Quinn—. En realidad tienes un plan, ¿no es así?  
—Lo tengo —dijo Quinn orgullosamente.  
—¿Debería osar siquiera a preguntar de qué se trata ese plan?  
—La debilidad de toda mujer —le dijo Quinn—. Los celos. —Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra el saliente del balcón—. Dejaré que me vea con alguien más y entonces veremos lo terca que es.  
Santana lo desechó. —Rachel difícilmente es del tipo del que se metería en una pelea de gatas por ti.  
—Eso no es lo que estoy buscando —dijo Quinn. Luego, hizo una pausa, como si estuviera visualizándolo—. Tan sexy como eso podría llegar a ser... - Quinn desechó eso. —Mira, todo lo que necesito es ver su reacción. Confía en mí, sé cómo se ve una mujer cuando está molesta conmigo. Y si está molesta, significa que está celosa, y eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber.  
Santana sacudió la cabeza. —Ése no es un buen plan. Te diré qué... tengo una idea mejor para ti.

Curiosa, Quinn se inclinó mientras Santana bajaba su voz, cómplice.

—Ahora, sé que es un poco radical, pero en tiempos desesperados— Santana hizo una pausa dramáticamente. —Dale... tiempo para que confíe en ti.

Miró a su alrededor furtivamente como para asegurarse que nadie hubiera escuchado su trama tortuosa.

Quinn la observó, poco divertida por las payasadas de Santana. —No quiero darle tiempo para que confíe en mí. Eso tomaría demasiado.  
—¿Y qué si es así? —preguntó Santana—. ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte? ¿Vas a morir? Más te vale que me quede con tus autos.  
—Sólo estoy cansada de esperar —dijo Quinn—. Quiero saber cuáles son sus sentimientos. Necesito saber cómo se siente.

Santana le devolvió la mirada, intrigada por la elección de palabras.

Pero pareciendo no querer discutir más el asunto, Quinn se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Debajo del balcón, Kitty y Rob se acurrucaban en un rincón del patio, fuera de la vista. Acaban de escuchar todo lo que Quinn había dicho.

Kitty sonrió victoriosa. —Te dije que no estaban juntas.  
Rob asintió con la cabeza. —Es lo mismo que vi en Vegas, Quinn tiene una cosa seria con esta chica. —Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de obtener una mejor visión de Rachel—. Me pregunto cuál es su juego. Es decir, Fabray podría conseguir a quien quisiera.

Kitty jaló a Rob de regreso al rincón. Quizás con un poco más de rudeza de la necesaria.

—Hey —se quejó Rob, acomodándose la camisa—. Sólo quiero decir, ¿qué hay de especial en ella?  
Kitty pensó en eso por un momento. —Sabes, Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo. —Se colocó al lado de Rob para obtener una vista sin obstrucciones de Rachel—. Creo que es hora de que la Mujer Misteriosa de Quinn Fabray se vuelva un poquito menos misteriosa. —Con una sonrisa intencionada, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la fiesta.

Rob la miró irse, saliendo detrás de ella. —¡Genial! Suena como un plan. — Señaló la mesa del buffet—. Sólo voy a tomar un par de bocadillos primero.

**HOLA, PUES COMO VEN DECIDÍ ACTUALIZAR HOY… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES VAS GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**

**YA SABEN ENTRE MÁS COMENTARIOS MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	16. Chapter 16

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 16

Quinn encontró a Marley Rose en el estanque koi, conversando íntimamente con un grupo de mujeres. La rubia se acercó a ella con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola, Marley. ¿Estás disfrutando? - La actriz se volvió al oír la voz de Quinn. Ella era alta y morena, aparentaba cada pulgada de una chica de California hasta que habló.

—Cariño, sabes que siempre me divierto en tus fiestas. Nunca me pierdo una. —Su suave acento británico fue la única indicación de que ella nació y se crió en Londres.  
—¿Tienes un segundo? —Quinn hizo un gesto hacia una mesa a un lado.

Cuando Marley asintió con la cabeza, la llevó lejos de sus amigas.

Cuando Quinn estaba a punto de sentarse a la mesa, vio a Rachel a través de la piscina, aún hablando con Hayden Stone. Decidiendo que era hora de poner fin a eso, la rubia agarró a un portero que se pasaba por allí.

—¿Tienes un teléfono celular? - El portero asintió con la cabeza. —Bien. —Señaló Quinn—. Hayden Stone está allí, hablando con una mujer de pelo oscuro. Camina hacia él con el teléfono celular y dile que su esposa quiere hablar con él.

Satisfecho cuando vio al portero ir en dirección de Rachel, eso debería encargarse del asunto; Quinn se reunió con Marley en la mesa.

—Así que Cindy me dijo que ella y Marty han estado hablando —dijo Marley, en referencia a su publicista.  
—Esos dos se parecen bastante a unos casamenteros en estos días. Marty sugiere que tú y yo tomemos algo en el Península. —Quinn rodó los ojos ante la falta de originalidad de la idea—. Fue el mismo lugar en el que Jen y Vince fueron enviado antes del lanzamiento de The Break-Up.

Las dos actrices compartieron una sonrisa. Aunque esta era la primera vez que trabajaban juntas, se conocían desde hacía unos años y se llevaban bien.

—¿Bebidas en el Península? —Se rió Marley—. Le doy tres semanas antes de los tabloides digan que estamos comprometidos.  
—Y cinco antes de que estemos en plan de adoptar.  
Marley se quejó. —A Cindy le encantaría.

Quinn se inclinó, mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ya era hora de ponerse a trabajar. —Marley, tengo que pedirte un favor. Hay algo con que me gustaría que me ayudaras esta noche.

Siempre por una buena intriga, Marley se reunió con Quinn al otro lado de la mesa, inclinando la cabeza hacia Quinn. Bajó la voz hasta un susurro secreto.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente, cariño?

Rachel asintió educadamente mientras Hayden Stone parloteaba acerca de su nuevo proyecto, un "dramedia" romántico sobre un hombre centrado en sí mismo en un punto crítico en su vida que se convierte en una mejor persona a través del amor de una peculiar pero linda mujer, todo listo para una ecléctica banda sonora de rock clásico. Teniendo en cuenta que Hayden era la única persona en la fiesta que se había molestado en hablar con ella más que Quinn, se resistía a la tentación de señalar que esto sonaba muy similar a la trama de sus últimas tres películas.

Mientras Rachel estaba hablando con el director, no podía dejar de ver a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo, sentado en una mesa cerca de la piscina con Marley Rose. Recordó el artículo de la revista People que Tina le había dado hacía unas semanas donde sugerían que Marley era la "próxima conquista" de Quinn.

Hace unas semanas, Rachel podría haber menospreciado tales chismes. Pero ahora, por alguna razón, verlas juntas hizo que su estómago se sintiera como si estuviera atado en nudos.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de Quinn y de la actriz, al igual que Hayden concluyó su parloteo de diez minutos sobre el "arco del carácter" del protagonista.

—Así que ese es el punto donde vemos que el personaje realmente ha llegado al punto de partida —dijo—. ¿Qué piensas?

Rachel se sonrojó ante la pregunta. Esto realmente no era su campo de especialización.

—Oh, yo no soy la persona adecuada para preguntar —dijo a la ligera— No veo muchas comedias románticas.  
—Dramedias, —la corrigió Hayden—. ¿Y por qué es eso? ¿No crees en el amor?

Rachel se sorprendió momentáneamente por su franqueza. Pero sonrió, tratando de ser amable. —Por supuesto que creo en el amor. — Deliberadamente, puso un matiz de burlón énfasis en la palabra—. Aunque no estoy segura de que crea en el amor como el que vemos en las películas.

A Hayden aparentemente le gustó este desafío. En la cadena alimentaria de Hollywood, como Rachel rápidamente estaba a punto de aprender, la única persona más arrogante y segura de sí misma que un actor ganador del Oscar, era un director ganador del Oscar.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que no crees? Bajo su mirada de sondeo, Rachel pronto se sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en la escuela de derecho, siendo interrogada por su profesor de responsabilidad civil sobre la participación de la corte en Hadley v. Baxendale.  
—No sé... —dijo ella, cambiando su bebida a la otra mano. Ella vio que el director no iba a dejarla tan fácilmente—. Supongo que es la idea de que hay una persona ahí para ti. La llamada pareja perfecta. No es un concepto lógico. - Rachel rápidamente miró alrededor de la fiesta, buscando una salida.

Toda esta conversación se había vuelto de un poco frívola para su gusto.

Hayden se movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre sus talones, engreído en su obviamente superior conocimiento sobre el tema.

—Sabes, sólo porque un amor como ése no te haya sucedido, no significa que no exista.

Ante esto, Rachel trató de recordar lo que su profesor de responsabilidad civil había dicho acerca de la justificación de ser una defensa legal el golpear a alguien en la cabeza. Pero se las arregló para resistir la tentación de averiguarlo.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón —le dijo a Hayden con una sonrisa cortés—. Supongo que no soy tu tipo de público, eso es todo.  
Hayden acercó más. —Déjame darte un consejo amistoso, Rachel. La vida no es siempre acerca de la lógica y la razón, a veces sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y saltar. Sobre todo cuando se trata de relaciones.

Rachel trató de evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Ahora era sin duda el momento para hacer su escape.

Pero Hayden, al parecer (y muy equivocadamente) creyendo que sus habilidades de conversación eran encantadores, se trasladó cerca de ella.

—Pero tal vez podamos continuar con esta discusión. ¿Tal vez en algún momento durante la cena?  
Rachel negó con la cabeza con pesar. —Lo siento, me temo que no puedo. Estoy realmente muy ocupada con el trabajo estos días.  
Hayden se mostró bastante ofendido y sorprendido por el rechazo. —¿Hay algún problema aquí? Soy dueño de un restaurante con Bruckheimer,

Rachel trató de no sonreír. Ahh... Hollywood. Justo cuando se podría pensar que todos los estereotipos y los clichés no son verdad, te das cuenta, sí, lo son.

Ella le dio una mirada Hayden. —¿No estás casado?

Todo el mundo sabía que su esposa era una actriz que había estado en dos de sus películas.

—Separado —dijo con insistencia—. No he hablado con mi esposa en meses.

En ese momento, un portero se acercó a Hayden y a Rachel, sosteniendo un teléfono celular.

—Perdone, Sr. Stone, pero su esposa está en el teléfono para usted.

Rachel vio con diversión como la cara del director se puso roja de vergüenza.

—Y en esa nota... creo que me voy a ir —dijo ella.

Se dirigió en busca de un cuarto de baño, el único lugar en el que esperaba que Hayden Stone no tratara de seguirla.

El baño de invitados de la casa de la piscina había sido ricamente diseñado en colores beige y negro, mármol y madera de caoba oscura, con una sala de estar. Con una mirada apreciativa, la abogada dentro de Rachel no pudo evitar pensar que si Quinn alguna vez se casara, más le valía tener un muy buen acuerdo prenupcial.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta del baño cuando escuchó las voces de dos mujeres chismosas entrando en la sala de estar.

—Tiene que ser ella —dijo la primera voz—. Ella se parece a la mujer de la fotografía en el balcón del Bellagio. ¿Y no viste la forma en que Quinn la miró la primera vez que entró a la fiesta?  
—Pero yo pensaba que Quinn Fabray y Marley Rose supuestamente se enrollaron en el set —dijo la segunda voz—. ¿Tú conoces a Amanda? Trabaja en la sala de correo en la firma de Marty Shepherd, ella me lo dijo.

Le llevó un momento, pero Rachel se dio cuenta de que las mujeres estaban hablando de ella y Quinn. Chismes mezquinos. Por suerte, ella estaba por encima de ese tipo de tonterías.

Apretó con fuerza la oreja contra la puerta para oír mejor.

—Lo de Marley es sólo un rumor —dijo la primera mujer a sabiendas— ¿Conoces a Max, el camarero en Mr. Chow? Él me dijo que él estaba allí cuando Quinn cenó con la Mujer Misteriosa, y que no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Sin querer, Rachel sonrió a esto.

—Y supuestamente —continuó la mujer—, ella la hizo sonreír. Muchas veces.

Rachel rápidamente pensó en su cena. Sí... ella había estado particularmente encantadora esa noche.

—¿Crees que es una modelo? —preguntó la segunda mujer.

¿Una modelo? Wow. Detrás de la puerta, Rachel orgullosamente echó el cabello hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

—Apuesto a que tiene extensiones.

Rachel se detuvo, en medio del movimiento. Su boca se abrió a la defensiva. Espera un momento.

—Y creo que ella tiene implantes de labio. —La segunda mujer levantó la voz en una imitación burlona—. Perdón, doctor, me gustan los de Angelina Jolie.

La mano de Rachel conscientemente voló a su boca.

—¿Y qué hay de sus pechos?

Rachel miró hacia abajo, a su pecho. Okay—espera un segundo aquí— Oyó a la otra mujer burlándose.  
—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Quién tiene en la actualidad senos reales?  
—No sé, tal vez es por eso que Quinn estaba sonriendo mucho durante la cena.

Las dos mujeres compartieron una risa debido a esto.

Rachel escuchó sus voces desvaneciéndose a medida que salían del baño.

Ella abrió cautelosamente la puerta, salió al salón y se dirigió hacia el espejo.

De todas las cosas que las pequeñas cosas habían dicho, dos comentarios se quedaron con ella.

Quinn cenó con la Mujer Misteriosa, y no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Y supuestamente, ella la hizo sonreír. Muchas veces.

Rachel no pudo evitarlo y sintió un arrebato de emoción escuchando esto. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

¿En qué se había metido en estas últimas semanas?

En primer lugar, Quinn casi la besa en Las Vegas. Después había tomado la decisión de venir a su fiesta a pesar del hecho de que había un montón de trabajo pendiente en casa. A pesar del hecho de que definitivamente sabía mejor. Allí, de pie, su mente vagaba de nuevo a la manera en que Quinn la había saludado en cuanto había entrado a la fiesta. Se había visto muy contenta de verla.

Tal vez esa mirada era auténtica.

Tal vez no la mataría ser un poco menos cínica.

Tal vez debería... bueno, ella no sabía exactamente cómo terminar ese pensamiento, pero tal vez sólo pensar en un "tal vez" era suficiente por ahora.

Así que Rachel se dio una larga y dura mirada en el espejo.

Luego sonrió. Ella se volvió y se dirigió fuera del baño, lista para reunirse a la fiesta. Pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta y volvió a mirar al espejo. Hizo una pausa, y luego más discretamente ajustó vestido para mostrar un poco más de escote.

Falsos, ¿huh?

Rachel sonrió con complicidad.

Como el infierno que los eran.

Rachel justo se había detenido al lado del bar para refrescar su bebida cuando oyó un acento familiar detrás de ella.

—Ahí está, señorita Berry...

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Justo a la mujer que estaba buscando. Con un tímido lanzamiento de su pelo, se dio la vuelta y…

Se encontró frente a Marley Rose.

Quinn gentilmente hizo las presentaciones. —Rachel, pensé que te gustaría conocer a Marley. Ella es una de mis compañeras de elenco en la película con la que me estás ayudando.  
Quinn se dirigió a la actriz para explicarle. —Rachel es la abogada con la que he estado consultando el guión.  
Marley le dio la mano a Rachel. —Oh, así que eres la responsable de todos los cambios de último minuto en las páginas que siguen deslizando debajo de la puerta del tráiler.  
Recuperándose de su confusión al encontrarse con la actriz, Rachel sonrió. —Lo siento, estoy segura de que estoy siendo demasiado exigente con todos los asuntos legales.  
Marley desestimó esto. —No es tu culpa. El rodaje ha sido todo un reto, especialmente con la programación que el director está tratando de mantener. —Ella miró de nuevo a Quinn y, tras una breve pausa, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — Es por eso que este fin de semana será tan genial, querida. —Con una sonrisa, se volvió de nuevo a Rachel—. ¿Quinn te lo dijo? Nos vamos a escabullir a Napa Valley, sólo nosotras dos.

Y a pesar de sí misma, Rachel no pudo evitarlo.

Su rostro se cayó en desilusión.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. No… no lo mencionó. - Ella apartó la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Cuando regresó su mirada, se dio cuenta de que Quinn la estaba mirando intensamente.  
Marley pasó sus dedos a lo largo del brazo de Quinn mientras la miraba con adoración. —¿Cómo podrías olvidarlo? Se lo mucho que las dos estamos deseando hacer este viaje. ¿No es así?  
—No puedo pensar en otra cosa que prefiriera hacer. —Quinn sonrió maliciosamente mientras movía casualmente el reloj en torno a su muñeca.  
Marley le devolvió la mirada con una propia. —¿Otra cosa que preferirías hacer... o a alguien?  
De acuerdo, entonces Rachel había escuchado suficiente. —Escucha, realmente debería ponerme en marcha —interrumpió ella—. Se está haciendo tarde. Marley, fue un placer conocerte. —Cuando se fue, se pasó junto a Quinn con un gesto brusco en señal de despedida.  
—Quinn.

Ella se había ido sólo unos pasos de la barra cuando lo escuchó llamándola.

—Rachel, espera un segundo— La abogada se detuvo y se volvió.

Quinn se quedó allí, mirándola inocentemente, con Marley a su lado.

—Todavía nos vamos a ver el jueves, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Hay algunos cambios que el escritor hizo para el segundo acto a los que quiero que le eches un vistazo.

Rachel hizo una pausa, pero de alguna manera mantuvo la calma. —Por supuesto. El jueves —dijo de manera uniforme—. Nos vemos entonces.

Sin más preámbulos, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Marley y Quinn vieron salir a Rachel, esperando hasta que ella estuvo fuera del alcance de audición. Entonces, la actriz echó un vistazo.

—¿Y? ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?  
—Definitivamente —dijo Quinn. Quizá.  
—¿Entonces lo hice todo bien?  
—Estuviste perfecta, Marley, como siempre. Te lo debo.  
Ella le lanzó un guiño tímido. —Sabes cómo me lo puedes compensar, cariño. —Luego se alejó desfilando para reunirse con sus amigas.

Más que satisfecha por como habían salido las cosas, Quinn se acercó a la barra para ordenar para sí misma el coctel de la victoria. Volvió a pensar en el aspecto abatido que Rachel había sido incapaz de ocultar cuando se enteró de que iba a pasar el fin de semana con otra mujer. En Napa Valley, no menos.

Lanzando ese detalle al último momento había sido un golpe de pura genialidad.

Sí, efectivamente, Rachel Berry había puesto un gran combate por un tiempo. Pero ahora, bueno... Quinn sonrió ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de venir. Como se suele decir, que el vencedor obtenga el botín.

El camarero colocó una copa sobre la barra. Quinn levantó el vaso de whisky y se inclinó con una sonrisa autosatisfecha.

—Salud.

**HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE GRACIAS A ELLOS ACTUALIZO HOY**

**PARA EL BESO FABERRY TODAVÍA HAY QUE TENER UN POCO DE PACIENCIA Y DENTRO DE POCO VEREMOS MÁS DE KITTY**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	17. Chapter 17

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 17

Rachel se apresuró a salir por la puerta principal, ansiosa por poner tanta distancia entre ella y la pared que rodeaba la mansión de Quinn tan rápido como fuera posible. Cuando llegó al final del camino de entrada adoquinado, miró a ambos lados de la calle, intentando recordar dónde diablos había estacionado su auto.

Las estúpidas calles laterales de Beverly Hills eran todas iguales: muros, rejas y vallas de arbustos de tres metros, creados con el único propósito de evitar que la chusma robara algunos vistazos a las fabulosas casas y a la gente en su interior.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —maldijo bajo su aliento.

El verdadero problema, por supuesto, no era que no podía encontrar su coche.

El verdadero problema era que había sido una total y completa tonta.

En qué había estado pensando, convenciéndose a sí misma de que, tal vez, Quinn había…

Se detuvo a mitad del pensamiento. La idea era tan ridícula que no podía siquiera terminarla.

Se había sentido como toda una idiota, allí de pie, mientras Marley se arrojaba sobre Quinn. Y en cuanto a la rubia, Señorita. Soy-Tan-Sexy con esa maldita sonrisa.

¿Qué había detrás de esa sonrisa presumida, de todos modos?

Cuando había dicho su nombre mientras se alejaba, tenía como mil cosas que había estado tentada de decir. Pero cuando se volvió y vio a Quinn parada junto a Marley, y después le echó un vistazo al resto de la fiesta, se le había ocurrido que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar de todas formas. Podría haberse puesto el vestido y proyectado la imagen esperada, pero al final del día, ella seguía siendo sólo una abogada de Chicago.

La peor parte de la situación era que Rachel no tenía a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí misma. Se había tendido su propia trampa para ser decepcionada por una mujer que era infamemente conocida en todo el mundo por decepcionar a las mujeres. A pesar de lo que hubiera querido creer por unos breves segundos después de escuchar a las pequeñas chismosas del baño, ella no era diferente de cualquier otra mujer que Quinn Fabray había conocido.

Pero saber eso seguía sin hacer que las cosas dolieran menos.

Por un breve momento, los pensamientos de Rachel regresaron a Quinn.

Había algo sobre la actriz, sus ojos, su sonrisa, la forma en que sonaba su voz cuando decía su nombre, las cosas que decía que la hacían reír, el modo en que podía mirarla como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación...

Decididamente, alejó esa línea de pensamiento de su mente.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró otra vez mientras se paseaba por el camino de entrada. Tan molesta estaba, que incluso sus profanidades carecían de su estilo habitual.

De repente, llegó una voz desde la oscuridad.

—Bueno, no puede ser tan malo.

Rachel se giró y vio a Kitty Wilde de pie a unos pocos metros de distancia. Por cuánto tiempo había estado cerca de la entrada, ella no tenía idea.

Kitty sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Rachel había notado un montón de caras famosas en la fiesta de Quinn, pero ciertamente no recordaba haber visto a Kitty Wilde allí. Y Kitty hubiera sido muy difícil de pasar por alto. Val tenía razón era absolutamente hermosa en persona, con su pelo rubio, complexión delgada, y rasgos de modelo perfecto.

Una publicidad de Calvin Klein andante, y aparentemente, hablaba también.

Con ella.

Justo en ese momento.

—Lo siento. —Rachel se reagrupó, arreglándoselas para encontrar su voz—. No puedo recordar dónde dejé mi auto, eso es todo.  
—Estaré encantada de llevarte si lo necesitas.

Rachel le dio una mirada. Podría ser Kitty Wilde, pero ella no era ninguna tonta. Al menos no dos veces en una noche, de todos modos.

—Estaré bien —le dijo—. Está por aquí en alguna parte.  
—Estás dejando la fiesta demasiado pronto. Espero que todo esté bien.

Por alguna razón, Rachel se encontró sintiendo un poco de simpatía hacia ella. Quizás era la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos. O posiblemente, el asesino acento australiano.

—Todo está bien —dijo ella ligeramente—. Sólo necesito levantarme temprano mañana, para trabajar.  
—¿Trabajar un domingo? —Kitty hizo una cara—. ¿A qué te dedicas?  
—Soy abogada. —Rachel vio que eso se registró en la otra.  
—Debí suponerlo —reflexionó—. Estabas usando un traje en esa fotografía, y nadie en esta ciudad usa trajes a excepción de abogados y agentes.  
—¿Fotografía? —Rachel intentó imaginar cómo era posible que Kitty Wilde hubiera visto su fotografía. Entonces la golpeó—. Oh, las revistas.  
La actriz se acercó un poco. —Estás en todas las portadas de esta semana, de nuevo. Eres la Mujer Misteriosa, ¿no es así? —preguntó en un tono tímidamente curioso.  
—¿Te sorprendería si lo fuera?  
—Para nada. —Sus ojos la miraron apreciativamente—. Sólo estoy sorprendida de que no te fotografiaran desde el frente. Tu rostro pertenece a la portada de una revista.

Rachel hizo una pausa. Eso estuvo bastante bien en realidad.

Ciertamente, ella tenía una secreta debilidad por cumplidos como ese.

No le había prestado demasiada atención a las tendencias de la moda, al maquillaje, estilos de peinados, y otras cosas de esa clase que la típica niña adolescente devoraba en horas de estudio. La única que vez que se había atrevido a meter a escondidas una copia de la revista Seventeen, se habían producido resultados desastrosos. Así que, en cambio, Rachel había pasado la secundaria como la "chica inteligente" y ella había estado bien con eso.

Aunque, ciertamente, las "chicas inteligentes" no eran exactamente lo que les interesaba a los chicos adolescentes.

Eventualmente, cuando Rachel llegó a la universidad y se juntó con Valerie y Kate, sus amigas la convencieron de deshacerse de los anticuados anteojos y de la cola de caballo. Una lluviosa mañana de sábado, Val incluso se las arregló para persuadirla de hacerse un cambio de imagen. Los resultados no sólo habían sorprendido a Kate y a Val, sino a Rachel también. Las tres, usando sus identificaciones falsas, habían ido a los bares del campus esa noche, y le había tomado alrededor de quince segundos de obvia apreciación masculina para decidirse que su nuevo look era uno con el que Rachel podía vivir.

Sin embargo, como suele pasar a pesar de los últimos logros de una persona, la etiqueta de "chica inteligente" de Rachel durante la secundaria se había pegado a ella hacia su adultez, y todavía se sonrojaba cuando alguien le decía que era atractiva.

Que fue exactamente lo que hizo en ese momento, escuchando el cumplido de Kitty.

—Gracias —sonrió con modestia—. Es una especie de arreglo que Quinn hizo con los tabloides. No pueden publicar ninguna foto que me identifique.  
—Por ende la parte de "misteriosa" —dijo Kitty preciosamente.

Rachel la estudió con curiosidad. Kitty no parecía la clase de chica que usara a menudo la expresión "por ende."

¿Era posible que Kitty Wilde estuviera tratando de impresionarla?

Se decidió a arrojar una pequeña prueba.

—Pero ahora ya no es más un misterio. A menos que... ¿puedo confiar en ti para mantener mi secreto a salvo? —preguntó en un tono deliberadamente coqueto.  
Kitty inmediatamente mordió el anzuelo. —Absolutamente. —La australiana le sonrió, puro encanto juvenil—. Con una condición: que me digas todo sobre ti.  
—¿Qué quieres saber? —Rachel se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

Maldición, se sentía bien flirtear. Al diablo con los prometidos infieles, las ex noches de bodas y las Mujeres Vivas Más Sexys de brillantes ojos que se iban de escapadas sexuales al país del vino que sus hermosas y súper delgadas co-estrellas.

—Bueno, para empezar, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estás saliendo con Quinn?  
Rachel se burló ante eso. Tal vez un poco demasiado vehemente. —No estamos saliendo —dijo ella definitivamente—. Quinn y yo sólo somos... socias de negocios.  
Kitty la miró profundamente a los ojos, dando otro paso más cerca. —¿Estás segura sobre eso?  
Rachel asintió. —Estoy segura.

Kitty sonrió.

—Entonces, tal vez, Mujer Misteriosa, deberías empezar por decirme tu nombre.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que los últimos invitados de la fiesta se hubieran dispersado, Quinn se quedó dormida pensando en lo perfecta que había salido la noche. Había dejado de lado toda la molesta negatividad de Santana: ¿Y qué si tenía que engañar a Rachel para que admitiera sus sentimientos? Al final de cuentas, nada de eso importará.

Después de dejar que Rachel se cocine a fuego lento por un día o dos, ella pondría en efecto la segunda parte de su plan: iba a entrar rápidamente, asegurarle que Marley no significaba nada para ella, que Rachel era la única mujer en la que pensaba.

Y Rachel, a su vez, ya habiendo admitido implícitamente sus sentimientos con esa mirada celosa, tendrá que conceder que perdió y que no tiene razones para no admitir explícitamente sus sentimientos.

Pero a pesar del hecho de que todo estaba suavemente cayendo en su lugar, Quinn tuvo un horrible sueño esa noche. Soñó que estaba de vuelta en la fiesta. Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba allí, pero no podía encontrarla por ningún lado. Finalmente la vio en una aislada mesa en el jardín, bebiendo una copa de vino que sabía venía de Napa Valley. Pero Rachel no estaba sola. Sentada a su lado y demasiado cerca de ella y usando una especie de boina de pintor, estaba Megan Fox. Por alguna razón, Rachel seguía llamándola Quinn.

Quinn gritó su nombre, pero Rachel la ignoró. La rubia intentó caminar hacia la morocha, pero una pared de piedra salió de repente del piso como un fuerte medieval. Entonces Megan sonrió, estiró la mano y guió a Rachel dentro de la casa. Quinn observó a las dos a través de las ventanas; las vio dirigirse hacia arriba, a su habitación, y le gritó a Rachel que se detuviera. Pero nadie podía escucharla a excepción de Santana, que apareció de la nada colgando boca abajo de un árbol mientras vestía un disfraz de bufón y se reía, algo sobre que la fiesta había terminado. Entonces la risa de Santana se convirtió en maniática y arrojó su cigarrillo hacia unos arbustos cercanos. Unas paredes se cerraron alrededor de Quinn, encerrándola, y no tuvo otra elección que mirar con impotencia como su hermosa casa de poco más de mil metros cuadrados y de estilo Franco Normando estallaba en llamas y ardía hasta los cimientos.

Quinn despertó con un sobresalto.

Jadeando por aire, se sacudió la pesadilla de encima e intentó aclarar su cabeza. Muerta de sed, se levantó y bebió un vaso de agua en la cocina. Miró por las ventanas y abrió brevemente la puerta trasera, sólo para asegurarse de que no oliera a humo.

Pero para cuando regresó a la cama, Quinn estaba una vez más convencida de que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Como su cabeza golpeó la almohada, sonrió ante la ridiculez absoluta de su sueño.

Megan Fox.

Quinn casi se rió en voz alta ante el pensamiento.

Ella deseaba ser Quinn Fabray.

**HOLA, DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO. YA HAY INTERACCIÓN KITTY-RACHEL**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LEERLOS ME ALEGRA EL DÍA… SIGAN COMENTANDO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	18. Chapter 18

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 18

Tres días más tarde, convencida de que le había dado a Rachel tiempo suficiente para ver sus errores, Quinn se dirigió hasta la entrada de su edificio con paso apurado.

Silbando alegremente, llamó a la puerta principal. Sonrió, pensando en cómo los sueños de Rachel estaban a punto de hacerse realidad. Y los suyos, también, finalmente, sin duda había esperado el tiempo suficiente.

Quinn oyó pasos, y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Rachel le saludó en la puerta, vestida con jeans y una ajustada camiseta gris. Su rostro esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando la vio. Quinn había estado esperando esta misma reacción, por supuesto.

—¡Hey! Adelante —Rachel sonrió con entusiasmo.  
—Wow, casi parece feliz de verme, señorita Berry —Quinn bromeó mientras pasaba al interior, dispuesta a prolongar el juego un momento más, o dos.  
—Lo estoy. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Quinn sonrió. Por supuesto que lo hay.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es? —preguntó inocentemente.  
—Espero que no te importe, estaba haciendo la cena —dijo sobre su hombro—. Siéntete libre para servirte una copa. Estás invitada a quedarte.

Por supuesto que lo estaba.

Quinn la siguió hasta la cocina. Cuando llegó allí, vio que "hacer la cena" en la mente de Rachel significaba mezclar el aderezo en una ensalada instantánea que había conseguido probablemente de la tienda que estaba de camino a casa al salir del trabajo.

La mujer realmente no podía hacer nada en la cocina. Pero estaba dispuesta a pasar esto por alto.

Quinn vio la botella de vino abierta en el mostrador. Rachel señaló el gabinete que contenía las copas, y la actriz tomó una para cada una. Sin duda estaban a punto de tener mucho que celebrar.

—En realidad, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, también —dijo mientras servía las copas.  
—Está bien. —Rachel se encogió de hombros amablemente—. Tú primero.

Quinn se detuvo, queriendo parecer pensativa, como si necesitara un momento para comenzar. En realidad, había ensayado su monólogo unas tres veces en el camino mientras conducía el Aston Martin. Siempre una perfeccionista, quería estar segura de decir sus líneas correctamente.

—Bueno... —empezó con cuidado—, he estado pensando. Acerca de Marley. —Rápidamente miró a Rachel, para observar su reacción. La abogada aparentó indiferencia, concentrándose en la ensalada. La rubia le dio puntos por sus dotes interpretativos. —Y he decidido que las cosas no van a funcionar con ella después de todo.  
Rachel levantó la mirada. —¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no?  
—Porque hay otra persona que me interesa más —dijo Quinn. Con eso, se acercó a ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo de su hombro. Le entregó una de las copas y la miró seductoramente. —¿Por qué no nos vamos este fin de semana a algún lugar? Me encantaría llevarte a Napa, Rachel. —Tenía la voz ronca e íntima—. Sólo nosotras dos.

Rachel la miró, y Quinn reconoció el revelador destello diabólico en sus ojos.

Se preguntó si tendrían sexo allí mismo, en el mostrador. Movió la ensaladera para apartarla de su camino.

Los ojos de Rachel lo miraron fijamente.

—No.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza, confundida. ¿Cuál era esta palabra, "no"? Ella siempre la estaba diciendo a su alrededor.

—¿Disculpa?  
—Lo siento, pero no —repitió Rachel—. Y por, no, quiero decir, no puedo salir contigo este fin de semana. —Casualmente ella tomó un sorbo de vino y puso su copa en la mesa. Dio media vuelta, tomando la ensaladera para ponerla de vuelta en su lugar, y volvió a los preparativos de la cena. Las visiones de Quinn de sexo alocado sobre el mostrador haciendo volar hojas de lechuga comenzaron a desvanecerse.  
—¿Qué quieres decir, con no puedes?  
—Bueno, para empezar, que tengo otros planes este sábado.  
Quinn se burló de esto. —¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?  
Rachel se encogió de hombros inocentemente, con los ojos fijos en la ensalada que estaba haciendo. —Oh, ya sabes, simplemente, otros planes.

Ahh... ahora Quinn entendía lo que estaba pasando aquí. El último esfuerzo en el juego de hacerse la difícil. Pero en realidad, sentía que era hora de terminar de una vez con toda esta basura. Una mujer como ella no podía esperar tanto tiempo.

Vio algo en el mostrador de la cocina: la revista People, con su foto en la portada. La Mujer Viva Más Sexy. ¡Ajá! Pruebas. Decidido a poner en evidencia el engaño de Rachel, Quinn agarró la revista y la levantó hacia ella.

—En verdad, Rachel, no tienes que seguir con la farsa. Quiero decir, ¿quién no quiere irse el fin de semana con esta chica?

La abogada ladeó la cabeza, considerándolo. Luego señaló algo en la portada de la revista.

—Alguien que tiene una cita, el sábado, con esa chica.

¿Otra vez?

Quinn volteó la revista para ver lo que le estaba señalando. Vio una imagen de Kitty Wilde en la esquina, bajo un título que decía: "Otras contendientes."

Quinn la miró fijamente.

—¿Kitty Wilde?  
Rachel levantó una ceja con orgullo. —Sí. Un poco raro, ¿eh? Vamos a salir este sábado.

La mandíbula de Quinn cayó.

No.

Esto no puede pasar.

—¿Kitty Wilde? —repitió estúpidamente.  
Rachel ladeó la cabeza. —¿Por qué sigues diciéndolo de esa manera? Sí, Kitty Wilde. —Ella pasó a su lado para tomar un tenedor de uno de los cajones.

Quinn sintió necesario sentarse un momento. De pronto se sintió un poco... frágil. Se hundió en uno de los taburetes del mostrador, aturdida. —No entiendo —alcanzó a murmurar, desorientada—. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Rachel sirvió un poco de ensalada en un plato, y lo inclinó hacia Quinn para preguntar si quería uno. La actriz hizo un gesto con la mano para rechazarlo, impaciente por que ella continuara.

—La conocí en tu fiesta —dijo—. Fue una divertida coincidencia, nos estábamos yendo del lugar al mismo tiempo. De todos modos, nos quedamos fuera por un momento y, ¿sabes qué? En realidad fue alguien amable y divertida con quien charlar. ¡Y menos mal! Incluso te podría dar consejos para tu dinero.

Con un guiño, Rachel tomó un bocado de su ensalada.

Quinn se sentó en el mostrador, sin palabras. Se suponía que a estas horas, las dos estarían delirando gracias al sexo de reconciliación del tipo Quinn-estoy-tan-feliz-de-que-me-eligieras-a-mí.

Se aclaró la garganta. —¿Y a dónde se supone que te llevará el sábado?  
Rachel negó con la mano y con esto dio otro bocado a su ensalada. —No lo sé, no hablamos de eso. - Ella sonrió con picardía. —Además, como has señalado en varias ocasiones, es Kitty Wilde. ¿Realmente importa dónde vayamos?

Quinn se puso de pie tan rápido que al hacerlo se golpeó contra el mostrador. No podía creer la mierda que le estaba diciendo.

—En serio, Rachel, ¿sabes quién soy? —exigió.  
Ella sonrió ante esto. —¿Ustedes las celebridades realmente dicen eso? Eso es lindo.  
Quinn se pasó los dedos por el pelo con desesperación. —No puedo creer esto —murmuró, más para sí misma que para nadie. Concentrada profundamente, la rubia miró a su alrededor en la cocina—. Necesito algo para beber, ¿por qué hace tanto calor aquí?

Se acercó al fregadero, tirando el vino, y apresurándose a llenar la copa con agua. La bebió hasta la última gota, y finalmente se volvió hacia Rachel.

La morocha la estudió durante un largo rato, luego levantó la cabeza. —¿Pasa algo, Quinn?

La actriz estaba bastante segura de haber detectado un mínimo rastro de sonrisa en sus labios.

Santana estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, escribiendo en su computadora en una mesa en la parte trasera de la Taberna de Reilly. El bar estaba tranquilo y vacío, excepto por el gerente, que de vez en cuando vagaba fuera de su oficina para recibir a los camiones que entregaban la cerveza en el callejón.

El estudio que había comprado el más reciente guión de Santana quería un "un punto medio más fuerte." De acuerdo con los ejecutivos sábelo-todo asignados al proyecto, las cosas se desarrollaban con demasiada facilidad para el héroe hacia la mitad de la historia, así que querían cambiar las cosas un poco.

—Tal vez hay algún villano que ha estado en silencio y al acecho en las sombras, y de repente hace una jugada para llevarse a la heroína —le había dicho uno de los ejecutivos del estudio. El resto de los presentes en la sala asintieron con entusiasmo mientras Santana ponía los ojos en blanco.

Maldito Hollywood.

Santana rápidamente les recordó que se trataba de una película seria sobre híbridos alíen/vampiro que libraba una batalla por la dominación mundial contra un malvado imperio híbrido brujo/zombi, y no una película para hacer que las chicas se enamoraran.

Pero, ya que nadie lo estaba escuchado, lo que al parecer fue el tema de la semana. Santana laboriosamente, realizaba los cambios solicitados en el guión.

Cuando de repente la puerta del bar se abrió violentamente.

Sorprendida, Santana despegó los ojos de su computadora y vio a Quinn en la puerta, viéndose oscura y tormentosa.

—Tú. - Señaló acusadoramente a Santana.  
—¿Has planeado esto? - Quinn furiosa se acercó a la mesa de Santana. —Confiésalo, chica graciosa. ¿Has planeado esto?  
Santana se quedó mirándola. —He planeado, ¿qué?  
—Esta cosa con Kitty Wilde.  
—¿Qué cosa con Kitty Wilde?

La discusión podría seguir así todo el día, Quinn cambió de táctica.

—Está bien, me atrapaste —Sonrió tímidamente—. Ja, ja, muy graciosa. ¿Cuándo llegaron Rachel y tú a este... ¿qué? ¿Este pequeño truco para ponerme en mi lugar? —Lista para ser un buena deportista, Quinn levantó el pulgar hacia San—. Muy inteligente.  
Santana cruzó las manos de forma cortes sobre la mesa. —Quinn. No tengo la más puta idea de lo que estás hablando.  
La mandíbula de Quinn cayó. —¿En serio?  
—Sí, en serio —dijo Santana—. No he visto a Rachel desde la noche de tu fiesta.

Con esta noticia, Quinn se dejó caer en la silla vacía en la mesa de Santana.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego miró a su amiga en estado de shock.

—Entonces, ella realmente tiene una cita con Kitty Wilde.  
Santana parpadeó con esto. —¿Rachel está saliendo con Kitty Wilde? — Comenzó a reír. Levantó una mano, y con la otra se apretó un costado—. Espera, espera. —San jadeaba por aire—. Esto es demasiado bueno. Tengo que escribirlo para usarlo algún día. - Santana volvió a su computadora, leyendo en voz alta mientras escribía. —"Y entonces la malvada y arrogante estrella de cine, aprendió que la mentira no paga."

Quinn miró en silencio mientras Santana se echó hacia atrás en su silla, sin dejar de reír.

—Ahhh... Kitty Wilde... ahora esto es clásico.  
—¿Terminaste?  
Santana la miró con inocencia. —Dicen que ella es "la Chica", ya sabes.  
Los ojos de Quinn se entrecerraron como advertencia. —Está bien, está bien, terminé —Santana finalmente accedió—. Cuéntame cómo pasó esto.  
Quinn saltó de su silla. —¡Mierda si lo sé! Ayer por la noche, me fui al apartamento de Rachel para decirle lo de Marley, pero lo siguiente que supe, fue que ella estaba hablando de Kitty Wilde y de cómo habían quedado para salir el sábado… Wilde la abordó después de mi fiesta. Yo sabía que tenía que haber sacado a la desgraciada al minuto de haberla visto.  
—Wow. Esta no es exactamente la manera en que esperabas que terminara, ¿verdad?  
—No, no lo es —contestó Quinn. Se paseó con enojo—. ¿En serio, qué puede ver Rachel en esa tipa? Es tan aburrida como un poste de luz.  
—Un poste de luz un poco más joven —bromeó Santana.

Quinn la miró, herida. Fue un golpe bajo.

Santana inmediatamente levantó las manos en señal de disculpa. —Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. —Se levantó y siguió a Quinn a la mesa de billar—. ¿Cuál es la siguiente jugada? —preguntó cuándo Quinn tomó un taco.  
Quinn negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé. No puedo pensar con claridad. Algo falta.  
—¿Dormiste anoche?  
—Apenas.  
—¿Estás enojada con Rachel?  
—Sí. Definitivamente.

Santana se apoyó en la mesa de billar y encendió un cigarrillo mientras Quinn acomodaba las bolas en el centro para la partida.

—¿Tienes derecho a estarlo?  
Quinn miró a Santana ante esto. Pero después de un momento, su expresión se suavizó. —Probablemente no —reconoció.

Santana asintió con la cabeza, frotándose la barbilla como un detective estudiando un caso.

—Síp, he visto estos síntomas antes... —reflexionó—. Yo creo que se llaman "celos." Algo común para los humanos, que a diferencia de ti, experimentan de vez en cuando.  
—Sí, bueno, son una mierda —dijo Quinn molesta. Apuntó con el taco a la bola blanca e hizo su tiro. El cual falló, pasando por completo de la bola, golpeándose con esto de bruces en la mesa de billar.

Santana apenas contuvo su sonrisa. Ahhh... si sólo los paparazzi pudieran capturar momentos como éste.

—Así que supongo que esto significa que Rachel y tú son amigas ahora —dijo la latina.  
Quinn se burló enérgicamente mientras se frotaba la nariz. —Por favor, nunca soy sólo "la amiga."  
—Kitty Wilde podría discrepar contigo en eso.  
Quinn le señaló. —Si dices su nombre una vez más, te juro que haré que te despidan de esa película de vampiros tuya.

Santana se sintió muy ofendida por esto.

—Hey, vamos a dejar esto en claro. Es una película hibrida de alíen/vampiro/ brujo/zombie.

**SI LO SÉ, MEREZCO ALGÚN TIPO DE TORTURA POR PARTE DE USTEDES PERO DE VERDAD YA NO TENGO TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR TAN RÁPIDO COMO ANTES; PERO AL MENOS PUEDO HACERME EL TIEMPO PARA SUBIR CAPITULO DOS VECES POR SEMANA, UN DÍA SERIA EL DOMINGO. LES PIDO POR FAVOR QUE ME DIGAN QUE OTRO DÍA QUIEREN QUE ACTUALICE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	19. Chapter 19

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE **

CAPÍTULO 19

Y así nada más, todo había cambiado.

En un impulso después de perder tres partidas consecutivas de billar en la Taberna de Reilly, Quinn le había anunciado a Santana que saldrían por la noche.

Pero ahora, sentada en una de las cabinas del Hyde, se dio cuenta que esa noche su corazón no estaba interesado en las escenas de un club nocturno del Oeste Hollywood.

Porque todo había cambiado.

El bar estaba lleno. Debajo de las velas que colgaban del techo de cobre del club, Santana y otros chicos con los que habían venido; amigos de por ahí, discutían cuál de las colaboraciones Ben Affleck/Michael Bay, es decir, Pearl Harbor o Armageddon se consideraba la más grande catástrofe cinematográfica de todos los tiempos.

Quinn oyó el grito airado de Santana sobre la música, obviamente, votaba por la segunda.

—Vamos, ¿qué hay de la escena con galletas de animalitos? ¿A quién engañan con esa mierda? Casi me atraganto con mis gomitas.

Normalmente, Quinn estaría tentada de entrar en la pelea, sobre todo porque no sólo disfrutaba cualquier oportunidad para contradecir a Santana, sino también porque creía que Pearl Harbor debía ser colocada en la lista de la Asociación Médica Americana como una de las posibles causas de cáncer en los ojos.

Pero esta noche, no podía reunir el entusiasmo. Esta noche, no habría más peleas para ella.

Porque Rachel saldría con alguien más.

Kitty Wilde.

Quinn no podía imaginar cómo podría empeorar la situación.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, terminando su quinto Stolichnaya Elit en las rocas, se preguntó cómo, exactamente, las cosas habían ido mal hasta ahora.

Por primera vez en más de diez años, no sabía qué hacer.

Sí, llamen a Us Weekly. Llamen a Page Six, al Enquirer, y a todos los demás.

Quinn Fabray tenía problemas con una mujer.

—¿Debería ordenarnos otra bebida?

La pregunta llegó desde la derecha de Quinn, de la encantadora rubia con las piernas increíblemente largas que se sentó junto a ella.

Estaba en un bar y era Quinn Fabray. Por supuesto que había una rubia encantadora con las piernas increíblemente largas sentada a su lado.

Quinn volvió su atención a la chica. La rubia estaba un poco mareada por el vodka y un poco más que mareada por la melancolía.

—¿Tienes metas, Shyla? —Suspiró—. Dime lo que una mujer como tú quiere hacer con su vida.  
—Shay-na —la rubia desconocida la corrigió.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. De repente, toda esta conversación le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Shayna sentada en su regazo, inclinándose hacia ella.

Por lo que Quinn podría decir, la mujer ya tenía dos activos que harían un buen trabajo por ella en la vida, y el sujetador push-up que llevaba los empujaba directamente a su cara.

Susurró seductoramente en su oído. —Mi meta es volar esta noche en tu coche cuando me lleves a tu casa para follar contigo.

Quinn suspiró cansada. Siempre era lo mismo.

Quinn, quiero volar contigo.

Quinn, volvamos a mi trailer y follemos como salvajes.

Quinn, traeré a mi amiga para la próxima, está en el Cirque du Soleil y puede hacer cosas con su cuerpo que no te imaginas.

Blah, blah, blah.

Con los dos enormes activos de Shayna directamente a la altura de sus ojos, Quinn trató de encontrarle algo de interés a su sugerencia. Pero por más que lo intentó, era un par de activos diferentes, un par de vivaces ojos chocolate, para ser exactos, los que no podía sacar de su mente.

Así que, negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, esta noche es sólo de amigos. —Dicho esto, se quitó a la rubia del regazo, se levantó y se dirigió a Santana—. Salgamos de aquí.

Santana miró a Quinn y asintió con la cabeza. San detestaba las escenas de los clubes de L.A. más que las escenas de las fiestas de L.A., por lo que no tuvo ningún problema para convencerla de marcharse. Además, los chicos de esta fiesta eran unos completos imbéciles.

Uno de ellos había argumentado que Armageddon tenía como punto fuerte "el desarrollo del personaje."

Shayna, por otra parte, no estaba dispuesta a dar por terminada la velada.

Cogió la mano de Quinn. —Espera, ¿cuál es el problema? —sonrió tentadoramente—. Tú estás aquí con tus amigos, yo estoy aquí con mis amigas. ¿Por qué no nos vamos con ustedes y tenemos una fiesta todos juntos? —Señaló a una atractiva pelirroja sentada en una mesa cercana—. Esa es mi amiga, Eva. Ella y yo amamos ir de fiesta juntas.

Quinn suspiró de nuevo. Ho-hum, otro trío. Todo era tan pasado de moda.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, se inclinó para darle a Shayna un cortés beso en la mejilla. —Gracias, cariño, te agradezco la oferta. Pero no esta noche.

De repente, se oyó una voz desde atrás.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Quinn cerró los ojos. Sabía que no debería haber venido a este maldito club. Era como una gran fiesta universitaria para las celebridades, el lugar donde se reunían para ser mal interpretados y puestos bajo el escrutinio del resto del mundo.

Con gran molestia, Quinn se dio la vuelta.

Kitty Wilde estaba delante de ella, mirando con aire de suficiencia a Quinn y a las largas piernas de Shayna. Quinn miró al séquito de Kitty y de inmediato los despidió a todos. Al único que vagamente reconoció fue a Rob A-Quién-le-Importa-una-Mierda, ya que Santana lo había señalado en el juego de los Lakers de hacía varias semanas.

—Hola, Kitty. Es bueno verte aquí —dijo Quinn, manteniendo la calma.  
Kitty sonrió generosamente. —Yo había pensado que sería bueno decirte hola, ya que no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo en tu fiesta. Ya debes haberlo oído, estuve un poco ocupada esa noche.

Quinn sabía que estaba siendo hostigada. Pero era difícil aparentar frente a esa idiota niña-bonita que le importaba un comino todo lo que había sucedido el sábado pasado o cualquier otro día. Por lo que mantuvo una sonrisa suave y tan fría como el hielo.

—¿He oído que últimamente perseguías a Marty Sheperd? —le preguntó, con falsa cortesía. - La expresión de suficiencia se desvaneció un poco del rostro de Kitty.  
Luego la recuperó. —Yo no persigo a nadie, amiga mía. —Mantuvo los brazos extendidos—.Yo sólo espero que vengan a mí. Hablando de eso... - Quinn miró al techo, sabiendo lo que Kitty iba a decir antes de que salieran las palabras. —Voy a salir con alguien que tú conoces este fin de semana—continuó—. Una abogada. Rachel Berry. Ella me dijo que son socias en algunos negocios.

Santana, que había estado de pie junto a Quinn durante este intercambio, silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Socias en algunos negocios? Ouch. Eso es peor que ser amigas.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada. Tal vez podría guardarse sus comentarios durante unos minutos.

Entendiendo a Santana, Kitty se inclinó hacía Rob susurrándole algo entre dientes. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Quinn, mirando a Shayna, quién por desgracia deslizaba la mano para el brazo de Quinn.

Kitty, sonrió. —Bueno, ten por seguro que le contaré a Rachel que te encontré aquí con tu pequeña amiga. Estoy seguro de que estará muy interesada en escuchar sobre esto.  
Los ojos de Quinn se entrecerraron ante la amenaza. —No te molestes, se lo diré yo misma. Vamos a tener una cena este jueves, ¿no te lo mencionó?

Al parecer, mientras las mujeres se enfrentaban, Santana sintió que era hora de irse. Se paró frente a Quinn, bloqueándolo de la vista Kitty.

—Okay, bueno —le dijo a Quinn—. Ceo que debemos irnos. Dado que Santana se había entrometido en la refriega, el amigo de Kitty, Rob, ahora tenía que meter su cuchara también. Era parte del código sagrado del séquito de una celebridad.  
—Hey, amiga —se burló de Santana—. ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Su asistente graciosa?

Santana se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a Rob y fríamente le miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Asistente? Vete a la mierda, cerdito.

El séquito de Kitty jadeó. Para un actor eventual de Los Ángeles, no existe mayor insulto.

La cara de Rob se puso rojo brillante. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo a la gente? ¡Estoy en mi año sabático! —Gritó, justo antes de lanzarse sobre Santana.

Y así nada más, el infierno se desató.

—¿TE METISTE EN una pelea con Kitty Wilde?

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn iba en el coche que el estudio ponía a su servicio para llegar al set. Y en el momento en que su teléfono celular había sonado y vio el nombre de Marty, sabía lo que venía.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —preguntó Quinn.—Eso sucedió hace sólo—consultó su reloj—, unas seis horas.  
—¿Cómo es que lo sé?—Gritó Marty a través de la línea—. Lo sé porque conozco a todos, Quinn. Por el amor de Dios, te encontrabas en Hyde. Tengo a la mitad del personal en mi nómina. Te das cuenta de que en realidad ni las pequeñas cosas que las celebridades van a tirar en los baños pasan desapercibidas, ¿verdad? —Quinn se recostó contra el asiento de la limusina y cerró los ojos. Tenía resaca y no era en absoluto el estado de ánimo para recibir un sermón.  
—Entonces deberías revisar tus fuentes, Marty, porque yo no me metí en una pelea con nadie ayer por la noche. Yo era la persona que arrastraba a su amiga lejos de ese corpulento de segunda que probablemente le hubiera partido el culo.

Quinn podía oír como Marty le ladraba las órdenes a su asistente al otro extremo de la línea. Sólo podía imaginar a su publicista, irrumpiendo en su oficina, mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular, pidiendo frenéticamente que lo comunicaran con Us Weekly.

—Tengo cuatro testigos que dicen que tú y Kitty Wilde intercambiaron palabras, Quinn.  
—Sí, bueno, las "palabras" siguen siendo la forma de comunicación entre los seres humanos, Marty —Quinn se recostó nuevamente.  
—Sólo dime algo, esta supuesta pelea con Kitty Wilde, ¿tiene algo que ver con Rachel Berry?  
Quinn se enfadó por la pregunta. —No, ahora tú dime, la razón por la que estás tan enojado por esta supuesta pelea es porque, ¿no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que supuestamente estás tratando de conseguir que Kitty Wilde sea tu cliente? —Hizo una pausa por un momento para dejarlo meditar—. Yo también conozco a todo, Marty.

Marty se quedó en silencio por un momento. Quinn no estaba segura si se había perdido la conexión o si su publicista simplemente se estaba tomando un momento para decidir qué efecto darle a su respuesta.

Marty finalmente respondió.

Había optado por el último.

—Quinn, Quinn... —derramando dulzura—.Tú sabes que eres mi prioridad número uno. Siempre has sido mi prioridad número uno, y siempre lo serás, hasta el día en que decidas huir a una isla privada en el Pacífico, y construyas un recinto y tengas quince hijos con tu ama de llaves, o hasta que me mates de un ataque al corazón por toda la mierda que me estarás dando cuando tengas ochenta años.

Quinn escuchaba en silencio, así que Marty tomó aliento antes de continuar.

—Y como eres mi prioridad número uno, sería negligente en mis obligaciones como publicista, si yo no discutiera contigo cuando tengo la sensación de que algo no anda bien con tu imagen. Disturbios en la fuerza que es Quinn Fabray, si lo prefieres.

Quinn lo repitió para sí misma. Disturbios en la fuerza que es Quinn Fabray. Clásico.

—Votando supermodelos en Londres, ésa eres tú —continuó Marty—. ¿Meterse en peleas mezquinas en algún club nocturno de Hollywood? Ésa no eres tú. Salir con actrices internacionales, como Marley Rose, por ejemplo, ésa eres tú. Salir con una abogada de Chicago. Ésa no eres tú. ¿Ves a donde quiero ir a parar?  
—No estamos saliendo, Marty—dijo Quinn—. Para que conste, Rachel y yo no estamos durmiendo juntas, ni teniendo una aventura, ni nada. Estamos... no lo sé. Algo más.  
Marty resopló ante esto. —Sin ánimo de ofender, Quinn, pero he sido tu publicista los últimos trece años, y creo que sé lo que digo. Tú no haces "algo más."

Esa noche, Quinn golpeó de manera decidida la puerta de entrada de Rachel. Las palabras de Marty la habían atormentado durante todo el día y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Ahora.

Rachel abrió la puerta, sorprendida de verla.

—Hey, pensé que no nos reuniríamos hasta más tarde esta semana —dijo. De pie en su puerta, Quinn sabía que la forma en que se manejara en este momento determinaría todo.  
—Ven conmigo al Centro de Diseño del Pacífico. —Mierda, no tenía la intención de que sonara como una orden.  
Rachel la miró extrañada. —¿Por qué?

Quinn miró torpemente al suelo. Definitivamente debería haberlo ensayado una vez más en el camino mientras conducía el Aston Martin.

—Porque necesito ayuda para escoger un nuevo sofá —le dijo, mirándola con incertidumbre—. ¿No es eso lo que hacen las amigas?

Miró a Rachel, tratando de evaluar su reacción. Aparentemente insegura al principio, miró a la rubia mientras se debatía, examinándola con sus profundos ojos.

Finalmente, ella asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo.  
La cara de Quinn se iluminó con una sonrisa de alivio. —De acuerdo. —  
Exhaló, contenta de que se hubiera acabado—. Entonces, ¿vamos?

Rachel volvió a entrar en su apartamento y tomó sus llaves. Mientras la seguía al coche, le tocó el hombro. —Hey, ¿puedo conducir el Aston Martin?  
—No.  
—¿Pero no es eso lo que hacen las amigas?  
—No.

Quinn abrió la puerta para la abogada y caminó hacia el lado del conductor.

Cuando entró al auto, Rachel la miró.

—Vaya, vaya, hoy estás de muy mal humor... ¿Ocurre algo?

Quinn la miró, sentada a su lado. En realidad, se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en los últimos dos días.

Cierto, no era exactamente la forma en que había previsto las cosas con Rachel. Pero al menos era algo.

Así que sonrió cuando puso en marcha el Aston Martin.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, cariño —le dijo—. Esto no es un PT Cruiser.

Y con eso, puso en marcha el coche y condujeron hacia el atardecer.

**HOLA, POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME DEJARON SABER QUE PREFIEREN QUE ACTUALICE EL MIÉRCOLES… Y ASI SERÁ PERO MAÑANA VOY A ESTAR TODO EL DIA FUERA Y MEJOR ACTUALIZO HOY.**

**DE NUEVO AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES VA GUSTANDO EL FIC**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	20. Chapter 20

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 20

Rachel observó cómo Kitty expertamente picaba un poco de espárragos y los arrojaba a una sartén caliente. Añadió una pizca de aceite de oliva.

—Sabes, cuando me invitaste a cenar, no sabía que tenías pensado cocinar —dijo la abogada. Se sentó enfrente de Kitty del otro lado del mostrador del chef, bebiendo el martini que le había servido cuando llegó.  
—Tus reglas sobre no ser vista en público no deja lugar para mucho más —sonrió burlonamente. Rachel notó un mechón de cabello rubio que había caído sobre su frente, casi hacia sus ojos, mientras trabajaba.

—Gracias por comprender eso —le dijo—. Estoy intentando mantener un perfil bajo por mi juicio.  
Kitty se encogió de hombros. —No hay problema. Este todavía no es el mejor momento para ser vista con la famosa Mujer Misterios de todos modos.

Rachel se enderezó un poco en su silla. Esa era una cosa rara para decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir? - Kitty levantó la vista de la comida y vio la expresión en su rostro. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente. —Oh, sólo quería decir que probablemente serías todavía más perseguida si la prensa nos viera juntas.  
Rachel asintió, suavizándose. —Oh. Por supuesto.

Deja de sospechar tanto, se dijo a sí misma. Intentando relajarse, echó un vistazo a lo que podía ver de su casa. La cocina, el vestíbulo, y la sala de estar sugerían que Kitty (o su decorador) tenía un gusto ultramoderno. Con paredes blancas, escalera metálica, encimera de granito, y gabinetes de acero inoxidable.

Rachel encontró a la decoración un poco... fría. En su opinión, la mejor característica de la casa era la terraza que se abría a una espectacular vista del centro de Los Ángeles.

Decidiendo tomar un vistazo más cercano, ella agarró su martini y se dirigió hacia las puertas de vidrio corredizas.

—¿Te importa?  
Kitty sacudió la cabeza. —Para nada. Siéntete como en casa.

Rachel salió a la terraza y sintió la fresca brisa que cortaba por Hollywood Hills. Se inclinó contra la barandilla y contempló las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad.

Por la que tendría que ser la centésima vez esta semana, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Se había debatido una y otra vez si debía cancelar su cita con Kitty. Tenía una lista completa de razones preparada: ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su juicio, apenas la conocía, no quería involucrarse en una relación en Los Ángeles, etcétera. Pero ninguna de esas razones había sonado particularmente convincente, incluso para ella.

Kitty Wilde la había invitado a salir en una cita.

Kitty Wilde.

Rachel sabía que millones de mujeres morirían por estar en su posición esta noche. Y ese había sido su factor decisivo: se dio cuenta que si no podía decirle que sí a una cita con Kitty Wilde, entonces seriamente tenía que examinar qué la estaba deteniendo. O mejor dicho, quién la estaba deteniendo.

Y eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Kitty asomó la cabeza en la terraza. —La cena debería estar lista en unos cinco minutos. ¿Quieres otro trago?  
Rachel bajó la mirada hacia su martini. —Seguro, eso sería genial.

Determinada a tener la mejor noche de su vida, porque eso era lo que una cita con Kitty Wilde debería ser, Rachel la siguió al interior.

—Así que, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar? - Kitty (o su asistente) habían preparado elaboradamente la mesa del comedor con docenas de velas encendidas.

Música que sospechosamente sonaba como la banda de sonido de Garden State sonaba por toda la casa a través de parlantes escondidos.

Kitty sonrió en respuesta a la pregunta de Rachel sobre ella. —¿No sabes eso? —La rubia parecía sorprendida cuando la abogada sacudió la cabeza, no.  
—Escuela de cocina —le dijo.  
—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?  
—En Sydney. Así es como me inicié en la actuación. —Kitty la miró curiosamente—. ¿En serio no sabes esto?

Rachel sacudió la cabeza otra vez. Okay, lo entendía. Vivía en un agujero.

Así que, KItty le dio un informe detallado. —Bueno, un día entró este director de castings a una de mis clases, buscando estudiantes de cocina para un show de cocina matutino. Conseguí el trabajo, e hice el programa por casi un año. Pero lo que en realidad me gustó fue el lado de actuación de las cosas, así que, me conseguí un agente que me envió a algunas audiciones. Mi primera actuación real fue en un show de horario estelar para la misma cadena de televisión, y desde allí me trasladé a las películas, roles pequeños al principio, más grandes después, hasta que finalmente recibí la llamada sobre A Viking's Quest. Y el resto, como dicen, es historia.  
—Esa es una historia bastante interesante —dijo Rachel, impresionada.  
Kitty sonrió. —Gracias. —Se estiró a través de la mesa y enlazó los dedos con los de la morocha —. Pero basta de mí. Quiero saber todo acerca de ti, preciosa.

Normalmente, Rachel odiaba ese tipo de preguntas. Eran tan "entrevista." Una buena conversación debería fluir orgánicamente, del momento.

Rápidamente intentó pensar en un tema que ella y Kitty tuvieran en común. —Bueno, ya mencioné que soy de Chicago. Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿fue difícil, al principio, cuando te mudaste a Los Ángeles? ¿Extrañas tu casa?  
Pero Kitty descartó eso con un gesto, desinteresado. —Podemos hablar de eso en cualquier otro momento. Lo que quiero saber es cómo llegué a tener la suerte de conseguir que una hermosa chica como tú saliera conmigo.

Rachel soltó una carcajada. Seguramente tenía que estar bromeando con una línea como esa. Ella se detuvo cuando vio la mirada confundida en su rostro.

—Espera, ¿hablas en serio?  
Kitty se apartó. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
—Nada, lo siento. —Rachel se mordió el labio y trató de disfrazar su malentendido señalando hacia la ventana que iba a lo largo de toda la pared del comedor—. Así que, esa es una gran vista la que tienes allí.  
Kitty sonrió. —Sí, lo es. —Se volvió a girar hacia Rachel con lo que presumiblemente era una mirada "seductora"—. Pero no tan buena como la que tengo ahora mismo.

Rachel rió otra vez. —Está bien, ahora sé que estás bromeando.  
Kitty se echó para atrás en su silla abruptamente. —Sólo estoy tratando de hacerte un cumplido, Rachel —dijo a la defensiva—. No me di cuenta de que era tan gracioso.

Rachel se calló. Nuevamente.

Okay... así que... momento incómodo aquí...

Parecía bastante seguro decir que a Kitty no le gustaba el humor seco/sarcástico.

A ella sólo tendría que ocurrírsele otro tipo de material.

Lástima que en realidad no tenía otro tipo de material.

Un silencio incómodo siguió, y Rachel estaba pensando que quizás tendría que felicitarlo por el salero y el pimentero ubicados en la mesa, eran de la más linda tonalidad de estaño, cuando…

Gracias a Dios, su celular sonó.

Rachel se lanzó de inmediato hacia su bolso, que estaba en la silla a su lado.

—Lo siento, lo tengo que tener encendido por el trabajo —se disculpó con Kitty.

Qué terrible, se encontró a sí misma casi esperando que fuera algún tipo de emergencia de trabajo.

Comprobó el identificador de llamadas e instantáneamente reconoció el particular código de área 310 que apareció en la pantalla del teléfono. Un número que justo le pertenecía a una señorita Quinn Fabray.

Desafiante, Rachel, arrojó hacia atrás su cabello. Oh, seguro como si ella fuera a tomar su llamada justo entonces. Estaba un poco ocupada.

Viendo la mirada curiosa de Kitty, Rachel sonrió. De repente, su cita parecía diez veces más interesante.

—No es nadie —le dijo—. Lo voy a poner en vibrador. La abogada ajustó su teléfono y lo colocó a un lado en la mesa de vidrio. Después se inclinó hacia Kitty coquetamente, mirando profundamente en sus ojos claros.

—Así que... ¿dónde estábamos? - Gustándole su repentino interés, Kitty sonrió en coquetería y se inclinó el resto del camino a través de la mesa.  
—Estaba a punto de decirte…

Justo ahí, el teléfono de Rachel empezó a vibrar. Ruidosamente.

Echándole un vistazo, vio el mismo número, 310, en la pantalla. El descaro de esa mujer. En serio.

Cuando no contestó inmediatamente, el teléfono comenzó a sacudirse más fuerte, deslizándose a través de la mesa de vidrio hacia ella.

Aparentemente, cierta persona se rehusaba a ser ignorada.

Rachel agarró el teléfono, lo metió en su bolso, y resueltamente cerró la cremallera. Eso debería encargarse del tema. Se disculpó de Kitty con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento. ¿Decías?  
—¿Estás segura que no tienes que contestar eso? —preguntó escépticamente.  
Rachel descartó eso. —Oh, no, está bien. En fin, cuéntame algo sobre esta película que estás filmando, Outback Nights.  
Kitty parecía feliz de complacerla. —Bueno, interpreto a esta chica solitaria, rebelde...

Mientras Rachel la escuchaba hablar sobre el filme, su celular de repente comenzó a vibrar otra vez, esta vez dentro de su bolso. Furioso ante la perspectiva de ser ignorado, el teléfono se sacudió alrededor exigentemente.

¡Buzz-buzz!

¡Buzz-buzz!

A pesar de sí misma, Rachel luchó contra una sonrisa, intentando con mucha, mucha fuerza prestarle atención a la historia de Kitty.

¡Buzz-buzz!

¡Buzz-buzz!

—... Por supuesto, el director dijo que no podía pensar en nadie más que yo para el papel desde el primer momento en que leyó el guión...

¡Buzz-buzz!

¡Buzz-buzz!

De repente, se detuvo. El teléfono en su bolso se mantuvo callado por un momento, después…

¡Buzz-buzz!

¡Buzz-buzz!

Rachel tuvo que ahogar su risa. Ahh... cuando menos, Quinn era persistente. Tenía que concederle eso.

Justo entonces, el celular de Kitty sonó también. La morocha había sido salvada por la campana proverbial.

Kitty hizo una cara. —Wow, noche loca, ¿huh? —Sacó su propio celular del bolsillo, después miró a Rachel—. Lo siento, es mi agente. En verdad debería atender esto. —salió de la habitación para tomar la llamada.

Mientras dejaba la habitación, el teléfono de Rachel vibró una vez más.

¡Buzz-buzz!

Oh, por el amor de Dios

Se estiró, sacó el teléfono de su bolso, y lo abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —susurró furiosamente.  
La suave voz de Quinn llegó desde el otro lado de la línea. —Bueno, hola, señorita Berry. Por Dios, estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Está todo bien?  
—¿Por qué estás llamando, Quinn? —siseó Rachel. Miró para asegurarse que Kitty todavía estuviera en la otra habitación.  
—¿Hmm? Oh, sí, verás, no podía recordar a qué hora nos íbamos a encontrar mañana para revisar el tercer acto del guión. ¿Era a las siete o a las…  
—Quinn... —comenzó Rachel con tono de advertencia.  
—... Y también quería saber si debía llegar la cena a tu departamento. ¿O serás tú las que nos provea los comestibles.

Una parte de ella quería meterse por el teléfono y estrangularla. La otra parte no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Deja de ser tierna. Sabes que éste no es un buen momento para mí.  
—¿Por qué? Espera, ¿es hoy la noche de tu gran cita? Oh... me olvidado completamente de todo eso. Oops.  
—Eres mejor actriz que eso, Quinn.  
La escuchó reírse. —Tan cierto. Bien. Sólo pensé en ver cómo iba todo.  
Rachel detectó la pregunta. —¿Dónde estás? —Podía escuchar voces fuertes y música en el fondo.  
—La Taberna de Reilly. Jugando a los dardos. —Quinn hizo una pausa por un momento—. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta.  
Ahora fue el turno de Rachel de hacer una pausa. —La cita va genial — dijo convincentemente.  
—Qué bueno. Y, ¿A dónde te ha llevado a comer?  
—En realidad, estoy en su está cocinando para mí.

Hubo un largo silencio en el otro lado de la línea.

—¿En serio? —dijo Quinn finalmente, a través de lo que sonaba como dientes apretados.  
Rachel sonrió en el teléfono. —Vaya, Quinn. Eso suena un poco como a celos, ¿no?  
La rubia resopló con desdén. —¿Celosa de Kitty Wilde? Por favor. —Se rió bastante ante eso—. Hey, si la encuentras interesante, Rachel, más poder para ti. También sé de una linda caja de rocas con la que podrías acurrucarte, si eso es lo tuyo.  
Ella miró fijamente al teléfono. —Sí, bueno, tal vez sí lo encuentro interesante.  
—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué estás desperdiciando tu cita hablando conmigo?  
—Sabes, eso puedo ser arreglado fácilmente.

Rachel colgó el teléfono.

La morocha arrojó el teléfono de vuelta en su bolso, completamente molesta.

Primero, Quinn habla de ir a Napa Valley con ella cuando obviamente había planeado ir con Marley Rose tan sólo unos días antes. Como si las mujeres fueran intercambiables como las partes del Señor Cara de Papa. ¿Y ahora esto?

¿Interrumpir deliberadamente su cita? Los límites del egocentrismo de esa chica eran bastante limitados.

Destacando este punto, el teléfono de Rachel volvió a sonar. Esta vez, ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirar antes de responder.

—Sabes, ¡si estás intentando marcar tu territorio, simplemente podrías haberme orinado encima antes de venir aquí y ahorrarnos a ambos un montón de tiempo!  
Del otro lado, Quinn estalló en carcajadas. —Siempre sospeché que te gustaban las cosas pervertidas.

A pesar de sí misma, Rachel se rió también. La rubia siempre de alguna manera se las arreglaba para hacer eso, enfurecerla completamente en un momento, luego hacerla sonreír en el siguiente. En realidad era bastante astuta.

—Adiós, Quinn. Te veo mañana —dijo, divertida. Después colgó el teléfono y lo miró por un largo momento, hasta que escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de ella. Rachel levantó la mirada y vio a Kitty observándola desde la puerta.

Viéndose muy disgustada.

En la taberna de Reilly, Santana observó cómo Quinn se metía el celular en el bolsillo.

—No estás celosa de Kitty Wilde, ¿huh? —Miró intencionadamente el tablero de dardos, donde Quinn había pegado la foto de "Otras Competidoras" de Kitty Wilde en el ojo del blanco. Tres dardos sobresalían prominentemente de la frente de la joven actriz.

Quinn ignoró la pregunta. Se acercó y tiró de los dardos fuera del tablero.

—Está cocinando para ella —dijo disgustadamente, como si eso fuera un crimen— Como si ella fuera a caer por eso. Es tan... amateur.  
—Yo cocino para mis citas —ofreció Santana.  
—Tienes que hacerlo. No puedes darte el lujo de llevarlas a cualquier parte.  
—Es verdad —concedió Santana —. Sin embargo, también he descubierto que a las mujeres realmente parece gustarles el sabor de los macarrones con queso.

Sin siquiera molestarse con una respuesta sarcástica, Quinn miró intensamente la foto de Kitty Wilde en el tablero de dardos frente a ella. De repente, con rápida vehemencia disparó los tres dardos.

Se giró y tomó un trago de su cerveza mientras Santana asentía, impresionada.

En el tablero, un dardo traspasó cada ojo de Kitty Wilde. El tercero sobresalía de su garganta.

—Nada mal —dijo Santana—. Pero tal vez este es un buen momento para discutir tus problemas de manejo de la ira.

Quinn se sentó en su mesa mientras Santana se alineaba para su turno en el tablero.

—Tú no crees que a Rachel le guste mucho esta tipa, ¿no?  
Santana se encogió de hombros, a punto de tirar. —No lo sé. No he conocido a muchas mujeres que no estuvieran impresionadas con Kitty Wilde. —Apuntó los dardos hacia Quinn, pensando—. Pero entonces, no he conocido a ninguna otra mujer que haya estado tan poco impresionada contigo, así que quizás queda un poco de esperanza todavía.

Quinn ni siquiera intentó una sonrisa. De hecho, se veía completamente miserable. Santana renunció a su posición en el tablero de dardos y tomó asiento.

—Vamos, Quinn. ¿Qué está pasando contigo y esta chica? Ésta no eres tú.  
—Eso me sigue diciendo todo el mundo.  
—Entonces, ¿qué es?  
Quinn suspiró. —No sé... —Miró a Santana, de repente seria—. Todo lo que sé es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.  
Ahora fue el turno de Santana para suspirar. —Ahh... la zona de amistad. Si he estado allí.

Ambas se quedaron en un desanimado silencio. Entonces Santana pensó en algo.

—Hey, ¿sabes lo que necesitas? Necesitas una verdadera noche de amigas y amigos. Nada de estos clubes nocturnos de mierda. Escuché sobre este juego de póker que se jugará esta noche. Sólo un par de escritores que conozco, nada de apuestas altas. Podemos fumar cigarros, beber algo de whisky, hablar sobre…  
—¿Póker? —los ojos de Quinn se encendieron febrilmente—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto antes?  
—Bueno, no estaba segura de si estarías interesada, dado a tus antecedentes.  
—¿Y? He tenido un par de manos malas —dijo Quinn sin darle importancia—. ¿Quién no?

Santana luchó contra una sonrisa. La pobre de Quinn no tenía idea. Cualquier jugador de póker que se aprecie se daba cuenta de la cosa del reloj en dos manos o menos. Esa era la razón por la que sutilmente había dirigido a Quinn hacia los dados hacía un par de años, cuando habían empezado a ir a Las Vegas y Quinn había empezado a apostar dinero en serio.

Por supuesto, Santana suponía, una mejor persona simplemente le hubiera dicho a su amiga sobre su pequeño detalle. Pero mientras Quinn nunca se metiera en problemas serios (hey, mientras siga conduciendo malditos Aston Martins y viviendo en casas de veinticinco millones de dólares) Santana no veía ningún daño en quedarse callada. De vez en cuando, venía muy a mano poder decir cuando Quinn estaba mintiendo.

Como esa vez, años atrás, cuando insistía en que había perdido un papel ante Blake Lively porque el director había dicho que ella no era "muy alta" para algunas de las tomas.

Así que, Santana se quedó callada esta vez también.

—Sí, es verdad, Quinn —dijo tranquilizadoramente—. Haz tenido un par de manos malas. Eso es todo.  
Quinn frotó sus manos ansiosamente. —Y eso significa que es mi turno... puedo sentir a los dioses de la suerte sonriéndome. —Señaló a Santana, sumamente confiada—. Será mejor que tengas cuidado esta noche. Odiaría que pierdas todo tu dinero para los macarrones con queso.

Para mantener la boca cerrada, Santana tomó un trago de su cerveza.

Después de terminarla, dejó la botella en la mesa y señaló hacia la puerta.

— ¿Deberíamos ir, entonces?

Quinn asintió, y Santana la siguió fuera del bar.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que las cenas con filetes estaban a punto de volver al menú de la semana.

Más tarde esa noche, Rachel se dejó entrar en su departamento. Sin el humor para una repentina avalancha de luz, sólo encendió una de las lámparas de la sala. Se sacó los tacones y se hundió en el sofá.

Ella no era exactamente una experta (habiendo sido ésta su primera, primera cita en varios años) pero sentía que una tercera parte objetiva diría que la noche había ido relativamente bien.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a lo que había sido el punto de inflexión de la noche: el momento en que había colgado el teléfono después de hablar con Quinn y notado a Kitty parada en la puerta. Rachel pudo decir inmediatamente por la mirada en su rostro que la actriz sabía con quién había estado hablando.

—Deberías tener cuidado alrededor de Fabray— dijo Kitty rotundamente.

Rachel metió el teléfono en su bolso. "_Sí, bueno, gracias por la noticia de último momento." _

—Sólo somos amigas —respondió ella.  
Kitty se sentó a su lado en la mesa. —Así que, ¿son amigas ahora? Pensé que habías dicho que Quinn y tú eran sólo socias de negocios.

Rachel jugó con su copa de vino. No estaba segura si le debía alguna otra explicación. Llevaban conociéndose, ¿qué? ¿Seis días?

—Sólo somos amigas, Kitty —repitió simplemente.  
Aparentemente sintiendo su cautela, Kitty se tranquilizó un poco con su cuestionamiento. —Sólo estoy preocupada por ti, preciosa, eso es todo. Conozco a un montón de mujeres que han tenido el corazón roto por Quinn Fabray. No es un espectáculo agradable. —Hizo una pausa—. De hecho, esta amiga mía... —Se interrumpió, moviendo la mano—. Olvídalo, no necesitas oír estas cosas.

Rachel pensó sobre esto. ¿O no? Tal vez lo que sea que Kitty tenía para decir era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. La abogada en su interior decidió que era mejor tener todos los hechos.

—No, continúa —le dijo—. Me gustaría saber lo que sea que estabas a punto de decir.

Kitty parecía apenada por tener que contar la historia. —Bueno... Quinn una vez salió con esta chica que conozco. Ella es una supermodelo - _"Por supuesto que era una supermodelo."_ —... Y aparentemente —continuó Kitty—, ella y Quinn viajaron juntas a Londres. Por una sesión de fotos o algo así que ella tenía que hacer allí. Pero en su tercer día juntas, Fabray dejó el hotel después del desayuno, diciéndole que le iban a hacer pruebas de vestuario.

Probablemente para el thriller legal que estaba filmando, pensó Rachel. Así que esto era algo que había pasado recientemente.

—Pero ha tenido que ser una muy larga prueba —siguió Kitty—, porque tu "amiga" Quinn no regresó al hotel. Nunca. Simplemente dejó a la pobre chica sola en Londres, sin siquiera decir adiós. Ella pensó que estaba muerta o había sido secuestrada o algo, hasta que vio una foto de Quinn en el Daily Mirror la mañana siguiente. Los paparazzi británicos la habían atrapado en el aeropuerto, felizmente abordando un vuelo de vuelta hacia Los Ángeles.

Rachel se quedó en silencio después de que Kitty terminara su historia.

Francamente, no sabía qué decir en respuesta.

Asumiendo que la historia era verdad, ¿estaba sorprendida de escuchar que Quinn pudiera ser tan cruel? ¿Estaba decepcionada? ¿Enojada?

Miró fijamente su copa de vino, sintiendo los ojos de Kitty sobre ella.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo.

—Wow. Supongo que no sé por qué Quinn haría algo así.  
—Porque puede. - Kitty se apoderó de la copa de Rachel y la dejó a un lado, fuera de su camino. La actriz habló con cautela mientras la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. —Sabes, Rachel, algunas personas dicen que puede conseguir a la mujer que quiera.

Esto tocó un punto sensible en la abogada.

Rachel pensó en las palabras de Kitty. ¿En serio? ¿Era eso lo que decía la gente? En ese momento, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se estiró y tiró de Kitty hacia ella. Y la besó, un largo y profundo beso.

Cuando se alejó, la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué, Kitty? Creo que deberías empezar a escuchar a otras personas.

Sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, la mente de Rachel volvió al presente.

Está bien, seguro, había sido un buen beso. Y en aras de la divulgación completa, el beso en la cocina, cuando estaban limpiando después de cenar, no había estado nada mal tampoco. O los dos en el vestíbulo en frente de la puerta.

O el beso realmente largo de despedida en contra de su auto.

Sí, decidió Rachel, con todo, había sido una muy buena primera cita. Kitty había cocinado para ella, la había elogiado, incluso había dicho todas las cosas correctas acerca de llamarla al día siguiente, y por el amor de Dios, era Kitty

Pero.

Algo faltaba.

Rachel se acurrucó y descansó la cabeza contra las almohadas de gamuza del sofá.

Acababa de salir a una gran primera cita con una apuesta estrella de cine internacional, y pensaba que faltaba algo. Pero no podía negarlo, algo había estado faltando en su cita.

Porque ni un solo beso con Kitty Wilde podía compararse con un casi beso con Quinn.

Rachel cerró sus ojos en frustración. Diablos, supuso, no importaba que su noche con Kitty hubiera terminado con un solo beso. Porque ella estaba igual de jodida de todas formas.

Necesitaba que alguien la hiciera entrar en razón.

Necesitaba que alguien le diera un golpe en la cabeza y una buena y fuerte patada en el trasero.

Ella necesitaba a Val y a Kate.

Urgentemente.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MAS, QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y POR COMENTAR. POR LO BIEN QUE SE RECIBIÓ LA HISTORIA ESTOY PENSANDO EN SUBIR OTRA ADAPTACIÓN CUANDO TERMINE ESTE FIC, QUE DICEN USTEDES.**

**POR FAVOR SIGAN COMENTANDO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	21. Chapter 21

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 21

La monótona voz de la testigo seguía interminablemente.

Observando desde la mesa de la defensa, Rachel echó un vistazo para ver cómo estaba reaccionando el jurado ante el testimonio de la mujer, que había estado hablando por horas sin ningún fin aparente a la vista.

Ella vio que tres de los miembros del jurado ya habían cabeceado y que los seis restantes parecían listos para caer como moscas en cualquier momento.

Observó cómo el jurado en la esquina más alejada del fondo comenzaba a balancear su cabeza como una estudiante de secundaria en clase de historia.

Esperen... ahí viene...

La cabeza del miembro del jurado cayó hacia atrás contra el asiento, y su boca se abrió.

Rachel sonrió. Otro que muerde el polvo.

Aparentemente ajeno a estos sucesos, Noah se paró en el podio haciendo una larga e interminable pregunta tras otra. Al parecer, no se daba cuenta de la tortura que estaba infligiendo sobre estos jurados a los que más tarde les pediría $30 millones.

—... Y como dije antes —divagó la testigo—, en muchas ocasiones, escucharía a mi jefe referirse a las mujeres como "pollitas."  
—¿Cuántas veces escuchó a su jefe usar esa palabra? —preguntó Noah.

La testigo se tomó un momento para responder, como si necesitara recomponerse. Rachel intentó evitar rodarle los ojos a Jacob, que se sentaba a su lado en la mesa del acusado.

—Oh, ni siquiera podría adivinar —respondió la testigo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Mi jefe usaba ese término denigrante demasiadas veces como para contarlas.  
Noah asintió con simpatía. —Entonces, tal vez deberíamos repasar todas las ocasiones que pueda recordar de su jefe usando la palabra "pollitas." Un incidente a la vez, detalladamente.

Eso era demasiado. Rachel se levantó de su mesa.

—Tengo que objetar ante esta línea de cuestionamiento, Su Señoría. El juez la miró. —¿Basándose en?  
—Bueno, para empezar, es enteramente aburrido para las cuatro de la tarde de un viernes. - Los jurados, los que estaban despiertos, por lo menos se rieron.  
Noah golpeó el podio furiosamente. —Su Señoría, ¡la objeción de la señorita Berry es altamente inapropiada! ¡Pido que sea amonestada por su conducta, y pido que su comentario se removido del registro!  
Rachel se encogió de hombros amablemente. —Bien, modificaré mi objeción para incluir el hecho de que no hay nada en el testimonio de esta testigo que siquiera se asemeje remotamente a un acoso sexual.

El juez levantó las manos antes de que Noah pudiera responder.

—Muy bien, abogados, es suficiente. Estoy de acuerdo con que se está haciendo tarde. Podría ser un buen momento para tomar un descanso. —Miró hacía abajo desde su banca a Noah—. Abogado, ¿pretende continuar con esta línea de cuestionamiento el lunes?  
—Su Señoría, si me permite —interrumpió Rachel—, en orden de mantener el juicio en movimiento, el acusado va a estipular que esta testigo va a testificar que escuchó la palabra "pollitas" en varias ocasiones en su lugar de trabajo.  
—No varias, Su Señoría, en numerosas ocasiones —respondió Noah enojadamente.  
Rachel alzó las manos inocentemente. —Ahora el abogado se está poniendo codicioso, Su Señoría.

Más risas pudieron escucharse desde el banco del jurado. El juez golpeó su mazo ligeramente.

—En orden de mantener a este juicio según lo previsto, aceptaré la propuesta estipulada por el demandado. El registro reflejará que esta testigo testificará que escuchó la palabra "pollitas" en varias ocasiones en su lugar de trabajo. —Le dio una severa mirada a Noah—. Señor Puckerman, ya se ha retrasado dos días con su lista de testigos. Le sugiero que encuentre la manera de estructurar sus testimonios de forma más precisa. - Después el juez se giró hacia Rachel. —En cuanto a usted, señorita Berry, en el futuro, por favor trate de mantener sus objeciones dentro de los confines de las Reglas Federales de Evidencia. —Sus palabras fueron firmes, pero su expresión mantenía un rastro de sonrisa.  
—Sí, Su Señoría —dijo Rachel recatadamente. Ella sabía cuando había presionado a un juez lo suficiente.  
—Bueno. Damas y caballeros, están excusados hasta el lunes por la mañana —le dijo el juez al jurado—. Les recuerdo que no tienen permitido discutir este caso con nadie, incluso entre ustedes, hasta el momento de sus deliberaciones —golpeó su mazo—. Esta corte se encuentra en receso.  
—¡Todos de pie! Esta honorable corte está en receso —gritó el oficial de la corte.

El juez se puso de pie para irse, y la sala entera se levantó con él.

Mientras el agente judicial escoltaba al jurado hacia la salida, algunos asintieron y sonrieron cuando pasaron junto a Rachel.

Jacob se inclinó. —Te adoran —le susurró.

Rachel sonrió orgullosamente. Dios, ella amaba estas cosas.

Después de que el jurado abandonara el juzgado, ella rápidamente comenzó a arrojar archivos dentro de su maletín.

—Llego tarde, tengo que correr —le dijo a Jacob—. Pero deberíamos arreglar para encontrarnos el domingo por la tarde, para repasar los interrogatorios cruzados de la semana que viene.

Jacob la observó divertido. Rachel sospechaba que su sonrisa cómplice tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que había recibido flores el lunes de parte de Kitty Wilde.

La noticia se había extendido por la oficina más rápido que la gonorrea.

—¿Grandes planes para esta noche, Rachel? —inquirió él—. Déjame adivinar, ¿happy hour en L'Ermitage con Johnny Depp, tal vez?  
Rachel levantó la mirada, sorprendida. —Bueno, bueno, bueno... así que hay un sabelotodo al acecho dentro de ti, después de todo, Jacob. Me gusta.  
El asociado sonrió. —Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en ti. Una semana más y estaré tirando bombas-M alrededor de la oficina.  
Rachel le palmeó el hombro cariñosamente. —Creo que estás a salvo. Yo nunca usaría el término "bomba-M." —Con un guiño burlón, tomó su maletín, le deseó a Jacob un buen fin de semana, y dejó la corte apresuradamente.

Manejando hacia el aeropuerto, sintiendo cómo aumentaba su entusiasmo, Rachel practicó varias formas de decirles a Val y a Kate sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde que se había mudado a Los Ángeles. Por desgracia, todos los escenarios que se le habían ocurrido hasta ahora la hacían sonar como una total y completa loca.

—Hola, chicas —supuso que podría decir—, ¿adivinen qué me pasó? He estado trabajando con Quinn Fabray en su nueva película y me llevó en su avión privado a Las Vegas donde casi nos besamos, y después fui a esta glamorosa fiesta donde Kitty Wilde me invitó a salir, y oh, por cierto, ella y yo sí nos besamos, varias veces en realidad, después de que me cocinara la cena en su casa multimillonaria en las colinas de Hollywood.

Ahora esa era una forma segura de ganar una camisa de fuerza y un viaje de ida al mejor instituto mental de Chicago.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que esta situación tenía que afinarse con delicadeza, especialmente para evitar herir los sentimientos de Kate y Val por no contarles todo antes. Decidió que esperaría hasta que estuvieran en su departamento.

Podrían instalarse, y entonces desenmarañar lentamente la historia, de un modo que sonara por lo menos algo plausible.

Conduciendo por la autopista esa tarde, Rachel sintió por primera vez desde que había llegado a L.A. como si finalmente tuviera un momento para respirar. Un poco de tiempo para ella sola, así podría hacer un verdadero balance de todo lo que había pasado en el último mes.

Quinn Fabray.

Kitty Wilde.

Rachel de repente comenzó a reírse. A reírse de verdad, hasta el punto en que necesitó limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos para poder ver el camino en frente de ella.

Pasando junto a ella en un Mercedes gris, una pareja bronceada de californianos la miraron raramente. Era verdad, ella debe haber sido todo un espectáculo, sola en su auto y riendo histéricamente. Por un loco segundo, estuvo tentada de bajar la ventanilla y gritarles,

—¿Pero no saben quién soy? ¡Soy la Mujer Misteriosa! —Pero el Mercedes se alejó, y el momento pasó, y la risa de Rachel cedió gradualmente.

Pero su buen humor perduró.

Era un precioso día en Los Ángeles, casi el atardecer y estaba a punto de ver a sus dos mejores amigas por primera vez en casi dos meses. Ella estaba emocionada por mostrarles todos los lugares de interés en L.A. que había tenido la intención de visitar y estaba ansiando algo de tiempo de chicas de calidad, algo que definitivamente había estado ausente en los últimos tiempos.

Rachel se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían sus amigas ante sus noticias.

Se preguntaba qué dirían sobre Quinn. Oh, sí, y de Kitty Wilde también.

Se preguntaba si las camisas de fuerza venían en talla 2.

Rachel se paró en el puesto de control de seguridad, esperando que aparecieran Kate y Val. Primero vio a Val, que inmediatamente rompió a correr con sus brazos abiertos.

—¡Rachel Berry! —gritó exaltadamente. Val era así, llevaba todas las emociones en su manga. En cada pierna de pantalón, media y zapato también.

Siguió Kate, más tranquila que Val, pero no menos feliz de verla. — Mírate, chica californiana —le dijo a Rachel con un guiño.

En cuestión de segundos, las tres se mezclaban en sus saludos y abrazos, todas hablando con entusiasmo hasta que Rachel finalmente las condujo lejos de las puertas de seguridad.

—Así que, ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo? —preguntó—. ¿Registraron algún equipaje?  
—Val tuvo que hacerlo —le informó Kate—. Trajo quince atuendos para dos noches. Y nueve pares de zapatos.  
—Ignora su mal humor —le dijo Val a Rachel—. Sólo está enojada porque yo vi a Josh Hartnett en primera clase y ella no.  
—Ése no era Josh Hartnett; ese chico tenía dieciocho años —dijo Kate.  
—Te lo dije, ellos envejecen más lento aquí. Es por todo el aire fresco de California —replicó Val.  
—Sí, porque por eso es exactamente por lo que Los Ángeles es conocido — dijo Kate secamente—. Aire limpio.

Rachel se detuvo y observó a sus amigas. Era como estar en casa otra vez.

—Dios, las extrañé a las dos —dijo, mirándolas con una sonrisa contenta.

Primero a Valerie, con su pelo rubio a la altura del hombro y su típico traje ligeramente ecléctico de jean, su top floreados, y aros de gran tamaño. En claro contraste junto a ella, estaba Kate, con su pelo negro bien recogido hacia atrás en un moño serio y vistiendo un traje de pantalón a rayas gris y unos tacones sin sentido de Marc Jacobs de tres centímetros.

El hecho de que estas dos mujeres estuvieran finalmente en Los Ángeles dejaba a Rachel sintiéndose bastante sentimental.

—Ustedes se ven tan bien. — Suspiró felizmente.  
Ante eso, Kate se acercó y le susurró audiblemente a Val. —Oh, no. Creo que se nos ha ablandado.  
Val cubrió su boca con una mano, —te dije sobre esa risita tonta que escuché —le dijo a Kate.  
—¡Es verdad! —Kate señaló a Rachel, recordando de repente—. Tú. Escupe. ¿Riendo tontamente? ¿Misteriosas noches afuera? ¿Qué ha estado pasando aquí?  
Rachel hizo un gesto hacia su entorno. —¿Podemos por lo menos salir del aeropuerto? Creo que vamos a necesitar un par de tragos para esto.  
Valerie se encogió amablemente. —Está bien, quiero ir a tu casa para refrescarme, de todos modos.  
Kate rodó los ojos. —¿Refrescarte? Pasarte veinte minutos maquillándote en el avión antes de aterrizar.  
Valerie fijó a Kate con una mirada ultra-seria. —Katherine. Estamos en L.A. Uno debe verse lo mejor posible en todo momento por aquí. Nunca sabes a quién puedes conocer. —Val aseguró su brazo alrededor del de Rachel mientras las tres se encaminaban en dirección de la recogida de equipajes. —Dile, Rachel.  
Kate tiró de su maleta, siguiéndoles el paso. —Sí, dime, Rachel —dijo ella burlonamente—. Dime cómo las celebridades simplemente caen de los árboles por aquí, como naranjas.

Rachel miró directamente hacia delante mientras caminaban, rezando para no perder la cabeza justo ahí en el aeropuerto.

—Um, bueno... vamos a mi casa. Entonces les contaré todo lo que quieran saber.

Ya en su departamento, después de que Kate y Val se instalaran en su cuarto de invitados, Rachel sirvió una ronda de sus usuales martinis de mango. Ella bebió de su trago rápidamente, pensando que la ayudaría a soltar la lengua, que últimamente parecía atascarse cada vez que siquiera pensaba el nombre Quinn Fabray.

Oh, sí, y Kitty Wilde, también. Por supuesto.

Notando que no podía demorar más, Rachel colocó su copa en la mesa de la cocina. Determinada a terminar con esto.

—Okay, miren, necesito contarles algo. En realidad, ahora son un par de cosas. —Respiró hondo. Lentamente, tenía que introducirse en la conversación lentamente. —Así que, así están las cosas: la firma me puso en este proyecto, y tenía que mantener las cosas en silencio para evitar cualquier conflicto de publicidad con mi juicio. —Rachel se detuvo. Diablos. Eso salió mal—. No que yo pensara que cualquiera de ustedes diría algo apropósito —se retractó—, pero…  
—Oh, Dios mío... —susurró Kate. Sus ojos se agrandaron en estado de shock—. No vas a volver a Chicago.  
Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Claro que voy a volver. No es eso. —Se reagrupó—. En fin, para este proyecto, tuve que trabajar con cierta persona, y ayudarla con…  
Valerie jadeó con entusiasmo. —¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás saliendo con alguien!  
Rachel la señaló con énfasis. —No. Nosotras definitivamente no estamos saliendo. Bueno, pero entonces está otra chica, en cierto modo, pero sólo la conozco hace una semana y realmente no sé a dónde va eso...

Viendo que sus amigas estaban totalmente perdidas, se recompuso.

— Vamos a empezar de nuevo. Hace aproximadamente un mes, conocí a…

Fue interrumpida por un ruidoso golpe en la puerta principal.

Rachel les levantó un dedo a Val y a Kate. —Retengan ese pensamiento por un segundo mientras voy a atender esto.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la sala, escuchó a Kate murmurarle a Val, — ¿Retener cuál pensamiento? No he entendido ni una sola palabra hasta ahora.

Rachel destrabó la puerta y la abrió. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Quinn irrumpió dentro, muy enojada.

—¿Dónde has estado? Intenté llamarte, ¿tu celular está apagado? Necesito que me digas a quién demonios puedo demandar. Me acabo de encontrar con Marty. Nos dieron las maquetas de los nuevos carteles de publicidad que el estudio va a usar para promover Inferno.

Quinn entró en la cocina, tan absorta en su diatriba que no notó a Valerie y a Kate. Abrió el refrigerador de Rachel y se sirvió con una botella de agua.

—Y escucha esto —se quejó airadamente—, los imbéciles que diseñaron los carteles me muestran en esta escena donde estoy extinguiendo un incendio con todos estos otros bomberos. Pero si miras el cartel desde el costado, el agua de la manguera de uno de los otros bomberos parece que estuviera saliendo justo de mi entrepierna. Y la mejor parte, quieren poner ese cartel sobre la entrada del teatro para el estreno. Ya puedo verlo —Hizo un gesto grandilocuente en el aire—. "¡Vengan a ver Inferno! ¡Sean orinados por Quinn Fabray!" - Con eso, le lanzó un guiño a Rachel. —Debería ser ideal para ti.

Una vez terminada su perorata, Quinn tomó un trago de agua. Luego finalmente notó a Kate y a Val. La actriz sonrió con encanto.

—Oh. Gente. Hola.

Kate y Val estaban sentadas en silencio en la mesa. Miraron fijamente a la visión de esta diosa, esta mujer ideal de la época moderna, parada frente a ellas en toda su gloria.

En la cocina de su amiga.

Valerie comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

Kate sostuvo su copa de martini en alto, todavía congelado en el aire después de la gran entrada de Quinn.

—Rachel Berry —susurró roncamente—. ¿Qué está haciendo esta mujer en tu cocina?  
Quinn inclinó su botella de Evian. —Tomando un poco de agua.

Rachel le lanzó una mirada, no estaba ayudando con la situación. La morocha se volvió hacia sus amigas para hacer las presentaciones. Demasiado para introducirse lentamente en la conversación.

—Kate, Val, creo que conocen a Quinn. Quinn, ellas son Kate y Val, mis amigas de Chicago.

Valerie saltó de su asiento, finalmente encontrando su voz. —¡Tú, pequeña mierda! —Ella movió un dedo en la cara de Rachel. —¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos esto?

Sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó apresuradamente a sacudir la mano de Quinn, y dijo efusivamente. —Es un gran placer conocerte, Quinn. Soy una gran fan, he visto cada una de tus películas. Como seis veces.

Escuchando eso, Quinn cruzó los brazos orgullosamente sobre su pecho y le disparó una sonrisa satisfecha a Rachel. —Te lo dije —vocalizó. Después se giró nuevamente hacia Valerie, que la miraba aturdida, todavía sosteniendo su mano.

—Gracias. Siempre es agradable escuchar eso —dijo cálidamente—. ¿Así que ustedes dos son amigas de Rachel?

Kate y Val lograron mudos asentimientos de cabeza.

—¿Están de visita desde Chicago, entonces?

Más asentimientos. Chicago, sí, uh-huh, como sea. Te vimos desnuda en Overload.

Quinn se volvió hacia Kate, intentando hacerla hablar. —Entonces, ¿qué tienen planeado para esta noche, señoritas?

Val y Kate encogieron los hombros, tontas sonrisas todavía plasmadas en sus caras.

Rachel intervino, extrayendo gentilmente la mano de Val de la de Quinn.

—Intenté conseguirnos reservaciones en Koi, pero tenían reservada toda la semana. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo más.

Ante eso, Quinn rodó los ojos. Sacó su celular, incapaz de suprimir su sonrisa. —Nunca dejas de asombrarme, Rachel.

A pesar de sí misma, sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Quinn sostuvo la mirada de Rachel mientras habla por teléfono. —Sí, Marty, soy yo. Consígueme una mesa en Koi para esta noche. Mesa para... —La rubia miró a la abogada interrogante—. ¿Es noche de reencuentro, o las famosas también están invitadas?  
—Oh, Dios mío, ¡las famosas están muy invitadas! —Gritó Valerie, prácticamente derribando a Quinn con su entusiasmo.  
Por sobre la cabeza de Val, Quinn miró a Rachel burlonamente. —Supongo que eso significa que está atrapada conmigo otra vez, señorita Berry. —la actriz le sonrió a Valerie, para explicarle—. Ella piensa que me odia.

Quinn guiñó un ojo, como diciendo que todos sabían las probabilidades de que eso fuera cierto.

**HOLA DE NUEVO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES VA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR SIGAN COMENTANDO LO QUE SEA, PARA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN DE LOS PERSONAJES Y COMO SE VAN DESARROLLANDO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen**

CAPÍTULO 22

Las chicas corrieron a prepararse. Mientras iban y volvían aceleradas del cuarto baño, probándose varios conjuntos (los quince de Val se les hicieron muy prácticos), las amigas de Rachel exigieron saber cada detalle de su relación con Quinn, así que ella se los contó.

Cómo no pudo soportarla la primera vez que la vio.

Lo arrogante y mal educada que era, y cómo la insultó en la televisión nacional.

Cómo luchó, luchó y luchó para salir del Proyecto Fabray, pero que nadie en su firma la escuchó.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Kate, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Rachel. Ambas estaban vestidas ya, sin embargo, Val seguía alborotada en frente del espejo de cuerpo entero en la esquina de la habitación.  
—Y ahora, no lo sé —dijo Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que la encuentro, ya saben, tolerable.  
—Tolerable. —Val se volvió desde el espejo—. Encuentras a Quinn Fabray tolerable.  
—Bueno... —dijo evasivamente.  
—¿Quieres corregir tu respuesta, Rachel? —preguntó Kate con tono de abogada.

Entonces les contó a sus amigas lo de Las Vegas y cómo ambas, en un momento de debilidad inducida por el alcohol (aquella seguía siendo su historia y seguía aferrándose a ella), casi se besan, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una horda de admiradoras chillando.

—Dios, odio cuando pasa eso —intervino Kate—. Las hordas de fans chillonas lo estropean todo.

Después Rachel también les contó lo de la fiesta describiendo la increíble casa de Quinn al detalle pero por alguna razón no les contó sobre la confrontación con Marley. Orgullo, quizás.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Val. Por fin se había decidido por un top sin mangas y unos vaqueros True Religion—. ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?  
—Nada está pasando entre nosotras dos —dijo Rachel.  
—Bueno, ¿no es eso un crimen? —reflexionó Val—. Necesitas ponerte con eso tan pronto como puedas, Rachel, como esta noche. Eres una idiota si no lo haces.

Antes de que Rachel pudiese responder, sonó el timbre. Val saltó y corrió excitada al salón. Rachel y Kate la siguieron y alcanzaron a Val al tiempo que echaba una miradita por la ventana de adelante.

Se dio la vuelta haciendo gestos hacia fuera.

—Esa mujer a la que encuentras tolerable acaba de enviar una limo para recogernos. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

Curiosas, Rachel y Kate miraron por la ventana.

—¿Qué diablos le has hecho? —preguntó Kate, asimilando la limo de afuera.  
—Oh, ya sabes, cerrar unas cuantas puertas en su cara, colgarle el teléfono un par de veces, lanzarle un montón de insultos.  
Kate asintió. —Ah, lo típico.

Rachel y ella compartieron una sonrisa. Después miraron por la ventana mientras Valerie salía corriendo. Hizo una pausa delante de la limo y presuntuosamente tiró besos en el aire a varios vecinos de Rachel antes de montarse.

A cada sitio al que fueron aquella noche, la gente se les quedaba mirando. En Koi, mientras las cinco (Quinn había llevado a Santana) comían un sushi ridículamente caro y tragaban varias bebidas, la gente las miraba.

En Teddy's en el Hotel Roosevelt, mientras ellas se reían en su mesa junto a la piscina, la gente las miraba.

Cuando se fueron de Teddy's y pasaron por la fila de afuera de Privilege, la gente las miraba.

Cuando el manager (vestido completamente de blanco) las acomodó en el club de paredes blancas y suelo blanco y los hizo sentar en un reservado (cuero blanco, naturalmente), la gente las miraba.

Y Val y Kate amaron cada minuto de eso.

Tuvo que ser una de las mejores, si no la mejor, noche de sus vidas. Y decididamente, la más glamurosa. Fueron tratadas como si fueran de la realeza a cada lugar que fueron. Todo gracias a Quinn.

Después de que el camarero tomara las órdenes de las bebidas del grupo, Rachel se encontró pensando en el comportamiento de Quinn esa noche, o más bien en la total ausencia del mismo. Había sido completamente cortés con sus amigas. Encantadora. Amigable. Absolutamente agradable, de hecho. A lo largo de la noche, había estado ansiosa por que sus amigas pasaran un buen rato.

Habló un largo rato con Val y Kate, esforzándose en conocerlas. A tal punto que, francamente, Rachel sintió que había pasado casi toda la noche con Santana.

Lo que estaba perfectamente bien. Sus amigas podían tener a Quinn Fabray, ella ya pasaba suficiente tiempo alrededor de la rubia.

¿No?

Estaban en su segunda ronda de tragos cuando Rachel notó que una espesa multitud había crecido alrededor de su mesa. Cuando un tipo sudoroso y borracho con el pelo demasiado engominado, un heredero de petróleo famoso-por-ser-famoso que había estado pasando el rato con Paris Hilton (según el susurro de complicidad de Val) se chocó con Rachel y casi le tiró la bebida encima, Quinn pareció alcanzar su límite.

—Vayamos al fondo —declaró.

Rachel cogió ventaja por tal y como estaba situada para encaminarse al bar y pagar la cuenta. Quinn lo había pagado todo esa noche y se sentía culpable de seguir aprovechándose de su generosidad. La actriz podía tener dinero, pero ella ciertamente podría hacerse cargo de unas rondas.

Sacó la tarjeta de crédito del bolso e intentaba hacer parar al camarero con una señal cuando Quinn se acercó a su lado en el bar.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? —señaló a su tarjeta de crédito con diversión.  
—Por lo menos deja que pague las bebidas —insistió la abogada.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas darte la vuelta y declararlas como parte de mis gastos legales? —Quinn sonrió, bromeando.

Recordando lo torpe que había sido su conversación de antes sobre facturación, Rachel se ruborizó.

—No te preocupes, no voy a meterlas como gasto —le dijo a Quinn—. Dudo que pueda salirme con mía llamando a esto trabajo —hizo un ademán al bar y a la multitud que les rodeaba.  
Quinn se inclinó contra el bar. —¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo llamarías a esto exactamente? —la rubia hizo un ademán al bar y a la multitud, imitándola.

Justo entonces, alguien golpeó a Rachel, empujándola hacia Quinn. La rubia la estabilizó, poniéndole una mano en la cadera para protegerla de la multitud.

Apretada contra ella, Rachel levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Quinn mirando directamente a los suyos.

Había cientos de personas en el club aquella noche.

Pero de repente parecía que sólo estaban ellas dos.

Mientras estaban de pie juntos en medio de la luz baja y seductora que iluminaba el bar, la mente de Quinn corría en millones de direcciones.

Miró como Rachel daba un paso hacia atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellas. Parecía un poco aturdida. Bien, pensó Quinn. Ya era hora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rachel, intentando continuar con una conversación normal—. ¿Cómo llamaría a qué, exactamente?  
Quinn señaló entre ambas. —Creo que una vez describiste a esto como yo "molestándote."  
Rachel sonrió. —¿Yo? Eso no suena como algo que yo diría.  
Quinn habría podido jurar que había escuchado un tono de flirteo ahí. — No, recuerdo con claridad la conversación —dijo la rubia—. Estábamos en el Bellagio, en la terraza...

Las mejillas de Rachel se sonrojaron de forma reveladora, y Quinn supo entonces que recordaba no sólo la conversación sino también lo que pasó, o lo que casi pasó, inmediatamente después.

Justo en ese momento, la multitud aumentó otra vez. Para evitar chocarse con Rachel se apoyó contra el bar, con una mano a cada lado de la morocha.

Atrapándola.

Le sonrió a Rachel, refiriéndose a su posición. —Sí, creo que así es exactamente dónde estábamos la última vez.  
Ella levantó la mirada hacia Quinn. —Deberíamos volver con nuestras amigas.  
—Ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo con ellas esta noche.  
Rachel ladeó la cabeza. —Pensé que te gustaba hablar con Val y Kate.  
—Porque son tus amigas. —Quinn hizo una pausa—. Es todo por ti, sabes.  
Quinn vio un destello en sus ojos, pero esta vez no era ira.  
—Quinn... —dijo Rachel con voz ronca.

Dios, eso la hacía cada vez. Olvidándose dónde estaban y todo lo que las rodeaba, Quinn se inclinó y le susurró al oído. —Dilo otra vez, Rachel. Adoro la forma en la que dices mi nombre.

Escuchó la rápida inhalación de la abogada ante la intimidad de sus palabras. La actriz movió la cabeza, así sus labios estaban separados por sólo unos centímetros.

Los ojos de Rachel eran oscuros y seductores. Levantó la cabeza hacia la de Quinn y despacio comenzó a inclinarse como si ella también estuviese siendo arrastrada y no pudiera evitarlo

—Quinn.

Pero esta vez, la persona que dijo su nombre no fue Rachel.

Fue Santana.

Quinn echó un vistazo y vio a su amiga de pie junto a ella. Su mirada lo decía todo _"tienes que estar bromeando, maldita sea"_.

Santana tenía una expresión avergonzada. —Lo siento, Q, pero tenemos que llevarte atrás. Por si no lo has notado, esta gente se está volviendo loca. —Señaló a la multitud detrás de ella—. No creo que los gorilas del club puedan retener a todo el mundo lejos de ti mucho más tiempo.

Quinn miró por encima de la cabeza de Santana y vio que estaba en lo cierto. Una muchedumbre, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, avanzaba intentando burlar a los tres gorilas que habían formado un perímetro para protegerla.

Quinn asintió de acuerdo. Normalmente, era muy cauta en sitios públicos, pero se había olvidado por completo de ella mismo en los últimos momentos con Rachel.

—Abre el camino —le dijo a Santana mientras miraba a la frenetizada multitud. Miró hacia abajo y le puso a Rachel el brazo alrededor de la cintura— Quédate entre Santana y yo —le dijo.

En ese mismo momento, una mujer que rondaba los veinticinco se abrió paso entre los gorilas. Se lanzó hacia Quinn, empujando a Santana y a Rachel fuera del camino.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Quinn te amo! —gritó frenéticamente.

Uno de los gorilas sujetó a la mujer un momento antes de que llegara a Quinn y la alejó.

Quinn alcanzó a Rachel. —¿Estás bien?

Pero ella parecía no escucharla. Su mirada estaba fija en la mujer que estaba haciendo una escena, arañando frenéticamente al gorila que la alejó de Quinn.

—¡Espera, por favor! —chilló la mujer desesperadamente—. ¡Sólo quiero hablar con ella un minuto! ¡Sólo quiero hablar con ella!

Rachel estaba hipnotizada.

Quinn la cogió del brazo. —Rachel, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí.  
Escuchando sus palabras, la abogada salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió. — Lo siento, por supuesto.

Entonces, rápidamente siguió a Quinn y Santana a una sala privada en la parte de atrás.

Quinn apenas tuvo oportunidad de volver a hablar con Rachel. Ella pasó el resto del tiempo con sus amigas, y la rubia no quiso entrometerse.

Sospechaba que el incidente con la mujer le había hecho sentir incómoda y quería darle algo de espacio. Desafortunadamente, la gente a su alrededor no tenía más elección que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas, incluso si eran un poco más que raras.

El grupo se quedó hasta que el club cerró. Mientras se iban, el manager del bar le dijo a Quinn que se había formado un grupo de paparazzi afuera y sugirió que saliesen por atrás. Al tiempo que las cinco se dirigían hacia la limo que les esperaba en el callejón, Quinn pudo oír a las chicas charlando entusiasmadamente sobre su noche.

Miró mientras Rachel se separaba de sus amigas y se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella. Sutilmente, Santana caminó hacia adelante al tiempo que la judía cogió el paso de la rubia.

Después de andar un momento o dos, Rachel paró y se acercó a ella. —Quinn, espera. - Rachel pausó torpemente y entonces levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Quinn. —Gracias. Por esta noche.  
Con una leve sonrisa, Quinn asintió. —De nada.

Ambas se quedaron ahí, y Quinn se dio cuenta de que por una vez, ella no había arruinado el momento con un comentario sarcástico.

Nop, en vez de eso, el momento había sido decididamente arruinado por Valerie, gritándoles.

—¡Hey! ¡Tortugas!

Quinn y Rachel miraron y vieron a Val saliendo por el techo de la limo. — ¿Les importaría apurarse un poco? —preguntó, claramente achispada—. Pueden continuar con su pequeña y secreta charla en casa de Rachel, todas vamos ahí por otro rato.

Quinn echó un vistazo a Rachel, curiosa por ver su reacción por este cambio de planes.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, ella sonrió.

—¿Vamos?

**HOLA DE NUEVO, LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO EL RETRASO, PERO ESTA SEMANA ME TOCO AYUDAR A MI PRIMA CON SUS TAREAS DE INGLES Y ADEMÁS LAS MÍAS, NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO. PERO ESPERO PODER HACER TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR LOS DÍAS QUE YA HABÍA QUEDADO QUE SON LOS MIÉRCOLES Y LOS DOMINGOS.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	23. Chapter 23

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 23

Y así, el grupo se desplazó hacia la casa de Rachel, donde hubo más risas y bebidas. Alegre, declaró Kate en broma, así es cómo lo describiría cuando le contara a Us Weekly todo sobre la noche tan pronto como llegara de vuelta a Chicago. Alborotada, dijo Santana, apoyando a Kate. Rachel se preguntó si estaban coqueteando.

Mientras tanto, Valerie se tendió en el sofá. En su estado de ebriedad, acababa de recordar algo que ahora no parecía tener mucho sentido.

—Rachel, ¿no dijiste algo antes sobre una cita? —Ella agitó su copa alrededor, el martini de mango salpicando precariamente el interior.

Era como si un disco se hubiera detenido en la sala.

De alguna manera, Rachel había olvidado por completo todo sobre Kitty Wilde durante toda la noche.

Leyendo la mirada congelada en el rostro de Rachel, una Kate más sobria intervino rápidamente. —Oh, ¿a quién le importa eso después de todo lo que hemos hecho esta noche? Rachel, nos puedes contar mañana.

Pero entonces, una voz habló desde la esquina de la habitación.

—En realidad, a mí me gustaría saber más acerca de la gran cita de Rachel. Todo el mundo se volvió y miró a Quinn, que estaba sentada en el sillón en la esquina de la habitación—. Después de todo —dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Rachel—, no todos los días una mujer tiene la suerte de tener una cita con Kitty Wilde.

Esta noticia fue demasiado para Valerie.

—¿Kitty Wilde? —jadeó. Agarró la mano de Rachel, casi cortando la circulación. Sentada enfrente de ella, incluso la habitualmente fría Kate parecía sorprendida por este acontecimiento inesperado.  
Rachel se esforzó por mostrar indiferencia. —Fue sólo una cita. Pensaba contárselos por la mañana.

Y con esto, estalló una histeria colectiva.

Val gritó y saltó del sofá. Martini de mango voló por todas partes. Kate inmediatamente comenzó a disparar preguntas a Rachel. ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

—Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío —exclamó Val, su contribución al interrogatorio. Kate continuó disparando, a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y luego qué?

Mientras Rachel trataba descartar sus preguntas, alcanzó a ver a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo. Por decirlo suavemente, estaba enojada. Su agarre en la copa de whisky se apretó cada vez más con cada pregunta.

De repente, Rachel se encontraba un poco molesta. En primer lugar, Quinn había traído a colación el tema de su cita con Kitty Wilde, no ella. En segundo lugar (y el más importante en la mente de Rachel), ella no había hecho nada malo.

De hecho, recientemente Quinn había estado haciendo alarde de su cita con Marley delante de ella. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de juego estaba jugando Quinn, pero sí sabía una cosa por seguro:

Dos podían jugarlo.

Así que se echó el pelo hacia atrás, encantada de responder a cualquier y todas las preguntas que sus amigas pudieran tener.

Primero, cubrieron lo básico. Incluyendo cómo Kitty había cocinado para ella.

—Oh... qué dulce. —Suspiró Valerie románticamente.

Esto fue el momento en el que Santana se excusó para ir a fumar en el patio exterior. Quinn, por otro lado, se sentó tranquilamente en un rincón, simplemente escuchando, y durante unos minutos, las chicas se olvidaron de que estaba allí.

—Así que, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Kate, moviéndose a las preguntas más sustantivas—. ¿Vas a ver a Kitty otra vez?  
Rachel hizo una pausa. —Sí. Este sábado.  
Quinn la miró bruscamente. —No me dijiste eso.  
Rachel se encogió de hombros. —No preguntaste.  
Valerie se volvió hacia Quinn, apoyándose sobre el brazo del sofá. —Ves, algunas mujeres saben cómo hacer las preguntas correctas —explicó.  
—Ya veo —dijo Quinn—. Por favor, continúa. Me gustaría saber todo lo que me perdí de la cita.  
Kate parecía insegura. —Tal vez deberíamos terminar esto más tarde.  
Quinn le hizo señas, alentador. —No, en serio, sigan. Finjan que no estoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes, damas, preguntan normalmente a continuación? ¿Qué tipo de zapatos llevaba Wilde? ¿Qué tipo de preparación tuvieron sus ensaladas? —Burlándose, tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida

Kate se encogió de hombros con total naturalidad. —En realidad, le preguntaría si era buena en la cama.

Quinn se ahogó con su bebida. Saltó de la silla y señaló Rachel.

—¡Bueno, yo espero que no sapas la respuesta de eso!  
Ella la miró fijamente. —¿Por qué? ¿En cuántas primeras citas has tenido sexo?

Quinn se sentó de nuevo. Callándose.

—Exactamente —afirmó Rachel—. Así que no actúes tan horrorizada.

Rachel la estudió cuidadosamente. Este fue un desarrollo interesante. Si hubiera sido un juego que se estuviera jugando entre ella y Quinn, que por supuesto no era así, entonces tendría que decir que el Equipo Berry acaba de marcar otro punto.

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a recoger los vasos vacíos del grupo. — ¿Hay algún problema, Quinn? —preguntó casualmente—. Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas celosa de Kitty Wilde.  
En respuesta, Quinn tomó unas copas y la siguió hasta la cocina. —No son celos —dijo—. Estoy tratando de apurar esta conversación de chicas para que podamos pasar a la lucha de almohadas o a cualquier otra actividad que ustedes tengan planeada para su pijamada.

Se cruzaron con Santana, que venía de afuera, después de haber terminado su cigarrillo.

—Porque no tenemos que hablar de mi cita, si te molesta. —Rachel comenzó a apilar vasos en el lavavajillas.  
Quinn se rió de esto. —Adelante, habla todo lo que quieras. No me importa.

Ella la miró, tratando de decidir si estaba diciendo la verdad.

Quinn la miró con seriedad. —En serio, continúa. Creo que tal vez estabas a punto de decirnos si te acostaste con Kitty Wilde.

Rachel estaba a punto de responder cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver a Kate, Val y Santana.

Las tres se sentaron en una fila, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando por encima de la parte trasera del sofá a ella y Quinn.

Hipnotizadas por la escena. Val se había apoderado de algunos de los M&M del plato en la mesa de café y los estaba masticando distraídamente, como si estuviera viendo una película.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta. Ejem...

Kate y Santana parpadearon y se dieron la vuelta en el sofá, dándose de cuenta de que las habían atrapado.

—Oh, wow, cómo pasa el tiempo —dijo Santana en un apuro—. Sabes, Quinn, realmente creo que es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha.  
Kate agarró a Valerie por la muñeca, pensando en lo mismo. —Vamos, Val. Es hora de ir a dormir, hay mucho que queremos hacer mañana. —Sacó a su amiga renuente del sofá y la llevó por el pasillo. Valerie arrastró los pies todo el camino— Pero Katherine, esta mierda es mejor que Grey's Anatomy... —susurró en voz alta.

Y así, la fiesta llegó a su fin.

Rachel acompañó las demás a la puerta, donde Santana le tendió la mano al decir adiós. —Rachel, fue un placer, como siempre. —Con un guiño, se fue.

Dejando sólo a Quinn y a ella.

Quinn se inclinó contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Quinn no dijo nada, pero Rachel sabía lo que estaba esperando.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia —dijo—, pero la respuesta a tu pregunta... es no. —Ella se preparó, esperando su comentario petulante.

Pero en cambio, la reacción de Quinn le sorprendió. Su actitud cambió por completo. Suavizada.

—Okay... —Exhaló. Después se acercó y se detuvo ante ella para decir adiós—. Buenas noches, Rachel —dijo gentilmente. Le besó suavemente la mejilla.

El beso y el tono suave de su voz le provocaron mariposas. Un momento después, se la rubia había ido.

Rachel cerró la puerta detrás y se inclinó en ella por apoyo.

Entonces, se dirigió por el pasillo a su habitación.

Val y Kate estaban sentados en la cama, esperando, justo como ella sabía que lo harían. Kate la señaló.

—Habla.

Rachel se tumbó en la cama a su lado y suspiró.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.  
—Bien, voy a empezar yo entonces —dijo Val. Ella parecía haberse calmado un poco mientras esperaban a Rachel—. Voy a empezar con lo obvio: ella es Quinn Fabray. - Miró a Rachel deliberadamente, asegurándose de que estaban en la misma página con esto—. Ella es Quinn Fabray  
—Lo sé, Val.  
—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó con escepticismo—. Porque por lo que he visto, no estoy tan segura.  
—Confía en mí, sé quién es.  
—Bien, entonces vamos a seguir adelante con el hecho de que es hermosa, inteligente, ingeniosa, y, odio decirlo, asquerosamente rica.  
Rachel la detuvo ahí. —Sabes que eso no me importa.  
—Eso no quiere decir que no pueda ir en la columna de "más."  
—Ya estoy al tanto de todas estas cosas —le dijo Rachel—. Toda mujer en el mundo es consciente de estas cosas.  
—Pero ella no mira a cada mujer en el mundo como te mira a ti. —Valerie sonrió—. Está loca por ti, Rachel.  
La abogada consideró esto. —Sabes, Val, por un breve momento, pensé lo mismo que tú. Pero estás equivocada.  
Val alzó las manos, frustrada. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

Rachel tuvo la tentación de contarles acerca de la fiesta de Quinn y su encuentro con Marley Rose. Pero sabía que Marley Rose era sólo una pequeña parte de un problema mucho más grande.

—Es Quinn Fabray —dijo—. Podría nombrar a un centenar de mujeres, muy famosas algunas, que te dirían que ella las miró de la misma manera en la que me mira a mí. —Atrapó la mirada escéptica de Val—. Es una actriz. Una muy buena actriz. —Rachel levantó un dedo de advertencia—. Nunca le digan que he dicho eso. - Al ver que Val no estaba convencida, continuó. —Piensa en quién es. Ella es la mujer que dijo en televisión nacional que las mujeres deben ser tratadas como guiones de cine: una patada a la acera después de una hora si no mantienen su interés.  
Valerie sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. —Pero eso fue antes de conocerte. —Se volvió hacia Kate, que había estado bastante tranquila hasta el momento— Échame una mano aquí. Ayúdame a que entre en razón —suplicó.

Kate hizo una pausa. Cuando finalmente habló, sus palabras eran cautelosas.

—No sé. No estoy segura de lo que pienso.  
—Oh no, no tú también —dijo Val, con desesperación—. ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —Ella miró de un lado a otro entre Kate y Rachel.  
Rachel vio dudar a Kate. —Adelante, puedes decirlo.  
—Es sólo que... —Kate procedió con cuidado, sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de entrar en territorio muy peligroso—. Bueno, tú has pasado por esto antes, Rachel.  
Valerie resopló con desdén a esto. —Quinn Fabray no se parece en nada a Brody.  
—Tienes razón, es peor —dijo Rachel secamente—. Quinn es la leyenda a la que los hombres como Brody sólo aspiran a ser. Ustedes deberían haberla visto en el bar, las mujeres se volvían locas tratando de hablar con Quinn.  
—Todas estábamos enamoradas de Brody en la escuela de leyes —le dijo Kate a Valerie—. Y todas sabíamos acerca de su reputación. Pero la forma en que actuó con Rachel... yo pensé que había cambiado. —Ella sacudió la cabeza en tono de disculpa a Rachel—. Wow, siempre estuve equivocada en eso, ¿eh?  
—Todas lo estábamos —dijo Rachel—. Más que nada, yo. Debería haber confiado en mis instintos.  
—Y creo que eso es lo que tiene que hacer esta vez. —Kate apretó la mano de Rachel para tranquilizarla. —A pesar de lo mucho que me pueda gustar Quinn, por mucho que crea que sería un sueño hecho realidad el salir con una estrella de cine como ella, no puedo ser la que te diga que te arriesgues esta vez. No vas a recibir más basura de mí sobre que el amor cambia a las personas. Se pueden guardar esas cosas para los cuentos de hadas y las películas.

Val estaba abatida por lo que estaba escuchando. —Creo que esta es la conversación más deprimente que he escuchado. —Se volvió hacia Rachel en busca de seguridad—. Dile que está equivocada, Rachel. Eres la prueba viviente de que estas cosas pasan. Dile que todavía crees eso.

Rachel miró a los ojos esperanzadores de Valerie. Su amiga, la romántica, que idolatraba a las celebridades porque para ella, vivían el sueño. La vida glamorosa. Gente hermosa que tenía aventuras y romances, que caían profundamente enamoradas de otra gente hermosa y vivían felices por siempre.

Y en la mente de Valerie, si eso le puede pasar a ella, a Rachel Berry del lado sur de Chicago, que no conocía a nadie en Hollywood cuando llegó allí, entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, le podía suceder a cualquiera.

Pero había un pequeño problema.

Rachel no lo creía.

Ella creía en la lógica. Ella creía en el estudio de las pruebas y en el seguimiento de su conclusión natural. No creía en las fantasías y en los cuentos de hadas.

Había aprendido, demasiado bien después de encontrar a Brody y su asistente y el desnudo empuje a las mejillas del culo, que la vida no es una comedia romántica.

Así que se volvió hacia Valerie con su respuesta.

—Lo que yo pienso, Val, es que el error más grande que una mujer puede cometer es convencerse a sí misma que ella es la que será diferente. He cometido ese error una vez, no va a suceder de nuevo.

Rachel no tenía nada más que decir sobre el tema de Quinn Fabray.

La conversación había terminado.

**HOLA DE NUEVO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR Y MARCAR COMO FAVORITA ESTA HISTORIA Y TAMBIÉN POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS. SIGAN COMENTANDO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES **


	24. Chapter 24

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE**

CAPÍTULO 24

La semana siguiente pasó sin problemas. Ocupada como de costumbre con su juicio, y antes de que Rachel lo supiese, otro viernes por la mañana había llegado.

Desafortunadamente, en este particular viernes por la mañana, Rachel estaba atrapada en un muy desagradable atasco en Los Ángeles. Posiblemente, estaba perdida. Definitivamente, llegaba tarde.

En lo referente al juicio, los últimos cuatro días se había desarrollado sin problemas. Los demandantes se acercaban al final de su caso-en-jefe y había comenzado a presentar sus testigos finales en apoyo de sus reclamos por daños emocionales. Por las miradas escépticas que había visto en los rostros de los miembros del jurado, Rachel sospechaba que tenían tantos problemas como los tenía al concederle a alguien $30 millones por presunta conducta de acoso sexual que era tan sexual como una película de Hilary Duff.

Hoy en día, y en ninguna otra parte más que en Los Ángeles, los jurados querían ver juicios como las que veían en televisión. Querían drama. Escándalo. En la era del HBO, esperaban un poco de bada-bang por $30 millones.

Rachel volvió a pensar en lo mucho que quería ganar este juicio. En realidad, era bastante justo decir que ella necesitaba ganar este juicio. Porque últimamente, el trabajo era la única cosa en su vida que aún tenía sentido.

Había tenido la esperanza de que la visita de Val y Kate le daría un poco de la claridad que tanto necesita. Pero lo que hizo fue dejarla aún más confundida.

Después de su conversación la noche del viernes, en un acuerdo tácito para mantener el resto del fin de semana libre de estrés, las tres se habían evitado el tema de Quinn.

El sábado por la mañana, se despertaron y se trataron con el plan tentativo completo de California: ir de compras en Rodeo Drive, un ridículamente caro almuerzo en el Ivy, una tarde en la playa, y una cena en un restaurante pintoresco al aire libre en Santa Mónica. Mientras que la noche no había sido tan glamorosa como la anterior compartida con la Mujer Viva Más Sexy de Hollywood, era la manera perfecta de las chicas para relajarse, hablar, y dejar todas las preocupaciones por las relaciones atrás.

El domingo por la mañana, después de un almuerzo en el hotel Viceroy, Rachel había dejado a Kate y Val en el aeropuerto, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que había pasado el fin de semana. Fue cuando se estaban despidiendo que Val se atrevió a abordar el tema de su vida amorosa.

—Así que, llámanos la semana que viene y dinos cómo fue el sábado. — Ella abrazó con fuerza Rachel—. No puedo esperar a escuchar todo acerca de tu segunda cita con Kitty Wilde.  
Rachel sonrió tentativamente a su amiga. —Está bien, Val, lo diré yo si tú no lo haces. Sé que piensas que estoy cometiendo un error.  
Val sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que estés cometiendo un error. Creo lo mismo que Kate, que debes seguir tus instintos. Sólo espero que estés dispuesta a escuchar a tus instintos sin importar lo que digan.

Las últimas palabras de Val sobre el tema se habían quedado con Rachel mucho después de haberse despedido de sus amigas y de que abordaran el avión de regreso a Chicago. Las palabras estaban en el fondo de su mente más tarde esa noche, mientras trabajaba junto a Jacob hasta altas horas de la noche del domingo. Se habían quedado con ella durante toda la semana, durante el juicio, mientras interrogaba a los testigos de los demandantes.

Y todavía resonaban en su cabeza la mañana del viernes, mientras estaba sentaba en el maldito tráfico de Los Ángeles.

Rachel tocó el volante impacientemente con los dedos. Miró el reloj de nuevo, cada minuto más agitada. Nunca había llegado tarde al tribunal. Pero por suerte para ella, esta mañana había un desvío en Wilshire Boulevard que la había llevado a la autopista, donde no tenía idea de adónde iba.

Rachel se asomó a las ventanas, en busca de cualquier tipo de cartel o nombre de calle que reconociera. Por ahora, se había vuelto en contra del PT Cruiser. ¿Qué, la estúpida cosa no podía tener un sistema de navegación?

El tráfico de repente comenzó a moverse. Esto resultó ser aún más problemático para Rachel, que no tenía idea de hacia dónde se debería de estar moviendo. Pensando que este no era el momento para ser orgullosa, sacó su celular y llamó a Jacob para pedirle indicaciones. Él respondió desde su puesto en la corte, aliviado al saber que, sí, por supuesto, ella aún estaba yendo y no, no se había escapado a Lago Como, Italia, para hacer piruetas con los chicos en el yate de George Clooney.

Mientras Rachel anotaba las indicaciones que Jacob le daba en un ticket de valet que había encontrado en la guantera, fue sobre la estrategia del día.

Uno nunca puede perder la oportunidad de realizar diversas tareas.

—Sólo asegúrese de que las pruebas están listas, una encima de la otra — le dijo ella que precariamente equilibraba el teléfono, un bolígrafo, y el volante a la vez—. No quiero darles tiempo a los testigos de pensar entre las preguntas.  
—¿Realmente crees que Noah va a seguir poniéndolos en el banquillo? —preguntó Jacob en el otro extremo de la línea—. Todos lo están haciendo horrible.

Mirando a la carretera, Rachel vio la salida que se suponía que debía tomar. Gracias a Dios. Guió su coche hacia la rampa de salida, sin soltar su teléfono con una mano.

—Tú y yo podremos ver eso —le respondió a Jacob—, pero Noah parece estar viviendo en una loca…

De repente, fue interrumpida cuando otro auto salió disparado de la nada en su carril, tratando de llegar a la rampa de salida. Sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar, ella tiró el volante a la derecha, tratando de esquivar el coche, giró bruscamente en el carril de al lado y sintió la sacudida de un impacto cuando otro auto la golpeó.

Todo sucedió a una borrosa velocidad: las ruedas del PT Cruiser se salieron mientras la cabeza de Rachel golpeaba contra la ventana del lado del conductor y todo daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y luego el coche de repente se tambaleó hasta detenerse en una zanja al lado de la carretera.

El airbag de Rachel explotó.

Bueno, al menos el estúpido PT Cruiser tenía de esos.

Con un gemido, Rachel sacó la cabeza fuera del inflado airbag.

Cuidadosamente se tocó el lado de la cabeza donde había golpeado la ventana.

Aunque se sentía bastante doloroso, no se sentía nada caliente, repulsivo, o brotando, cosa que ella tomó como un signo positivo. Entonces comenzó a correr mentalmente a través de una lista de comprobación: los dedos de las manos se movían, los dedos de los pies se movían, todos los dientes parecían intactos.

Después de lo que parecieron ser sólo unos segundos, Rachel escuchó un golpe desesperado a su izquierda. En su aturdimiento, se volvió en la dirección del sonido y vio a un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un traje azul claro y una corbata de Mickey Mouse en la ventana del lado del conductor. El hombre abrió bruscamente la puerta del coche.

El primer pensamiento de Rachel era que ella, Rachel Berry, estaba a punto de ser rescatada por un hombre con un traje azul y una corbata de Mickey Mouse.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que ella, Rachel Berry, no necesitaba ser rescatada por nadie.

Su tercer pensamiento fue que ella estaba extrañamente pensando en sí misma en tercera persona, y eso no podía ser una buena señal.

El hombre Mickey Mouse asomó la cabeza en el coche. —¡Señorita! ¿Está bien? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Rachel sonrió tranquilizadoramente. No se preocupe, hombre. Después de todo, ella era Rachel Berry. Segura de que, a través de su humor habitual e ingenio, ella podía mostrar la persona impertérrita y confiada que Rachel Berry era, alzó su teléfono celular para que el hombre Mickey Mouse lo viera.

—¿Podría ser más cliché? —preguntó en tono de broma.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo Rachel Berry antes de desmayarse.

—Te estoy diciendo, estoy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Me siento muy bien.

El médico escribió algo en su planilla, ignorando las garantías de Rachel.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la mesa de examen, pensando que la sala de emergencia de Los Ángeles sin duda debía tener cosas más importante de las que preocuparse que la pequeña protuberancia en su cabeza. ¿No había alguna Lindsay Lohan con "sobredosis que atender?

Rachel ya había llamado a la corte y, por suerte, el juez había sido muy comprensivo. Se acordó un receso del juicio hasta el lunes y le dijo que cuidara de sí misma el fin de semana. Ahora bien, si sólo pudiese salir de este maldito hospital.

El médico finalmente terminó sus garabatos y cerró su archivo.

—Bueno, tienes una conmoción cerebral, Rachel. Y eso significa que no puedo dejarte ir por las próximas veinticuatro horas a menos que estés bajo el cuidado de otro adulto.

—No, pero mira, estoy bien —insistió Rachel—. ¿Ves? —Ella movió los dedos de manos y pies para el beneficio del médico, a pesar de estar completamente vestida con su traje y los zapatos de tacón alto cosa que significaba que la parte de la demostración de los dedos de los pies no era particularmente impresionante.  
—Lo siento, pero ésa es la política del hospital. La culpa es de los abogados por hacernos tan cuidadosos. —Él sonrió ante la broma.

Rachel se quejó, no a causa del patético ataque a su profesión, y ni siquiera porque su cabeza se sentía peor de cuando tenía siete años y su primo Patrick la había dejado en el acera en una pelea de pollo contra los hermanos O'Malley que había ido mal, sino porque realmente odiaba los hospitales; posiblemente más que los aviones.

Tenían un olor raro.

El médico miró a Rachel con simpatía. —¿No hay nadie que puedas llamar para que venga a buscarte?

Rachel se debatió en silencio la ética en pedir a una secretaria para cuidar de ella con una conmoción en un viernes por la noche. Entonces sonó su celular.

Ella tímidamente hizo un gesto a su cartera que sonaba, que estaba en la silla en la esquina de la sala de exploración.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con el médico—. Se me olvidó apagarlo.  
El médico se quedó perplejo por completo. —Esto es L.A., Rachel. He visto a mujeres dar a luz mientras que están con sus teléfonos.

Rachel saltó de la mesa y sacó el teléfono de su bolso. Ella vio que se trataba de Kitty y respondió con sorpresa.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hey! ¡Preciosa! —La voz de Kitty sonó con alegría—. Te estaba llamando para ver a qué hora debo recogerte mañana.

Mierda, había olvidado por completo la cita. Una vez más.

—Um... Kitty, hola... hay un pequeño problema. —Rachel se movió a la esquina de la habitación y bajó la voz, no queriendo que el médico la escuchara por casualidad. —Tuve un tipo de accidente con mi coche —susurró en el teléfono— Nada serio, pero supongo que tengo una conmoción cerebral o algo así. Ellos dicen que no me dejaran ir hoy a menos que alguien me venga a recoger. Supongo que es la política del hospital. - Rachel hizo una pausa, debatiendo la posibilidad de continuar. Ella decidió ir por todo, impulsada por los temidos pensamientos de permanecer en el hospital durante la noche.  
—Así que me imagino que no tienes ningún interés en cambiar nuestra cita para esta noche, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Kitty, riendo a la ligera para cubrir lo estúpida que se sentía  
— Sólo tienes que asegurarte de que no vomite después de comer o cosas así. Aunque supongo que en Los Ángeles, eso es más un signo de presión de los pares que de una conmoción cerebral, ¿no?

En lugar de una risa recíproca (o incluso amable), se produjo una larga pausa en el otro extremo de la línea. Okay, así que ese no había sido su mejor chiste, pensó Rachel. Tenía una conmoción cerebral, después de todo. Denle un maldito respiro.

Finalmente, Kitty respondió, sonando incluso más incómoda que ella. — Mierda, Rachel, sabes... normalmente me encantaría ayudarte, pero verás, estamos en medio de la filmación en este momento, y no puedo dejar el set. Además no sé cuánto tiempo el director quiere quedarse esta noche. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué había esperado, de todos modos? Ella había tenido una cita con la chica.

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo a la ligeramente, con la esperanza de cubrir su sufrimiento supremo—. ¿Por qué no te llamo más tarde, cuando las cosas estén mejor? —Se apresuró a decir adiós y colgó.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y vio al doctor mirándola. Claramente, él había oído cada palabra.

—No es como la cárcel —dijo con una sonrisa amable—. Se puede hacer más de una llamada telefónica. Sé que eres nueva en la ciudad, pero tienes que conocer a otra persona.

Por supuesto, la mente de Rachel efectivamente giró justo entonces a la "otra persona" que conocía en Los Ángeles. Oh, seguro, como si esa fuera una posibilidad.

Tal vez, en el mundo de fantasías de Valerie, Rachel podría llamar a Quinn Fabray, la Mujer Viva Más Sexy, y ella viajaría hasta el hospital como un caballero de brillante armadura y la llevaría hacia su magnífico palacio muy, muy lejos.

Pero esto era el mundo real. Y Rachel resultaba saber como un hecho que Quinn estaba ocupada en ese mismo momento, filmando. Desde luego no iba a pedir ayuda a otra persona, sólo para volver a ser rechazada.

Sobre todo por esta mujer en particular.

Así que Rachel tomó asiento en la mesa de examen y negó con la cabeza definitivamente.

—No, no puedo pensar en nadie más a quien llamar —le dijo al médico—. Por lo menos, a nadie menos ocupado.  
—¿Ni siquiera un compañero de trabajo? —preguntó el médico con insistencia—. Realmente odiaría mantenerte aquí durante la noche.  
Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Creo que no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?

El médico asintió de mala gana. Suspiró y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando…

—Ella se quedará conmigo.

La voz provenía de la puerta. Rachel se volvió a mirar.

Y vio a Quinn parada allí.

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del doctor, la actriz entró en la habitación.

—Te quedarás conmigo, Rachel —dijo con firmeza.  
Ella lo miró fijamente en estado de shock. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Quinn ignoró su pregunta con una sonrisa. —Escuché que estabas aquí — dijo, un poco avergonzada.

Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Rachel, que como una cuestión de orgullo nunca, jamás, dejaba que la gente la viera aturdida, de pronto descubrió que no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de qué decir.

Quinn esperaba algún tipo de reacción de ella. Cuando permaneció en silencio, se volvió hacia el médico con preocupación.

—Pensé que dijo que estaba bien. Está muy callada.  
El doctor se encogió de hombros. —La señorita Berry parecía perfectamente bien hasta que se presentó, señorita Fabray.  
—Oh. Sí, bueno, así es como generalmente funciona con nosotras. — Quinn se frotó las manos—. Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer para sacarla de aquí  
—Si está de acuerdo en que Rachel se quede bajo su cuidado, tendrá que vigilarla muy de cerca durante las próximas veinticuatro horas —dijo el médico—. Lo más importante, cuando duerme, es necesario despertarla cada cuatro horas y hacerle algunas preguntas para asegurarse de que está consciente. - El médico miró por encima. —En cuanto a ti, Rachel, quiero que me prometas que te lo tomarás con calma estos próximos días. Si es así, deberías estar bien para volver a trabajar el lunes.  
Pero Rachel no podía dejar de mirar a Quinn. —¿Cómo lo supiste?  
—¿Cómo supe, qué?  
—Que estaba en el hospital.  
—Llamé a tu oficina buscándote. Tina me dijo que estabas aquí.

El médico interrumpió, volviendo su atención a los asuntos importantes entre manos. —Así que, como ya he dicho, señorita Fabray, tendrá que preguntarle a Rachel algunas preguntas rápidas cuando la despierte. Algo como esto. - Se volvió hacia ella para demostrar. —¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre?

Rachel le dio el médico una mirada. Por supuesto que se acordaba de su nombre, ella estaba bien. ¿Acaso no recordaba el moviendo de los dedos de las manos y de los pies? —Dr. Singer —le dijo ella.  
—¿Qué desayunaste esta mañana?  
—No desayuné. Espera, ¿un café con leche descremada y con dos Splendas cuenta?

El médico le dio una mirada. No, de hecho no lo hacía.

—¿Cuál es el apellido de tu madre? —preguntó.  
—Corcoran.

Aburrida con el interrogatorio ya que se trataba de cosas muy básicas, Rachel volvió su atención a Quinn.

—¿Para qué llamaste a mi oficina?  
Distraída, Quinn tuvo que pensarlo. —Yo tenía una pregunta sobre la escena del tribunal que estábamos filmando.  
—¿Estabas filmando? —preguntó incrédula—. Y sólo... ¿te fuiste? ¿Para venir aquí? ¿Por mí?  
En ese momento, Quinn se volvió hacia el médico y le habló en un susurro. —¿Está seguro de que realmente está bien? Porque han pasado al menos tres minutos y no me ha insultado todavía.

Pero por una vez, Rachel no estaba de humor para bromas.

Puso su mano sobre el brazo de Quinn. —Lo digo en serio, Quinn. ¿Te fuiste en el medio de la filmación para venir aquí?

Quinn la miró. De repente, la rubia también se puso seria.

—Me dijeron que estabas en el hospital, Rachel. Por supuesto que me fui.

Fue la forma en que lo dijo. Y la forma en que la miró en ese momento. Rachel sintió que estaba de vuelta en el PT Cruiser, girando y girando y girando.

Quinn Fabray.

Su caballero de brillante armadura.

Bueno, si creyera en esas cosas.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo para que Quinn no pudiera ver su sonrisa.

Un instante después, sintió su mano en la barbilla, levantando su mirada. Sus ojos la buscaron con preocupación.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Rachel? Di algo... normal. — Gentilmente colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oído, teniendo cuidado de evitar el golpe en la cabeza.

Rachel miró en los increíbles ojos verdes de Quinn. Ella realmente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto alguna vez.

Con gran esfuerzo, la abogada se sacó de las profundidades de ensueño de los Ojos Vivos Más Sexys y de alguna manera esbozó una sonrisa causal. Sabía que debería por lo menos darle las gracias por haber venido por ella.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que se había perdido de alguna manera antes. Ella miró más de cerca a Quinn.

—Espera un momento, ¿tienes puesto solo la mitad de tu rostro con maquillaje?

Oh, sí, ahí estaba, un pequeño rastro de polvo en su cara. ¿Y eso era una mancha de lápiz de ojos en su parpado inferior...? Solo la mitad de su cara estaba maquillada.

Esto era demasiado precioso.

Rachel levantó una ceja burlonamente. —Cielos, Quinn, es sólo un hospital, realmente no necesitabas producirte tanto… verdad?.

Y con eso, Quinn sonrió. Se volvió hacia el doctor, por fin satisfecha.

—Okay. Ella está bien.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ DEJANDO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEER, MARCAN COMO FAVORITO Y SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, SOBRE TODO A LAS QUE COMENTAN… ME ENCANTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	25. Chapter 25

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 25

Ante la insistencia de Quinn, quien al igual que el médico pensaba que un café con leche descremada grande no constituía un desayuno adecuado; la actriz y Rachel se detuvieron para almorzar después de salir del hospital. Dada su débil condición, Rachel decidió que era justo que ella escogiera el restaurante.

Cuando era más joven, cada vez que Rachel se lesionaba, su padre llevaba a toda la familia a McDonald's por hamburguesas, papas fritas y malteadas de chocolate.

Sintiendo nostalgia, le dijo a Quinn que quería honrar esa tradición.

A lo que la rubia respondió con prontitud que un Aston Martin no podía entrar a un AutoMac.

Pero la llevó de todos modos.

Llevaron la comida al apartamento de Rachel para que pudiera empacar su bolso de viaje. Mientras comían sus hamburguesas con queso en la cocina, Rachel en broma fingió desmayarse sobre la mesa, mientras le pasaba un condimento a Quinn.

Oh, cielos, sí que causó un poco de caos y pánico con ese truquito.

Entre risas ofreció disculpas a Quinn, explicando que sólo había sido una broma. Y tuvo que salir hasta la entrada del edificio, en donde Quinn se había encerrado en su coche negándose a hablarle hasta que le jurara que no volvería a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, un poco más tarde, cuando la adrenalina que le causó el accidente desapareció, Rachel empezó a sentir en serio los efectos de la conmoción. Ya estaba bostezando mientras cruzaban el acceso principal de la propiedad de Quinn. Cuando las puertas metálicas de seguridad se separaron ostentosamente delante de ellas, contempló con profunda admiración la casa que sería su hogar durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

De repente sintió que se le venía una de sus "realizaciones," así que hizo una broma rápida para indagar sobre el paradero de la servidumbre. Cuando Quinn contestó que les había dado el fin de semana libre, Rachel no tenía idea de si estaba siendo sarcástica o si hablaba en serio. Lo que sí noto, sin embargo, fue que ella y Quinn estarían completamente solos las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Gracias a Dios acababa de depilarse el área del bikini.

Hey… sólo en caso de que quisiera nadar en la piscina de Quinn.

Por supuesto.

Rachel siguió a Quinn por la gran escalera de tres pisos que llevaba a las habitaciones de arriba. A medio camino, se detuvo a descansar en el rellano. El médico le había advertido que, en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, podría experimentar somnolencia, confusión, pensamientos difusos, e incluso posibles cambios de personalidad.

Los síntomas de Rachel podrían ser más extremos, le había dicho, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que había dormido antes del accidente.

—¿Qué, no todo el mundo duerme sólo cuatro horas en la actualidad? —Había preguntado inocentemente. El médico le había dado otra de sus miradas.

No, de hecho no lo hacían.

Pero ahora unos pasos por delante de ella en la escalera, Quinn miraba hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que Rachel se había detenido.

—¿Por qué hay tantas escaleras en este lugar? —gimoteó, apoyándose en la pared. De repente se sintió muy cansada. Por lo menos no había experimentado los pensamientos difusos.

En dos saltos, Quinn acortó la distancia entre ellas. —Mírame. —La tomó firmemente de la barbilla, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella trató de apartar su mano.  
Quinn miraba fijamente su ojo derecho, y luego el izquierdo. — Asegurándome de que tus pupilas luzcan iguales. —La soltó—. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Estoy cansada —se quejó—. ¿No podrías sólo llevarme a una cama?

Maldita sea. Incluso a través de sus pensamientos difusos, Rachel sabía cómo había sonado eso.

Nunca desperdiciando una oportunidad, Quinn sonrió. —Bueno, señorita Berry... todo lo que tenía hacer era pedirlo.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. Ella sí que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Estúpida conmoción.

Quinn abrió la puerta de la suite de invitados, observando cuidadosamente a Rachel para asegurarse de que no tropezara o hiciera cualquier otra cosa.

Había tratado de ayudarla a subir las escaleras, pero después de sus muchos "Yo puedo, yo puedo" malhumorados, simplemente pensó que era mejor dejarla. No que no encontrara todo el asunto perversamente divertido, verla actuar no-tan-Rachel.

Quinn caminó por la habitación, asegurándose de que todo había sido dispuesto correctamente para su llegada. La actriz había diseñado la suite de invitados para que diera la sensación de un hotel de lujo. Una exuberante cama king-size con dosel, adornada con sabanas color damasco crema. En el salón contiguo se jactó del diván que se extendía ante una crepitante chimenea. Se dio cuenta de que la chimenea era un poco innecesaria y llamativa, pero de nuevo, había un montón de cosas así en Beverly Hills.

Una mirada a la sala de estar parecía ser todo lo que Rachel necesitaba.

—Ooh... una chimenea —dijo la abogada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Quinn llevó la maleta a la habitación, manteniendo un ojo en ella para asegurarse de que no cayera de cabeza en el fuego. Afortunadamente, se instaló de forma segura en el diván y se recostó en sus almohadas.

—Oh, ¿perdone? ¿Señorita Fabray?

Rachel la llamó mirándola con ojos somnolientos. Cansada como estaba, se las arregló para tener esa sinuosa sonrisa tan de ella.

—¿Cuál es el horario de servicio en este establecimiento?  
Quinn se dirigió a la sala de estar y se situó a su lado. —Cada vez que quieras. ¿Tienes alguna petición especial para el servicio de esta noche?

Rachel se acurrucó, metiendo los pies bajo la manta de cachemira que descansaba a los pies del diván. —La tengo —dijo tímidamente.  
Quinn se arrodilló delante del diván para estar a la altura de sus ojos. —Y, ¿cuál podría ser esa petición? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Con su cabeza en la almohada, ella se acurrucó, y le sonrió.

—Galletas recién horneadas. Con chispas de chocolate, de preferencia. —

Luego cerró los ojos y se quedó tranquilamente dormida.

Quinn suspiró. Había estado esperando que dijera algo más... Oh, bueno.

Tiró de la manta hacia arriba, cubriéndole los hombros. Se levantó para irse y acababa de llegar a la puerta cuando…

—¿Quinn? - Se dio la vuelta para ver a Rachel asomándose, con sus ojos apenas abiertos. Se preguntó si estaba hablando dormida. — Ya sabes... si también te gustan las galletas recién horneadas, podrías acompañarme más tarde esta noche. —Le hizo un guiño tímidamente.

Luego cayó de lado, profundamente dormida.

Quinn paseaba en su dormitorio.

Okay.

Entonces.

Esta era una situación interesante.

Rachel no era la misma esta noche, se dijo. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

El médico les había advertido acerca de los pensamientos difusos, la confusión y los posibles cambios en su personalidad.

Todo esto era parte de la conmoción.

O era... Quinn astutamente reflexionó sobre esto.

Está bien, está bien. La rubia se recompuso. Podría haber sido un montón de cosas, pero ella no era el tipo de persona que seducía a una mujer indefensa.

Bueno, al menos últimamente no era ese tipo de persona. A decir verdad, hasta hace un mes, no tenía mucho de eso a lo que la gente suele llamar "escrúpulos." Y con menos escrúpulos Quinn hubiera sabido exactamente qué hacer en esta situación.

Mientras paseaba frente a su cama, Quinn revisaba puntos de esta situación que consideraba muy relevantes.

Punto Uno: Rachel Berry era difícilmente una especie de mujer "indefensa." De hecho, ella probablemente consideraría una afrenta a su sensibilidad feminista el sólo pensar de esa manera.

Punto Dos: ¿Era realmente seducción, per se, si la mujer inicia las cosas?

Punto Tres...

Quinn se quedó en blanco. Espera… tenía que haber un punto tres.

Siempre había un punto tres.

Pero en realidad, no había punto tres.

Porque en el fondo, en lo profundo de su corazón, Quinn sabía que si dejaba que cualquier cosa pasara con Rachel esta noche, estaría cometiendo un grave error.

Había querido que se quedara con ella porque ese mismo día había sentido cosas que nunca antes había sentido por una mujer, primero, al enterarse de que había tenido un accidente de auto, y luego el enorme alivio que sintió cuando se precipitó en la sala de emergencia y vio que ella estaba bien.

Ella no había invitado a Rachel para que pudiera sacar provecho creando algunas circunstancias fortuitas. Aún cuando resultaban ser circunstancias fortuitas de verdad.

Quinn se sentó en su cama con un suspiro de resignación.

Malditos escrúpulos.

Un teléfono sonó en algún lugar a la distancia.

Rachel se levantó en el diván. Y se dio cuenta de que el tono venía desde el interior de la habitación. De su maldito teléfono celular. Realmente necesitaba apagar esa cosa de vez en cuando.

Rachel se arrastró hasta la maleta, donde había dejado el celular. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y respondió. Era Jacob.

Sí, sí, le aseguró que estaba bien. Sí, que estaría de regreso en la corte el lunes. No, ella no estaba holgazaneando, fumando marihuana, y golpeando bongos desnuda, con Matthew McConaughey. Ése era el plan para el próximo fin de semana.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Rachel bostezó y se estiró en la cama, tratando de sacudirse el sueño de la cabeza. Qué curioso, ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado. Lo último que recordaba era que escalaba el Monte Everest mientras seguía a Quinn a su habitación. Y luego... nada. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, deseaba galletas con chispas de chocolate.

A pesar de que sólo había estado despierta algunos minutos. Se sentía como si pudiera estar en la cama para siempre. Tal vez tenía servicio a la habitación en la Casa Fabray. Se imaginó tomando el teléfono de la mesita de noche para hacer la orden. "Um... Sí, hola... Me gustaría una Mujer Viva Más Sexy, por favor. ¿Qué a qué término? Hmm... Desnuda, si la tienes."

Rachel se cubrió la boca y se rió disimuladamente. Ahora, esa era una idea…

En ese momento, alguien llamó a su puerta.

¡Quinn! ¡De alguna manera le había leído su mente! ¡Quinn sabía las cosas que ella había estado pensando, las cosas traviesas que había estado planeando!

Sobre la cama y el diván y hasta la tina estilo romano en el baño y después lo que había considerado brevemente sobre la parte superior de la cómoda y…

Quinn llamó de nuevo. Con más insistencia esta vez.

—¿Rachel? ¿Puedo entrar?

Rachel corrió hacia el diván para que se viera como si acabara de despertar. Rápidamente se revolvió el pelo. Luego lo alisó. Después, enderezó la ropa y se posicionó de manera casual, sólo así.

—Claro, pasa —dijo con calma en voz alta.  
Quinn asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —Ah, bien, estás despierta.  
—Sí, apenas.  
Quinn ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente. —Pensé que tal vez debería pedir la cena.  
—Eso estaría bien, gracias.  
La rubia le dirigió una mirada extraña. —¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco colorada.  
—Es el fuego. —Señaló Rachel.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Hizo una pausa torpemente.

—¿Pasta, entonces?  
—Sí, delicioso.  
—Bueno. Voy a ver pedirla ahora mismo.  
—Lindo. Excelente.  
—Okay.  
—Okay.

Quinn salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Rachel volvió a caer sobre el diván, exhausta.

A veces estos intercambios ingeniosos entre ellas eran tan malditamente agotadores.

Según lo prometido, tuvieron pasta para la cena. Wolfgang le dijo a Quinn que normalmente no hacía entregas a domicilio, pero por ella haría una excepción.

Mientras que Quinn esté dispuesta a devolver el favor pasando por Spago en algún momento de la semana con unas docenas de sus amigos paparazzi.

Desafortunadamente, Quinn no estaba segura si Rachel llegó a probar la cena que ella tan amorosa y consideradamente hizo que les llevaran. Alrededor del tercer bocado, la abogada repentinamente se había levantado de la mesa y, tambaleándose como si estuviera ebria, llevó su plato hasta la sala mientras declaraba que los sofás eran de lo más cómodo para comer.

Para cuando Quinn la había seguido hasta allí, ella ya había abandonado su plato en el suelo delante de su sillón y parecía estar preparándose para hibernar.

Pensando que podría ponerse cómoda también, Quinn se sentó a su lado.

Con sólo pulsar un botón del control remoto, la pantalla de 110 pulgadas de su televisor-proyector bajó suavemente desde el techo. Rápidamente encontró el juego de los Lakers y tomó un bocado de su langosta diávolo, pensando que Rachel no había estado tan equivocada sobre toda la cosa de comer en el sofá.

En algún momento durante la segunda mitad del juego, Rachel se movió en su sueño y apoyó la cabeza sobre el muslo de Quinn. Ella la miró, acurrucada a su lado en el sofá, y se dio cuenta que no había otra forma en la que ella hubiera querido pasar una noche de viernes. A pesar del hecho de que la morocha estaba esencialmente en estado de coma, la abogada de alguna manera hacía que toda su casa se sintiera diferente sólo por estar allí. Antes había sido sólo una casa, una casa muy impresionante sin duda, pero una casa nada más. Pero por alguna razón, con Rachel se sentía como un hogar.

El juego terminó y aunque particularmente no le importaba tener su cabeza en el regazo durante horas y horas, Quinn pensó que probablemente debería llevar a Rachel escaleras arriba, para que pudiera dormir más cómodamente.

Ya que caminar obviamente no era una opción, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la escalera que conducía a la suite de invitados. Rachel despertó y, al ver a dónde iban, se rió y murmuró algo sobre Lo Que el Viento se Llevó y de que Scarlett O'Hara no había tenido relaciones sexuales durante seis meses. Al parecer, esto tuvo mucho sentido al menos para ella, ya que, con una sonrisa perezosa, echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y poco a poco pasó los dedos por la parte de atrás de su cabello.

Y este fue más o menos el momento en que la rubia se dio cuenta de que había problemas en el horizonte.

Quinn llevó a Rachel a la habitación y la acercó a la cama, dejándola a al lado de ésta. Se imaginó que eso era lo suficientemente lejos y que, si hablaba en serio acerca de ser una dama esta noche, tendría que hacer una escapada rápida.

Pero en lugar de soltarse, Rachel apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. La miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas mientras sus manos viajaban hacia abajo por su cuello. Con un dedo, suavemente trazó un camino a lo largo de su pecho, luego siguió hacia abajo por su estómago... Quinn contuvo el aliento mientras sus músculos abdominales se contraían por su roce. Éste era sin duda un territorio nuevo para ellas.

—He estado pensado en esto —murmuró ella con voz jadeante—. Cómo sería... —Miró hacia Quinn—. ¿Sabías eso?

Sin esperar respuesta, Rachel empezó a besarle el cuello, provocándola.

Reprimiendo un gemido, Quinn cerró los ojos. Era demasiado, sus manos estaban en todas partes.

—Rachel... —Su voz salió en un susurro irregular—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Shhh... —le susurró al oído—. Yo soy la abogada aquí, yo soy la que hace las preguntas, ¿recuerdas?

Luego se apartó, con sus labios expectantes ante la rubia.

—¿No quieres besarme?  
Sus ojos trabados en los de la morocha. —Sí.  
Ella ladeó la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?

Con esto, Quinn la tomó por la nuca y la besó. Sus labios se separaron con entusiasmo, y sus lenguas se encontraron mientras el beso se profundizaba.

Quinn no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, y no estaba segura de quién llevó a quién, pero en algún momento se dio cuenta de que habían terminado en la cama y Rachel yacía debajo de ella. Tenía las manos en su cintura, tirando impacientemente de su camisa, y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de ella. La boca de Quinn jugaba a lo largo de su clavícula, y luego se inclinó hacia la V que formaba el cuello de su camisa. Ahora fue el turno de ella de gemir.

—Quinn... —le susurró con urgencia.

La rubia quería esto más que nada. La quería, quería hacer todas las cosas que sabía que la harían gritar su nombre toda la noche. Pero algo le hizo detenerse.

Se alejó para observarla. Vio que las mejillas de Rachel estaban sonrojadas, que su cabello se extendía por sus hombros. Se veía hermosa, seductora, y se sintió terriblemente tentada pero había un problema.

Eran sus ojos.

Como siempre, sus ojos le dijeron todo. Estaban oscuros e intensos, pero les faltaba el brillo que siempre habían tenido. Y sin ese brillo, Quinn sabía que no era realmente ella, la Rachel a la que ella quería a quien estaba besando en ese momento.

Así que se apartó, desenredándose de ella.

—No vamos a hacer esto. Así no  
Sorprendida, Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se estiraba sobre la cama. —¿Así no? —Sonrió—. Bien entonces, podría ponerme encima. A menos que tengas otras cosas en mente...

Con eso, la morena se rió tontamente.

Y si sus ojos no le habían dicho a Quinn todo lo que necesitaba saber, esa risa tonta seguramente lo hizo. Tiró de la manta de debajo de ella.

—Te irás a dormir, Rachel.  
La abogada frunció los labios ante esto. —Awww, vamos... ¿no puedo tener una probadita de la Mujer Viva Más Sexy? —Soltó una carcajada, divertida por su comentario.  
Quinn puso la manta sobre ella. —Creo que sería mejor si dejamos el show para otro momento.

Rachel tomó la manta de mala gana, parpadeando hacia la rubia con una última mirada decepcionada.

—¿Ni una probadita?  
Quinn sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. —Ni una probadita.  
Rachel bostezó, luego con un suspiro dramático y malhumorado dijo -Bien —y se desvaneció. Quinn estaba a punto de salir cuando ella entreabrió los ojos. —Pero yo sólo quería una noche donde no tuviera que cuidar mis pasos.  
La rubia no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero la expresión extraña, y casi triste en su cara hizo que Quinn se sentara en la cama. —¿Qué quieres decir?  
Rachel la miró mientras le explicaba, hablando en voz baja. —Apuesto a que otras mujeres no tienen que pensar a tu alrededor. Pero yo sí. Porque cuido mis pasos: si hago esto, entonces esto va a suceder, y si hago esto otro, entonces esto y esto... —Hizo un pausa, luego suspiró exhausta—. A veces es demasiado en que pensar —confesó.

Quinn trató de animarla con su sonrisa. Le gustaba la Rachel Conmocionada-y-Semi-Comatosa. Ella le deba un gran vistazo de lo que ocurría en la cabeza de la verdadera Rachel.

—Me gusta que siempre estés pensando —le dijo.  
Ella frunció el ceño. —Dijiste que soy difícil.  
—Sí. Pero también me gusta eso de ti.

Por lo menos pareciendo de alguna manera conforme por esta respuesta, Rachel asintió solemnemente y tiró de la manta para cubrir sus hombros. Pronto se quedó dormida de nuevo. Por su respiración constante, Quinn podía decir que estaba profundamente dormida esta vez. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, calculando la hora en que tendría que despertarla. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Con una última mirada por encima del hombro, Quinn apagó la luz de la habitación de Rachel y en silencio cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Mañana, pensó mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Hablarían de todo esto en la mañana.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ¿QUÉ HUBIERAN HECHO EN EL LUGAR DE QUINN?**

**DE NUEVO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y PROMETO QUE SI ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE MUCHOS COMENTARIOS COMO EL PASADO ACTUALIZO MÁS RÁPIDO EL SIGUIENTE**

**Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LES JURO QUE ME HACEN EL DÍA. ME DA MUCHO GUSTO SABER QUE LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO Y CONTESTANDO AL COMENTARIO DE "ROSEMARIE"; NO, EN ESTA HISTORIA LAMENTABLEMENTE NO HAY BRITTANA**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	26. Chapter 26

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 26

La luz del sol entró a raudales en la habitación.

Rachel se despertó poco a poco en su acogedor nido de seda, y se tomó un momento recordar dónde estaba.

Echó un vistazo a la alarma del reloj de la mesita de luz y vio que eran bien pasadas las diez de la mañana. Se sentó, incapaz de recordar la última vez que había dormido hasta tan tarde. Definitivamente no desde que había empezado a trabajar en la firma.

Al igual que una estudiante universitaria despertando con resaca en un dormitorio extraño, lentamente repasó lo que podía recordar de la noche anterior. No había mucho; toda la noche era un borrón de imágenes, la mayoría de las cuales parecían más como un sueño nebuloso que la realidad.

Ciertamente había dormido mucho, eso podía recordarlo.

Al darse cuenta de que no podía quedarse en la cama para siempre, Rachel se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Su estómago gruñó, y ella trató de recordar si había cenado la noche anterior. Pasta, bien, recordaba algo sobre pasta.

Juzgando por el hecho de que llevaba la ropa que tenía el día anterior, supuso que debía de haberse arrastrado escaleras arriba después de la cena y se había desmayado. Pobre Quinn, supuso que ella no había sido precisamente la más estimulante compañía.

Rachel se duchó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la planta baja. Allí, descubrió que Quinn había puesto dos lugares para ellas en la mesa de la cocina.

La morocha se conmovió al ver el alcance del esfuerzo que había hecho: ella había colocado cuidadosamente zumo de naranja, café, leche, cereales y fruta fresca.

Y, situada misteriosamente en el centro de la mesa había una larga bandeja de plata con una cubierta cóncava.

Curiosa, Rachel se dirigió a espiar lo que sea que ocultaba debajo.

Tocando el asa de metal, podía decir que había algo caliente en el interior.

—Estás despierta.

Sorprendida por la voz, Rachel dio la vuelta y vio a Quinn en la puerta de la cocina. Ella sonrió con aire de culpabilidad.

—Sí, por fin. Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor esta mañana. ¿Has tenido algún problema despertándome ayer por la noche?  
Quinn se mostró sorprendida por esto. —¿No te acuerdas?  
Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No recuerdo mucho sobre anoche.  
Ahora parecía completamente sorprendida. Quin la miró con cautela. — ¿Qué es lo que sí recuerdas, exactamente?  
—Hmmm... Recuerdo algo sobre pasta. Al ver la expresión del rostro de Quinn, Rachel empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda.

Oh mierda ¿había hecho algo... malo?

—¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre anoche? —preguntó con inquietud.

Cuando Quinn vaciló, su estómago cayó.

Oh, Dios.

—Oh, Dios —repitió en un susurro—. Dime. ¿Qué pasó? —¿Por qué no le estaba contestando? ¿Por qué la estaba mirando fijamente de ese modo?— Nosotras, um... ¿pasó algo entre nosotras?

Pudo verlo en sus ojos. Su mente se aferró a sus escusas.

Tenía una conmoción cerebral.

Rachel había estado nerviosa; estaba fuera de sí.

No había estado pensando.

Ella era una puta.

Entonces Quinn finalmente puso fin a su silencio con una risita.

— Cálmate, Rachel —dijo de manera tranquilizadora—. No pasó nada. —la rubia le dirigió una mirada—. ¿De verdad crees que dejaría que algo suceda cuando estabas fuera de sí?

Le sostuvo la mirada firmemente con su pregunta, mirando hacia abajo, como si dijera que fue insultado en la mera acusación. Rachel al instante se sintió tonta por estar tan preocupada.

Ella exhaló de alivio.

—Lo siento. —Sonrió, restándole importancia a sus locos pensamientos—. Yo no quise parecer tan paranoica. Creo que deben de ser alucinaciones por el hambre.

Curiosamente, por un breve segundo, podría haber jurado que vio un destello de decepción en los ojos de Quinn. Pero luego supuso que estaba imaginando cosas. Apuntó a la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa.

—¿Así que? ¿Puedo mirar? Me muero de hambre.  
Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —No es nada, intenté adivinar, pensé que podría ser algo que te gustaría. —Habló rápidamente, como nerviosa, y Rachel se preguntaba qué diablos había escondido ahí debajo. La abogada agarró el asa, ansiosa con anticipación. Tan hambrienta estaba, que no podría haber estado más excitada si lo que se escondía dentro hubiese estado envuelto en una caja azul de Tiffany.

Ella levantó la tapa.

Por un momento, sólo podía mirar con asombro a la gloriosa vista ante sus ojos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Quinn.

Rachel asintió en silencio.

El plato estaba lleno hasta el borde de ricos, mantecosos silver-dollar pancakes. Silver-dollar pancakes con Chispas de Chocolate. Al igual que un plato de galletas calientes, todo para ella, a las once de la mañana.

Capturando la esencia de tibia bondad al horno, Rachel suspiró felizmente.

—¿Cómo lo sabías, Quinn? Es exactamente lo que quería.

Como una hora más tarde, llena hasta el tope con cerca de $10.79 en silver-dollar pancakes, Rachel rodó hacia la piscina de Quinn y lánguidamente se tendió en una de las tumbonas. No le había prestado mucha atención a la piscina durante su fiesta, pero ahora notó que había sido tan cuidadosamente diseñada como el resto de la casa. Y ciertamente no era menos impresionante: con una cascada de agua, bordes curvados que fluían por el exuberante follaje y roca artificial, parecía una piscina oculta con la que uno se podría tropezar durante una excursión a una isla tropical.

—Esto es vida. —Ella suspiró tomando un sorbo de su limonada deliciosamente fría.

Se bajó las gafas de sol de su frente y se relajó en su tumbona. Echó un vistazo a Quinn, quien estaba sentada en una silla a su lado leyendo su copia de Daily Variety. La rubia se había quitado su camiseta más temprano y ahora llevaba sólo un bikini.

Y Rachel había pensado que las tortitas con pedacitos de chocolate estaban deliciosas...

—¿Perdón? —Quinn la miró. Rachel empezó, habiendo olvidado momentáneamente que lo había dicho en voz alta. Rápidamente hizo un gesto a la piscina.  
—Sólo estaba diciendo que es un lugar muy agradable el que tienes aquí.

Quinn asintió, un poco distraídamente. De hecho, Rachel había notado que ella había estado un poco distraída toda la mañana. Cada vez que ella la había mirado furtivamente

Hey, ella era Quinn Fabray y estaba casi sin ropa, por supuesto que le había echado un par de miradas furtivas Quinn había estado mirando fijamente a la nada. Como si algo lo preocupara.

Había caído en un silencio cómodo por un momento o dos, cuando Quinn se volvió hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta estar aquí? —Ella miró a Rachel a través de los oscuros cristales de sus gafas de sol.  
Su pregunta la atrapó con la guardia baja. —¿En esta casa?  
Probablemente fue el sol, pero ella podría haber jurado que vio enrojecer las mejillas de Quinn. —Quería decir en California —dijo rápidamente—. Ya sabes, aquí — señaló con la mano, refiriéndose a su localidad en general—. Los Ángeles.  
Rachel sonrió.  
Hacía casi veintisiete grados y sin una nube en el cielo. — ¿Qué no me puede gustar?  
Quinn se volvió a su diario. —Cierto, cierto. —Asintió. Pasó un momento, luego miró a Rachel una vez más. —Así que, ¿lo considerarías entonces como un lugar en el que podrías vivir? ¿No echarías de menos Chicago?

Rachel encontró su pregunta un poco... extraña. Podría haber jurado que oyó algo en su voz, como si la conversación se hubiese convertido de alguna manera en algo más que una simple charla. Lástima que esas malditas gafas de sol hicieron imposible leer su expresión.

Entonces desechó esos pensamientos con un encogimiento de hombros.

Estaba siendo demasiado recelosa, se dijo. Demasiado abogada. Esto no era una declaración; no todas las preguntas tenían un propósito secreto o un truco detrás.

Quinn sólo estaba siendo amable. Después de todo, ella había estado viviendo en Los Ángeles por un par de meses ya; era una pregunta normal para hacer.

—Supongo que lo consideraría, si hubiese alguna gran oportunidad para mí en L.A. —dijo—. Pero creo que siempre tendré asumido que Chicago es donde vivo.

Con eso dicho, Rachel se puso sus gafas de sol de nuevo en la parte superior de su cabeza, no queriendo conseguir marcas de mapache por el sol.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó en su silla. —Por suerte, no necesito preocuparme por eso durante un largo tiempo —le dijo a Quinn—. Con este juicio, serán una par de meses más antes de tener que empezar a pensar en salir de aquí.

Suficiente acerca de Chicago ya, pensó, disfrutando del sol de California.

Ese mundo estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia por ahora.

Pero extrañamente, cuando ella abrió sus ojos unos minutos más tarde para tomar otro sorbo de limonada, notó que Quinn estaba mirando distraídamente otra vez.

**HOLA… AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN… DE NUEVO QUIERO AGRADECER POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR Y ES POR ESO QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO. SIGAN COMENTANDO.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES… **


	27. Chapter 27

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 27

A las cinco en punto, las veinticuatro horas de Rachel se acabaron. Su estancia en el paraíso llegaba a su fin. Quinn condujo el Aston Martin hasta la entrada de su edificio y apagó el motor. Las dos se sentaron un momento en su coche.

—De vuelta a la realidad. —Suspiró Rachel—. A la vida en el buen y viejo apartamento.  
—Sabes, sólo tienes que preguntar la próxima que desees quedarte a dormir. No necesitas estrellar tu auto.

Rachel rió, aliviada al ver que ella estaba bromeando otra vez. Había estado tan callada todo el día, que había comenzado a preocuparse de que algo estuviera realmente mal.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le dijo. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias por su estancia cuando volvió a suceder…

Un estridente timbre resonó desde su bolso. Interrumpida por el celular.

A pesar de la inconveniencia del momento, Rachel se sintió obligada a comprobar y asegurarse de que no era Jacob con una crisis relacionada con el juicio. Sentía la mirada de Quinn mientras sacaba el teléfono y comprobaba el identificador de llamadas.

Cuando vio que era Kitty quien estaba llamando, no dijo nada y guardó el teléfono en su bolso.

—Es ella, ¿no? —preguntó Quinn.  
—Voy a dejar que se vaya al buzón de voz.

Pero su teléfono era despiadado. Inmediatamente, empezó a sonar de nuevo. Rachel sonrió, pensando en otra persona que no hacía mucho tiempo, de manera similar y persistente había tratado de llegar a ella.

—Tengo que decir, que las estrellas de cine son insistentes —dijo en broma por encima del timbre del teléfono.  
La cara de Quinn se endureció. —Yo no soy nada como ella.

Rachel había tenido la intención de que su comentario sonara como una broma, pero en su lugar vio que lo había insultado. Tienes razón, de repente sintió el impulso de decir. "_Tú eres mucho más que ella_".

Como su teléfono celular seguía sonando, Quinn se dio vuelta y miró hacia adelante con una expresión pétrea, fijando la mirada en el parabrisas del coche.

Dilo, Rachel escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le instaba. Por lo menos dile eso. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, se merece escucharlo.

Pero no pudo.

Porque sabía que esas palabras la llevarían a más palabras, y había cosas entre ella y Quinn que no estaba preparada para enfrentar. Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas, que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Así que vaciló. Al ver esto, Quinn apretó los dientes con rabia y encendió el auto.

—Deberías de tomar la llamada, Rachel —dijo, negándose a mirarla.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, agarró su bolso y salió del coche. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando Quinn puso el coche en marcha y se fue. Se quedó en el camino, viendo como el Aston Martin aceleró dando vuelta en la esquina de su calle.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que su teléfono celular seguía sonando. Mierda… Kitty. Se había olvidado de ella. Sí, otra vez.

La morocha contestó el teléfono, tenía una muy buena idea de cuál sería su primera palabra.

—¡Preciosa! —exclamó Kitty con entusiasmo mientras Rachel movía los labios imitándolo. Instantáneamente se sintió fatal por ello.

Después de todo, a muchas mujeres les encantaría que Kitty Wilde las llamara.

—Hola, Kitty —dijo ella, tratando de parecer normal, a pesar de cuán aturdida la dejó la enojada partida de Quinn. Ella se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su puerta y entró en su apartamento.

—He estado pensando en ti todo el día, preciosa —dijo Kitty.

Rachel de repente se preguntó si tal vez en realidad ella no se acordaba de su nombre.

—Gracias, de verdad, estoy bien —le dijo—. Me hubiera gustado llamarte, pero no quería molestar. —Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, pensó. Pero de algún modo, "_Sé que nos hemos besado unas cinco veces, pero parece que no puedo recordar que existes_" no parecía ser una buena respuesta.  
—No estás enojada conmigo porque no fui a recogerte al hospital, ¿verdad?  
—No, para nada —le aseguró Rachel. Y esta parte era cierta, de entre todas las personas, ella entendía que el trabajo a menudo tenía que tener prioridad sobre los asuntos personales.

Es por eso que nunca olvidaría el momento en que escuchó la voz de Quinn y la vio de pie en la puerta de la sala de emergencias del hospital. En ese momento, todo había cambiado.

Hasta ese momento, al menos Rachel había podido fingir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo a raya sus sentimientos por Quinn. La mayor parte de ese éxito se debía en gran parte a su firme convicción de que la atracción que Quinn sentía por ella era poco más que un capricho pasajero, sólo el deseo de una mimada estrella de cine por tener algo que previamente le habían dicho que no podría tener.

Pero las emociones que había visto en su cara en la sala de emergencias habían sido reales. Y ver algo así era algo para lo que no se había preparado.

Ella podía resistirse a su encanto e ingenio y a su sonrisa diabólica. Podía tratar de ignorar el hecho de que Quinn Fabray era la mujer más atractiva en la que hubiera puesto los ojos, tanto en cine como en persona. Pero ella no tenía ninguna defensa contra la mujer que era Quinn cuando no estaba ocupada tratando de ser Quinn Fabray, la estrella de cine. Ésa mujer era alguien de la que cualquiera podría enamorarse realmente.

Y ese pensamiento era demasiado peligroso.

Enamorarse de alguien era un riesgo. Enamorarse de una conocida mujeriega—buena, Rachel había estado allí, había hecho eso, y los resultados fueron desastrosos.

Pero, ¿enamorarse de la mujeriega más famosa de todas, de la celebridad que orgullosamente hizo alarde de su fama de conquistador en televisión nacional?

La idea era una completa locura.

Y aún así... eso no significaba que la situación entre ella y Quinn tuviera que terminar con una nota tan amarga. Se dio cuenta que había cosas que necesitaban ser dichas.

Rachel estaba tan distraída con estos pensamientos, que apenas prestó atención a las palabras que Kitty decía mientras divagaba sobre su difícil semana de filmación. Finalmente se enfocó de nuevo cuando le oyó mencionar algo acerca de caldo de pollo hecho en casa, dándose cuenta de que le estaba preguntando si podía visitarla esa noche.

—Oh, eso es dulce —dijo rápidamente—. Pero lo que realmente necesito es tomármelo con calma esta noche y ponerme al día en el trabajo.

La línea quedó en silencio.

—Pero teníamos planes para esta noche.

Por su tono afilado, Rachel sintió que no estaba nada preocupada por no verla, pero si muy molesta por el hecho de que estaba siendo rechazada. O tal vez era la perra desagradecida pensando por ella.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, es que estoy tan cansada —dijo dramáticamente. Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras—. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro momento?  
Kitty hizo una pausa. —Bueno, yo estaba pensando en preguntarte esto en persona, pero como eso no parece una opción... —Hizo otra pausa antes de continuar de mal humor—. ¿Has oído hablar del Baile Negro y Rosa?

El Baile Negro y Rosa, explicó, es un baile de caridad al que se asiste de etiqueta (de ahí el negro) y que se celebra cada año en la casa de Tony Bredstone, jefe de uno de los más grandes estudios. La fiesta es uno de los más elegantes y lujosos eventos en Hollywood: una cena de cinco platos, seguida de un baile y un discreto sorteo. Todos los fondos recaudados serán donados a una fundación de investigación del cáncer de mama (de ahí el rosa).

Kitty preguntó si le gustaría ir con ella.

Rachel vaciló.

Siendo Kitty Wilde, ella suponía que había sólo una razón por la que una mujer dudaría en ir a alguna parte con la actriz.

—Vi que tu amiga Quinn estaba en la lista de invitados —dijo enfáticamente—. ¿Tal vez ella ya te ha invitado?  
Rachel no pudo evitarlo—sintió una punzada de decepción. —No... no lo ha hecho.  
—Pues bien, preciosa —dijo Kitty, recuperando su tono confiado—. ¿Qué tal si vas conmigo?

Y así, ella dijo que sí.

En verdad, el aceptar la invitación no tenía casi nada que ver con Kitty y casi todo que ver con Quinn. Después de la forma en que Quinn había salido a toda velocidad, Rachel no estaba segura de cuándo iba a volver a verla y el Baile Negro y Rosa le proporcionaría la oportunidad perfecta.

Había cosas que necesitaba decirle a Quinn Fabray.

Y el próximo sábado sería la noche.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la parte más alta de su casa en Hollywood Hills, Kitty colgó el teléfono con el mismo pensamiento que Rachel.

El próximo sábado sería la noche, se dijo.

La Mujer Misteriosa de Quinn Fabray había sido la historia más sonada en todos los periódicos sensacionalistas, columnas de chimentos, y los programas de noticias de entretenimiento en las últimas semanas.

Parecía como si todo el mundo estuviera esperando con gran expectación el descubrimiento de la identidad de la escurridiza mujer de pelo oscuro que tan obviamente llamó la atención de la Mujer Viva Más Sexy.

Kitty sabía que la noche del sábado sería el momento perfecto para presentar a Rachel frente a su público.

Después del sábado, todo el mundo sabría que no era más la "Otra Contendiente."

El mundo vería que la Mujer Misteriosa de Quinn Fabray, la había cambiado por pastos más grandes y brillantes.

Ella

Quitarle el rol principal de Outback Nights había sido una cosa. Pero esto era mucho mejor, Kitty tenía la sensación de que apartar a Rachel de Quinn sería un golpe mucho más grande al ego de la llamada Reina de Hollywood.

Es cierto, ella no parecía tenerla exactamente comiendo de su mano. Aún.

Pero esto cambiaria pronto. Kitty estaba segura de eso.

Y todo pasaría la noche del sábado.

Esta idea puso a Kitty de mejor ánimo mientras salía de la terraza. La escena no había cambiado mucho desde que había salido para llamar a Rachel: las tres chicas que había levantado esa mañana en el Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf retozaban alegremente en la piscina, salpicándose entre sí y bebiendo margaritas congeladas.

A un lado, Rob se recostaba en un sillón, comía Cheetos y usaba la toalla como una servilleta.

Kitty volvió a su sitio en el sillón junto a Rob.

—¿Cómo te fue con cómo-se-llame?

Ignorando la pregunta de Rob, Kitty miró fijamente a la bolsa de Cheetos que había estado llena hacia apenas unos veinte minutos, y ahora parecía estar prácticamente vacía.

Rob hizo un gesto en respuesta. —Están horneados.  
—Como sea. Pero no te meterás en mi piscina con esa mierda de color naranja en las manos. —Kitty se inclinó hacia atrás para ver a las chicas, que le sonrieron en una invitación colectiva—. En cuanto a tu pregunta, todo está bien con cómo-se-llame. La llevaré al Baile Negro y Rosa el próximo sábado.  
—Eso al menos debe valer un oral.  
—Se podría pensar que es así, ¿verdad? Pero ella necesita "descansar" esta noche —dijo Kitty haciendo comillas con los dedos. Luego con los brazos cruzados casualmente detrás de su cabeza, miró a las chicas en la piscina.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más debía dejarlas salpicarse entre ellas antes entrar de un salto a la piscina y darles algo para salpicarse de verdad.

—Así que, voy a hacer que Marty se asegure de que seamos fotografiadas juntas en la fiesta —le comentó a Rob.

Había firmado oficialmente con Marty Shepherd hacía tres días y estaba ansiosa por llevar a su publicista a dar una vuelta—. Luego él podría filtrar su nombre en la prensa. —Sonrió, orgullosa de este plan—. Rachel Berry, la chica antes conocida como la Mujer Misteriosa.  
Rob lo miró mientras arrugaba la bolsa de Cheetos. —Pensé que habías dicho que tenía problemas con la prensa, con algo que ver con su juicio o lo que sea.  
—Así es. Pero ese no es mi problema, ¿verdad?

Kitty volvió a mirar a las chicas en la piscina, que le hicieron un pequeño gesto para que se uniera a ellas.

—Damas... ¿cómo está el agua?

En respuesta, una de las chicas se quitó la parte superior del bikini y le sonrió. Las otras dos rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo.

—Parece que podría estar un poco fría —dijo Kitty, disfrutando de la vista. Se levantó de su tumbona, mirando a Rob mientras caminaba hacia ellas—. Ahora que has terminado de comer... supongo que sabes dónde queda la salida...  
Rob la miró con incredulidad. —Tienes que estar bromeando. —Señaló con la punta del dedo naranja a las tres chicas en el agua, cuyas partes inferiores de los bikinis habían seguido el mismo camino que las superiores—. ¿Y yo qué?  
Kitty sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, amigo, pero esto es todo mío. Te lo dije, tienes que renunciar a los postres de todos modos.

Y con eso, Kitty entró con un clavado limpio a la piscina. Cuando apareció en medio de las tres chicas desnudas, Rachel Berry era la última cosa en su mente.

Quinn tuvo una reunión con Marty esa misma semana para discutir la agenda de promoción para Inferno, que comenzaría el próximo viernes. Era un torbellino que la tendría de un lado a otro por todo el país: conferencias de prensa, sesiones fotográficas, el Today Show, The Tonight Show, The Early Show, The Late Show, Ellen, Oprah, y Barbara Walters en The View.

Todo en un lapso de cuatro días.

Dado que Quinn todavía estaría en Los Ángeles el próximo fin de semana, Marty le preguntó si planeaba asistir al Baile Negro y Rosa de Tony Redstone.

Quinn estaba a punto de contestar casualmente que, efectivamente, no tenía planeado asistir. Redstone era el jefe del estudio que le había dado luz verde en Outback Nights y supuestamente (según fuentes de Quinn), el hombre que se había negado a pagar su salario y que había decidido irse por la menos talentosa y menos costosa Kitty Wilde.

Pero entonces, Marty mencionó de pasada que si Quinn tenía la intención de asistir, tal vez podría llevar a Marley Rose. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Rachel Berry asistiría con Kitty Wilde.

Al oír esto, Quinn sintió que se formaba un hoyo en su estómago.

Odiaba la manera en que habían dejado las cosas el fin de semana pasado, pero había estado demasiado enojada y después, demasiado avergonzada como para llamarla.

Se había dado cuenta durante los últimos días, sin embargo, que en realidad tenían que hablar. Y no por teléfono.

Así que, si el sábado en la noche iba a ser la noche, que así fuera. Al diablo con Kitty Wilde, Kitty era una maldita engreída y a Quinn le importaba una mierda que ella también asistiera.

Había cosas que necesitaba decirle a Rachel.

Cosas importantes.

Así que le dijo a Marty que lo anotara como un sí.

**HOLA, AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO… YA VIMOS LOS PLANES QUE KITTY TIENE Y AL PARECER NO SON NADA BUENOS. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN ENTRE MÁS COMENTARIOS, MAS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES.**


	28. Chapter 28

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 28

Rachel se enorgullecía de ser una virtual experta en el área de derecho laboral. Había trabajado duro para esta distinción: se suscribió a varias publicaciones de trabajo y empleo en el comercio, se mantuvo en la cima de la jurisprudencia y legislación y estudió las tendencias y cambios en su campo, asistió a congresos y seminarios e incluso fue la co-presidenta del Comité de Jóvenes Abogados de Empleo en la Asociación de Abogados de Chicago.

En resumen, cuando se trataba de la legislación laboral y de empleo, Rachel tenía habilidades.

Por otro lado, cuando se trataba del tema de bailes de etiqueta de Hollywood, las habilidades de Rachel eran, bueno... no tantas.

En esa área, necesitaba refuerzos. Necesitaba un experto en el tema de todas las cosas de Hollywood, alguien que trabajó duro para adquirir ese conocimiento, alguien que se suscribió a las diversas publicaciones comerciales y estudió las tendencias y los cambios en ese campo en concreto.

Así que llamó a Valerie.

La mujer estaba furiosa.

—¡El Baile Negro y Rosa!

Val gritó con tanta fuerza que Rachel tuvo que mantener el teléfono alejado de su oreja.

—¡Rachel Berry eres la mujer más afortunada del maldito mundo! ¡Me habría cortado el brazo derecho para ir al Baile Negro y Rosa!  
—Entonces te recomiendo un vestido sin tirantes para cuando llegue el momento.  
—¡Rachel! —gritó Valerie advirtiéndole—. ¡No te lo estás tomando lo suficientemente en serio! Tu vestido, tus zapatos, tu pelo y maquillaje, tu propia existencia, necesita ser planeado hasta el último detalle.

Entonces Val comenzó a preocuparse, murmurando distraídamente en su extremo de la línea.

—¿Llamas y me das un aviso de tres días? No puede ser hecho, no hay tiempo. Muy bien, bien entonces, sí, te ayudaré, y tu fabulosa novia estrella de cine será incapaz de hablar ante la gran visión de ti. —Hizo una pausa deliberadamente—. Espera, ¿con quién estás saliendo esta semana?  
Rachel hizo una mueca. Ja, ja. —No te pudiste resistir a lanzar esta última parte, ¿verdad?  
—Sin los comentarios sarcásticos, voy a tener que matarte, soy así de celosa. —Entonces Val se puso al trabajo.  
—Okay, así que para el Baile Negro y Rosa, necesitamos pensar en el Hollywood clásico. Glamur de la vieja escuela de Hollywood. Pensar en Ava Gardner. Pensar en Ingrid Bergman, Audrey Hepburn, Grace Kelly. Vestirás negro  
—Pero siempre visto de negro —interrumpió Rachel—. Estaba pensando—  
—¡Rachel! ¿Estás tratando de matarme? ¡No tenemos tiempo para que corras por todas partes en busca de zapatos que coincidan con alguna pesadilla de melocotón que sacaste del estante de una liquidación en Saks!

Rachel estaba altamente insultada por esto. Como si alguna vez se pusiese melocotón.

—Hablando de zapatos —continuó Val—, irás a Christian Louboutin. Escribe esto, Rachel...

Y así siguió.

Gracias a las maravillas de la tecnología, Rachel sentía como si Valerie estuviese de compras justo al lado de ella cuando se detuvo en Rodeo Drive la tarde del jueves después de su juicio.

Cuando los dependientes no estaban mirando, tomaba fotos con su celular de varios vestidos y de posibles zapatos y se las enviaba a Val para comentario urgente.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron varias llamadas telefónicas en los siguientes dos días.

Durante su última conversación a principios de la tarde del sábado, cuando Rachel estaba a punto de empezar a prepararse, Valerie escuchó la duda aumentando en su voz y le preguntó al respecto.

—Me siento culpable por ir a la fiesta —admitió Rachel—. Creo que le podría estar dando falsas esperanzas a Kitty.  
—Piénsalo de esta manera —le dijo Val—, yendo con Kitty Wilde al Baile Negro y Rosa, conservas nuestra amistad. Porque si hubiese escuchado que rechazabas esta invitación, nunca te hubiera hablado de nuevo.  
Rachel sonrió agradecida. —Gracias, Val, por eso.  
Valerie suspiró con nostalgia. —Ahora ve a tu gran fiesta elegante, y llámame mañana y cuéntame todos los detalles. Y Rachel, déjala de piedra.

A pesar de que no se lo dijo, Rachel sabía muy bien que Valerie no se refería a Kitty Wilde.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Rachel salió a la terraza de la mansión de Tony Bredstone, al instante comprendió por qué el Baile Negro y Rosa era una de las entradas más populares en Hollywood. Ella trató de tomar cada detalle de la grandeza de la fiesta, pensando en cómo iba a describírselo a Val en la mañana.

La casa del director del estudio estaba en una extensa finca de cinco acres en Bel Air. Los terrenos detrás de la casa habían sido elaboradamente transformados en un salón de baile al aire libre, completo con linos blancos y mesas de cristal. La baja luz de las velas era rociada por todas partes, creando un cálido resplandor. Luces parpadeantes estaban encadenadas a lo largo de las esculturas de las jardinerías que rodeaban la pista de baile principal. Camareros con moños llevaban bandejas de plata con champán, y un cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba música clásica desde el balcón del piso de arriba.

Para Rachel, parecía una escena salida de una película. Que era un pensamiento adecuado, teniendo en cuenta que un buen número de los invitados mezclados por todas partes eran actores y actrices que había visto en esas grandes películas.

Para una abogada de Chicago, era como estar en los Premios de la Academia. Sólo que sin todo esa palabrería de sólo-estoy-honrado-de-haber-sido-nominado.

Kitty tomó a Rachel de la mano y la condujo al interior de la fiesta. Ella se veía bien en su vestido color rosa; ciertamente no había discusión sobre eso. Se dirigió directamente a uno de los bares, diciendo algo sobre necesitar una copa.

Rachel se resistió cuando divisó a algunos fotógrafos a los lados.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Kitty. Entonces vio la fuente de su vacilación—. Oh, eso... no te preocupes, esos son sólo fotógrafos de la industria. Cubren eventos de caridad para la prensa especializada. Nada que el juez de tu juicio pueda llegar a ver.  
Rachel continúo vacilando. —No sé... ¿por qué no vas tú y nos consigues bebidas? Esperaré aquí.  
Ella podría haber jurado que vio un destello de ¿decepción? ¿enfado?, en los ojos de Kitty en ese momento. Pero luego la rubia sonrió.  
—No seas tan paranoica, Mujer Misteriosa. —La catriz levantó la mano en un falso voto solemne—. Tu identidad secreta está a salvo conmigo. Te lo prometo.

Pero había algo en su sonrisa que Rachel no terminaba de confiar totalmente... Estaba tratando de averiguar qué era ese algo, cuando alguien agarró a Kitty por detrás.

—No estarías tratando de escabullirte sin decir hola, ¿verdad, hermana? —dijo una voz irlandesa. Volviéndose, Rachel vio a dos chicos es sus veintitantos años a quienes reconoció como las co-estrellas de Kitty en A Viking's Quest.  
—¡Hey, quién demonios dejó entra a estos fracasados! —les gritó Kitty. En su entusiasmo, su acento australiano fue más pronunciado que nunca.

Rachel había oído los chismes de hecho todo el mundo lo había hecho sobre lo mucho que se habían acercado Kitty y sus compañeros de A Viking's Quest durante su agotadora filmación de trece meses. Hubo incluso rumores de que el reparto había salido una noche después de la filmación y conseguido tatuajes de "AVQ" en lugares "secretos." Valerie había estado decepcionada al saber que Rachel no había conseguido ninguna confirmación de eso.

Rachel observó cómo los chicos de Kitty la tiraban a una dura caída de abrazos de hombres borrachos.

—¿Fracasados? Ahh... mira aquí a esta mujer, todo un pez gordo — dijo el actor británico. Él, al igual que Kitty, había conseguido su primer gran éxito con A Viking's Quest, y también lo estaba haciendo bien por sí mismo, habiendo conseguido un papel como un alcohólico recuperándose en un nuevo programa de televisión en horario estelar que contó con el mayor índice de audiencia de la temporada.

—¿Qué coño es esta mierda? —exigió el actor irlandés, la palabra saliendo como "merda." Por lo que Rachel sabía, él había hecho absolutamente nada desde A Viking ́s Quest—. No tienes una bebida—¿qué pasa con eso? —le preguntó a Kitty en su marcado acento—. Tenemos que encargarnos de esa situación inmediatamente.

Antes de que Rachel supiera lo que estaba pasando, los dos actores arrastraron a Kitty a la barra para una ronda de tragos. Dejándola sola en la terraza.

Rachel miró a su alrededor y no reconoció a nadie. De algún modo, esto continuaba ocurriéndole en estas fiestas de Hollywood. Probablemente porque ella no era nadie.

No queriendo estar en la terraza para siempre, Rachel se alejó en busca de un aseo, pensando que era el único lugar para que una chica esté sola en una fiesta como esta sin parecer patética.

De lo que Rachel no se dio cuenta, mientras atravesaba la multitud, era que la gente en esta fiesta le estaba prestando atención a ella. Muchísima, de hecho.

Ella nunca lo supo, pero la razón de que nadie se atrevió a acercarse fue porque todos asumieron que ella era alguien que deberían conocer y estaban demasiado avergonzados para admitir que no lo hacían. Así que en vez de eso, ellos se dirigieron los unos a los otros en voz baja. Recuérdame, la conozco, pero el nombre se me escapa en este momento, ¿quién es esa mujer?

Y con cada persona que no podía ubicar a Rachel, el misterio que la rodeaba se profundizó.

Ella vino con Kitty Wilde, dijo alguien. No, no, sólo pasó que entraron al mismo tiempo. Mira, ahí está ella, por ahí, riendo con los otros actores de esa película. Si Kitty Wilde estaba aquí con ella, ¿no tendría de conseguirle por lo menos una bebida?

Y entonces algo mágico sucedió.

Las voces disminuyeron a un silencio asombrado.

Espera, mira hacia allí, ¿no es esa Quinn Fabray? En el otro bar, sentada sola.

Mira cómo la está mirando.

Un silencioso frenesí se extendió por toda la fiesta. ¿Crees que podría ser...? Sí, sí, puedes decirlo por el pelo largo y oscuro, es la misma que las fotografías en las revistas, creo que puede que tengas razón...

Era la Mujer Misteriosa.

En persona, allí mismo en su fiesta. La multitud no podía dejar de mirar.

Hubo un acuerdo general de que se había esperado que ella fuera un poco más alta.

Los susurros pronto se abrieron paso a los fotógrafos que se cernían a lo largo de los bordes de la fiesta, sacando fotos relativamente aburridas de Alec Baldwin sacando otro hojaldre de queso de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba, o a Salma Hayek derramando champán sobre sus Manolos mientras brindaba con Brad Grey.

Capturando palabras de los susurros, las cabezas de los paparazzi se dispararon en un estado de alerta, como una manada de gacelas que había captado el aroma de una leona que está al acecho en la hierba seca. Sus oídos temblaron y sus ojos se lanzaron de un lado a otro mientras escaneaban la vasta mansión Bel Air como si fuera una selva hasta que la vieron.

¡La Mujer Misteriosa! Ahora ahí estaba la foto del dinero, fácilmente valía veinte veces más que otra fotografía de uno de ellos bromeando con Gyllenhaal. Pero no sola necesitaba estar con Quinn.

Así que por ahora los paparazzi miraban, junto con los interesados invitados de la fiesta, como la Mujer Misteriosa hacía su camino hacia la casa. Se enderezaron, preparados, cuando Quinn dejó su copa y se levantó del bar como si la fuera a seguir.

La multitud se dio codazos unos a otros. ¡Tanto drama! ¡Tanta emoción!

No podían esperar para ver lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

**HOLA, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SU COMENTARIOS, SE QUE ALGUNAS QUIEREN LOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS Y LAMENTO DECIR QUE ESTE ES UNO DE LOS MÁS CORTOS. Y SI DE NUEVO HAY MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, COMENTO MAÑANA.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	29. Chapter 29

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA MEPERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 29

Rachel buscó en vano a Quinn entre la multitud que se había reunido dentro de la mansión de Bredstone. Viendo la hora en el Rolex de un hombre bebiendo un martini, ella se dio cuenta de que había dejado sola a Kitty por demasiado tiempo. Sintiéndose culpable, se dirigió de nuevo hacía la terraza.

Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, pero cuando Rachel salió, tuvo la distintiva impresión de que la gente había detenido sus conversaciones.

Mientras hacía su camino hacia el bar donde había visto a Kitty por última vez, se hizo más y más consciente de que los otros invitados estaban, en realidad, mirándola a ella. Hizo una rápida comprobación para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus pechos se hubiera escapado de su vestido o algo parecido.

Viendo que las chicas estaban firmemente ocultas, se encogió de hombros y supuso que los otros invitados estarían simplemente preguntándose qué hacía alguien como ella vagando sin rumbo entre su fabulosidad.

Cuando Rachel llegó al bar, vio a Kitty en la esquina. Riéndose escandalosamente en un círculo con sus chicos, su rubia acompañante aparentaba no haberse dado cuenta que ella había desaparecido. Dividida entre no querer interrumpir y no querer caminar por la fiesta por mucho más tiempo como un niño perdido en una tienta, Rachel se debatió si debería unírsele.

Pero entonces la golpeó una mejor idea, se dio cuenta que no había comprobado el segundo bar, el que estaba al otro lado de la pista de baile. Tal vez allí encontraría a Quinn. Después de todo, era la razón por la que ella había venido a esta fiesta en primer lugar.

Caminó a través de la pista de baile, donde la porción de música clásica del entretenimiento de la noche había claramente terminado. Ella no tenía idea de quién era DJ AM, pero parecía que muchos otro sí, juzgando la manera en la que todos se apresuraron a bailar tan pronto como su nombre fue anunciado.

Llegó a la segunda barra y escaneó los rostros de todos los presentes allí.

Pero ninguno de ellos era Quinn.

Frustrada, respiró hondo. Síp, una vez más estaba sola en esta fiesta, sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

Pero entonces, levantó la mirada justo cuando la multitud se movió y de repente, tuvo una vista de la terraza. Ahí estaba Quinn de pie, con las manos en su espalda. En un vestido rojo, se veía... bueno, no había palabras. Quinn observó a Rachel con una sonrisa, y desde el bar, ella se la devolvió.

Por primera vez esa noche, se sintió como si encajara.

Mientras Quinn hacía su camino a través de la multitud, estaba segura de que tendría algo inteligente e indiferente que decir para cuando llegara hasta Rachel.

Pero cuando llegó allí y la vio de cerca, nada remotamente inteligente o por lo menos indiferente llegó a su mente. De hecho, los pensamientos, en general, estaban fuera de su alcance en ese momento.

Era la forma en que se veía esa noche. Ella nunca lo olvidaría.

Ella llevaba un brillante vestido de satén blanco estilo griego que cubría su cuerpo en toda su gracia. En un salvaje contraste con el tradicional peinado levantado favorecido por prácticamente todas las mujeres de la fiesta, ella llevaba el pelo suelo, largo y en hondas.

Otras mujeres en el baile, con sus vestidos negros y gargantillas de diamantes, se veían como princesas.

Pero para Quinn, Rachel era una diosa.

Se detuvo ante ella, paralizada. La morocha se movió preocupadamente cuando no dijo nada al principio.

—Eres tan hermosa, Rachel —se las arregló finalmente.  
Sus mejillas se encendieron ante el cumplido. —Es sólo el vestido.  
No— "_eres tú_", casi soltó. Pero mantuvo su lengua controlada.  
—¿Dónde está tu cita? —preguntó en cambio.

Rachel señaló hacia el otro lado de la pista, donde Kitty y sus amigos estaban chocando sus botellas de cerveza en otro ruidoso brindis.

—Por allí, pasando el rato con los otros miembros de la Comunidad.  
Quinn sonrió. —Creo que esa es una película diferente.  
Rachel volvió a girar y lo miró. —Entonces... ¿dónde está tu cita?  
—No tengo una. A menos que cuentes a Santana, cosa que por supuesto yo no lo hago. Está enamorada de Brittany, la hija de Bredstone, así que la traje conmigo.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. ¿Parecía complacida por el hecho de que Quinn no tuviera una cita? Había una sola forma de saberlo. Quinn le tendió la mano.

—Baila conmigo, Rachel.

Ella dudó por un momento. Entonces tomó su mano sin decir una palabra.

Quinn la guió hasta la pista de baile. Las parejas se habían formado cuando empezó a sonar "Fade Into You" de Mazzy Star. A través de la multitud, la rubia observó a algunos fotógrafos revoloteando ansiosamente al otro lado de la pista de baile. Escaneando el área, encontró una zona aislada que estaba refugiada por las ramas bajas de un árbol que se inclinaba sobre la pista de baile. Guió a Rachel hacia allí y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

Bailaron juntas lentamente, con las luces brillando en las ramas del árbol sobre ellas como estrellas. Ninguno de las dos dijo nada por un largo momento.

Quinn quería disfrutar de la sensación de la mano de Rachel en la suya, la comodidad de su brazo alrededor de su cintura. En sus tacones, la parte superior de su cabeza descansaba justo por debajo de su barbilla. Quinn podría susurrar cualquier cosa en su oído, se dio cuenta, y sólo ella lo oiría.

—He estado pensando —comenzó suavemente—. Tal vez te liberes de mí finalmente.  
Rachel giró su rostro hacia el de ella. —¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Bueno, tu trabajo con el guión está prácticamente terminado, ya no tenemos más problemas con mantener a la prensa alejada de ti, y por lo que sé, no tienes más amigos en la ciudad...  
Ella sonrió. —Valerie todavía está hablando de esa noche.  
—Y a menos que tu plan sea golpearte en la cabeza con un martillo, lo más probable es que te mantengas libre de una conmoción cerebral —bromeó Quinn. Pero entonces, su expresión se puso seria. —Así que supongo que ya no hay nada que te mantenga a mí alrededor.  
Los ojos de Rachel probaron su intensidad. —¿Qué pasa si me gusta estar a tu alrededor?  
Quinn contuvo el aliento. —¿Eso es verdad?  
Ella asintió lentamente. —Necesito decirte algo, Quinn. Sé cómo actué contigo, las cosas que dije en el pasado, pero... —su voz se desvaneció, dudando, después lo miró fijamente a los ojos. —Estaba equivocada sobre ti. En estas últimas semanas, me di cuenta de que cuando quitas las cámaras, a los reporteros, la gran casa, y el auto de lujo... la mujer que queda no es tan mala. De hecho, como que me gusta un poco.

Y eso fue todo. Esas simples palabras afectaron a Quinn más de lo que cualquier otras lo habían hecho nunca.

—Rachel... —dijo Quinn, acercándola más hacia ella.  
Pero Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No. No digas nada. Sólo quería que supieras eso. Eso es todo. Ella empezó a alejarse, pero Quinn la sostuvo fuertemente.  
—No te alejes de mí. No esta vez.  
—Tengo que hacerlo.  
—¿Por qué? —demandó—. ¿Por Kitty?  
Rachel levantó la mirada hacia ella. —Ambas sabemos que Kitty no es el problema.  
—¿Entonces qué?  
Ella hizo una pausa ante esa pregunta, sus ojos atormentados. —Eres tú, Quinn. Tú eres el problema. Yo sólo... no puedo hacer esto contigo.

Quinn estuvo momentáneamente sorprendida por sus palabras. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Rachel se apartó. Quinn lo sintió, el momento en que sus dedos de ella se deslizaron de los suyos. Después se apresuró, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Quinn se quedó allí, en la pista de baile, viéndola como se alejaba. Un torrente de emociones la invadió, y entonces supo una cosa, la única cosa que importaba.

Quinn la amaba.

Un poco después, Santana encontró a Quinn sentada sola en un banco en frente de una fuente cerca de la parte posterior del terreno de Bredstone. La fiesta estaba a poca distancia, arriba de la colina. El sonido de la animada música y las risas derivó en un fuerte contraste con el sombrío humor de Quinn.

Santana tomó asiento en el banco al lado de Quinn. Suspiró. —Síp, síp, síp...

Ambas se sentaron en silencio por un largo rato.

—Lo sé, te escucho —coincidió Santana.

Más silencio.

Finalmente, Quinn lo rompió.

—Ya no es un juego con ella. Si es que alguna vez lo fue. —Le echó un vistazo a Santana—. Ella no confía en mí.  
Santana consideró esto. —¿Debería?  
Quinn enfrentó la fría y dura verdad. —Supongo que no he sido precisamente una buena chica.

Santana habló con honestidad entonces, como sólo una mejor amiga podría.

—Sabes, Recuerdo cuando sólo éramos dos chicas manejando a través del país hasta Los Ángeles en ese Datsun amarillo de mierda que tenías, con la esperanza de, de alguna manera, ganarnos la vida en Hollywood. Y también con la esperanza de que el auto llegué hasta Hollywood en realidad. - Eso le sacó una leve sonrisa a Quinn. Ella recordaba bien a ese auto. —Estos años que hemos estado en L.A. —Santana hizo una pausa, como si esto fuera algo que había estado pensando durante un tiempo—. He visto mientras te establecías en esta vida loca y ridícula con la que has sido bendecida. Y no voy a mentirte, hubo muchas veces en las que me he preocupado por ti. Muchísimas veces. Consiguiendo todo lo que querías tan fácilmente, eso cambia a una persona.

Quinn miró a Santana fijamente, esperando ser juzgada por una de las pocas personas cuya opinión realmente le importaba.

—Y luego esta cosa con Rachel... —Santana silbó desaprobadoramente—. Cielos, sí que cagaste eso. Ese truco que montaste con Marley fue una mierda. Sabes, realmente puedes ser una mimada y egoísta dolor en el culo. - Quinn asintió. Miró el suelo. —Excepto... - Levantó la mirada hacia Santana. —Excepto cuando se trata de las personas que te importan de verdad. Porque con ellos, eres generosa y leal como el infierno. Alrededor de esas personas, eres una buena chica, Quinn. Y esas son las personas que, al final del día, nunca dudarán de ti. Sin importar el gran dolor en el culo que puedas llegar a ser. - Quinn sonrió con alivio—y también con sorpresa. Santana nunca hablaba así.

Santana señaló. —No te pongas llorosa conmigo ahora.  
Quinn rió. —No me atrevería.  
—Así que, ahora, acerca de esta cosa con Rachel —dijo Santana—. Sí, has cometido un montón de errores. Ambas sabemos lo que has hecho en el pasado con otras mujeres. Pero estoy hablando de la persona que eres con ella. Así que, de nuevo, mi pregunta para ti es: ¿Debería confiar en ti?

Ante eso, Quinn encontró la mirada de Santana. Sus ojos nunca retrocedieron.

—Sí.  
Santana asintió. —Entonces deja de jugar juegos con ella. Ponlo todo en la línea. Si te ama, verá quién eres en realidad.

Quinn asintió solemnemente. El pensamiento de en realidad arriesgarlo todo por Rachel la ponía bastante nerviosa. Viendo esto, Santana lo golpeó en el hombro afablemente.

—Mírate, señorita Hollywood, toda vulnerable. —Dijo sonriente—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.  
Quinn la empujó, avergonzada. —Sal de aquí con eso.  
—No, lo digo en serio —le dijo Santana—. Como tu superior moral, puedo decir, decir honestamente, que nunca he estado más orgullosa de ti de lo que lo estoy ahora mismo.  
Quinn echó un vistazo, ceja levantada. —¿Ni siquiera en la universidad? ¿Cuándo convencí a esas gemelas de que eras la verdadera voz de Madonna?  
Santana la señaló. —Esa podría estar en un cercano segundo lugar.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, SE QUE EL CAPÍTULO DE AYER FUE MUY CORTO Y ESTE LAMENTABLEMENTE TAMBIÉN LO ES, Y POR ESO Y SUS COMENTARIOS HE ACTUALIZADO HOY, IBA A HACERLO ANTES PERO NO TENGO IDEA QUE LE PASO A LA PAGINA, NO LA PUDE ABRIR.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES.**


	30. Chapter 30

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 30

—Así que, ¿Qué pasó entonces? - Rachel giró su silla hacia el aparador y cogió un archivo del cajón inferior.  
—Entonces huí de la pista de baile y no he hablado con Quinn desde entonces.

Era domingo por la tarde, y ella había llegado a la oficina para ponerse al día en el trabajo. Para ahorrar tiempo en el análisis posterior del Baile Negro y Rosa, estaba en una llamada de tres a la vez con Val y Kate.

—¿Y qué pasó con Kitty? —preguntó Kate

Sí... ¿y qué pasó con Kitty? Ahora esa era una pregunta interesante.

Rachel las puso al corriente de todos los detalles.

Después de dejar a Quinn en la pista de baile, ella se había apresurado hacia el bar donde había visto por última vez a Kitty, quería decirle que iba a dejar la fiesta, no es que pensará que le importara mucho, puesto que habían cruzado máximo diez palabras desde que llegaron.

Se estaba haciendo camino por la terraza cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo. Echó un vistazo y vio a Kitty.

—¿Puedo hablarte por un segundo? - Sin esperar una respuesta, la llevó a uno de los jardines, donde estaban ocultos detrás de algunos árboles. Kitty la miró enojada.  
—¿Te estás divirtiendo haciéndome parecer una tonta? —Sus ojos se estrecharon—. Te vi bailando con Fabray, Rachel, toda la maldita fiesta te vio con ella.

A pesar de que no creía que Kitty hubiera sido exactamente la cita ideal, Rachel se sintió culpable. Sabía que era tiempo de ponerle fin a la pequeña farsa que tenían ellas.

—Lo siento Kitty, no intentaba avergonzarte. Yo-  
Ella la interrumpió. —Cielos, Rachel, todos aquí saben que eres la Mujer Misteriosa. Los paparazzi se han vuelto locos tratando de conseguir una foto de Quinn y tú juntas.

Rachel comenzó a hablar, pero entonces entendió algo que Kitty acababa de decir.

—¿Paparazzi? Pensé que habías dicho que eran sólo "fotógrafos de la industria."  
—Sí, bueno... como sea. El punto es, ellos creen que estás aquí con Quinn, no conmigo.  
Rachel intentó hacer las paces de nuevo. —Como dije, lo siento. Sólo estábamos bailando.  
Kitty sonrió sarcásticamente a eso. —Oh, bueno, si eso es todo lo que era, no dejes que me entrometa. Tal vez deberías regresar y buscarla. Aunque debería advertirte, la lista de baile de Quinn Fabray suele estar bastante llena. No suele pasearse con la misma chica dos veces.  
De pronto cansada del mismo escenario, Rachel decidió que no valía la pena responder. —Sabes, creo que voy a terminar la noche —dijo—. Simplemente voy a llamar un taxi para que me recoja.  
Kitty pareció sorprendida por esto y entonces su expresión se suavizó. —No necesitas llamar a un taxi Rachel —dijo con su voz llena de preocupación.

Fingida preocupación, dedujo por las palabras sarcásticas que pronunció después.

—Después de todo, estoy segura que tu "amiga" Quinn estaría feliz de llevarte a casa —dijo—. Al menos una de nosotras debería joderte por haberte traído a esta fiesta.

Rachel asintió. Okay... así es como tenía que ser. Al menos ya no había más que decir entre ellas.

—Gracias por hacer esto mucho más fácil. Adiós Kitty.

Ella pareció sorprendida cuando vio que en realidad se estaba yendo, y le bloqueó el camino.

—Espera... ¿es en serio? ¿Te vas a ir, así nada más?  
—Síp, así nada más.

Agarró a Rachel de un brazo, aparentemente ella había herido algún nervio.

—Te crees tan inteligente —siseó—. ¿Pero no sabes cuántas mujeres matarían sólo por una mirada mía? ¿Quién demonios eres, maldita don nadie? Te alejas, ¿sólo por un baile con Quinn Fabray? ¿Crees que eso vale la pena?  
Rachel miró a la cara furiosa de Kitty. Realmente sólo había una cosa que tenía que decir en respuesta a eso.  
—Absolutamente, carajo.

Ahí terminó todo, Rachel quitó los dedos de Kitty de su brazo y se deslizó. Salió cortando camino por el jardín, teniendo cuidado de evitar a los paparazzi.

Y tan repentinamente como había aparecido, la Mujer Misteriosa dejó la fiesta.

Después de escuchar la historia de Rachel, Kate y Val se quedaron calladas del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué? Digan algo —demandó Rachel ansiosamente.  
Kate respondió primero. —Ya sabes, finalizar una cita con una estrella de cine con un "absolutamente, carajo" está realmente trillado estos días. —Se rió—. ¿En serio Rachel, de dónde sacas estas cosas?

Rachel notó que su otra amiga se había quedado silenciosa, algo poco característico de ella. —Val, estás terriblemente callada.  
Valerie habló lentamente. —Sólo quería estar segura de haber entendido correctamente. Te las arreglas para tener una entrada a la mejor fiesta del año con una de las mayores celebridades de la ciudad. Pero entonces bailas con otra chica, que resulta ser, como, la mujer más ardiente del mundo, después abandonas a tu cita y huyes de la fiesta como una obscena Cenicienta, de la que nunca se escuchará de nuevo.  
Rachel se revolvió incómoda en su silla. —Bueno, realmente fue una sola obscenidad  
Valerie le cortó con severidad. —Rachel Berry. Entonces su tono cambió. A uno de orgullo. —¡Eres una maldita genio! —chilló Val—. ¡Todo el mundo va a estar hablando de ti! ¡Vas a ser la cobertura especial de US Weekly ésta semana!  
Rachel trató de controlar la emoción de su amiga.  
—No te entusiasmes demasiado, Val. Nadie consiguió ninguna foto mía.  
—Eso es lo que ustedes las celebridades piensan siempre. Pero entonces terminas en topless en la portada de Enquirer y de repente piensas "Mmm... creo que no fue tan buena idea asolearme desnuda en Cabo después de todo, tal vez había una cámara escondida debajo de las toallas que llevan el chico de la piscina..."  
—Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer con Quinn? —interrumpió Kate, volviendo al asunto en cuestión.  
—Nada. No hay nada más que hacer —dijo Rachel—. Quería decirle que estaba equivocada sobre ella porque creí que era algo que debía decir. Eso es todo. —Ella hizo una pausa. Luego bajó la voz, a pesar de que no había ninguna otra persona en la oficina ese domingo por la mañana.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Creen que debería hacer algo más? —susurró.  
—Sabes que yo no puedo decirte eso —le dijo Kate.  
—Yo puedo decirlo —dijo Val de voluntaria.  
Rachel se dio la vuelta en su silla, frustrada. —¿Qué estoy haciendo? De verdad, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer. No puedo estarme preocupando por estas cosas ahora.  
—Si de todo lo que te preocupas es del trabajo —la sermoneó Val—, un día llegarás a casa y te darás cuenta de que es la única cosa que tienes.  
—Es mejor que llegar a casa una noche y encontrar a Quinn teniendo sexo con alguna supermodelo en nuestra mesa del comedor.

La línea quedó en silencio.

Wow eso había salido de su boca incluso antes de haberlo pensado.

—Tienes razón, Rachel —dijo Val quedamente—. Si realmente crees que eso pudiera ocurrir, entonces creo que hiciste lo correcto al huir de Quinn.

No había nada más que sus amigas pudieran decir. Pero un incómodo momento más tarde, cuando Rachel finalizó la llamada, se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido menos victoriosa al ganar una discusión.

Odiando la forma en la que había terminado la conversación con Val y Kate, Rachel hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía fuera de sí: se hundió en el trabajo.

Una tendencia que aparentemente (según Val) un día la convertiría en una amargada y solitaria solterona que gritará tonterías de locos y arrojará pantuflas grises y raídas a los niños que pasen en bicicleta frente a su casa.

Está bien esas podrían no haber sido las palabras textuales de Val, pero Rachel se tomó la libertad de rellenar la insinuación implícita en el comentario de su amiga de "_un día llegarás a casa y te darás cuenta que el trabajo es la única cosa que tienes_."

La esperada trayectoria de la vida de Rachel Berry:

Asociada.

Socia.

Jubilación.

Tonterías de loco y pantuflas raídas.

Muerte patética (sola, por supuesto), pensando en la vez que casi besó a Quinn Fabray.

Q.E.P.D.

Decidida a hacer a un lado la advertencia de Val y todos los pensamientos mórbidos acompañantes, Rachel regresó a trabajar en los archivos sobre su escritorio.

A la mañana siguiente debería interrogar a los testigos más importantes en el caso de la CIOL y tenía que estar lista. Esta testigo, la demandante principal, siempre había perturbado a Rachel. Ella sabía que la testigo planeaba declarar que había sufrido una severa angustia emocional debido al presunto hostigamiento que había soportado en su entorno de trabajo.

Era un testimonio que, si era creído por el jurado, podría ayudar a impulsar la demanda de la CIOL por daños económicos y punitivos.

Jacob se rió entre dientes cuando pasó por la oficina de Rachel más tarde ese día y la encontró revisando los archivos del psicólogo que había tratado a la demandante por su estrés.

—¿Lo estás leyendo de nuevo? Hemos revisado esos archivos un millón de veces. Créeme... no dejamos pasar nada.  
Rachel bajó el archivo al escritorio, frotándose las sienes. —Tiene que haber algo, no hay forma de que esta mujer se haya estresado tanto por su trabajo. Incluso si todo dice que es cierto, no es suficiente para causar que alguien tenga una severa angustia emocional.  
—Pero el psicólogo le hizo pruebas diagnósticas y la encontró clínicamente deprimida. ¿Cómo podemos sortear eso? ¿Argumentamos es una demandante cráneo débil?

Rachel suspiró, reacia a seguir ese camino. Una estrategia defensiva de "cráneo débil" significaba argumentar que el demandante era "frágil," es decir, más sensible que una persona promedio en la calle. Que una persona "más razonable" no habría sido molestada por la misma conducta que le causó depresión al demandante.

Tales argumentos generalmente no terminan bien con los jurados, a nadie le gustaba ver a un abogado de mucho dinero llamar a la pobre demandante, en esencia, una debilucha.

—No, he estado tratando de llegar a un ángulo distinto para su interrogatorio. —Rachel dejó de frotarse las sienes y miró por encima a Jacob—. Se citaron legalmente todos sus archivos médicos, ¿verdad?  
Jacob asintió con la cabeza. —Este psicólogo es el único que la ha tratado.  
—¿Qué hay de su médico de cabecera? ¿Tenemos algunos archivos de él?  
—Síp, y ya los revisé. Nada.  
—¿Que hay sobre cualquier otro médico que haya visto? ¿Su ginecóloga?  
Jacob hizo una mueca. —¿Quieres leer los archivos de su ginecóloga?  
—No particularmente —dijo Rachel. Pero al menos podría mantenerla ocupada, así su mente no estaría derivando con pensamientos de Quinn.

Las cosas que le dijo en el Baile Negro y Rosa.

Cómo se veía en su vestido.

Cómo se sintió el estar bailando tan cerca de ella.

Todos pensamientos peligrosos. Tenía que mantener la concentración, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Así que Rachel le pidió a Jacob que le trajera el archivo. Y en veinte minutos de lectura, no tenía absolutamente ningún problema para mantener la concentración en el trabajo.

Levantó su teléfono.

—Jacob. No vas a creer lo que estoy leyendo ahora mismo.

—Si no le importa, señorita Campbell, me gustaría rememorar las cosas y hablar sobre su demanda por daños de angustia emocional.

Arriba en el estrado de los testigos, la demandante, Emily Campbell, se sentó recta y erguida en la silla. Ella le asintió con la cabeza a Rachel, que estaba en frente del jurado, a sólo unos metros de distancia del estrado.

—Entonces, si entiendo correctamente su testimonio anterior, señorita Campbell —dijo Rachel—, usted está segura de que no sucedía nada más en su vida en el tiempo que sostenía una relación laboral con el acusado que pudiera haber contribuido a su estrés. ¿Es eso correcto?  
La señorita Campbell cruzó sus manos recatadamente, luciendo casta y apropiada en su conjunto de suéter crema y perlas. —Es correcto, el único estrés que experimenté fue causado por el terrible ambiente de trabajo al que había sido sujeta. No podía comer o dormir. Tuve que ver a un terapeuta varias veces a la semana sólo para seguir adelante.  
—¿Y está segura que nada más pudo causar el estrés que experimentó durante ese periodo de tiempo?  
—Estoy segura —dijo la señorita Campbell categóricamente.  
—Y, según usted, la tensión era tan grande que tuvo que buscar el tratamiento de un psicólogo, el Dr. Gary Moore, ¿Es eso correcto? —Rachel cruzó hacia la mesa de la defensa, tomó un archivo y regresó al podio.  
—Sí, lo fui a ver porque—  
—Un simple "sí" o "no" es suficiente, señorita Campbell. —Rachel sonrió con educación. Abrió el archivo que había traído y continuó con su cuestionamiento.—señorita Campbell, como parte de su demanda por daños de angustia emocional, firmó una exención que nos permite ver su historial médico, ¿verdad?  
—Sí.  
—¿Y esa exención nos permite ver todos sus expedientes médicos?  
—Sí, aunque el Dr. Moore es el único psicólogo que vi por la angustia emocional que sufrí.  
—Entiendo eso, señorita Campbell, pero por un momento me gustaría hablar con usted acerca del tratamiento que recibió de la Dra. Michelle Phillips del 1089 de First Street en Santa Mónica. Usted conoce a la Dra. Phillips, ¿no es así?

Hubo un momento de actividad en la mesa de la demandante, cuando Noah comenzó a buscar en sus expedientes. Rachel lo escuchó murmurar en voz baja a sus asesores, presumiblemente algo parecido a "¿Quién demonios es la Dra. Phillips?"

La Srta. Campbell miró confusa a Rachel. —Pero la Dra. Phillips es mi ginecóloga... realmente no entiendo que tiene que ver con todo esto.  
—Sí o no, Srta. Campbell.  
—Sí, conozco a la Dra. Phillips.  
Cargando su archivo, Rachel se acercó al estrado de los testigos. —¿Recuerda usted decirle a la Dra. Phillips durante su cita del dos de febrero del año pasado que necesitaba hacerse pruebas para enfermedades de transmisión sexual porque... déjeme asegurarme que esté en lo correcto... — Rachel leyó en voz alta de su archivo—. Porque, cito: "El imbécil de su esposo durmió con una sucia puta stripper y el maldito bastardo no usó un condón"?  
La señorita Campbell saltó de su silla. —¿Realmente escribió todo eso?

El jurado se rió disimuladamente, entretenido y se sentó con interés.

Finalmente las cosas comenzaban a verse un poco más como La Ley y El Orden por aquí.

—¿Tomo eso como un sí? —preguntó Rachel.  
—Sí. —la voz de la señorita Campbell se quebró. Se aclaró la garganta cuando Rachel hizo su siguiente pregunta.  
—¿Y también recuerda haberle dicho su ginecóloga que usted se encontraba, cito: "bajo un severo estrés emocional a causa de la bolsa de basura infiel que es su esposo y que no podía comer o dormir?"  
La Srta. Campbell se hundió más en su silla como si se tratara de ocultar. —Sí —susurró.  
Rachel señaló al archivo. —Y entonces, de acuerdo a los registros de la Dra. Phillips, ¿también le dijo: "_Gracias a Dios, por lo menos tengo mi trabajo para alejarme de ese asqueroso hijo de puta, o probablemente los mataría a ambos_"?

Para ese momento, la señorita Campbell se había hundido tanto en su silla que no parecía haber más que dos pequeños ojos asomándose sobre el estrado de los testigos.

—Pude haber dicho eso —dijo dócilmente.

Rachel sonrió pacíficamente. Claro que lo había hecho.

—Bueno, entonces, regresando a su primer testimonio, ¿está segura que quiere decirle a este jurado que la única cosa causándole estrés en su vida fue el trabajo que sostuvo con el acusado? ¿Y no... —consultó su archivo por última vez— "la bolsa de basura infiel" con la que estaba casada?

Los dos ojos le parpadeaban a Rachel por detrás del estrado de los testigos.

—Podrían haber estado pasando algunas otras cosas en mi vida en ese momento.  
Rachel cerró el archivo. —Muy bien, estoy contenta de haber aclarado eso. —Miró al juez—. No más preguntas, Su Señoría. —Ella regresó a la mesa de defensa y se sentó al lado de Jacob.  
—Te encantan estas cosas, ¿no es así? —susurró Jacob bromeando.

Rachel escondió su sonrisa esperando que el jurado no la viera. Sí, realmente le gustaba.

Viendo que era un buen momento para un receso, el juez decidió proclamar un receso del juicio hasta las dos. Tan pronto como el juez y el jurado salieron de la corte, Noah se dirigió hacia la mesa de Rachel.

—¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos, Rachel? —dijo casualmente—. Me gustaría hablar de cómo va el caso.

Jacob le dio un codazo conscientemente.

Rachel miró a su abogado contrario sin inmutarse. —Okay. Pero sólo si pagas tú, Noah. —Ella vio como el hombre se ponía rígido e indignado.

—Sólo bromeaba, Noah. Cielos.

Mientras consumían sus sándwiches, Noah puso todo sobre la línea.

—Este caso es un barco que se hunde, Rachel. La CIOL quiere salirse.

Estaban sentados en una cafetería enfrente del palacio de justicia. El lugar estaba lleno de abogados, por lo que Rachel y Noah habían elegido una mesa en la parte trasera donde podrían hablar en privado.

—Eso es un cambio radical desde nuestras últimas negociaciones —dijo Rachel.  
—Cuando me dijiste que te llamara cuando alguien viera un pene.  
—¿Alguien lo consiguió? Rachel miró inocentemente a Noah, quien sólo se sentó allí, mirando.

Entonces sorpresivamente él esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Ni uno.

Rachel se relajó en su silla. Se alegraba de ver a Noah por fin actuar como un ser humano y todo eso, pero el negocio seguía siendo negocio.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué provocó este cambio de corazón?  
—Son estos testigos. No sé qué pasa, hablamos de sus testimonios, los preparo, pero entonces llegan al estrado y tú los rompes como... —Noah hizo una pausa, gesticulando, buscando la palabra correcta.  
—¿Nueces?  
—No.  
—¿Huevos?  
—No.  
—¿Pequeñas piezas de vidrio?  
Noah la miró, exasperado. —¿Siempre eres así?  
—Es parte de mi encanto.  
Noah levantó las manos. —Quiero decir... ¿quién lee los archivos del ginecólogo? ¿Quién tiene tiempo para eso? ¿No tienes una vida personal?

Rachel casi tosió el café, cogió la servilleta para cubrirse. Ahh Noah... si sólo supieras de la pequeña Rachel Berry de Chicago. Ella bailó con la Mujer Viva Más Sexy y después pasó el resto de su vida escondida tras su trabajo para evitarla.

—El problema con pactar ahora —dijo Rachel—, es que mi cliente ya ha invertido mucho dinero en la defensa de esta demanda. A este punto, podríamos llevar bien el juicio hasta el final. Así como van las cosas, para ellos es una mejor inversión pagarme para defender este caso que pagarle a tus clientes al pactar.  
—¿Y si tu cliente no tiene que pagar nada? —preguntó Noah, tomando un sorbo de su café.  
Rachel inclinó la cabeza, sorprendida por esto. —¿Qué estás proponiendo exactamente?  
—A éste punto, la CIOL sólo quiere salvar las apariencias —le dijo Noah—. La publicidad que la agencia obtendrá si perdemos este caso nos va a matar. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, esbozando sus términos—. Este es el trato: no hay dinero, pero tu cliente tiene que acordar un entrenamiento anual sobre el acoso y la discriminación. Y los términos de nuestro acuerdo tienen que ser confidenciales, emitiremos en conjunto un comunicado de prensa que dirá que las partes fueron capaces de resolver amigablemente su disputa.

Tan sorprendida como lo estaba Rachel por esta propuesta, se las arregló para mantener su mirada escéptica. Era todo parte del baile de abogados.

—No sé —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mi cliente quiere realmente la victoria de este juicio como una reivindicación. Pero voy a hacerle saber tu oferta de todos modos.

Noah se sentó en su silla con una sonrisa de confianza. Podía ser unhombre desagradable a veces, pero no era estúpido.

—Hazlo, Rachel. Pero ambos sabemos que esto se reduce a una simple decisión de negocios. Cuando los honorarios de tu firma asciendan otras seis cifras para terminar el juicio, tu cliente nunca le dará la espalda a la posibilidad de un acuerdo gratis. Esta es su reivindicación.

Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Rachel sabía que Noah tenía razón.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO QUE AUNQUE NO HAY INTERACCIÓN FABERRY, AL MENOS RACHEL YA DEJA A KITTY.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD QUE ME ALEGRAN MUCHO MI DÍA, SIGAN COMENTANDO.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	31. Chapter 31

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 31

Con un fuerte estallido, alguien abrió la primera botella de champán. La fiesta comenzó oficialmente a gran velocidad.

Rachel se hallaba en un círculo de abogados, todos dispuestos a ofrecerle sus felicitaciones. Para celebrar su victoria, la firma tenía reservado uno de los salones privados en el Beverly Hills Four Seasons.

La fiesta estaba llena, ya que generalmente los abogados de su firma eran entusiastas de cualquier evento con tal de que les proporcionara una excusa para salir del trabajo a las seis y desinhibirse con alcohol ilimitado.

Rachel tenía la vaga sospecha de que, en esta particular ocasión, había un factor característico adicional trazado por meses de fuego. Por semanas, supuestas historias de su fantástica vida social fueron extendidas por toda la oficina (sospechaba que Tina y las multitudes tenían la mano en esto), y supuso, por la manera en que todos en la fiesta miraban ansiosos la puerta cada vez que alguien entraba, que estaban esperando que el indudable ya-sabes-quién pudiera aparecer.

Una y otra vez, Rachel repitió la historia de la capitulación de la CIOL a sus colegas, la cual (como había predicho Noah) había llegado a un rápido acuerdo del caso al principio de la tarde. En efecto, los eventos del día habían sucedido tan rápido que Rachel se sentía un poco mareada hallándose en la fiesta. Quizás lo que necesitaba era sólo un poco de aire fresco.

Mientras lentamente se acercaba a las puertas francesas que llevaban a una terraza al aire libre, su recapitulación los sucesos del día se hizo más y más concisa. Afortunadamente, Jacob se puso a su lado y continuó la historia cuando ella se quedó callada. Mientras él entretenía al grupo con historias graciosas de su juicio, Rachel sonrío todo el tiempo, aliviada de que nadie parecía notar cuán distraída estaba.

Alrededor de la mitad de la noche, pensó que podría tomarse un breve respiro cuando escuchó el acentuado tintineo de una copa. Buscó a través del cuarto y vio a San Evans levantándose para el brindis.

—Tengo unas cuantas palabras que me gustaría decir en celebración de la victoria de nuestra firma hoy —comenzó con una orgullosa mirada en dirección a Rachel—. Una victoria provocada en gran parte debido a las habilidades y a la dedicación de una asociada, la imparable Rachel Berry. —Sam hizo una pausa mientras el grupo ovacionaba y aplaudía. Entonces se volvió para dirigirse personalmente hacia ella. —Rachel, cuando llegaste a la oficina de Los Ángeles, nos habían dicho que eras una estrella en ascenso. Y por lo que he visto, sinceramente concuerdo con todos los elogios que dijo la oficina de Chicago sobre ti. - Ella se ruborizó humildemente con el cumplido. —Aquí en la oficina de L.A. hemos llegado a pensar en ti como uno de los nuestros —continuó Sam—, y te echaremos mucho de menos ahora que tu trabajo aquí se acabó. Y puesto que, por supuesto, te haremos mucha falta — Sam esperó por la risa prevista—, déjame por lo menos darte algo con lo que espero poder aliviar tu tristeza.

Todos en el salón vieron como Sam se acercó a Rachel. Ella supuso que estaba a punto de entregarle alguna clase de regalo de despedida.

Pero lo que le dijo a continuación la sorprendió.

Él tendió su mano.

—Sé que es dos años antes de tiempo, Rachel, y es la primera vez para esta firma, pero permíteme ser el primero en ofrecerte mis felicitaciones. Porque cuando llegues de vuelta a Chicago, encontrarás que tienen una oficina mucho más grande esperando por ti. —Guiñó astutamente—. Una oficina de socia, eso es.

Toda la sala estalló en celebración.

Rachel permaneció allí, aturdida.

Sintió que la gente le palmeaba la espalda. En su aturdimiento, torpemente asió la mano de Sam y la estrechó. Uno por uno, sus compañeros de trabajo se acercaron a ofrecer sus felicitaciones.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, Rachel se sentía más aturdida y mareada, hasta que literalmente pensó que las paredes estaban girando. Desesperada por un poco de aire, después de unos pocos momentos, se excusó de la multitud y salió a la terraza.

Una vez fuera, se dirigió al borde del balcón. Tratando de calmarse, tomó la vista de los frescos jardines del hotel. Una cálida brisa nocturna susurraba y arropaba las buganvillas. Flores Prístinas blancas rodeaban las esculturas de mármol y las fuentes. Era todo tan... California. Y así lo tomó todo, tratando de saborear hasta el último detalle.

Porque su tiempo se había acabado.

Los acuerdos a mitad de juicio no eran insólitos, de modo que debería haberse preparado para la posibilidad de que tuviera que irse antes de lo esperado. Pero ciegamente, no lo había hecho.

No habría más fiestas elegantes en Hollywood, ni más cenas en restaurantes modernos y bebidas en ardientes clubs de L.A. Ni apartamento junto a la playa, soleados días californianos, o noches cálidas y sofocantes.

Y no habría más Quinn.

Ésta era la razón por la que Rachel había estado andando en círculos confusamente desde el momento en que el caso se había resuelto.

Inclinándose contra el balcón por soporte, respiró hondo. Sabía que debería estar en la fiesta, disfrutando cada momento de su éxito. Era un logro fenomenal, el convertirse en socia de la firma dos años antes de tiempo. Era todo por lo que había trabajado desde que se graduó en la escuela de derecho.

Era todo lo que quería.

¿No?

Rachel escuchó suaves pasos detrás de ella. Se volteó y vio a Tina aproximándose y contempló como su secretaria se detenía junto a ella en el balcón.

—Una noche bastante emocionante, ¿huh?  
Rachel asintió. —Puedes decir eso otra vez.  
Tina la estudió por un momento y luego sacó la mano. — Felicitaciones, Rachel.  
Sonrió. —Gracias, Tina, por todo. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.  
—De algún modo, creo que las cosas en la oficina van a estar mucho más tranquilas una vez que te hallas ido —dijo Tina en broma.  
Rachel se echó a reír. —Eso es probablemente cierto.

Entonces las dos mujeres cayeron en un silencio tranquilo mientras miraban los jardines. Después de un momento, Tina le echó un vistazo.

—¿Qué vas a decirle?  
Rachel negó sobriamente con la cabeza. —No tengo idea.

Justo entonces, Sam las encontró en el balcón y arrastró de nuevo a Rachel a la fiesta. Aunque la pregunta de Tina pesaba fuertemente en su mente. Rachel no tuvo la oportunidad de dedicarle ningún pensamiento adicional mientras se trasladaba de un grupo de abogados a otro, charlando, mezclándose y haciendo rondas como cualquier buena pronto-a-ser-socia lo haría.

Después de la fiesta, mientras conducía de vuelta a su apartamento, su mente estaba empantanada con las múltiples decisiones de logística que acompañaban su regreso a Chicago. Su apartamento y oficina necesitaban ser vaciados, hacer los arreglos necesarios para el viaje, tenía que terminar con el subarrendamiento de su apartamento y el arriendo del coche (y aquí la gente de Chrysler habían sido lo bastante buenos para reemplazar el destrozado PT Cruiser con otro), necesitaba llamar a la empresa de servicios y obtener un reembolso por el paquete de clases que había adquirido en el Santa Mónica Yoga Center... la lista era interminable.

Sobra decir que la mente de Rachel estaba viajando en un millar de direcciones diferentes cuando arrastró su auto hacia el camino de entrada del edificio de su apartamento.

Que es probablemente la razón por la que no notó el familiar Aston Martin negro aparcado en la calle hasta que se encontró frente a su puerta y vio a Quinn dirigiéndose por el sendero hacia ella.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPÍTULO, CREO QUE ES EL MÁS CORTO QUE HE SUBIDO PERO NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO HOY, SI ME ES POSIBLE MAÑANA ACTUALIZO.**

**YA SÉ QUE ESTO LO DIGO CADA QUE SUBO UN CAPITULO, PERO DE VERDAD ME ALEGRA VER SU COMENTARIOS, SABER QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES.**


	32. Chapter 32

**NI GLEE MI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN **

CAPÍTULO 32

Rachel se quedó petrificada en su puerta mientras Quinn se dirigía hacia ella.

Llevaba vaqueros y un jersey color verde claro que destacaba el color de sus ojos a tres metros de distancia. Se veía informal, desaliñada y extrañamente despeinada. Rachel pensó que nunca se había visto mejor.

Quinn se detuvo cuando llegó al borde de la puerta de su casa.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.  
—Pensé que estabas en Nueva York —dijo ella. Había visto su entrevista en vivo en el Today Show por la mañana antes de salir para la corte. No es que ella necesitara admitirle eso a la rubia.  
—Volé de regreso esta tarde. —Quinn hizo un gesto a su puerta—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Rachel asintió. A medida que Quinn la siguió al apartamento, notó que parecía nerviosa. Francamente, ella también lo estaba.

Las dos tuvieron un momento incómodo, torpes alrededor de la otra cuando pasaron a través del arco de la sala de estar al mismo tiempo.

Rachel se detuvo y le indicó a Quinn que vaya primero. Entonces, ella amablemente le ofreció algo de beber. La actriz amablemente respondió que un vaso de agua estaría bien.

Una persona podría haber cortado la tensión en el aire con una cuchara.

Rachel se dirigió a la cocina, reprendiéndose a sí misma por actuar como una idiota. Milagrosamente, de alguna forma se las arregló para servir un vaso con agua sin dejarlo caer o derramar nada. Cuando regresó a la sala encontró a Quinn de pie delante de la chimenea, mirando las fotos de la familia que ella había colocado a lo largo de la repisa de ésta.

—Te pareces a tu padre —dijo mientras le alcanzaba el vaso de agua.  
—¿En serio? La gente suele decir que me parezco a mi mamá. — Relajándose un poco, Rachel se trasladó junto a Quinn para ver qué foto estaba mirando.  
—Son los ojos. —Se volvió y la miró, como si buscara una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.  
—Me alegra que hayas venido aquí esta noche —Rachel se encontró diciendo. Ella vio que esto puso a Quinn a gusto por primera vez desde que había llegado—. Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo también.  
—Okay... —dijo vacilante, aparentemente recordando una conversación anterior entre ellas que había comenzado esta misma manera—. Tú primero esta vez.  
Así que Rachel tomó una respiración profunda. —Arreglé mi caso hoy. Se acabó. Hecho.  
Quinn estaba sorprendida por esto. —¿Se acabó? Creí que habías dicho que sólo ibas por la mitad de tu juicio.  
Rachel asintió. —Y después deberían haber estado las mociones post-juicio y una muy probable apelación, también. Pero hoy el demandante nos hizo una oferta que no podíamos rechazar. Es un gran resultado. De hecho, resultó tan bien que, bueno... la firma dijo que me van a hacer socia.  
La cara de Quinn se rompió en una enorme sonrisa. —¡Mierda santa! ¡Estás bromeando!  
—Pero tengo que volver a Chicago.

Eso borró la sonrisa de su cara.

Quinn no dijo nada al principio. Con mucho cuidado colocó su vaso de agua en la mesa de café, innecesariamente lo ajustó en un posavasos como si necesitara un minuto. Luego se enderezó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Entonces, ¿qué les dijiste?  
Rachel encontró su mirada. —Les dije que sí.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Quinn comenzó a pasearse por delante de la mesa de café. Parecía sorprendida. Y enojada. Parecía estar luchando por las palabras adecuadas para decir.

—Pero... ¿qué pasa con todo lo que tienes aquí en Los Ángeles?  
Rachel sacudió la cabeza. —Es dentro o fuera en mi firma. Si no me voy de nuevo a Chicago, no tengo trabajo.  
—¿Esa es la decisión que te obligan a tomar? Entonces al diablo con tu trabajo.  
Ahora eso encendió a Rachel. —Oh, bueno, supongo que es fácil para ti decirlo. ¿Si quiera recuerdas la última vez que viste algo menor a siete cifras en un cheque? - Por su sarcasmo, Quinn recompensó a Rachel con una mirada. Eso la hizo sentirse a la defensiva.  
—He trabajado muy duro para esto —le dijo—. Tres años de la escuela de derecho seguido de seis años matándome en esa firma. Trabajé por las noches, fines de semana, incluso días festivos. Todo eso, ¿y tu único consejo es "al diablo con tu trabajo"?

Quinn dio vueltas a su alrededor. Una compuerta al parecer había sido abierta.

—Oh, ¿quieres mi consejo? Bueno, vamos a ver... Cielos... no sé, Rachel, tal vez podrías encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Aquí. ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Siquiera te detienes a considerar la posibilidad de no correr de vuelta a Chicago? ¿Piensas en el hecho de que es posible que te alejes de algo realmente bueno aquí? ¿Has considerado alguna vez la posibilidad de dar… — La rubia se detuvo de repente. Atrapando la mirada de Rachel, se movió incómoda y se reagrupó. —¿Alguna vez consideraste la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a L.A.? —concluyó.

Pero Rachel no fue engañada; ella sabía exactamente lo que Quinn había estado a punto de decir. Pero, también, encontró más fácil bailar alrededor del tema en lugar de decir en voz alta lo que en realidad los dos estaban pensando.

—Hay un montón de cosas que me gustan de L.A. —dijo con cuidado—. Cosas que me gustan mucho. Pero es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan, Quinn? —Su voz se quebró un poco al decir esto. Se reunió a sí misma—. Con L.A., quiero decir.  
Pero Quinn había atrapado su vacilación. Cruzó la habitación hacia ella. —Rachel, mírame —le susurró con voz ronca—. Mírame. —Esperó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Los Ángeles es la perfecta combinación para ti. Perteneces aquí. Tú sabes eso. —Hizo una pausa. Luego la miró fijamente a los ojos y lo puso todo en la línea. —Debes estar conmigo.

Finalmente, estaba todo dicho entre ellas. No más juegos.

Y a medida que los ojos de Rachel buscaron los de Quinn, ella sabía que tenía razón.

Quinn era su pareja perfecta.

Justo desde el principio, incluso cuando se había dicho que lo odiaba, ella la había hecho reír.

Desde el principio, la había tenido. La conocía, la entendía. En muchos sentidos, eran iguales. Ella podría haberse quejado y luchado, pero en el fondo amaba cada momento que pasaron juntas. La rubia era inteligente, divertida y sexy como el infierno, pero en el fondo, era generosa, amable y sorprendentemente tan vulnerable como cualquier otra persona. Lo más importante, ella la desafiaba. Y la volvía completa y malditamente loca.

Y eso es lo que la hacía perfecta.

Pero.

Mientras miraba en los profundos ojos de Quinn, ella finalmente se enfrentó a sus verdades más profundas y oscuras.

Ella había tenido suerte con Brody, lo sabía. Después del shock de su engaño se había acabado, había sido capaz de seguir adelante. Por supuesto que hubo un poco de tristeza, y sobre todo mucha vergüenza, pero no nada que ella no haya sido capaz de aislar y controlar con su grado habitual de tranquila y serena frialdad.

Pero ese no sería el caso con Quinn.

Si confiaba en Quinn y estaba equivocada, y un día se la encontraba con otra mujer, no creía que podría manejarlo. E incluso si no la atrapaba in fraganti, incluso si no había ningún engaño en lo absoluto, incluso si sólo se aburriera de ella un día, después de todo, no era tan inevitable, las relaciones en Hollywood nunca funcionan, la simple verdad de la cuestión era que… nunca llegaría a superarlo.

Con Quinn, no habría tranquila y serena frialdad. No habría sentimientos que puedan ser aislados y controlados. Sería todo o nada, y Rachel temía que si la perdía, no volvería a encontrar su camino de regreso.

Así que con su pesado pero firme corazón, miró a Quinn y le dio su respuesta.

—No puedo.  
Quinn la miró con complicidad. —Tienes miedo.  
—Sí.

Ambas estaban sorprendidas de que ella admitiera esto. Quinn se acercó y le tomó las dos manos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Dime lo que se necesita, Rachel. Voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas.

Tan crudas y desnudas fueron sus palabras, que ella tuvo que apartar la mirada. En el fondo, había una parte de ella que ardía en deseos de escucharla decir exactamente eso. Lo que significa que la parte asustada necesitaba impedirle decir nada más. Tenía que encontrar una manera de mantenerse fuerte.

Sus ojos captaron algo en su mesa de café, algo que ella había colocado allí hacía varias semanas, un domingo por la tarde cuando había estado enderezado su apartamento.

Tal vez para servir como un recordatorio.

La revista People. El articulo de "¡Las mujeres de Quinn Fabray!."

Rachel quitó las manos de Quinn y sostuvo la revista entre ellas. El desfile de todos sus ex-amantes/citas/lo-que-sean

—¿Le dijiste a todas estas mujeres la misma cosa?  
Enfrentando su pasado, Quinn negó con la cabeza. —No. Esas mujeres no tienen nada que ver con nosotras.  
—¿Ni siquiera a la supermodelo? ¿La que llevaste a Londres? —Rachel vio que la actriz estaba sorprendida de que ella supiera sobre eso—. Le dijiste a ella  
—Te voy a ahorrar el trabajo, en caso que tengas todo un interrogatorio cruzado preparado —dijo—. Sí, he hecho un montón de cosas malas. No lo niego. Pero todo cambió una vez que te conocí. No he pensado en nadie más desde el primer momento que te vi en esa corte.  
La expresión de Rachel se mantuvo sorprendentemente impasible. —¿Qué pasa con Marley Rose?  
Los hombros de Quinn se hundieron un poco en esto. —Marley era diferente —dijo sin convicción.  
La cara de Rachel se mantuvo firme. Tenía que hacerlo. —Ya veo. Marley es diferente.  
Quinn negó con la cabeza en frustración. —No, eso salió mal. —Dio un paso más y la miró con seriedad—. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que eres tú quien es diferente, Rachel.

Ahhh... las palabras mágicas. Las mismas palabras que ella había prometido que nunca volvería a creer.

¿Pero qué pasaba con la mirada en los ojos de Quinn? Parecía tan sincera.

Tan convincente.

Rachel vaciló.

Tenía que permanecer firme. Se miró las manos. A la revista que sostenía. "¡Las mujeres de Quinn Fabray!"

Al ver esto, Quinn tiró la revista de sus manos. —¡Deja de mirar esta mierda! —Lanzó la revista contra la pared y cayó al suelo con un aleteo ruidoso.

Y entonces...

Una pequeña tarjeta salió de las páginas esparcidas de la revista.

Ambas, Quinn y Rachel la vieron. La rubia se acercó y la recogió. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, Rachel miró hacia otro lado a medida que Quinn leía las palabras de la tarjeta en voz alta.

—Lo siento. Y Te amo. Brody. - La expresión de Quinn cambió en el momento que leyó la tarjeta. Se volvió hacia ella con una mirada extraña.  
—Ahora veo cuál es el problema. Dime, Rachel, ¿de quién son los errores por los que estoy pagando?

Los ojos de Rachel se estrecharon. Cómo se atreve.

Tomó la revista del suelo y la sostuvo en alto. Sus palabras fueron frías.

—Tuyos.

Y con eso, los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de dolor. Pero después, casi al mismo tiempo, se volvieron de piedra. Muertos. Su voz fue plana y carente de emoción.

—Si así es cómo te sientes, entonces creo que no haya nada más que decir.

Y sin siquiera otra mirada, se volvió y salió de su apartamento.

Cuando oyó el portazo, Rachel se sentó en su sofá. Luchó duramente contra lo que pasó a continuación. Tomó una respiración profunda.

No hay llanto en el béisbol.

Parpadeó.

No hay llanto en el béisbol.

Ella no lo haría. No hay llanto en el béisbol.

Pero fue una lucha inútil. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Y luego otra.

Rachel se sentó en silencio en el sofá, sola.

Ella no se limpió las lágrimas.

**HOLA DE NUEVO CON NUEVO CAPÍTULO, DE VERDAD MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y POR SU BUENA VIBRA Y SUS COMENTARIOS, QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA PORQUE AYER NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR, PERO AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPÍTULO, Y SI YA SE ACERCA EL FIN.**

**¿QUIEREN SABER CUÁNTOS CAPÍTULOS FALTAN PARA EL FINAL?**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR… NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	33. Chapter 33

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 33

Tina sostuvo la última de las cajas restantes, una marcada como "Otros."

Rachel hizo un gesto a la pila que habían colocado cerca de la puerta de su oficina.

—Esa hay me mandarla a Chicago. —Tina asintió y puso la caja con las demás.

Habían estado haciendo esto durante los dos últimos días. Para sólo haber estado en Los Ángeles durante unos meses, Rachel había logrado reunir una gran cantidad de archivos.

—Creo que esa es la última —dijo Tina.

Rachel asintió. Se sentía cansada. Probablemente de todo el embalaje, que parecía no tener fin. Cuando ella no empacaba las cosas en la oficina, hacía las maletas en casa. Los de la mudanza estarían llegando a su apartamento a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, y luego ella partiría hacia el aeropuerto.

Ya tenía varias reuniones previstas para mañana por la tarde en la oficina de Chicago. Como nueva socia, quería empezar preparada.

Ante el pensamiento de estar de vuelta en Chicago, Rachel miró por la ventana de su oficina. Ella sabía que Tina quería preguntarle acerca de Quinn pero Rachel realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera. Ya era bastante malo que fuera un desastre en casa. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, corría y comprobaba el identificador de llamadas, esperando ver el número de Quinn.

Incluso había examinado rápidamente la guía del cable una vez o dos, mirando si alguna de sus películas sólo "resultaban" estar en ella.

Sintiendo que Rachel necesitaba un momento a solas, Tina volvió a salir de la oficina. Pero entonces se detuvo en la puerta.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta, nos olvidamos de guardar las cosas del cajón de tu escritorio.

El escritorio tenía un cajón estrecho en el centro. Rachel le echó un vistazo, y luego le hizo un gesto a Tina.

—No es ningún problema. Yo me ocuparé de eso.  
—¿Estás segura?  
Rachel asintió con la cabeza. —Síp. No hay mucho allí de todos modos, sólo unos bolígrafos y blocs de notas.

Tina asintió y se marchó. Rachel permaneció en el escritorio hasta que supo que no había moros en la costa, luego se acercó y cerró la puerta. Cuando regresó a su escritorio, abrió despacio el único cajón. Doblada dentro estaba la camiseta de "_Mierdas Pasan_."

Rachel sacó la camiseta y la puso encima de su escritorio. Pasó el dedo sobre las palabras. Era donde todo había comenzado.

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la caja marcada como "Otros." Teniendo cuidado de mantener la camiseta perfectamente doblada, la colocó dentro de la caja, alisándola para asegurarse de que no se arrugara.

Ella dio un paso atrás y asintió con la cabeza. Eso fue todo.

Cerró la tapa de la caja y la selló herméticamente con el rollo de cinta de embalaje que Tina había dejado olvidado.

Más tarde ese día, Rachel oyó risas y voces excitadas fuera de su oficina: la charla familiar de las cohortes de secretaría. Se dio cuenta de que realmente las echaría de menos.

Pero entonces oyó la voz de una mujer. Una voz cansina, perezosa que habría reconocido en todas partes.

—Bueno, me alegro de ver que las damas me echaron de menos —dijo la voz en broma.

¡Quinn!

Rachel voló fuera de su silla y entró corriendo en el vestíbulo y se detuvo cuando vio a las secretarias alrededor del escritorio de Tina, mirando la televisión. En la pantalla, Rachel podía ver a Quinn siendo entrevistada en The View. Su cara cayó desilusionada.

Viendo la expresión de Rachel, Tina se acercó. —Lo siento —susurró ella—. Acabo de regresar de dejar las cajas en la sala de correo y las encontré mirando televisión otra vez.  
—Está bien, Tina.  
Las demás secretarias voltearon al oír su voz. —Oh, bien, Rachel, estás aquí —dijo la secretaria más cercana a la televisión—. Creo que es posible que desees ver esto.  
Rachel no podía dejar de ser curiosa. —¿Has visto esto antes?  
—Lo grabé y lo traje. Pensé que deberías verlo por ti misma —respondió la secretaria.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Rachel observó cómo Barbara Walters comenzaba la entrevista con algo de charla estándar, preguntándole a Quinn por su apretada agenda. Siempre una estrella del cine, Quinn sonrió y aceptó que las cosas estaban un poco locas, promocionando una película en pleno rodaje de otra.

Entonces Whoopi saltó y le dijo a Quinn que se dejara de dar vueltas y simplemente les dijera a todos quién era la Mujer Misteriosa.

Quinn se rió. Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, se sonrojó! —borboteó una de las secretarias, apretando los hombros de Rachel con entusiasmo. Ella vio como Whoopi se negó a aceptar el silencio de Quinn en el asunto.  
—¡Vamos, Quinn, dinos algo! —exigió—. Dinos aunque sea un poco acerca de la Mujer Misteriosa.

Cuando Quinn se mantuvo tímidamente en silencio, Whoopi levantó una ceja esperanzada.

—¿Ni siquiera una pequeña palabra? Por lo menos danos eso.

Quinn se quedó pensando un momento. Después, en televisión nacional, resumió a Rachel Berry en una sola palabra.

—Asombrosa.

Las cohortes de secretaría jadearon en voz alta. Rachel sintió que su estómago saltaba un poco.

—Ella nunca habla así de las mujeres —le dijo la secretaria más cercana a la televisión—. Sólo pensé que tal vez deberías ver esto. Ya sabes, antes de regresar a Chicago.  
—¿Cuándo grabaste esto? —preguntó Rachel rápidamente—. ¿Qué día fue esta entrevista?

La secretaria tuvo que pensar por un segundo. "Ummm... hace dos días, creo.

El corazón de Rachel se hundió. Quinn tenía que haberla grabado el mismo día que había estado en Nueva York para el Today Show. La mañana anterior a su pelea. Ella dudaba que la describiera como "asombrosa" otra vez. Una "asombrosa" perra, tal vez.

Ella se volvió a la televisión justo cuando la chica rubia, la de Survivor, dirigió la conversación a la más reciente película de Quinn.

—Entonces, Quinn, tu nueva película, Inferno, se estrena el viernes. Cuéntanos un poco acerca de la película. ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a este papel?  
—Sobre todo, fue la oportunidad de trabajar con Steve Clarentini — dijo Quinn.  
—¿Y cómo fue eso, trabajar con él? Él tiene una reputación de ser un poco difícil como director, ¿experimentaste algo de eso?

Rachel se rió de la pregunta. Tina la miró.

—No puedo esperar a verla responder esto, Quinn me dijo que odió cada momento que trabajó con ese tipo —explicó Rachel.

Ella y Tina miraron como Quinn con indiferencia se recostó en el sofá.

—Steve es un gran director —dijo casualmente—. Yo no diría que hemos tenido ningún problema en particular en llevarnos bien. Teníamos la relación normal de actor-director. —Mientras decía esto, distraídamente giraba el reloj alrededor de su muñeca.

El gesto llamó la atención de Rachel. Ella dio un paso más cerca de la televisión.

—Así que todos esos rumores de que ustedes dos no se llevan bien en el set, ¿nada de eso era cierto? —La chica rubia de Survivor persistió.  
Quinn se burló con una sonrisa. —No, no, los tabloides sacaron todo eso fuera de proporción. Steve y yo no tuvimos ningún problema en el set. —Una vez más, jugó casualmente con su reloj, girándolo alrededor de su muñeca.

Rachel estaba en el pasillo de su oficina, aturdida.

Ella conocía ese gesto.

Esa cosa con el reloj, era el mismo gesto que había hecho el primer día que se conocieron, durante su interrogatorio cruzado, cuando dijo que había tenido una "emergencia con una película." Fue el mismo gesto que había hecho cuando había estado coqueteando con Marley y le dijo que no había nada más que prefiriera hacer que ir a Napa Valley con ella.

De repente, los ojos de Rachel se ampliaron en reconocimiento.

—Mintió —susurró.  
Al oír esto, Tina movió su mano despectivamente. —Oh, estos actores mienten todo el tiempo acerca de los problemas que tienen en el set. Es lo que sus publicistas les dicen sobre que digan.  
—No... mintió acerca de Marley.  
Tina la miró, confundida. —¿Marley? ¿Marley Rose?

Distraída, Rachel ignoró la pregunta de Tina. ¿Por qué haría eso Quinn? Se volvió, lentamente se dirigió a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio.

Quinn había estado mintiendo sobre Marley.

¿Y qué? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Bueno, podría significar que Quinn había estado diciendo la verdad cuando dijo que había pensado sólo en ella desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Que a su vez significaba... ¿qué? ¿Qué, exactamente?

Ella había empacado y estaba lista para irse. Estaría en Chicago mañana. Sería una socia en Chicago mañana.

Rachel necesitaba un minuto para pensar.

Quinn dijo que ella era asombrosa.

Quinn dijo que Rachel debía estar con ella.

Tal vez no eran sólo palabras.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ella ya había aceptado la oferta de la firma.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Bien, nada que ella haría. Nada que ella quisiera hacer.

¿O sí?

Rachel se sujetó contra el borde de su escritorio.

Su pierna comenzó a saltar nerviosamente.

Oh, Dios.

Rachel llamó a la puerta de Sam. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió.

— Hola, Socia.  
Rachel tragó nerviosa, titubeando en el umbral. —¿Tienes un minuto?  
Sam le indicó que entrara. —Claro, claro. Pasa. —Hizo un gesto a la silla delante de su escritorio—. Toma asiento.

Rachel decidió quedarse de pie. Jugueteó nerviosamente.

—Um, así que... wow. —Ella se rió temblorosamente. Ante la extraña mirada de Sam, se tranquilizó.  
—Quería darte las gracias otra vez, Sam, por la oferta de asociación. Sé que tuviste mucho que ver con eso.  
—Lo hiciste a tú sola —le dijo con toda seriedad—. Debes estar muy orgullosa.  
Rachel luchó con sus siguientes palabras. —Pero me estaba preguntando, ¿realmente tiene que ser en Chicago?  
Sam suspiró, como si hubiera estado esperando esto. —El jefe de nuestro grupo de trabajo está en Chicago. Sabes que es donde eres más comerciable.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía eso. Se acercó a los ventanales del piso al techo que ocupaban toda una pared de la oficina y contempló la vista de Los Ángeles. La ciudad estaba allí a sus pies. Esperando.

Sam se le acercó por detrás. —No quiero actuar rudamente contigo, Rachel. Te respeto demasiado para eso. Pero la empresa nunca ha hecho una oferta de asociación temprana a ningún socio. Se están arriesgando aquí. Si no tomas esto ahora, nunca te lo volverán a ofrecer.  
Rachel miró por la ventana. —Lo sé.  
—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?  
—El problema... es que parece que me he encariñado con esta ciudad.  
Sam no se dejó engañar. —Yo sé con qué te has encariñado, Rachel. Pero hay que ser pragmáticos acerca de esto. Conoces su reputación.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

Sam insistió. —Vamos, ¿qué crees? ¿Que no será así contigo? ¿Que eres diferente? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No puedes creer eso de verdad.

Cuando Rachel siguió sin contestar, Sam la miró por encima.

—¿Lo haces?

Rachel miró fijamente la ciudad a sus pies.

En realidad... sí. Ella creía eso.

Su voz fue suave, apenas audible. —Lo hago.  
Sam volteó la cabeza, sorprendido. —¿De verdad? ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu carrera por eso?  
Rachel se dio la vuelta. —Creo que por ella, lo arriesgaría a todo.

Con eso, se disculpó con Sam y salió de su oficina. Se sentía como si un enorme peso de repente se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. Y se sintió más firme, más convencida que nunca de saber exactamente lo que quería.

Okay, Quinn Fabray, pensó. Empieza el juego.

Rachel se apresuró hacia el escritorio de su secretaria en su camino a los ascensores.

—Tina, necesito que vayas a la sala de correo y detengas todas las cajas que estamos mandando a Chicago.  
Oyendo la urgencia en su voz, Tina prestó atención. —¿Por qué? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué está pasando? Espera... ¿eso significa que vas a quedarte en Los Ángeles? —Ella corrió detrás de Rachel, siguiéndola por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a los ascensores, Rachel pulsó el botón de bajar.

—No lo sé, supongo que eso es lo que estoy a punto de averiguar. - Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se volvió hacia Tina. —Deséame suerte —dijo, entrando. Se detuvo después de tomar dos pasos en el ascensor.

Y volvió a salir.

Rachel miró a su secretaria. —¿Qué día es hoy?  
Tina tuvo que pensar por un momento. —Jueves. Catorce. ¿Por qué?

Rachel inmediatamente miró su reloj, y luego maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tina.

Rachel se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos llenos de horror.

—Está en su estreno.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, NO PUDE ESPERAR Y DECIDÍ SUBIR EL CAPITULO HOY, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC.**

**LES TENGO DOS NOTICIAS UNA MALA Y UNA BUENA, LA MALA ES QUE A ESTA HISTORIA SOLO LE QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS. Y LA BUENA ES QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER OTRA ADAPTACIÓN.**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES.**


	34. Chapter 34

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPÍTULO 34

El espectáculo frente al Teatro Chino de Grauman no se parecía a nada que Rachel hubiera visto antes.

Cámaras, reporteros, furgonetas de medios de comunicación, incluso un helicóptero, todas las formas de cobertura de entretenimiento con el equipo necesario se habían presentado para el gran evento de Quinn Fabray, el estreno de su éxito veraniego, Inferno.

Y los Fans. Oh, Dios mío, los fans. Rachel también los observaba cautelosamente.

Una enorme multitud gritando se había reunido en frente del teatro, en filas a ambos lados de la alfombra roja. Aplaudían, clamaban, pululaban. Todo con la esperanza de capturar aunque sea un vistazo de sus héroes.

De pie al otro lado de la calle de la escena de la multitud, Rachel se preguntaba por vigésima vez desde que se subió a su coche qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Era una locura.

Pura demencia.

Pero también era la vida de Quinn.

Y si ella quería ser parte de esa vida, era mejor que empezara a acostumbrarse a ella. Como, inmediatamente.

De repente, oyó el rugido de la multitud con un fervor renovado. Los gritos y aplausos caóticos sólo podían significar una cosa.

Quinn había llegado.

Rachel observaba nerviosamente desde el otro lado de la calle. Ella nunca se había retractado de nada en su vida, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Era el momento de aceptar el reto, para hacer frente a sus temores. Era el momento de comportarse como toda una mujer.

Así que, con una mirada decidida, ella cruzó la calle y se dirigió hacia el teatro.

Oh dios.

Rachel se abrió paso entre la multitud. Ésta era una verdadera hazaña teniendo en cuenta que había gente muy terca en ese estreno, todos parecían pensar que tenían algún tipo de derecho de ver a Quinn Fabray. Tomó una gran cantidad de empujones y codazos, pero finalmente logró encontrar su camino hacia la entrada de la alfombra roja.

Donde un impenetrable muro de guardias de seguridad se alzaba frente a ella. Sus brazos abultados estaban doblados sobre sus gigantes pechos. Sus rostros nunca esbozaron ni una sonrisa. Se pararon lado a lado en una fila y fulminaron con la mirada a Rachel, que de repente se sintió cerca de los cinco centímetros de alto.

El guardia del centro levantó una ceja con desdén hacia ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?  
Rachel casi se río en voz alta por lo que tenía que responder. —Sí, bueno, probablemente no vas a creer esto... y me disculpo por la falta de originalidad, pero es muy importante que consiga entrar a este estreno.

El guardia rodó los ojos. Oh, si él tuviera una moneda por cada vez que esto sucede.

—¿Estás en la lista? —preguntó desapasionadamente.  
—Ahora, ésa es la parte interesante —dijo Rachel, señalando para dar énfasis—. Yo estaba en la lista. Pero, verás… entonces tuvimos esta discusión, y le dije algunas cosas realmente horribles y probablemente debería haberla llamado hace dos días pero si lo hubiera hecho, entonces tú y yo no estaríamos aquí compartiendo este adorable momento, jeje... —Ella trató de encantar al guardia con una sonrisa.

No funcionó.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. —En fin, el punto es, su asistente me llamó ayer y dijo algo así como que, en consecuencia yo estaba, um... específicamente des-invitada a este estreno.

El guardia la miró con recelo.

—Realmente, es como que una larga historia —explicó Rachel.  
—Y estoy seguro de que es bastante conmovedora. —Despidiéndola con una mirada, el guardia se trasladó a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, alguien astuto y musculoso con gafas de sol y algún tipo de pase especial alrededor de su cuello.

Rachel luchó contra la tentación de arrancarle a la fuerza el pase al musculoso y salir corriendo hacia las puertas del teatro.

Mientras que era empujada contra la cuerda de color rojo por la multitud impaciente, Rachel contempló sus opciones.

Pero a medida que reparaba en los enormes guardias de seguridad, todo lo que se le podía ocurrir eran diferentes versiones de una maniobra tipo distraerlos-luego-metete-bajo-su-piernas al estilo Tom y Jerry.

Pero entonces, el destino intervino en su ayuda.

Es decir, el "destino" en la forma de Santana López.

—Bueno, bueno, pero si no es la ilustre Rachel Berry —dijo con arrogancia, paseando por el "otro" lado de la cuerda. Santana parecía un poco incómoda en su vestido negro muy elegante.

Por la forma en que la miró con recelo, Rachel supuso que había oído hablar sobre la discusión entre ella y Quinn.

Santana sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y se lo metió en la boca. El nuevo amigo guardaespaldas de Rachel rápidamente la detuvo de hacerlo.

—Oye, amiga, por aquí no se fuma —dijo.

Santana le dio al guardia una mirada, luego puso el cigarrillo de regreso en su bolsillo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí esta noche, Rachel? Me pareció oír que fuiste específicamente des-invitada.  
Rachel se acercó lo más cerca que pudo contra la barrera de cuerda roja entre ellas. —Ayúdame con esto, Santana —dijo suplicante.  
La latina le dirigió una mirada. —¿Por qué debería hacer eso?  
—Porque una vez, hace diecinueve años, tú también estuviste equivocada acerca de ella.

Santana la miró estoicamente. Tras una larga pausa, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Aw, rayos, muchacha loca, sabías que te iba a dejar entrar. Soy una tonta para estas cosas. —Se volvió hacia el guardia de seguridad y le hizo señas para que dejara entrar a Rachel—. Está bien, ella puede entrar.  
El guardia de seguridad irguió su cabeza. —Oh, es bueno saberlo. ¿Y quién es tú?

Cuando escuchó el tono de condescendencia en la voz del guardia, algo dentro de Santana se rompió.

—¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo? —preguntó con enfado—. Te diré quién soy... once de los guiones que he escrito han sido producidos como películas por los grandes estudios.  
El guardia miró a Santana con escepticismo. —¿Qué películas?  
—Bueno, para empezar, yo escribí Vampire Nation —dijo Santana, con orgullo refiriéndose a uno de los principales y más grandes éxitos del verano.  
El guardia sonrió con entusiasmo. —¿Tú escribiste eso? ¡Me encantó esa película! Santa mierda, te recuerdo ahora. ¡Te vi hablar en la Comic-Con del año pasado!  
Santana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le lanzó un guiño a Rachel. — ¿Y? ¿Ahora crees que puedes dejarla entrar? —le preguntó al guardia, señalando a Rachel.

El guardia levantó las manos sin poder hacer nada.

—Me encantaría, de verdad. Pero... bueno, vamos. Eres una escritora. Es un milagro que de alguna manera te hayas metido en este estreno.

Rachel trató de reprimir su sonrisa cuando la cara de Santana cayó.

A medida que el guardia empezó a alejarse, a regañadientes Santana cambió de táctica.

—Está bien. También sucede que soy la mejor amiga de Quinn Fabray —dijo de mal humor.  
El guardia sonrió. —Tú y cerca de 500 personas más, amiga. —Hizo un gesto a la multitud llena tratando de abrirse paso más allá de la brigada de la cuerda roja.  
Santana miró a Rachel y suspiró. —Realmente odio esta ciudad a veces. A la mierda, vamos a tener que llamar a los peces gordos. —Hizo un gesto a un hombre de traje que estaba a unos seis metros.

—¡Marty! ¡Marty!

Rachel observó como el infame Marty Shepherd, publicista de las estrellas y la octava persona más poderosa de Hollywood (excluyendo a los talentos y los jefes de estudios), se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia ella y Santana. Era más bajo de lo que esperaba y más viejo. Su cabello era de color gris alrededor de las sienes, pero sus ojos eran oscuros y astutos.

Mientras Marty se acercaba, la miraba cuidadosamente de arriba hacia abajo.

—Usted debe ser Rachel Berry —dijo antes de que Santana pudiera presentarla. Ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente—. Me pareció oír que fue específicamente des-invitada.

Rachel lo miró.

—Hubo un memo —explicó Santana.  
—Tengo un problema, señorita Berry —prosiguió Marty—. Este es el estreno de una película. El estreno mundial de una película que se prevé que sea el éxito taquillero del verano, protagonizada por mi clienta número uno. — Señaló la alfombra roja—. Pero ahora mismo, mi clienta número uno está ahí afuera, bruscamente pisándole los pies a los periodistas, negándose a sonreír para las cámaras, y en general siendo una tremenda imbécil. - Él le dirigió una mirada dura. —Nunca la he visto actuar así antes, señorita Berry. Yo sospecho que tiene algo que ver con usted.  
—Marty, si me permitiera entrar tan sólo un minuto—  
—¿Por qué diablos iba yo a querer hacer eso?

Rachel se mordió la lengua. Si una jodida persona más le preguntaba eso…

Ella sospechaba que Marty requería de una respuesta ligeramente diferente a la de Santana para que pasara.

—Porque esto haría buena publicidad.  
Marty parecía tentado. Él levantó una ceja. —¿Buena publicidad?  
—Grandiosa publicidad. La mejor.  
Él consideró esto. —Muy bien, Rachel —dijo con cautela—. Vamos a ver lo que tienes. —Se volvió hacia el guardia y le hizo señas—. Déjala entrar.

El guardia de inmediato cambió su atención y dejó entrar a Rachel. Antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces sobre lo que estaba haciendo, aceleró su paso por la alfombra roja, esquivando actores y actrices, productores, ejecutivos de estudio, etc.

Ella era una mancha mientras pasaba rápidamente por todos ellos, y ellos a su vez, capturando un breve vistazo de una mujer de cabello oscuro en un traje, la ignoraron.

Rachel casi lo había logrado hasta la entrada del teatro cuando la vio al otro lado del camino.

Durante los últimos meses, mientras se hacían más cercanos, habían habido momentos en los que casi olvidaba que Quinn era una estrella de cine internacional.

Este no era uno de esos momentos.

Allí estaba parada, el eje, el centro de toda actividad, la persona que todos en el estreno querían ver.

Las masas en círculos a su alrededor, los paparazzi apresurándose para conseguir sus fotos, y los fans gritando frenéticamente su nombre. De alguna manera, Quinn flotaba por encima de todo, aparentemente impermeable y sin inmutarse por los cegadores flashes de las cámaras y la interminable fila de micrófonos que se le pasaban por la cara.

En ese momento, allí en la alfombra roja, Rachel vio a Quinn como el resto del mundo la veía. Ella vio a Quinn Fabray la actriz, la celebridad. La Mujer Viva Más Sexy, la mujer adorada por las mujeres y hombres de todo el mundo.

Rachel se sintió insegura de pronto. Dio un paso atrás.

Sintió una mano suave en el hombro. Se giró y vio a Santana a su lado.

—Sigue siendo ella, Rachel —dijo.

Ella asintió y respiró hondo.

Okay, ella podía hacer esto.

El público cambió, y de pronto vio a alguien más, alguien que no esperaba ver en el estreno.

Marley Rose.

La elegante actriz enganchó su brazo con el de Quinn. Saludaba alegremente mientras posaba para las cámaras.

Rachel tomó nota de la visión de ellas dos juntas. Era mejor que estuviera en lo cierto sobre esto. Echó un vistazo a Santana.

—¿Por qué Quinn mintió acerca de Marley?  
Santana se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. —Oh. Eso. Um... bueno, ya sabes, uh... para ver si te daban celos. —La escritora captó la expresión de Rachel—. Su plan, no mío —añadió rápidamente. Luego inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír. —Por la cosa del reloj.  
—Ahh, sí... la cosa del reloj. —Santana también sonrió—. Los poderosos tienen debilidades tan simples. Me gusta pensar que es la manera de Dios de mantener las cosas justas.

Rachel observaba mientras Marley se inclinaba y le susurraba algo al oído a Quinn. Las cámaras se volvieron locas mientras los nudos en su estómago se apretaban.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nada entre ellas?  
Santana le apretó el hombro tranquilizadoramente. —Rachel, creo que hay algo que probablemente deberías saber sobre de Marley Rose.

Quinn miro desapasionadamente a las cámaras y los reporteros que agitaban sus micrófonos hacia ella, desesperados por conseguir uno o dos pedazos de audio.

Durante el viaje en limusina, le había dicho a Marty que no iba a hacer la línea de prensa en el estreno. No le había dado a su publicista ninguna explicación para esto. Ni tampoco había explicado su mal humor cuando Marty le había ofrecido en tono de broma veinticinco millones por sus pensamientos.

—Por lo menos trata de lucir como si estuvieras ligeramente interesada en estar aquí, prima —instó Marley, hablándole en voz baja al oído para que el medio circundante no pudiera oírla—. Tu público exige ser entretenido. —Ella saludó con elegancia a un grupo de fans gritando su nombre.

Quinn dio un paso más cerca de las puertas del teatro, con la esperanza de poner fin a la farsa tan pronto como fuese posible. Marley la siguió de mala gana. Siempre la profesional, la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro mientras ella y Quinn continuaron su conversación privada.

—¿Te mencioné mi sorpresa al recibir la llamada de tu publicista? —preguntó.  
—Te hice una promesa —dijo Quinn.  
—Oh, claro... por ayudarte con esa pequeña situación en tu fiesta. Con esa abogada amiga tuya. -Marley le dio una mirada—. ¿Cómo está ella estos días?  
—No quiero hablar de ella.  
—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Marley sonrió maliciosamente—. Tal vez yo debería llamarla entonces. Ya sabes, yo siempre estoy buscando un buen abogado... Ya sabes, quedaría entre familia  
Quinn la miró fijamente. —Ella no es su tipo, Marley.  
—Hmm, lástima. Entonces, ¿qué salió mal, prima? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?

Le tomó hasta la última gota del talento ganadora del Oscar que Quinn poseía para mantener su expresión sin emociones.

La verdad es que lo mataba el siquiera pensar en Rachel.

—Se ha ido. Volvió a Chicago —dijo rotundamente.  
Marley asintió, y luego sonrió afectuosamente. —¿Estás segura de eso? — Ella señaló algo detrás de la espalda de Quinn. Confundida, se dio la vuelta…

Y vio a Rachel.

Estaba de pie delante de ella en la alfombra roja, a sólo unos metros de distancia.

La multitud de pronto vio la expresión de shock en la cara de Quinn y todos se callaron. Es la Mujer Misteriosa, susurró alguien. Un murmullo de excitación se extendió sobre todos.

Junto a Quinn, Marley se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno. Mira esto, ahora puedo interpretar el papel de la mujer celosa—. Ella miró otra vez—. Y estoy celosa... de ti, Quinn. - Con orgullo tiró hacia atrás sus hombros, dispuesta a hacer lo suyo. —Gracias por la publicidad, prima. Te lo debo; aunque pienso que ya debemos de decir que somos primas ¿no crees?. —Y con eso, Marley se dio la vuelta y salió airadamente y con enojo hacia Rachel. Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca como para que sólo Rachel pudiera verla, ella le lanzó un guiño. Luego se abrió paso entre la multitud, exagerando para las cámaras.

Dejando a Quinn y a Rachel a solas.

Con miles de personas mirando, claro está.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Y EN RESPUESTA A UN COMENTARIO (NO DEJASTE EL NOMBRE, PERO TE CONTESTO) ESTE LIBRO NO TIENE CONTINUACIÓN Y NO CREO QUE SEA BUENA IDEA YO ESCRIBIR ALGUNA.**

**COMO ESTE CAPÍTULO ES EL PENÚLTIMO QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUÉ TIPO DE FIC QUIEREN QUE SEA LA SIGUIENTE ADAPTACIÓN, QUIEREN G!P? TENGO VARIAS IDEAS PERO QUIERO DEJÁRSELO A LA MAYORÍA.**

**ENTRE JUEVES O VIERNES SUBO EL OTRO CAPÍTULO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	35. Chapter 35

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE**

CAPÍTULO 35

Quinn habló primero, en un tono carente de emoción. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Rachel sonrió nerviosamente a la pregunta e intentó con una broma. — Yo, um, escuché que estabas por aquí.  
Quinn negó con la cabeza. —No esta vez, Rachel. Nada de sarcasmo.

Ella entró en pánico por eso. ¿Sin sarcasmo? Pero... eso era lo suyo. Sin eso, ella estaba desnuda. Indefensa.

En ese momento, una cámara brilló intensamente, justo en los ojos de Rachel. Otra inmediatamente después, y otra, diez, veinte y ella apartó la mirada, tratando de adaptarse a las luces parpadeantes. Mientras lo hacía, vio que la multitud y todo el mundo en la alfombra roja la estaba mirando.

Esperando.

Cuando Quinn la vio caer en silencio, su rostro pasó de sin expresión a frío. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las puertas del teatro.

Rachel reaccionó. —Quinn, espera. Sólo dame una opor…  
La actriz se dio la vuelta con furia, interrumpiéndola. —¿Por qué estás aquí? Es una pregunta muy simple, Rachel. Por una vez, me gustaría una respuesta real de tu parte.

Rachel asintió. Era una pregunta simple. Pero ella era horrible en este tipo de cosas. Ser abierta y todo eso.

Pero sabía que este era "El Momento". Su única oportunidad para hacerlo bien. Así que, con miles de personas mirando, hizo acopio de su valor, comprobó su orgullo y se volvió hacia la soltera más notoriamente mujeriega de los Estados Unidos y dijo...

—Estoy aquí por ti, Quinn. Porque me di cuenta de que la única persona que podría romper mi corazón es la única que debería tenerlo.

La multitud cayó en un silencio sepulcral.

Quinn parpadeó, sorprendida por sus palabras.

En el silencio insoportablemente largo que siguió, el corazón de Rachel golpeó ferozmente. Bueno, tal vez ella había disparado directamente hacia la luna con eso.

O tal vez sólo se había equivocado.

Pero de repente, Quinn irrumpió por la alfombra roja. Se acercó a Rachel y la agarró por la cintura y sin pensar, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras las cámaras, los periodistas, todo el mundo desaparecía.

Quinn la besó.

¡Y la multitud se volvió loca!

Fue un gran beso. En algún lugar a la distancia, Rachel pensó que tal vez había escuchado los gritos de la multitud y un estruendoso aplauso, pero francamente, no podía haberle importado menos quién la veía en ese instante.

Con Quinn, en ese momento, era el único lugar donde quería estar.

La rubia se retiró primero, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

—Te amo, Rachel. Creo que he estado esperando a que entres en mi vida durante mucho, mucho tiempo. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Nunca creí que me darías la oportunidad de decirte eso.

Profundamente conmovida por sus palabras, Rachel la miró y sonrió con ternura.

—Me tuviste con Mierdas Pasan.

Quinn se echó a reír. Tiró de Rachel en sus brazos y la besó suavemente en la frente.

Y esa fue la imagen que los periódicos publicaron al día siguiente, bajo el sorprendente título, "¡Quinn Fabray Enamorada!"

De repente, Marty apareció de la nada.

—Quinn, tienes que darle algo a la prensa. Están exigiendo saber el nombre de la Mujer Misteriosa.  
Quinn miró a Rachel. —Todo depende de ti.

Después de deliberarlo por un momento, ella asintió. Esta era la vida de la actriz, después de todo.

Así que Quinn hizo un gesto a la línea de la prensa, la multitud de periodistas esperando, que frenéticamente se agarraban a la cuerda en el momento en que Quinn y Rachel daban un paso al frente. Diez mil micrófonos fueron empujados en su rostro al instante.

—¿Quién eres? —El reportero de E! exigió saber.  
—Rachel Berry —dijo, un poco torpe. De repente, supo lo que se sentía ser el interrogado.  
—¿Eres actriz?  
—¿Eres modelo? —otro reportero gritó desde el fondo de la multitud.  
—No, soy una abogada de Chicago.

Los periodistas cuchicheaban entre ellos, confundidos por esto.

La intrépida corresponsal de Access Hollywood se empujó hacia el frente, micrófono en mano. —¿Están saliendo Quinn y tú? —exigió saber.

Rachel vaciló. Wow, nada como tener que hablar sobre su vida personal con unos pocos miles de extraños.

Mucho más acostumbrada a esto que ella, Quinn tomó la iniciativa sobre esta cuestión en particular.

—No, yo no lo llamaría exactamente salir —dijo.

Todos miraron a Quinn con sorpresa. Incluyendo Rachel.

Le guiñó un ojo.

—La señorita Berry es mi prometida —declaró.

¡Y la multitud se volvió loca!

¡Otra vez!

Los frenéticos paparazzi rompieron en foto tras foto mientras los fans aplaudían desenfrenadamente ante esta revelación.

Rachel observó a Quinn, sorprendida.

Cuando ella no dijo nada por un momento (un largo momento) la rubia se removió nerviosa. Tal vez se había excedido un poco con eso.

—¿Bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir ante eso? —preguntó Quinn.  
Rachel ladeó la cabeza. —¿No crees que deberíamos tener sexo primero?  
Quinn se rio con fuerza. Agarró la pluma de la mano del periodista más cercano a ellas, con la que había estado garabateando con entusiasmo en su cuaderno. —No imprimas eso —dijo con firmeza. Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel con una sonrisa socarrona. —Bueno, sí, tenía la esperanza de que podríamos ponernos a trabajar en eso.  
Ella levantó una ceja. —Ya veo. Entonces... ¿qué estamos esperando?  
Quinn la acercó y le susurró con voz ronca en su oído. —Uno de estos días vas a aprender que esa pregunta puede meterte en todo tipo de problemas.  
Rachel volvió la cara a la suya. —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar en este estreno? —susurró en voz baja.

Se fueron veinte segundos después.

Al final resultó que Rachel Berry era una abogada traviesa, de hecho.

Primero fue traviesa en el coche, mientras Quinn aceleraba por las calles a su apartamento.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, volverás chatarra a otro PT Cruiser.  
—Tú dijiste que querías conducir —le susurró Rachel en broma mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.  
—Porque yo manejo más rápido.  
—Está bien. Me voy a detener entonces, si eso es realmente lo que quieres...

El vehículo se tambaleó violentamente mientras tomaba la siguiente esquina.

—A la mierda —gimió Quinn—. Te compraré un auto nuevo.

Luego fue traviesa en su apartamento, en el vestíbulo, en el interior de la puerta principal, en la parte superior de la repisa.

—Mi habitación está al final del pasillo —exclamó Rachel mientras Quinn rasgaba su blusa. Botones volaron por todas partes.  
—Vamos a llegar allí eventualmente —dijo la rubia, empujando hacia arriba la falda de Rachel mientras deslizaba una mano por su muslo.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras sus dedos poco a poco avanzaban su camino hacia arriba. Ella gimió y arqueó la espalda contra la pared.

—Vamos a ir ahora, Quinn —ordenó ella.  
—Vaya, vaya, pero si no somos agresivas...

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación, la abogada fue traviesa allí también.

—Y tú que dijiste que me odiarías para siempre —bromeó Quinn mientras arrojaba a Rachel sobre la cama.  
Ella llegó con impaciencia a la hebilla de su cinturón, tirándola hacia la cama con ella. —Este es sexo enojado, en realidad no me caes bien en absoluto. —Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la actriz, tratando de llegar a la cima. La rubia le sujetó las manos y las llevó sobre su cabeza.

—¿Está segura de eso, Srta. Berry? Ya que parece que le gusta horriblemente cuando hago esto...

Más tarde, fue traviesa en la cocina, después de que Quinn inocentemente señalara que tenían cuarenta minutos para matar hasta que su comida china llegara.

—¿Segura que no estás muy cansada? —se burló Rachel, entrelazando los dedos en su pelo y tirando de ella entre sus piernas—. A pesar de que sí pareces tener una gran cantidad de energía para alguien de treinta y nueve  
Quinn agarró por la parte de atrás su cuello, tirando de su boca a la suya. —Treinta y ocho, listilla.

Y las travesuras siguieron.

Cuando ambas estaban tan gastadas que literalmente cayeron en la cama, Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Quinn. Esta envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la morocha, y se quedó dormida al instante. Un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Y por la mañana, fueron traviesas nuevamente.

—Así que, ¿realmente renunciaste a tu trabajo?

Quinn le entregó a Rachel otra dona, la de doble chocolate con chispas que pidió. Más temprano, ella había descubierto el único inconveniente de dormir con la Mujer Viva Más Sexy: por la mañana, tenía que ser ella la que salía de cazadora-recolectora de desayunos. A menos que, como dijo Quinn, quisiera un pedazo de paparazzi con su jugo de naranja y bollos.

—Síp, renuncié de verdad —le dijo, mordiendo la benevolencia de chocolate por el que había reñido en la panadería de bajando la calle.  
—Pero estás tan tranquila al respecto.  
Rachel se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Otra cosa vendrá con el tiempo.

Cuando no dijo nada más, Quinn le dirigió una mirada.

—Mira, era una decisión sencilla: tú o ellos. Te elegí a ti —dijo.  
—Aww, cariño... eso es tan dulce de tu parte. —la actriz se inclinó y le dio un beso. Luego se retiró con una mirada de reconocimiento—. Ya tienes otra oferta de trabajo, ¿verdad?  
Rachel sonrió con orgullo. —Tres, en realidad.  
—Hmm... ¿cuándo sucedió todo esto?  
Se encogió de hombros. —He hecho algunas llamadas mientras iba a buscar las donas. —Ella captó su mirada—. Bueno, no puedo sentarme y ser una desempleada para siempre.  
—Han pasado doce horas —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa. Luego cortó un trozo de su dona glaseada y se lo dio, al notar la ligera mirada que le había lanzado después de haber elegido ésa de la caja.  
—Así que, vamos, cuéntame acerca de estas tres ofertas —dijo.  
—Bueno, son grandes firmas, al igual que la antigua. Y puesto que en Gray y Dallas me hicieron una oferta de asociación antes de renunciar, todos dijeron que estarían dispuestos a igualarla.  
—Nada mal —dijo Quinn, impresionada—. Puedes comenzar justo donde lo dejaste.  
Rachel asintió con la cabeza. —Mmm-hmmm.  
La rubia captó su tono. —¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué estás tramando?  
Rachel hizo una mueca. —Bueno, le he estado dando un montón de vueltas a este asunto—  
—En realidad has estado ocupada estas últimas doce horas—  
—Y me siento como si hubiera alcanzado la cima en el gran entorno de las firmas. Después de todo, sólo hay un límite de cosas que puedes aprender en un solo lugar  
— Estoy bastante segura de que ése es el verso de una canción—  
—Y, así que, estaba pensando que tal vez debería empezar mi propio bufete de abogados.

Con esto habiendo sido declarado, ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Después de un largo momento, Quinn habló primero.

—Creo que es una gran idea.  
Rachel saltó del sofá con entusiasmo. —¡Lo sé! Puedo verlo ahora... Rachel Berry y Asociados. Eso suena bien, ¿no crees?  
Quinn le dio la mirada más extraña. —¿No querrás decir Rachel Fabray y Asociados?

Rachel se echó a reír como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que jamás hubiera oído.

Se detuvo bruscamente al ver la expresión seria de Quinn. —Ohh... veo que nuestra primera pelea como una pareja de casadas va a ser grande.

Quinn se levantó del sofá y se acercó. Le dio un afectuoso beso.

—Voy a empezar a prepararme desde ahora.

Justo entonces, fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta de entrada.

Rachel miró. —Mierda. Me olvidé de llamar y cancelar la mudanza. Oh, ellos van a estar enojados. —Le sonrió con dulzura—. Tal vez tú podrías atender, ¿cariño? Ve... firma algunos autógrafos para ellos o algo.

Quinn se quejó todo el camino hacia la puerta principal. Esto era para lo que estaban los asistentes. Y los managers y agentes y varios otros tipos de ayudantes caseros. Rachel necesitaba acostumbrarse rápidamente a su nueva forma de vida, antes de que empezara a enviarlo a la tienda por leche o tampones o algo así.

Y Quinn Fabray no va por leche o tampones, ni siquiera para ella.

Con este pensamiento en mente, Quinn abrió la puerta de muy buen humor. —Señores, me temo que ha habido un cambio de planes.

Rápidamente les explicó la situación, pagó a los de la mudanza por su tiempo, entregó un grande extra por acordar mantener en secreto la dirección privada de Rachel, y sí, también firmó un autógrafo o dos. Mientras los de la mudanza regresaban a su camión, uno de ellos felicitó a Quinn por su compromiso.

Quinn sonrió. De todas las cosas que había logrado en su vida, esa puede haber sido la felicitación que más le había gustado recibir.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el interior, en la cocina, donde podía oír limpiando a Rachel. Estaba levantando un vaso del fregadero y se dio vuelta cuando lo escuchó llegar.

—¿Cómo te fue con la mudanza? ¿Está todo bien?  
Al verla, Quinn sonrió. —Todo está perfecto. - Se acercó y levantó a Rachel. —Deja de fingir que sabes lo que estás haciendo en ese fregadero —bromeó. Luego la cargó hasta el dormitorio.

No dejaron el apartamento en todo el día.

Finalmente, más tarde esa noche mientras yacían en la cama, Rachel apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn, mirándola.

—Te amo —dijo en voz suave.  
Los brazos de Quinn se apretaron alrededor de ella. Quinn sonrió somnolienta. —Lo sé.

Rachel se quedó dormida contenta. Hasta que, a través de la oscuridad, oyó un bajo susurro furtivo.

—Señora Rachel Fabray...  
No se molestó en abrir los ojos. —Eso no va a suceder.

Pero entonces ella estaba allí, despierta. Abrió los ojos y, durante mucho tiempo esa noche, observó a Quinn mientras dormía pacíficamente a su lado.

Sólo porque quería estar segura de que había conseguido la última palabra.

Por supuesto.

FIN

**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DEL FIC Y LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA (GENERALIZO POR SI HAY ALGÚN FABERRY BOY), POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR SOBRE TODO A ****ALICE AGRON QUE FUE MI PRIMER COMENTARIO. FUE UN HONOR Y UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES.**

**LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA AUN NO SE CUANDO VOY A EMPEZAR A SUBIRLA Y COMO LA MAYORÍA NO QUIERE G!P YO CREO QUE VA A SER SIMILAR A ESTA HISTORIA. TENGO VARIAS OPCIONES PERO AUN NO TENGO MUY CLARO, TAMBIÉN SON BIENVENIDAS LAS SUGERENCIAS **

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES.**


End file.
